Realizing love
by Soulless Lover
Summary: A tragic accident places Kagome's brother in a coma, and leaves the perpetrator InuYasha, paralyzed. In the hospital, he's befriended by Kagome and falls in love, however can both characters realize just what's between them despite the wrong committed?
1. Prologue: The Accident

I'm not quite sure the rating for this but I hope to complete it soon along with another story called Remember me? Anyway this is my first story although it is like the fifth story I've started.

Anyway . . .

Enjoy!

* * *

Realizing Love

Prologue: The Accident

He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he slowly began to accelerate along the avenue, soft music booming out of the sound system he worked hard to get. He eyed the cool dark bottles that sat--still held firmly in their case--behind him on the sleek material of his car seat. Without a second thought he grabbed a bottle from its packaging and popped open its tight lid. He rose the bottle of spirits to his mouth ready to take a sip of the bitter taste he had found himself accustomed too.

He stopped.

"_What am I doing?_" he thought suddenly. He stared at the bottle as he slowly lowered it from his lips. He sighed as he put the bottle into one of the cup holders close to his knee. Ever since those stupid losers came to his class drilling into their head--ever since he was little—to never _drink and drive_ and _don't do drugs_ or _don't_ _smoke, it kills_; he never could do it. As hard as he could and tried, he couldn't.

He sighed as he slumped lower in his seat only to sit back up and stare ahead at the road that passed before him and beneath the red vehicle he traveled in. "_It's like my life . . ._" he thought. "_It keeps on going and never ends. As much as I want it too, it won't . . ._" Suddenly it was too much for him. He glanced into the review mirror searching for any cars while he skid his car around the corner onto another long avenue, the music drowning out the rest of his thoughts. Passer-Byers glared at him from the sidewalk at the disturbance of the music--he had soft only seconds before--now blaring.

"_You know how to appreciate me; I must stick with you, my baby . . ._"

He choked on the lump that had formed deep in his throat, he squeezed his eyes as they began to warm, his vision blurry with tears. The music enveloped him, his soul, wrapping around his heart squeezing it till there was nothing more to squeeze, his heart breaking away with every shard. "_That song . . ._" he thought, "_her song . . ._" He let his car come to a slow stop on the side of the road, his throat felt thick and warm. Soon the tears began to fall as he choked and sputtered, sobbing loudly as the wailing music continued to play the song, her song.

Of all the days they had been together, the years, she left him for someone else. Even worse, it was his worst enemy too. "That bastard Naraku . . ." he managed to choke out as he sobbed, the reverie of that moment forming in his mind.

He strolled down the hall, a sappy smile against his lips, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Everyone that saw him could easily see that the man had been kissed with the way he seemed to skip with every step he took, his head held high, his eyes seeming drunk. He skipped to his locker and sighed as he slowly turned the dial to his combo and opened it.

"You were kissed again weren't you?" asked a voice.

He didn't have to look up to see that the voice belonged to one of his closest friends. "Yeah," he replied with a dreamy sigh. A vision of her beautiful face appeared in his mind, causing him to sigh yet again.

"At a boy!" his friend exclaimed, slapping him on the back just as he closed the door to his locker swinging his bag over his shoulder filled with the books he would need for that morning. "Now tonight when you're alone with her make sure you give her an extra rub from me."

"Someone ought to slap you," he growled in reply, turning down a second hallway.

"Good thing it's not you, eh?" his friend joked, but in his opinion it was said with relief.

"InuYasha!" a heavenly voice called from down the hall, a sweet scent of perfume smelling of earth wafting in the air to their noses.

He turned quickly at the sound of his name to see, whom else--but his one and only--strutting down the hall after him. He waited for her to come closer before scooping her up in his arms. "Hey babe," he appraised, before planting a big kiss on her lips, showing just how much he appreciated her. "What are you doing back so soon?" he asked as he dropped her back to the ground gently, his hand still around her waist.

"Nothing really I just couldn't stand another five minutes without you!" she exclaimed hooking her arm around his as they began to walk down the hall. "So you decided to wait for me this time, did you?"

He smiled sheepishly, last time she had called his name he had been to busy talking with his friends to even hear her. It hadn't ended pretty. He shrugged.

"Well I'm glad you did, I have to talk to you later, meet me after school at my locker, okay?" she continued flicking a lock of her crisp black hair over her shoulder and gripping her books closer to her chest.

He nodded, continuously gazing at her angelic face.

"All right see you then," she replied, laying her hand on his chest as she reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He intercepted her head with his own capturing her lips with a sneaky smile.

"You sneak!" she giggled with a laugh slapping him playfully on the chest with her French manicured nails. "Bye InuYasha," she winked at him turning on her padded heels as she began to glide the opposite way down the hall, her hips swigging with every step as she left taking her perfumed earth scent with her.

"Bye," he managed to murmur through his dazed expression he always got after sharing a kiss with her.

"Mmm . . . doesn't she look fine in that skirt with that ass moving like it is!" a voice hooted from beside him.

He didn't have to turn around to know that that voice belonged to another friend of his. He looked as his girlfriend who eventually disappeared amongst the crowd of student's along the hallway.

Another bunch of voices cackled.

He smiled as if agreeing to his friends' jokes, although it made him angry to have someone talk to her in such away. It was like when he had first met her, almost two years ago. A bunch of goons had taken eye to her and had decided to take advantage of her powerless skills to defend herself as they harshly 'played' with her. He had been lucky to catch them when he had or the awful brutes could have hurt her; but once they caught action of his fist they had known better then to 'play' with the girl ever again. It was from then on that they hade been together since.

"Oy! Beat it freak before your little head meets two of my friends," the first voice had growled breaking him out of his daze.

He looked up at the owner of voice. He was tall and bulk for his age, with blue eyes and long black hair tied up high on the back of his head. He was known for his "hotness" as many of the girls would whisper along the hallways as they giggled to their friends about their best-date-of-their-lives with him. He could knock out a guy in seconds with his powerful arm and fists and he was, of course, _fearless._

"What's wrong? You got a problem with me standing here?" his friend retorted back, using every ounce of courage he could muster.

"What's going on?" he heard a voice whisper.

"I don't know look like there's going to be a fight," a voice replied.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you standin' there. You're crampin' my style that's what!" the first voice growled stepping forward so he could tower over his challenger.

He saw a flicker of fear in his friend eyes. "Hey, knock it off Koga people are watching," InuYasha tried to calm the taller friend, but it was useless. Nothing got past him if someone put up a fight.

"I said beat it, jackass!" the friend known as Koga shouted giving his opponent a powerful push into the lockers across the hall.

"I said knock it off Koga!" he growled again at his friend--known as Koga--grabbing his arm before he could do anymore damage.

Koga gazed at him with his fierce blue eyes. "This isn't what a think it is, is it?" he asked appalled at being held back by his very own friend.

"That depends, on what you're thinking Koga," he levered coolly keeping his eyes on Koga's.

"You ain't ditching us for that son of a bitch, are yaw?" he slurred his eyes switching back and forth as he continued to glare at his opponent.

"Nah . . ." InuYasha replied releasing his grip on Koga's arm and grabbed his friend, from behind him, shirt. "I ain't finished with him is all," he slurred his word with a grin, slapping his friend hard on the back causing his friend to cringe.

"Oh I see . . . that's fine then . . ." Koga chuckled as he backed away, but suddenly grabbed hold of his opponent's shirt collar. "But if I ever see you near me again you'll have a hard time getting a date for the dance comin' up with the face you'll have, got that punk?"

InuYasha watched his friend nod to Koga, as he let him go and back away guffawing to himself. "Come on guys lets go get some real action before we split," he sneered in a deep voice. "Come on you two," he ordered grabbing hold of his two goon collars that flirted to two beautiful 'fresh meat' that flirted back knowing no better, and half dragged them away.

"Sorry Miroku," he turned towards his friend once Koga was a fair distance away.

"No problem, I understand," his friend replied rubbing his shoulder he had hit against the locker door. "Better get going before you get caught with me again."

He cringed. His friend had never really been apart of the little group he shared with Koga and the others.

"Oy Inu! Yaw cumin?" Koga yelled from down the hall. "Or do I have to put you on a leash like the pup you are?"

"Ha! Get it! Inu . . . dog . . . Ha! Thats a good one Koga!" One of Koga's goons laughed as if the joke was hilarious. His spiky hair black hair bobbing as he laughed holding his gut.

"Good one Koga!" the other goon chuckled holding onto his friend for support as he laughed along with him.

"Shut up both of you!" Koga ordered cuffing them both on the sides of their heads.

"Hey!" wailed the spiky black haired one.

"What was that for?" the other demanded.

"Keh! Idiots!" Koga snorted as he leaned casually against the lockers.

InuYasha sighed shaking his head before nodding a goodbye to Miroku and heading down the hall towards Koga and his two followers.

He chocked on a sob that blocked his throat. The rest of the day had gone by easily enough without any problems until the last bell had rung . . .

"Three to three . . . perfect almost there . . ." he mumbled excitedly to himself. It took him everything to control the energy he had inside from not bolting out of the class at that second. It was almost time to meet her . . . just three more minutes . . .

Finally, the bell rang noisily overhead and he bolted from his desk. In two long strides he was nearly at the door when . . .

"Mr. Izayoi! I'd like to have a word with you if you don't mind!" a voice called out over the sea of students that hurried to leave the class and the school all together.

He groaned loudly, but it was luckily hidden from the nosy racket the students made as they left the class. "Yes sir . . .?" he replied turning back and dodging the students that pushed past him as he walked to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Michiko . . . you may leave now," the teacher, who dismissed his reply, told another student that jumped quickly out of his seat and rushed out of the classroom as quickly as he could, with his bag over his shoulder.

"Mr. Izayoi, I'd like a word if you will. It'll only take moment, I assure you . . ." his voice sounding utterly soft and kind. "Please have a seat . . ."

He sighed glancing at the clock before dropping his bag onto the floor and plopping into the desk in front of the teachers.

"Now about your story . . ." the teacher continued.

He groaned inwardly. Mr. Jinenji, his English teacher, had assigned them at the beginning of the year to write a short yet simple story for a slight review of what they learned the previous year with predicates, compounds and an extended vocabulary using the precise methods of writing a novel with _compassion a_nd _feeling_, whatever the hell that meant. "I'm sorry sir, I tried to follow your instructions I guess I wasn't really into it this time . . . I really did try-"

"And try you did. Congratulations Mr. Izayoi another 'A+'," Mr. Jinenji congratulated meanwhile dropping a thick portfolio before him.

InuYasha, confused as he was, grabbed the folder and opened the cover. Sure enough a large bright red 'A' with a plus beside it was marked in the top right corner next to a few words "_Very well done InuYasha. You have the potential of being a marvelous writer. Keep up the good work!_"

The encouraging words echoed in his head.

"I wonder, Mr. Izayoi, from time to time about you. The moment you walked onto these schools grounds I knew that you would succeed and be great at all your dreams. But then after a few years you disappointed me," the teacher sighed as he encircled his own desk and sat in the soft chair.

"What do you mean . . . sir?" InuYasha asked finally looking up into Mr. Jinenji's kind blue eyes, that shone with a deep intensity.

"What I mean Mr. Izayoi is that you are a wonderful student, marvelous at times although . . . it bothers me to see you outside of my class . . ."

Puzzled, InuYasha racked his brain for a possibility behind the teacher's words. Suddenly it hit him. "You mean . . ."

"Precisely InuYasha . . ." Mr. Jinenji nodded, dropping his head onto his onto his folded hands, propped up by his elbows. "I never thought to see you with such _people_ . . ." he said the word as if disgusted by him then turning his head towards the window watching students leave with their friends.

"They're my friends!" InuYasha blurted. Suddenly his breath caught in his throat as Mr. Jinenji gazed at him, his crisp blue eyes darkening within intelligence and intensity.

"Are they?" Mr. Jinenji echoed in inquiry. "For thirty three years Mr. Izayoi I have been here teaching and guiding students to their dreams," Mr. Jinenji's voice sounded soft once more as he turned to the window. "You are a bright student Mr. Izayoi. Never have I seen a student through all my years here as spirited to succeed as you. You may have your faults as do others Mr. Izayoi . . . but you . . ." he shook his head. "Anyhow . . . back to the topic . . . where did you come up with such an idea?"

"Umm . . ." InuYasha stuttered.

"Although it was tragic, I personally enjoyed the part where the mother died," Mr. Jinenji said solemnly, yet deeply enthused. "It was written exactly how I asked, with the compassion and feeling; almost as if the child and the mother were real. To have your reader in the position of being a character in the story Mr. Izayoi is a tremendous talent which is sought my most writers, yet never successfully done. You put me in the position of that child, Mr. Izayoi. How his life turned after his mother's death and how he was alone for the rest of his childhood knowing nothing of his father yet knowing he passed away when he was only a babe." Mr. Jinenji summarized his story with compassion with his own, his eyes brimming with an enthusiasm. "It wonders me how you came up with such an idea as exciting as this one?"

"I . . . uhh . . . don't know . . . it just came to me I guess," InuYasha lied, his eyes glancing to the sides. "_Yes you do . . ._"

"Well however you came up with such an idea I ask you to do so again, you are very talented at this and I encourage you to keep on writing," Mr. Jinenji recommended, shifting a pile of papers to the side of his desk.

"Yes Mr. Jinenji . . ." InuYasha replied then glanced at the clock. It read ten after three. "_I'm already ten minutes late._" " . . . Is that all, Mr. Jinenji? Because I have too-"

"Hold on, Mr. Izayoi, I have one more question. Have you given any thought to what we discussed before?" Mr. Jinenji asked his hands held together, kneading each other as he gazed at him.

He sighed. "Mr. Jinenji . . . I . . . have to go . . ." he decided instead, before walking out of the class. He gazed down at his sneakers. "_You know exactly what he's talking about that boy . . . because he's you . . ._" He sighed once more . . . but then smiled he'd get to see Kikyo now . . .

He gripped the steering wheel. If only he had known what to expect when he turned the corner . . . had he have known then it he wouldn't be here now . . . like this.

Too excited to wait a second longer, he bolted down the hallway his sack flapping against his shoulders and back. "_Almost there . . . almost there_" he thought as he neared the final corner to Kikyo's locker hallway. "_Almost-_" "K-Kikyo . . .!" he stuttered surprised. There before him stood she, _his_ girl, standing close, _too _close, to another man, his sworn _enemy_ in fact.

"Why InuYasha . . . so glad that you could join us . . ." the man's voice slurred as he looked up from her dazzling face slowly backing away from the kiss they shared.

"What the hell are you doing here, Naraku? Or should I say Onigumo?" InuYasha spat staring at the filth before him.

"Why, simply greeting _my_ girl is all," he replied with a smile, his hand still resting around her slender body, holding her against him.

"_Your_ . . .! . . . Kikyo . . ." he stared at her, not believing what he saw.

"Oh InuYasha . . ." she cooed with sarcasm as she walked towards him in that perfect glide never missing a beat. She pressed a hand to him cheek, stroking him gently.

He sighed out of habit his eyes fluttering close for only a moment.

"Didn't I tell you? It's over between us," she grinned with a look of utter disgust as she dropped her hand and stepped back a smile sprawled coolly against her lips.

"And over it is . . ." Naraku grinned pulling Kikyo back into his arms and planting a kiss on her dewy cheek. "Come, my dear, for I have a few plans you might enjoy," he grinned a teasing smile at InuYasha before turning away, Kikyo holding his hand, as they walked down the hall, without a look back.

He barely moved. All the things they had done together, the parties, the dates, the nights, and oh god the love he had felt for her . . . all of it gone.

He shook his head uncontrollably as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "_That bastard he took her from me . . ._" he growled squeezing the wheel tightly. "_She loves me still I know she does . . ._" but with a sinking realization he knew it was over, but never would he forget it.

"I'll kill that bloody bastard!" he yelled out his revenge stomping his foot onto the gas petal and shooting the sleek red vehicle forward, traveling faster and faster.

It wasn't over till he said it was over, Kikyo loved him, she had too . . . she was confused that's all she was confused. And he was about to make it straight. Even if it meant killing the bloody bastard in order to prove it.

He screeched around the corner of the avenue, traveling high above the speed limit, daring the anger that boiled inside of him. He didn't see the ball that rolled onto the street only meters away. He didn't see the boy that ran to retrieve his ball, nor did he see the events that would turn his life around forever.

* * *

She gazed out of the window into the crisp afternoon sky. Her raven black hair billowed in the gentle breeze that escaped from the outdoors and into her room through the open shuttered window. She sat against the windowsill inhaling the fresh spring air that was soon to arrive as she pulled her small light blue sweater tighter around her slender body. "It's so peaceful out here . . ." she cooed to herself as she watched students walk home from their school to homes of their own farther down the street. She watched her favorite tree that sung to her every night with the wind as its music, sway gracefully in the breeze. "_Life can't get any better then this . . ._" she thought. Somewhere from behind her, she heard a door click. Turning her chocolaty eyes towards her room door, she peeked at the intruder before lifting the corners of her lips and standing her yellow dress falling and swishing around her knees.

"Hey sis . . ." the intruder spoke softly tossing a ball from hand to hand as he walked into her room, tossing his head slightly to brush his bangs from his eyes. "How's it going?"

"Fine thank you," she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Mamma kicked me off the play station, so I'm going to play outside. I was wondering if you want to play with me?" he asked a hopeful look in his eye.

"Wish I could Sota but I got homework," she shook her head, catching sight of the wash of sadness that flashed in her brother's eyes. "I will after supper if it's not too dark out, all right?"

"Okay!" Sota piped happily before racing out of the room and down the stairs.

She smiled as she turned back to the window and watched her brother emerge from below and run around the cobblestone area throwing his ball high in the air and catching it once more. She watched him for only a few more seconds before turning back to the books on her desk and solving the ridiculous questions the teachers assigned her in almost every class.

"Kagome . . ." a soft voice entered the room only a few more minutes later.

Turning in her seat, she stared up at the young women, who beamed down at her.

"Kagome, dear, why's the window open? You'll catch your death!" the woman exclaimed striding towards the open window and reached out to close the shutters.

"No Momma! It's okay really . . . it's not that cold out and besides I got my sweater on," the girl assured the older woman.

Thinking it over, the younger girls' mother nodded her head in approval, before looking over her daughter's shoulder at her work. "You're doing so well Kagome . . . you'll make someone very happy later in your future," she encouraged her daughter, squeezing her shoulder. "How 'bout a snack? I picked up some fresh fruit and perhaps a cookie or two will go down nicely with . . . a glass of milk perhaps?" her mother offered her.

"Water please; that would be great Momma," she accepted her mother's offer then turned back to complete her work.

Her mother smiled as she closed the door behind her, leaving her daughter in peace.

She pulled her eyes off her work for a moment, a frown clouding her features. The shout's, the whoops of her brother, were gone . . .

"That's odd . . ." she muttered to herself, "he should be right-" Suddenly she ducked with a scream, hitting her carpeted floor, as a small object flew into her room. She gazed at the object that had nearly taken her head. She heard laughing, lot's of laughing. "Sota!" she bellowed, jumping to her feet and turning to the window.

"Oy, sis!" her brother cheered waving his gloved hand high in the air.

"That almost hit me!" she screamed at him through the window, her voice ringing behind her.

"That's the funny part, it _didn't_," he laughed swatting his hand to his knee.

She glared at him. "_See if I play with him after-_"

"Oy sis! Mind throwing back the ball?" her brother called up to her waving his gloved hand in the air once more, breaking her from her train of thoughts.

She glared at the ball close to her ankle. "Oh I'll give it to you all right," she yelled back at him as she picked up the small baseball. "Here. Fetch!" she ordered throwing the ball with all her might out of the window.

"_Aw_ sis!" Sota whined loudly a look of laziness swiping his features.

"Happy searching!" she called waving her hand in the air. She watched as her brother turned and took off after the ball, after heaving a loud sigh. She stood on her tip-toes after catching sight of him through the bare Sakura1 trees on the sidewalk racing after the baseball she had thrown. "_That'll keep him busy . . ._" she thought turning back into her room. Suddenly something red caught the corner of her eye. She turned to find that the red figure had disappeared. She only turned her head before she heard a screech of wheels, then it all happened in a blur . . .

"SOTA!" she bellowed on the top of her lungs before bursting out of her room, her yellow dress flapping and fanning around her legs as she rushed down the stairs and flew out of the house.

"Why Kagome, I was just about to-" her mother spoke softly holding a tray in front of her, but she didn't listen.

"Sota!" she bellowed once more, sliding the door open and running at top speed out of the house. She heard her mother call out after her, asking her what was wrong; but she was too intent to get to her brother.

The shrine steps that took usually a moment to go down, seemed like an eternity as she raced down the wide steps two at a time. She stumbled on the last, feeling pain shoot up from her left ankle but didn't bother to care. She only had to take a few more strides before the site came to view. She stared wide-eyed at the horrid scene, taking it in bit by bit her breath seemingly taken from her.

Then she remembered.

"Sota!" she bellowed urging her throbbing legs, towards the site. "Sota? Sota where are you? Sota!" she called out in panic, looking around the ruble. Then she saw him. With a chocking sob, she flew to his side aware of the flames that surrounded him; grabbing his arms she pulled him from the toxic smoke, the ruble, the site all together.

"Sota! Can you hear me?" she yelled into her brother's ear.

"What's going on?" a neighbor yelled from his front his porch.

"Is everything all right?" a woman yelled next door from him.

"Someone get help! Call an ambulance, my brother's unconscious!" she yelled to the neighbors and anybody that cared to listen, after feeling for a pulse in her brothers' throat. "_All right think Kagome!_" she told herself. "_Don't panic. Your brothers' unconscious, what do you do?_" she asked herself racking her brain for an answer. "_CPR!_" a voice in the back of her head yelled at her.

She carefully placed her hand against her brothers' forehead and two fingers on her brother's chin, tilting his head back. "_What do I do next!?!_" she panicked. "_That's right breath!_" she opened his mouth with her thumb, pinching his nose and exchanged her breath for his. She listened, watching to see if he responded, he wasn't. She found his breastbone, holding her hands in an upside down heart shape, and then began to pump counting loudly till the magic number. "6 . . . 7 . . . 8 . . ." "_Come on Sota!_" ". . . 11 . . . 12-"

Her eyes widened as her brother took a breath of air, slowly yet deeply.

"Sota!" she exclaimed jumping to his side then lifting his head into her lap.

"Hey . . . sis . . ." he murmured his eyes half closed.

"_Breath, Kagome, breath . . . everything's going to be all right . . ._" she mentally told herself. "Sota you have to tell me where it hurts. Where does it hurt?"

"My head . . ." he mumbled, trying to move.

"No Sota you can't move . . . you can't-" she chocked back a sob. "Where else does it hurt?"

"My arm . . . left leg . . ." he mumbled, his eyes closing as sleep slowly took over his body.

"Sota you have to keep talking don't go to sleep!" she yelled shaking him vigorously yet with caution.

He groaned. "Leave me . . . alone . . . sis . . ." he mumbled, falling into the wanted slumber.

"No I won't leave you alone . . . in fact I'll . . . I'll . . . if you go to sleep I'll ruin your Play Station!" she yelled trying to convince him to wake. "_Where's that ambulance!?!_"

"You . . . wouldn't . . . dare . . .!" he muttered.

"I would!" she chocked. "I'd ruin all you're toys! All you're game boys and robots, and cars . . . then I'll . . . then I'll . . . then I'll throw them in the garbage!" she added, waiting desperately for the ambulance.

"I hate . . . you . . ." he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

She sniffed as her brothers' eyes closed. Blood ran along his face from a large gash along his forehead and dripped down his eyes, his cheeks, into his mouth and onto her dress forming large blotches of bloodstains along the yellow print, then onto the ground were it formed a large puddle. She tore her eyes form his face, his bloody nose, split lip, all of the blood.

"Sota . . ." she gasped, chocking on a sob as tears brimmed her eyes and slid slowly down her cheeks.

"Sis . . .?"

"Yeah . . .?"

"It's cold . . . really cold out . . ."

She stared at him as she held him closer to her body, hopping the warmth of her body along with her sweater would suffice.

"H-how's that?" she stuttered mildly, rocking him in her arms as she cradled his head.

"I . . . can't see you . . . Kagome!"

"I'm here Sota, I'm here . . ." she chocked as his eyes began to cloud over. She took his hand, squeezing it gently. He squeezed back but it was faint.

" . . . So tired . . ."

"I know, I know," she sobbed pressing her head against his, rocking, swaying gently with his small fragile body. Sirens blessed her ears as people approached with water and blankets, putting out the small fires searching for any more victims with caution. "Close your eyes and sing with me, Sota . . ." she whispered into his damp hair, clotted with blood and thick with dirt.

"Okay . . . what one . . .?"

"Your-your favorite one . . ." she smiled at him choking on the lump on her throat. The sirens approached slowly, an eternity was passing, where was her mother? Where was Gramps? "How does it go again Sota?"

"In the . . . rays of dawn . . . and the calls of birds . . ." Sota managed to choke breathing, panting with every breath he took.

"I sit and wait for your smiling face . . . you're love for me runs through my skin," Kagome joins in singing with Sota holding him as she cried, his voice soft against hers. "It's how I know everything's gonna be all right."

"You smile . . . for me when . . . I need you . . . the most . . ." Sota gasps.

"But it's hard to think that it's time to go . . . I'll miss you lots . . ."

"I'll . . . miss you . . . forever . . ."

"But forever you'll stay in my heart."

"Now . . . close your eyes,"

"And fall asleep, because the next thing you'll know, we'll be together, forever till the end . . ." Kagome finished the last of the song tears coursing down her cheeks. She gazed down at the bundle in her arms.

"Miss you'll have to move aside," a friendly voice said beside her.

She looked up to see a paramedic, no, three paramedics all beside her; touching her little brother in order to take him away for help.

" . . . Sis . . .!" Sota croaked after feeling all the hands against him.

She squeezed his hand, "I'm right here Sota, I'm right here!" she cooed softly to her brother.

"One . . . two . . . three . . . lift!" the friendly paramedic shouted as they lifted Sota's broken body, onto the stretcher and carried him away.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. "Who are you?" a burly paramedic asked her, his gruff tone sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm his older sister!" she replied shooting a glance towards the paramedics and her brother that walked away without her.

His features softened then nodded as he let go of her hand. She grabbed Sota's hand once more refusing to let go.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called her name.

"Momma . . ." Kagome called back finally glimpsing her mothers shaken face. "I'm going to the hospital with Sota! I'll meet you there!" she caught her mother's nod before she took off with Gramps to their car, supposedly to meet them at the hospital.

" . . . Sis . . ." Sota's voice broke out crisply through the noises outside the padded ambulance.

"Yeah Sota? I'm here . . ." Kagome assured him squeezing his hand gently to her chest, starring at his torn face smudged with dirt and smoke.

"When I . . . wake up . . . do you think . . . will still have time . . . to play catch . . . before it gets dark?" Sota panted his voice soft and barely over a whisper.

She stifled a sob, whipping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yeah Sota we just might," she managed to croak out.

"'Kay," Sota's voice cracked as his eyes slowly began to drift shut while the paramedic beside him placed a mask firmly over his mouth and nose.

She glanced up at the paramedic who smiled up at her, reaching over and squeezing Kagome's hand reassuringly before resuming back to her task of checking over her little brother.

"Oy, we have another body over her-" was the last thing Kagome could hear before the doors of the ambulanced closed and it started off towards its long drive towards the hospital.

* * *

Sakura: cherry blossom, a very popular tree in Japan as well as in China. It has beautiful petals and flowers usually pink and white.

* * *

I dedicate this fanfic to Rumiko Takahashi for blessing us with characters we can 'play'

with and to all Fanifc writers and readers for enjoying them

* * *

My first Chapter is up, well prologue really, hope you enjoyed, feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

This is now the first chapter, I finally got it proofread and finished to be able to be posted, so I hope you enjoy an tall me what you think!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

"_Beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep . . ._"

His eyes slowly, yet heavily, opened as if waking from a long slumber. His head throbbed maliciously; however the fogginess remained as he managed to make out a few objects around the empty white-roomed walls. "_This isn't my room, where-_"

"Welcome back, Mr. Izayoi, it's nice see to see you awake," a voice cooed softly to his right.

Turning his head slowly towards the voice, he was able to make out the figure of a pretty, a young woman, with either long red hair pulled back or thin short hair.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" he asked unable to clearly remember the night before.

"My name is Shitari, but you may call me Ayamé. But before we tell you how you got here I need you to tell me a few things okay?"

He jerked his head once, and then hissed loudly at the amount of pain in his neck. "Okay . . ." he replied, through clenched teeth, but even that hurt.

"Great! Now tell me what year is it?"

". . . 1977 . . ."

"Excellent! What color is the room?"

"White," he snorted in an 'obvious' tone.

"Mmm hmm and when's your birthday?"

"April sixteenth," he replied knowingly.

"Very good and what's your mother's name?"

"I don't have a mother."

The woman looked up at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said sadly scribbling something on her notepad. "And your father, what's his name?"

"I don't have a father," he repeated, trying to sound angry but failed that too.

The woman looked momentarily confused as she flipped a couple of sheets through her notebook. "Ah here's the problem! You're an orphan is that correct?" she asked another question.

He nodded slow and easily, not wishing to talk anymore about it.

"I see now, okay then. What's your guardian's name?"

"Kaede."

"All right you seem to be okay with you memory so far, just a few more questions," she assured him. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen and three quarters."

"Excellent! Where do you go to school?"

"Sunrise Academy's High School,"

"Very good! What grade are you in?"

"Eleven."

"Your favorite teachers name?"

"Mr. Jinenji . . . is all of this necessary?" he interrupted himself.

The woman closed her book, and took off the examining glass's she wore. "It is. We are just trying to make sure that you did not perhaps hit your head to hard causing a possible loss of memory, but according to what I've asked you so far you seem pretty a-okay!" she answered brightly.

"What do you mean? Loss of memory? Tests? What happened to me?!" he yelled becoming rather angry.

"Mr. Izayoi we are working very hard to stable your conditions but I'm afraid it's still too early to tell. But before I say anything further I need to know, do you remember anything before today?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Hmm . . . do you remember anything that happened on the sixth of March?

"The sixth of March? That was a Tuesday right?" "_What happened on Tuesday?_"

Suddenly he felt a jab in the arm, and image flashed in his mind. "_Koga . . ._" he thought suddenly. "I remember grabbing Koga on the arm because he was about to hit Miroku . . ." he glanced at the woman as he answered.

"All right do you remember anything else?" she nodded encouragingly.

"No," he replied the sting in his arm remained. "_What the hell_?!" he bellowed seeing a woman completely clad--much like the fiery-haired woman, named Ayamé---in a toothpaste greenish-blue outfit, jabbing a long, clear needle into his arm. "What the hell do you think your _doing_?!" he growled, wrenching his arm out of reach of the surprised woman.

"Mr. Izayoi, let me explain," Ayamé sighed. "I'm Shitari, Ayamé, a doctor here at the Tokyo's Sunrise Hospital. We don't know what completely happened yet, but on the sixth of March you were in an accident involving you and another. You both survived, however, unfortunately, the information concerning you will possibly change your life forever," she assured him, speaking calmly as her violet eyes twinkled sadly from the sheen of the window behind her.

He held his head in exasperation. All this information was too much. An accident? Tests? March sixth? Why couldn't he remember any of it? He wanted to leave. To get away from the purple eyed doctor, the pinching nurse and her needles, the whiteness of the room, all of it. He wanted to go.

"Can't you just say what you mean?!" he breathed doing so exasperated and somewhat angrily.

This time, it was her turn to look confused. "What do you mean?"

"What wrong with me? How long have I been here for? What accident? Tell me what happened!" he yelled at her, feeling angry and annoyed at not being able to remember.

"Mr. Izayoi, please, we're doing our best . . . though we're not sure if it's permanent or not . . ." she replied the best way she could.

"What's permanent?" he interrupted while glaring at the nurse who tried to take hold of his hand again.

"Well . . . again we did do our best to keep you here with us today but I'm afraid that . . . well . . . you've lost the use of both your legs--becoming temporarily or permanently we still don't know---paralyzed from the waist down,"

He stared at her, forgetting the pinching nurse who wiped his forehead with a moist cloth. Is mouth was agape as he tried to mouth the words he wanted to say, to yell. "I . . . no . . . impossible . . . I . . ."

He could see her, laughing, ready to shout 'Got you!' as if was a game. His friends would jump out from behind the curtains shouting and laughing at the 'funny' prank they had pulled on him. The thought of the game angered him, beyond control, after what had happened.

He glared at her, hateful and venomously. "Hell no! You think this is a joke? Its not funny stupid bitch! I don't need this, I'm out of here!" he growled sitting up straight, nearly collapsing under the enormous head rush. Even more angered, he pulled the blankets down to his hips and twisted his body enough to swing out of bed.

He wanted to leave, to run away forever if possible. He waited for the cold sensation of the hideous linoleum floor on his bare feet, but it never came. He tried again but the same reaction. He stared wide-eyed at the doctor. Panic and fear snaked up the sides of his spine, chilling his voice causing his to tremble feverishly.

"Like I said before, the accident before had nearly taken your life we were lucky to get you this way, I'm sorry Mr. Izayoi-"

"It's true then . . . I did-?" he cut her off beginning to sweat while his hands started to shake almost violently. The nurse next to him moved to wipe his forehead holding a white porcelain bowl. "I said to fuck off!" he bellowed at the persistent nurse whipping his hand and knocking the bowl from her grasp sending it crashing to the floor, shattering the bowl into many tiny pieces.

"Mr. Izayoi-!"

"Fuck! Let go of me!" he howled, trying to shake off both the doctor and the nurse.

"Mr. Izayoi, please! Settle down! We are doing our best to help you, but-"

He tried desperately to wring his arms before the two women could strap him onto the bed. "I said to fuck off!" he bellowed. "Now leave me _alone_, you fucking son of a bit-"

"Hey, watch it! Some of us don't _want_ to and don't _need_ to listen to that kind of talk here!" a familiar woman shouted over his cries standing at the edge of his bed.

He stared at her. The women with familiar raven black hair, the soft chocolate brown eyes, her memorizing face and angelic contours, her _beautiful_ body before him. Her nose was scrunched slightly as she yelled at him to be quiet. Her eyes were lifeless and suffering, staring at him with terrible pain.

"_Didn't I tell you? Its over between us,_" her voice echoed into his mind, taunting him.

"_She's my girl now,_" Naraku's voice hissed beside hers.

The image of Kikyo--once his—stood swooning and wrapping her arms around Naraku's neck, her body pressed firmly against his, while Naraku's hands slithered their way up and down the length of her back as they shared a passionate kiss making him close to retching. He called for her wished for her back into his arms, to touch her and kiss her like they used to.

"Kikyo . . ." he whispered, his eyes still one the familiar girl as darkness soon crept around the sides of his vision and taking it from him as his breath steadied and the prick in his arm disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared ahead as she walked down the white, boring hallway that had come to be familiar, pulling her into a trance that reminded her of that horrible night. The blood clinging to his face and body, all over him, the blood clung, drenching his clean clothes in a color of crimson red.

The image of her brother never cleared, constantly reminding her of the horror of what happened that night; of all the blood and the endless waiting. Her eyes glazed as she remembered, after the infinite waiting, when the doctor had finally come.

"_Mrs. Higurashi?" _

_At the sound of her mothers name she looked up just as her mother stood, her hands falling away from her daughter's own; the blood staining the beautiful yellow print of her dress._

"_Yes what is it? Is Sota all right?" she heard her mother ask, nervously wringing her hands while she stared at the pasty green clad man slightly taller then her. _

"_Well . . . your son has been stabled sufficiently but . . ." the doctor explained pulling on the tip of his rubber gloves while his voice softened into a grave tone._

_Her mother began to cry softly, holding her hand to her mouth as the tears crept from her lashes. _

_She stood hastily while her mother turned towards her grandfather for support. She walked down the everlasting hallway peering into the many doorways for a single sign. She held her head tall praying for the strength to stay strong. It wasn't working. Her pace quickened rapidly and soon she was running down the hall towards the very last room, she was sure he was there. _

_He had to be._

_She came to a stop as she walked into the room, wrapping her arms subconsciously around her waist as an eerie silence and feeling crept over her body. Her eyes fell on a bed as her eyes rose to meet the patient. She didn't say a word as she stared at her brother's body, tubes flowing in and out of his motionless corpse. She listened to the continuous 'beep' of her brother's weak and constant heartbeat, his soft raspy breathing flowing in and out of the oxygen mask. The multiple tubes and needles running in and out of his body, reminded her of a monster._

_She reached out hesitantly, placing her hand on her brother's forehead and pushing back his greasy bangs. A tear that had balanced itself on her lash dropped on to his cheek. She choked on her sob as she fell to her knees unable and unwilling to except the possibility of her brother's dull and frozen body._

_It was then that her mother had come and wrapped her arms around her frail body, embracing her for several hours while they cried together holding onto the last hope that they could: to wait. _

"Kagome? What's 'coma' mean?" asked a girlish voice breaking her out of her reverie.

Kagome looked down at the small girl managing to force a smile. "It's short for comatose. When someone is comatose it means that their unconscious, coma means the exact same thing that their unconscious for either a long or short period of time."

"Will Sota be in a coma for a long time?" a red-haired boy asked, looking up at her, on the opposite side.

Kagome managed to smile but felt it falter. "Maybe, Shippo, maybe," she replied patting the boy on the top of his head, taking a look ahead.

A crash broke Kagome from her daze. She saw shards of white porcelain bowl fly out from a nearby doorway.

Mr. Izayoi-!" a woman shouted.

The girl next to Kagome wrapped her arms around her waist and peeked around her. The red haired boy, Shippo, covered his ears. "Never mind, Rin, Shippo, it's just someone that's upset its-"

"Fuck! Let go of me!" a male patient shouted at the top pf his lungs.

Rin sniffled as tears swelled around her eyes, her thumb finding its way to her mouth.

"Mr. Izayoi, please! Settle down! We are doing our best to help you, but-"

"I said to fuck off!" he bellowed his reply

"Rin . . ." Kagome cooed, picking up the girl and placing her on her hip. Grabbing Shippo by the hand she carried them to the other side of the hall, telling them to stay put. She turned on her heel, her nerve close to its edge.

"Now leave me _alone_, you _fucking_ son of a bit-"

"Hey, watch it!" Kagome yelled, staring the patient straight in the eye. "Some of us don't _want_ to and don't _need_ to listen to that kind of talk here!" she told him matter-of-factly.

His eyes widened as he stared at her seemingly surprised to see her.

"Kikyo . . ." she heard him whisper before the nurse pulled the syringe from his arm and he fell limp in his bed.

"Thank you . . ." the violet eyed nurse smiled gratefully at her. "We need more people like you around here."

Kagome nodded her reply, and then strode slowly out of the room taking both Rin's and Shippo's hands and leading them towards the room where her brother lay comatose.

Her mind wandered as she watched out the window, only half listening to Shippo and Rin explain their adventures and events at school. "Silver . . . he had silver hair . . ." she mumbled to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have got to be joking? A boy having silver hair?" a young woman replied incredulously.

"Its true Sango, he had silver hair, long too," Kagome repeated as she and the young woman, Sango, took a seat in the short grass beneath a beautiful Sakura, beginning its yearly bloom. She picked at her lunch not seeming too hungry.

"All right I believe you," Sango smiled. "So what'd he look like?"

"I'm not sure I didn't see much after I yelled at him, I just sort of took off," Kagome replied, popping a tomato quart in her mouth chewing slowly.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

She shook her head, swallowing the rest of her tomato. "Nope." It had been three days all ready since she had seen the boy. All she knew was that he had a loud mouth and a sharp tongue, but something drew her to him; a feeling of belonging or some sort. She wasn't sure.

"Oh, well doubt you'll see him again then, he might've just had the flu or something," Sango brushed her long brown hair over her shoulder. "Oh great, here comes my stalker."

"I don't know Sango, he's kind of nice and he's totally falling for you. There's nothing _ultimately_ wrong with him,"

"Sure if you like perverts."

Kagome laughed quickly muffling it with her hand.

"Hello Ladies', what a fine day it is, especially for two beautiful young ladies like yourselves to be outside enjoying a delightful lunch."

"Oh stuff it, Miroku," Sango growled rolling her eyes.

"Why Sango, I'm hurt!" he smiled taking a seat before them. "Hello Kagome!" he smiled brightly at Kagome his vivid violet eyes shining with laughter.

"Hello Miroku," Kagome smiled politely.

"How are you doing? I heard about your brother, I'm really sorry." Miroku asked his concern apparent deep in his violet eyes.

Kagome bared a small smile. "He's still asleep. I try to visit everyday that I can, hoping he'll awaken but . . ." she trailed off, a tear balancing on the tip of her lash. Sniffling Kagome rubbed her nose with her finger, hiding her face.

"Its all right Kagome," cooed Sango, "We're here for you if you need us." She patted Kagome's hand comfortingly.

Kagome smiled, Sango was always so dear.

The small group was silent for a few minutes before the bell rung. They gathered their things then walked to the doors where they each departed for their classes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke from his slumber apparent to the bustling nurse to his right. She was plump but moved quickly for her size, checking his heart rate and blood pressure. Silently as dead as night the plumb woman waddled out of the room marking down his vital signs on the small clipboard as she went. He turned his head slowly; his heavy eyelids permitting the white room to slowly materialize before his eyes. He remembered the small episode with the doctor named Ayamé and the other nurse. He remembered screaming and swearing at them both due to the loss of his legs and the unwillingness to be in the bed he was in now.

Then he remembered her.

How she stood, poised and straight. Her hair different, cut shorter then he remembered, her eyes filled with anger, as she told him to keep silent, her face caressed with the touch of angels but glazed with sadness and loss. He remembered the pain she had given him but even then he still loved her . . . He wanted to hold her close, for her to come to him and kiss him gently and comfort him with gentle words and reassuring strokes.

He hadn't seen her in days, he missed her. He longed for her voice even if she were yelling at him.

He glanced out the window, but it was too far away, he longed to be outside to walk again and feel the wind through his hair and the sun on his face. He cursed his bum legs, his incapability to walk and his lack of memory.

He yawned and snuggled deeper beneath the blankets. For now all he could do was sleep again, where he'd be with her at last in her arms.

* * *

I dedicate this Fanfic to Rumiko Takahashi for blessing us with the wonderful characters of InuYasha

and to all Fanfic writers whom read this story and those who are fans of InuYasha.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my second chapter should be up soon, I just got to finish it but anyway review and tell me what you think!!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

I want to apologize to all my readers for taking this long to update this story; I do really feel bad about it, honest, I do. Ialso want to apologize because I'm on a time limit, I have been grounded boo hoo so I can't quite go on the computer so I apologize for mistakes that are on here, I typed quickly and didn't proofread properly. But anyways here's my chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Reunion

He stared at the wall, glaring daggers sharp as ice. His face hurt from scowling so long but he didn't care. He hated it there, being stuck in a white room, not being able to move, and having nothing to do but sit there, eat and sleep. To top it all, the window was to far away for him to look out of, and he couldn't exactly walk over there himself, considering his condition.

He cringed, angered at the thought. His fist tightened on the thin, white polyester sheets. "_How could this have happened?_" he asked himself. "_Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_" The thoughts never stopped interrogating him.

Footsteps broke him from his reverie as he looked up into the glistening violet eyes of the fiery-haired nurse, who checked on him regularly, seeing as he was her "_favorite patient_" she had told him.

"Ah . . . good your awake!" she greeted with a smile, jotting a quick note on her clipboard which she had removed from beneath her arm.

He snorted, agitated by her constantly cheery face.

"Feeling any better?" she asked, checking the odd machine to his right that monitored his heart rate and blood temperature, which she too noted on the clipboard.

He glared at her catching the smirk on her lips in regards to their 'visit' a few days before when he first awakened. "Keh, as better as I'll ever be," he scoffed.

"But it's only been three days since you've awoken," she argued with a sigh, slightly annoyed with his constantly depressed and agitated mood.

"Keh! It makes no difference whether if it's a day or a week. I'm sick of it here all ready!" he grumbled.

"Give it time," she replied with an encouraging smile while patting his arm. "You'll learn to like it here one day."

He shrugged off her arm with an angry glare. "Bull."

She groaned while making another note on the clipboard. "All right, I think it's time you had a little fresh air. Who knows? It might do you some good.

"Oh really?" he scoffed, with notable sarcasm. "And how do you expect me to go outside? Just by picking myself up and _walking_ out of here? What, did you forget all ready, _Doctor_? I _can't_ walk!"

She closed her eyes and sighed, taking a moment to respond. "You don't need to _walk_ in order to _move_," she replied honestly.

"Oh really?" he tested, the sarcasm thickening in his throat.

She smiled politely. "You'll see," she said simply with a light shrug. She leaned forward and grabbed hold the button pressing it with a single push of her index finger.

"_Front desk, Ryoumi speaking, what can I do for you Mr. Izayoi_?" a voice buzzed over the intercom.

"Hello, Ryoumi, it's me Ayamé speaking. Will you do a favor for me please, and send a few strong doctors over and a wheelchair, will you? I have a patient here in need of some fresh air." Ayamé spoke clearly into the little speaker eyeing the boy with level eyes.

"_Sure thin' Hun,_" was the reply, followed by dead silence.

"How would you like to ride in a wheelchair, InuYasha?" she teased, her vibrant violet eyes glimmering in tormenting laughter.

His eyes widened, as he opened his mouth to speak. "Oh _hell_ no!"

::--::0::--::--::0::--::--::0::--::

"_Now you must be careful when wheeling around in your chair . . ._"

He sighed—loudly. His efforts in drowning out the elderly nurse were lost. "_That other nurse Ayamé is a _lot_ better then this one,_" he thought with a sigh again, watching the floor that slowly passed between his feet while the nurse pushed him _very_ slowly down the long colorless hallway of _Kyoto_ Hospital.

"_And there's the emergency room—_"

He rolled his eyes. "_I _know_ how to read you stupid old hag,_" he grumbled to himself while dropping his head lazily onto his fist.

"And there's—"

"Nurse Ryoumi, sorry to interrupt," he interrupted without feeling the least bit guilty, "but I'm starting to get tired, can I go to my room now?"

"Sorry, Doctor Ayamé told me to have you stay out for at least an hour," Nurse Ryoumi told him, continuing without falter. "And it's only been five minutes."

"Then is there some sort of room that I can stay in or _something_? Like some sort of patient lounge or whatever that I can go to?" he asked groaning inwardly.

"Why of course! Would you like to go there instead?" she asked looking over his shoulder for his response.

"_Yes_ please!" he thought, but instead nodded his answer.

"Then to the lounge we go!" she replied, turning a sharp corner down another hall—though this one being quite colorful, with murals of the skies heavens and fantasy worlds—with large open doors halfway through. "Here we are!" she cried upon reaching the open doors, the entrance to freedom.

"_Finally . . ._" he thought with a light sigh.

The nurse known as Ryoumi pushed him into a warm, brilliant hued yellow room with frames of children and families with giant smiles on their faces. Decorations of colored pictures and handprints belonging to children and adults danced around the walls of the room, playing a game of chase with one another.

"I'll come pick you up in an hour," she whispered, leaving him _finally_ in peace.

He sighed relaxing silently in his chair while looking around the room. Children laughed as they watched a television program of dancing animal creatures, elderly folk talked among each other, listened to the radio, did puzzles and some read a few books. But one person caught his eyes.

It was _she_; the answer to his dreams.

Her small frame was balanced on the window sill, turned away to gaze out the window. Her raven black hair was long and luscious as ever down to her mid back which lay in place over a small, thin green shirt and a pair of short knee length jeans, the set only complementing her beauty. She was, of course, unseeing to his watchful, gazing eyes that memorized the curves of her back and frame.

After little time, he took a deep inhale, finally receiving the nerve to approach _Her_.

::--::0::--::--::0::--::--::0::--::

She sighed admiring the park across the street through the thick glass that separated them. Children of multiple sizes along with their parents whom took pleasure in the relaxing in the warm weather the sun had to offer played with one another, laughing, and enjoying the time, in which, they spent together.

She dreamt of the time she had spent playing in the, either, warm, cold, or hot weather of the year; the joyous memories with her brother, laughing excitedly while they ran back and forth chasing after a checkered ball, or facing each other in a duel on the 'Play Station' her brother very much so enjoyed.

Then, the memory came to her vividly as if only seconds ago was it that auspicious night when fate laid eyes on her brother and her family. She remembered the cool breeze that blew on her hair--smelling fresh and of spring--while she sat on the window sill the night of the crisp afternoon. She had worn a blue sweater over a delicate yellow dress at the time--though now stained and ruined from the blood. It was peaceful and quiet; she had only moments ago returned from school and then had pursued her homework. She remembered sitting quietly at the table, reading the text of her notebook, when the intruder, her brother, entered her room--tossing an old ball their father had given him when he was but a very small child--from hand to hand.

"_Hey sis . . ._"

She remembered her brother's words perfectly along with the toss of his head that he usually did whenever his bangs got into his eyes.

"_How's it going?_" he had asked.

He had looked grown up that day, but very childish at the same time, wearing his usual, and favorite jeans and a black top, his hair, of course, unkempt and unruly.

"_Fine thank you,_" she had replied, while turning too look at him further. "_What can I do for you?_"

"_Mamma kicked me off the play station, so I'm going to play outside. I was wondering if you want to play with me?_" he asked a hopeful look in his eye.

The look he shot her came to her mind, rapidly, reminding of her heartfelt response she had but no choice to give and the hope in his eyes beneath the long bangs.

"_Wish I could Sota but I got homework . . ._"

A tear gathered from beneath the long delicate lashes as she watched the children play. The mile long acres of luscious grass and heavenly cherry blossom tree's, delighting, though saddened her hopes of the outdoors she longed to view through the world before the disaster three nights ago. With a careful hand she lifted it to the glass; lightly pressing her fingers overtop the laughing children.

Broken from her train of thoughts, she heard someone clear their throat. Quickly, with the back of her hand she brushed away the tear and stared into the eyes the hue of amber.

::--::0::--::--::0::--::--::0::--::

He watched her turn towards him, her face soft and angelic complemented by a halo of long, lustrous raven-black hair. Her memorizing chocolate eyes made his heart suddenly pump faster, his palms beginning to sweat.

Suddenly her eyes hardened upon recognition, however, maintaining the look of _softness_ and bittersweet care.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her eyes settling on his.

"I . . . I . . ." he stuttered. "_Great . . . you can't say one thing before messing up, stupid loser."_ He took a breath, noticing the sadness behind her eyes, remembering their last reunion. "I . . . I want to apologize . . . for . . . for my actions the last time we met . . . and my vulgarity," he apologized sincerely lowering his eyes from hers.

"You should be, the people here don't need to listen to that sort of language," she criticized. "However, I appreciate your apology," she nodded, her eyes softening a smile arising her dewy lips.

He looked back up, allowing his own smile to surface, watching her eyes.

She flustered slightly, her cheeks lathered in red from his gaze. She brushed her hair around her ear nervously. "M-My name's . . ."

"I know who you are . . . Kikyo," he interrupted, looking to the side, saddened.

Cocking her head to the side, she frowned. "_Kikyo_ . . . I think your thinking of someone else, sorry,"

"No, you're _her_," he argued, suddenly confused.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you're talking about," she apologized, standing and taking hold of a small beige backpack. "I'm afraid I have to go now, bye," she added, walking away.

"No wait!" he cried reaching for her arm. "Don't you remember me? It's me, InuYasha!"

"Look I _told_ I have no idea what your talk-"

"Excuse me, would you mind keeping it down please?" an elderly patient asked, looking dully around the room.

"Sorry . . ." she apologized, and then turned back at the boy. "Look, I don't recall ever seeing you before in my life, before the other day when I, well, _then_, I'm sorry; and, my names not Kikyo, its Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She hissed wrenching her arm from his firm grip.

"But, you look like her, exactly like _her_. You _have_ to be her," he felt his eyes swell with tears, saddened and confused.

"Look I'll prove it," she replied, reaching in the same beige backpack as before and pulled out a small, thin card containing a photo. "It's my student I.D. I go to Sacred Jewel Academy, get it now?"

He nodded, disappointed. "_I was so sure, I thought it was her, but its not, this one is different. Kagome? That's her name isn't it? I can see the difference now; her hair is shorter, she clothes much different. How could have made such a mistake?_" He handed her back her card. "Sorry . . . it's just, I thought you were her, and . . ."

"Its okay I understand," she nodded returning the card back into the bag. "So . . . what's your name?"

". . . It's InuYasha," he replied, looking around the room, feeling the tension between them. "Look, I'm sorry again for mistaking you for someone else, I really thought you were her, I mean your almost exactly alike . . . anyway, I was wondering if you like to go for a walk.'

". . . Ugh . . ." she paused, nibbling her bottom lip slightly.

He rambled quickly. "I'm not hitting on you or anything I mean I would just I-"

Kagome laughed, listening to the uncertainty in the boy voice. "Its okay, I get," she interrupted him saving him from humiliation. "I'd love to go for a walk."

"Great," he replied, forcing a smile in order to hide the humiliation he hath made himself. "_Why'd I say that?!_" he groaned to himself.

* * *

Finally! I apologize again to all my readers, I guess you can also say I had a really bad case of writers block for this chapter, so I'm hopping the next one won't be as bad, and or take as long ever. Either way, please, leave a review; I have nothing to look forward too these days when I come home from school.

Anyways, my next chapter is called . . . muahaha sorry I feel very evil at the moment, so leave a review or I won't post sooner!

Please make my day!!


	4. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You

_Chapter 3_

_Getting To Know You_

_Of_

**_Realizing Love_**

_**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**_

"Okay, so how'd he ask you again?"

Kagome sighed for the third time after having to repeat what he had said to her. "I told you Sango. He just asked if I'd like to go for a walk with him," Kagome replied. "Nothing more," she added twisting her body with a long elegant—yet casual, but classy—dress—that went down to her knee's at least—twittered and twirled with the movement she made, the sparkles along the bodice glimmering in the afternoon sun.

"It's not about _what_ he asks, Kagome, it's about _how_ he asks," Sango replied sensibly. "He could simply say 'Hey babe, you and me let's walk,'—which signifies he's interested—or 'Hey, I hope you don't mind but I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a walk?'—which signifies a casual outing between two people. Understand?" she asked. Seeing her friend nod she continued. "So how'd he asked? Come on let's hear it. It's not everyday my little girl get asked out on a date, you know."

"_Not_ a date," Kagome corrected her friend sternly—despite the warm smile—while she stole a ruby red licorice from the package Sango had brought them both to share. She turned herself back towards the mirror holding the dress against her as a stick of red licorice hung from her mouth. She remembered the other day while the mirror amazingly materialized into the patients' lounge where they were re-united and had become mutual friends.

"_Sorry . . . it's just, I thought you were her, and . . ." he told her, feeling foolish and humiliated._

"_It's okay I understand," she had replied. To ease the tension she struck up another conversation while she returned the card she had given him to see that it was indeed her and not who he had mistaken her for. "So . . . what's your name?"_

"_. . . It's InuYasha," he had replied nervously looking around the room. And then he's asked her "Look, I'm sorry again for mistaking you for someone else, I really thought you were her, I mean you're almost exactly alike . . . anyway, I was wondering . . . if you'd like to go for a walk." He'd rambled a bit, which made her laugh, yet made her nervous at the same time. It wasn't everyday she was asked out, especially by a cute guy . . . oh Sango would be pleased . . . even if, you know, it _wasn't_ a date,_

_As she thought of it now, her reaction seemed stupid and pitiful, but his quick response was quite entertaining something she couldn't help but laugh at, which she knew and regretfully only made him even more humiliated._

"_I'm not hitting on you or anything I mean I would just I-"_

_Feeling sorry, she'd accepted his request to walk with him, which made him smile in the end. After all she had yelled at him the other day hadn't she? The least she could do was accept it._

"_Great!" he replied, with a smile, which she knew was forced due to the humiliation he had caused himself. They had made their plans to go out the following day—Monday after school—where'd they meet at the receptionist desk on his floor._

"Earth to Kagome . . . hullo?" Sango sung. "Kagome!" she threw a chuck of licorice at her, startling her from her reverie as she remembered the long, silver hair that hung to his waist, and adorable puppy eyes the shade of molten lava.

"Huh? Oh! What about _this_ one then?" Kagome asked—startled from her trance—throwing the black dress aside and grabbing a long sleeved, blue top and placing it against her torso while staring at her friend through the reflection of the mirror.

"Jeeze Kagome!" Sango huffed, exasperated. "Why won't you tell me what the heck he said, for goodness sake's?" Sango cried, jumping from the bed and rummaging through her friends closet, layered with mounds of clothes.

Laughing at her friends' exasperation, Kagome, finally, re-told her reunion with InuYasha, while holding different ensembles of clothes Sango threw at her.

"Okay, you're _so_ going on a date!" Sango couldn't help _but_ squeal, her hazel eyes playful as she returned to Kagome's bed. She sat against the wall on the delicate pink spread of Kagome's bed, her socked feet curled tightly beneath her, while she happily chewed on yet another red licorice.

"I told you Sango it's not a _date_," Kagome repeated through a smile while adding an exaggerated sigh after throwing the plain white shirt aside.

"Look at you!" Sango cried pointing an accusing finger towards her. "You're _totally_ into this guy and you barely know his name!"

"I am _not_ and it's just for a walk that's it," Kagome argued, holding a long plain purple dress to her body. "What on _earth_ should I _wear_?!"

"Yeah, a walk . . . _sure,_" Sango drawled sarcastically, rising to her feet again and settling her hand on a hanger from within the bottomless closet, grabbing its garb and handing it to Kagome. "Here, try this one."

"Thanks," she replied, holding the top. "I don't know . . . it's sort of low don't you think, and what if it's cold?" Scrunching her nose at the low, flowered pink top, glimmering with silver sequins, she angled herself from different sides deciphering on her decision.

"Need I remind you of that it's Spring? And it's calling for at least thirty degrees out there tomorrow," Sango drawled rolling her eyes, while throwing a white sweater at her. "This'll due incase it _does_ get cold," she offered, throwing a sweater at her, "which in _won't_," she added.

Kagome rolled her eyes, mooching her lips slightly in a model pose. "And what do I wear for bottoms?" she asked, beginning to agree with the outfit on her.

"Those new jeans you bought at Azeri's. They're pretty slamming'," Sango replied holding a pair of stylish jeans in the air for admiring. "Wear that silver and black belt, a silver chain and a little pink makeup, and you'll look _fine_!" Sango consulted, sitting back down on Kagome's soft bed.

"Why pink?" Kagome whined, undressing from her school uniform and slipping her arms through the sleeve holes in her shirt, followed by her head.

"Because, it will complement the outfit _and_ you . . . duh! Have I taught you nothing over our years of friendship?" Sango exaggerated, again, throwing a chunk of licorice at her. "Besides you look sexy in pink . . . its perfect for this time of year on you when you're still slightly pale."

"You're picking those up," Kagome replied, fastening her new jeans on her hips, revealing a thin line of her stomach below her sequined shirt. "Sango? Your sure this isn't to low right? I mean it's not a _date—_"

"You're just totally into him . . ." she interrupted, flipping a page of her magazine—which she had grabbed from the nightstand next to Kagome's bed.

"Or _anything_," she continued, eyeing her friend whom pretended not to notice. "It's just a walk and nothing more," she lament, twisting her hips to look at her back, remembering the once was when she was dating . . .

_His brown locks that folded over memorizing blue eyes . . . a narrow nose set centered between his eyes above a gorgeous white smile . . . dainty and luscious pink lips that spelled out her name countless times due to his constant worry for her health and happiness which rang sweetly in her ears. She remembered the countless girls that envied her—including a certain girl only a year younger then her, whom was surely, prettier and skinnier, fuller and maybe even smarter—because they too whished a man like she had at the time, that kissed her so perfectly . . . sending off a sensation that nothing could go wrong . . . that everything was perfect while being in his strong, built, muscular arms . . ._

"You're thinking of that Hojo guy aren't you?" Sango demanded, glaring at her through the mirrors' reflection.

At the sound of Sango's voice, Kagome jumped hastily as being broken again from her reverie. "Was not," she lied, clearing her throat, intent on avoiding the knowing hazel eyes that spooked her sometimes, while she hurriedly and busily brushed the length of her raven-black hair, with her fingers, freeing it from the grasps of her shirts' collar.

"Were too," Sango replied her face contorted with anger. "Kagome, I've told you several times. There is no need to long for that . . . that . . . _bastard_ Hojo anymore. He dumped you for a girl that is younger then you whom he cheated with before hand behind _your_ back. Like _hello_?! Yeah, sure he's _good-looking_ but it's all an act, a con to get girls in bed with him until he drops them like a sac of potatoes once he's done with them," she wailed, however seeing her friend nearly in tears she cooled her features and dragged Kagome to her bed in essence to calm her. "Kagome, you have to move on, he's _so_ not worth it, and dropping you for that . . . _slut_ . . . please," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "You're worth it, you know that . . . and you deserve the best guy in the world . . . and if I find him I'll pas him on . . . only I will after I get my own . . ." she giggled with a playful wink, smiling as she got Kagome to let out a half-hearted giggle.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sango, its just I get so caught up in these things . . . and we were . . ."

"Don't make me slap you, I swear I will . . . now dry those tears . . . if one mores shed on that son of a bitch . . ." she warned, corking a smile in the corner of her lips, turning her face in a mischievous glare.

"All right, all right," Kagome laughed, taking a tissue from the nightstand and wiping her tears and giving her nose a quick blow. "Let's get to work."

"On what? Studying or more important things such as . . ."

"How's it going up here _girls'_?" a voice asked a near silent whisper at the door of Kagome's room.

"Momma?! We were just . . ." she bit her lip nervously opening her mouth to let the lie slip out. However, she bit her tongue instead. She could never lie to her mother no matter how hard she tried.

"Girls . . ." she sighed slightly disappointed after seeing the amount of clothes on the floor and the lack of books that should have been sprawled between them. "What did I tell you two? And Kagome . . . you need to work on your history . . . those marks have got to come up, or it will affect your future and we know how important that is, do we not?"

"Yes Momma," Kagome replied, guilt settling heavily on her shoulders. "Sorry, we'll get to work right now . . ."

"I should hope so . . . however, I came to offer a snack, anybody want any cookies and milk?" her mother offered, an encouraging smile popping onto her thin lips.

Kagome nodded noticing for the first time the dark bags under her mothers eyes. "_Lack of sleep_," she thought instantly, "_With what's been going on around here lately, Momma's nearly overworked herself to the bone . . ._"

"Yes please," Sango nodded with a pleasant smile, her anger of their later conversation swept cleanly away from her face.

"Kagome?" her mother asked expectant of a response.

"Oh . . . yes please Momma," Kagome replied, dashing her thoughts away.

"All right then, I'll be back up in a moment," her mother replied, with a faint withering smile as she closed the door.

"So—"

"And girls?" her mother opened the door. "Start studying, _please_?"

"Yes _Momma_ . . ." Kagome drawled, rolling her eyes to Sango while her mother closed the door. "So . . . want to do each others nails?" she gestured to her to Sango, pulling a pale tinge of pink from her nightstand drawer.

"You bet," Sango replied, a wide grin spreading like an eagle over her face.

_x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x_

Sucking in a deep breath of the sweet spring air, he admired the view beyond the hospital doors' from beneath his shielded eyes. Pedestrians ambled slowly on the sidewalk dressed lightly due to the hot weather the brilliant sun radiated, cooled with the light breeze the Earth had to offer.

"_Finally, I'm out of that damn hospital,_" he thought stretching his arms in relaxation. "_For the time being . . ._" he added to himself. He had been surprised in the beginning when the nurse had agreed in allowing him out.

"_Doctor Ayamé, is it okay if I go out for a walk?"_

"_Sure as long as you have a guardian, and follow some rules," she eyed him yet continued to show him her generous smile. _

"_Kagome, she was going to go with me, is that okay?" _

"_Higurashi? Of course, she's rather trust worthy," Ayamé agreed. "Only I'll need to talk over something's with her first, then we'll see."_

"_Talk to me about what?" Kagome asked, coming up from behind Doctor Ayamé._

_Recognizing her pure voice, he turned to see Kagome dressed in jeans and a pink—with a design of sequins on its front—shirt. He could feel his eyes widen upon her arrival, while he watched her hair bounce lightly around her shoulders with every step, her hips swaying—ever so gently—in an elegant walk. He felt his heart pound harder against his ribcage, when she smiled at him as her chocolate eyes—outlined in a light layer of pink, he noticed—landed on him as she strode in his direction with a light bounce in her step. "She's gorgeous . . ." he couldn't help himself but think._

"_Ah . . .!" Ayamé replied, turning to face Kagome herself. "Pleasant meeting you again, I see you have become acquainted with InuYasha—our _finest_ patient," Ayamé couldn't help but add with a raised eyebrow._

_Kagome smiled at the doctor, letting out a little laugh, she eyed InuYasha catching his stare. She blushed and turned back to Doctor Ayamé. "I presume, InuYasha and I are indeed allowed to go out for a few hours?"_

"_Yes, however, you must, by all means, return by sundown," Ayamé told them both sternly. "And . . . incase something should happen or if I need InuYasha to come back here, I need you, Kagome, to wear this . . ."Ayamé added handing her a small, thick pager. "It's hard to miss this thing, despite its size—it makes quite a noise."_

"_Anything else?" Kagome asked, excepting the small piece of machinery and attaching it to her hip. "As long as you stay close and are—and stay—safe—and not pull _anything_ ridiculous—you are welcome to take InuYasha out for a walk as many times as you please—between eight am and eight pm, any questions?"_

"_None," Kagome replied, nodding her thanks to the Ayamé. "Ready to go InuYasha?" she gestured to him, taking hold of the handles._

_He nodded as a reply unable to speak as she pushed him carefully out of the doors of the hospital._

"Are you okay?" a voice asked while a face peered over his shoulder.

"Yeah," InuYasha croaked, shaken out of his reverie, turning to look at the alluring brown-eyed girl. "It's just been a while since I've been outside."

She let out a giggle, continuing to push him in a steady pace away from the hospital. "All right then," she murmured, looking for no reply.

He sighed, leaning comfortably in his chair, watching the unseen world go by. Children laughed, playing happily in the sand, while their nearby parents watched from the park bench, unharmed by disastrous thoughts, as they read contentedly a book or chatted with another parent.

He watched, to his right, the trees sway in the warm wind, lustrous petals from nearby Cherry Blossom trees falling, encircling around their bodies in a delightful harmony.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked curiously, looking for a clue of some sort.

She flashed him a smile, her delicate flowered pink top enlightening her eyes. "You'll see," she whispered as her reply.

He groaned, curling his lips in a pout while her joyous laugh ringed through his ears.

"Don't you look cute?" she couldn't help but express her amusement while trying to hide the brilliant smile, widening on her face.

"Shut up . . ." he growled, his pout only creasing on his features.

She laughed again.

"_Her laugh is beautiful . . ._" he thought, drinking her melodic voice. They continued on in silence as they headed deeper into the park while admiring the peace the world let on. He turned to look at her at times when she didn't notice, her luscious black hair, and chocolate brown eyes; he already thought she looked amazing, the colors complementing her skin and body. "_Fool . . . you'll never have a chance with her. She's way out of your league,_" and he knew the voice was right.

"Here we are," Kagome said finally after a while, slowing the chair to a sluggish stop.

Taken by surprise, he couldn't help but stutter. "It-its-"

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kagome replied expectantly, with a lit giggle in her voice. "A picture from a book almost, even?"

"E-exactly," he agreed, nodding in agreement.

Admiring the crystal blue water, he watched a light breeze ripple its skin, moaning lazily at its effort. The pond licked the curves of its mouth, various colors of lily pads twirling in a fluent and memorizing motion as cattails swayed in time with the lilies. A delicate willow tree bowed to the brilliant and powerful sun, which in return bestowed its magnificent radiation. While the succulent leaves of the willow kissed the ponds' surface they provided a generous shade, which the couple slipped underneath grateful for its coolness.

Listening to the soothing sounds of the waterfall at the far end of the pond, centered to the oak bridge, InuYasha opened his eyes to look at Kagome—who sat neatly in the uncut grass, pleasantly gazing at the hidden bows of the willow. "Thank you, by the way, for bringing me here, I mean . . ."

"Oh you're welcome," she replied, brushing her hair behind her ears to reveal her innocent face. "I thought you might like it, I come here often to think as it is, considering no one really comes here."

From the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but admire her. "_She is beautiful . . . like an angel almost . . ._" he cringed at the thought, an image of Kikyo flashing into his mind—quick as lightning—reminding him of the painful memory she had left behind embedded in his heart. "_You'll never have a chance!_" the voice reminded him.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked, looking at him through her luxuriant eyelashes which caught the light of the sun making her out to look virtuous and divine.

His breath caught in his throat as she looked at him, nearly having the power to sweep him off his feet—or in his case out of his chair. "N-nothing," he replied, sucking in a deep yet, cool breath.

"All right them," she replied unsurely. "So . . . what school do you go to?" she asked, breaking the silence, her voice catching in her throat as she carefully picked a piece of lint off the thigh of her jeans.

"Same as you, Sacred Jewel Academy only I'm in grade twelve," he replied, offering a careless shrug.

"I'm in grade twelve too," she cried defensively, her face twisting into a pout. "I just need to finish a few credits before I can graduate."

"Yeah well at this rate I'm not going to be graduating this year either," he replied, discouragingly.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time, you'll make it," she returned, encouragingly. "I'm sure of it."

"Kagome . . . I'm stuck in this damn _wheelchair_. I sit in a _hospital_ _bed_ all day with nothing to do for another _however_ many weeks," he cried, clenching his fist at the thought. "I can barely manage getting myself out of bed—with three doctors helping me—how the hell do you expect me to get to _school_?"

"True . . . I'm sorry," she replied. "InuYasha?"

"Yes?" he replied, unrecognizing her tone.

"If you don't mind me asking . . . how did you get-I mean . . . become- . . . I mean- get stuck . . . in that . . . in . . . umm . . . a wheelchair?" she rambled. "If you don't mind me asking, I mean . . . you don't really have to tell me if you don't want too, I wouldn't mind it, I was just wondering because I was curious . . . and-"

"_She's cute when she's nervous,_" he chucked. "Are you always like this when you're nervous?"

"Unfortunately . . . yes," she sighed, giving a nervous smile while hiding her eyes beneath her long black bangs.

"_This was bound to come up sooner or later,_" he sighed taking his time in answering. "_I might as well get this over now, rather then later . . ._" He forced out a chuckle. "It was a stupid reason . . ." he began.

"Nothing is stupid if it's for a reason," Kagome encouraged, placing her hand gently and encouragingly—yet nervously—on InuYasha's knee.

He smiled touched by her words. "Well, I hit something . . ." he continued. "A dog, or a sign, I don't know, I can't honestly remember. But when I hit it—not that I meant to or anything—I swerved to miss it—proven by forensics, apparently—" he added. "And in the meantime, I flipped my car."

"Whoa . . . you must have been going quite fast," Kagome commented resting her elbow on the arm rest.

"I guess so . . . I tried to stop though . . ." he added, feeling the shame of his accident.

"Why were you so upset then?"

Hesitating, he bit his lip. " . . . My girlfriend broke up with me—ex-girlfriend . . ." he corrected himself, "for some jerk."

She was silent for a moment, thinking. "Not to be critical, I'm on your side, but don't you think that that'd be a silly reason to get angry about? Considering, it's her loss?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"As far as I know, despite your short temper and hot headed side," Kagome reasoned, "You are a passionate guy with a lot of feeling and sensitivity."

"And you've gathered that in the past two days that we've seen each other?" he questioned cocking his head to the side while glancing at her through a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have come here if I didn't think you were a nice guy," she replied shrugging. "So, in my opinion, I think it would be her loss; not so much as yours; because she's giving up the chance to be with you longer."

He smiled encouraged, again, by her words. "Only, I dated her for three years, and the way she did it . . ."

"How she did what?" she asked, her chocolate eyes darkening with confusion.

"Broke up with me," he breathed, clenching his fist into his lap. "She asked me to meet her at her locker and when I got there, she was . . . _sucking faces_ with that _bastard_ Naraku, that's how."

"Ouch . . .! I'm so sorry," she offered her hand, squeezing his own tightly, comfortingly.

He was silent tasting his own misery. The sky grew darker the sun slowly declining from its daily pose. "I thought she loved me . . ." he muttered sadly, blinking to hide his tears.

"Hey, listen, it's going to be okay, like I said before it's _her _loss," Kagome repeated encouragingly. "And one day, I promise she's going to be crawling right back here begging for you back, I promise you," she added.

"Really?" he looked at her, his eyes wide and hopeful. She knew how he felt for she too was broken hearted some time ago, but in his position she pitied him and his agonizing pain.

"Yes," she choked reversing what Sango had told her, "and if not there are plenty of girls out there then just her you just need to see it," Kagome encouraged, giving his hand another gentle squeeze.

"I guess so . . ."

They were silent; waiting for something more to say. Searching Kagome pointed to his chair. "So because of this accident, you're stuck in that?" she questioned, averting his thoughts to the chair. "Is it permanent? Do you know?"

"Fuck . . . It better not be," he growled. "I mean, I hope not." He apologized cringing at his vulgar words. "The doctors aren't even sure; all they know is that I fractured my lower spine, leaving me paralyzed from the waist down," he admitted sadly. "They want me to rest so I can heal, but its taking so long . . . I don't know how much longer I can take it . . . and I- I only _hope_ that this will . . . this will . . ."

"Hey . . . hey . . . look, you can't give up hope . . . whatever happens _it will_ be for the best, all right? I promise," she cooed.

"Kagome . . . you've known me for two days . . . and it's like you've known me for my whole life. Making all these promises and . . ."

"Because I believe everything happens for the best," she interrupted sweetly, gently to assure him. "Sure it might be a curse in the beginning but later it might be a gift." she added, beginning to stand before rubbing flakes of grass from her jeans. "It's getting dark we better get going."

He nodded in agreement, half listening as she quickly—yet steadily—pushed back onto the empty path, remembering her encouraging, words. "_Don't give up hope . . ._" he thought, he squeezed his eyes, and sent out a prayer, he only wished that she was right.

_x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x_

"Right on time," Doctor Ayamé told them, as they walked past the automatic doors of the hospital into the receptionist area. "And, look at that, you're even an hour early!"

"Well it started getting dark so I thought I should bring him back. I didn't want to have to take the subway home completely in the dark," Kagome told the doctor, slowing to a stop in front of the fire-haired woman.

"Good thinking, however I'm a little short handed, would you mind escorting him to his room for me please? I have a bit of work to do here, and then I'll help him into his bed, all right InuYasha?" her purple eyes gleaming with a hopeful tinge.

He nodded in response as Kagome turned him towards the elevators. "'Course I will . . . I'll see you later Doctor Ayamé," she said in reply, as they stepped into the elevator.

The ride was quick once he was in the elevator. InuYasha could feel himself rise from his chair then fall quickly, a rock dropping thump heavily in the pit of his stomach while gravity pushed against them, as the elevator stopped at his floor. Kagome slowly pushed him out of the boxed machine and down the plain corridor, in the direction of his room.

"Here we are," Kagome announced, taking her hands off the handles of his chair and moving to face him. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, thank you," he replied, nodding in agreement, lending her a smile. "_God she really is beautiful,_" he told himself a third time that night admiring her from where she sat her legs drooped over the sides of his thin, white polyester sheeted bed. Her long hair dangled just below her shoulders, the ends finishing off with an outward curl.

"Well then . . . I'll see you around?" Kagome asked, wringing her hands into her lap. "_What else should I say? He doesn't expecting me to kiss him right? Was it really a date? What would Sango do?!_"

"_I hope so_," he thought to himself. "Maybe," he replied with a casual shrug.

"_Say something, Dumb ass! Don't just let her leave!_" a voice insulted.

". . . Err . . . umm, thanks again for today, by the way, I . . . I really appreciated you getting me outside and all . . . and showing me that spot . . ." he added, nervously scratching the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh not a problem," she replied. "Maybe we can do it again sometime . . . if you'd like I mean, you don't have too." She thought, "_Can I say that? Or was he supposed to? It's been so long since I've been on a date! It's_ not _a date! Oh, I don't care just please say _yes!"

"I'd love-" he stopped himself. "_You can't say that . . .! She'll think you're a fucking sap!_" the voice yelled. "-I mean, sure sounds good to me? How about . . . ?" he paused, pretending to be thinking as if wondering if he had something planned all ready. "_Is tomorrow too early . . .?_"

"What about after school tomorrow?" Kagome suggested her voice small and squeaky, as she waited for his response. "_Why'd I suggest _that_? He's going to assume I'm too eager! Sango would_ slap _me, if she were here!_"

"I have nothing planned so . . . sure, sounds good to me," he replied casually. "_Hell yeah!_"

"_Yes!_" she gave an inward shout. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow then?" she returned. "_Oh come on girl, you just clarified that!_"

"Yep," he nodded, all ready excited. "_Don't let her go yet! Tell her something . . . ANYTHING! Fuck! Tell her she's beautiful you damn fool! Tell her!_" he shouted at himself.

"Okay bye!" she waved practically skipping her way on out the door. "_Wait 'til I tell Sango!_"

"Tell _her, you fool!_" the voice bellowed.

Before he knew it, InuYasha grabbed her wrist, "Kagome, wait!" Spinning her by his sudden movement she yelped in surprise, slipping on the heel of her shoe. His eyes widened as she fell, suspended by his arm onto his lap, her feet draped over the arm rest. She squirmed slightly, looking at him, wide-eyed. "Oh InuYasha I'm so sorry. You scared me!" she rambled.

He groaned inwardly, however not in pain. "_She looks so much like her . . ._" He willed her to touch his face, to feel her satiny skin against his cheek, to brush his lips over her own refined ones, to have her brush her fingers through his hair . . .

Kagome starred in horror at where she sat, rambling in utter terror. "Oh my _god_! I'm so sorry! Here, I'll get off you—"

He grabbed her wrist as she squirmed to get out of his lap. She stopped fidgeting, ensnared into his gaze as he stared, enthralled by her chocolate eyes up close. "You look beautiful today," he whispered moving his other hand to her face, controlled by the lust he suddenly had for her. "_Kiss her . . ._"

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled before swallowing a thick lump in her throat while her gaze dropped from his amber eyes to his lips. "_I can't help myself_," she found herself, thinking as slowly the space between them, shorted. "_I want to kiss him . . ._"

Her eyes fluttered closed as they leaned to kiss. She inhaled a deep breath ready to take the plunge, as he moved his face to nuzzle her cheek. She sighed in pleasure as her heart skipped a beat, dancing with the blossoming moment. He moved his lips, whispering her name against her cheek. "Kagome . . ."

"Inu . . ." she mumbled, opening her mouth, she welcomed him into her arms. Grabbing his hair she turned him to face her, tortured by the wait. She soothed his cheek, brushing her hands ever so lightly.

Their lips touched gently; both hearts reaching out to one another. Strived by passion, he grabbed Kagome's waist hooking his finger into the loop of her jeans pushing her closer into him. He nibbled her lip, teasing her, demanding her lips to open to him. She did, allowing him access with a heartfelt sigh until a knock at the door brought them both to reality forced the two to break apart.

InuYasha glanced at the door to where the disturbance had come from and was able to make out—despite his foggy eyes—the form of his teacher whom was dressed formally in a pair of pale brown khaki's and a white t-shirt beneath a coal black dress coat with an amusingly smile sprawled on his plumb lips with a brow raised. Surprised, his eyes widened. "Mr. Jinenji!" he sputtered.

Scrambling out of InuYasha's lap as he stammered uncontrollably—shocked by his teachers' appearance at his door—Kagome's cheeks transformed into a brilliant red as she hurriedly said, "See you tomorrow, InuYasha . . ." gesturing to him as she made her way to the door. ". . . Mr. Jinenji-Sir . . ." she acknowledged, bowing her head to avoid his amused blue eyes as she left without another word or a glance.

"Greetings InuYasha," he said finally, his taunting smile not once faltering.

"_Kagome . . ._" "Hello, Mr. Jinenji . . ." InuYasha replied nervously biting his lip. "_Why's he here? How'd he know?_"

"I see you've made yourself quite at home here in the hospital," he grinned, referring to the scene he had happened to walk in too.

His cheeks tinged with red. "I'm sorry, Sir, I-"

"No need to apologize, InuYasha; when matters such as this come too love, there is never a need to apologize. If you did, you'd simply be regretting for instance that kiss with young Kagome, wouldn't we?" he smiled, moving elegantly to the window.

Puzzled InuYasha looked at his dark-skinned teacher. "How'd you know her-"

"As you know I am a teacher . . . one who educates students in multiple classes, one being both yours and young Kagome English class . . ." he replied casually with a bemused smile.

"_Right . . . I forgot about that . . ._" InuYasha reminded himself, cringing at how quickly he had forgotten. "_Of course you forgot; you're that stupid that you_ could!" the voice yelled at him.

"Such a beautiful view, don't you think? You can nearly see the school from here . . . and oh! The park and the sunset look delightful from here, don't you think?" he grinned, much like a kid admiring a toy store window.

"No I don't know . . . I've never been able to look, you pathetic old man!" he thought enraged. Guiltily he cooled his features, replying instead, "I've never been able to look . . . considering my condition, Sir."

"Ah yes . . . and how must you be?" Mr. Jinenji asked turning away from the window and sitting himself coolly in a lumpy chair, intently gazing at him.

"Well as you can see I _am_ in a wheelchair . . ." he retorted, speaking the obvious. "W_hat the hell is he here for?_"

"So I see . . . and what is it that the doctors suggest?" he asked, his eyes shining as he did.

"I've fractured my lower spine in a car accident after hitting something," he admitted, twirling his thumbs in his laps. "So I need to stay here and heal, until 'further notice'," he mocked one of the nurses who had told him.

"Hmm yes . . . I read that in the paper, however they didn't much say what you hit . . . oh well," he shrugged. He glanced around the room.

"Why what did the papers say?" InuYasha asked, starring at his teacher with a hard, questioning face.

"Nothing much, it was such a little article, claiming that a boy, in grade twelve attending Sacred Jewel Academy was in a—hold on I have the article here," he interrupted, fishing out his wallet from his back pocket and handing the small piece of news print to him. "You can keep it, I have another at home. But for now we must talk about your education."

"Yes, Sir . . . thank you" InuYasha nodded, putting the piece of print aside, waiting for his teacher to go on.

Mr. Jinenji took his time in putting his thoughts together; in the meantime he glanced around the room. "Rather plain in here don't you think?" he asked referring to the completely white walls.

"Yes . . . umm . . . Sir, my education . . . you were saying something about it?" InuYasha spoke. "What is it you're here for?"

"Hmm . . .? Ah yes!" he replied, the dazed glint leaving his eyes. "I wanted to speak to you about your last semester here, or much more, _there_ at Sacred Jewel Academy."

"Sir, I'm in a wheelchair I can't necessarily _do_ anything about my schooling," InuYasha retorted. "Fuck this guys an idiot sometimes . . ."

"That's not so much as a problem, InuYasha, as long as you can find the time to do your work here," he suggested rising, to his feet and strolling grandly to the window, his darkly tanned skin catching the light of the sun.

"Just to let you know, you have been my only visitor since the time I've been here, I don't have people that I can just reach into my pocket and get them to help me just like that," he snapped his fingers for emphasis, while his lips curled back in a sneer.

"You're much brighter then that InuYasha. I'm sure you can think of someone who could help you, or much less _tutor_ you. Although, in the meantime," Mr. Jinenji paused to cough gently into his hand, "you must make contact with you teachers and ask for an assignment that they can give you as a final grade. As for my class, I have to decided that you must write another story, using the terms much like that in the beginning of the year; however, this time it requires an unlimited amount of pages—but must be over fifty pages—written with realization including a detailed moral, irony, poetry, suspense and imagery. While using the proper settings you must have the reader be the character, possessed to read the book and live the life as the character, do you understand?"

"No," InuYasha replied simply. "You want me to write a _novel_ as my final project, where the character must realize something? What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see in time," Mr. Jinenji replied simply. "Are there anymore questions?"

"Yeah . . . when's it due?" InuYasha snorted, his head beginning to ache from the sudden news.

"Two weeks before school ends . . . in about eight week's time," he replied, lifting his coal-black jacket sleeve revealing a cheep gold watch that stood out from his authentic brown skin. "Speaking of which I must leave, I have an outing with that lovely Lady Megumi, at a quarter past eight. I'll stop by sometime soon InuYasha, to see how you're doing then," he stood walking swiftly to the door, passing InuYasha with a pat on his shoulder. "Also keep up the good work you may just be able to graduate, if you put your mind to it—which I'm sure you will anyway. Ciao!" he replied hurriedly, leaving InuYasha with only his thoughts.

InuYasha simply shrugged, shaking his head to relieve himself of the awkward throbbing in his temple. Turning to face himself at the window, he remembered Mr. Jinenji's words. "_Such a beautiful view . . . you can nearly see the school from here . . . and oh! The park and the sunset look delightful from here don't you think?_" Gripping the handles of his armrest tight, he thought, "_That's it I've had it! I'm going to look out that fucking window!_" Determined to do so, he moved his chair as close as he could to the window ledge, much like a child reaching for a cookie jar. Pressing the brakes carefully into place, like the Dr. Ryoumi had showed him, to insure that it wouldn't roll he lifted himself with his arms, balanced using the arm rests. "_I'm alt heavier then I thought . . ." he thought cringing by the sudden weight he put on his arms. "I can almost . . . see . . . it . . . almost . . . !_"

"Mr. Izayoi!"

Startled, he dropped back into his chair and turned enough to see the fire-headed doctor, Dr. Ayamé, peer into the room three doctors in tow. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" she demanded, her face stern and harsh as she pushed him back towards the bed, the three male doctors, leaning in to do their duty.

"I was— . . . nothing . . . I wasn't do anything," he replied, casting his eyes downwards. "_Idiot, she won't believe you . . . no one will._"

"You could easily hurt yourself if your arms had not been strong enough," she told him, her face crossed. "Next time you do something so careless like that, you won't have arms to use."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, nodding after being placed in his, surprisingly, comfortable in his thin bed, adjusted to a sleeping position.

"Good now get some rest, Kagome tells me you're going back out for a walk tomorrow. So you'll need you're rest." She patted his arm, gently, her violet eyes soft and firm, tucking the covers close to his neck, like a mother would her own child. With a whisper of pleasant dreams, she turned off the light and shut the door, leaving him to his thoughts.

Grunting he twisted his body enough to just make out the waxy moon that stared down at him, smiling. "I hope she got home all right . . ." he thought, remembering Kagome's fear of having to walk home completely in the dark. He groaned suddenly, thinking of departing. His eyes fluttered close as his heart did a quick flip in his chest while he remembered Kagome's hungry fingers that needed through his silver hair, the feel of her supple hand fumbling over his cheek meant as a tender caress, the kiss they shared—though had been an accident at the time—had been right; had felt right. He pictured her in his lap again staring at him with her big chocolate-brown eyes gazing at him enchanted with his own, her hair curled out around her face, a genuine smile on her lips . . .

"_Kagome . . ._" he thought, as sleep took hold of his body, coaxing him into a gentle slumber. It had been days since he could properly rest, and now, with her kiss on his lips, and her touch against his arms, he could finally sleep in peace; a small hint of a grin on his tender mouth.

_x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x_

Ciao—Italian for "bye" (pronounced 'Chow')

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's certainly I believe it's the longest chapter I've written for this story, along with the best—mind you the prologue and this chapter have to be my most favorite of this story for now. Also, I do want to deeply apologize—_again_—for taking so long; besides having to live between two houses (one not having a computer) I have been sick, and to tired to do anything—again I'm very sorry. So I apologize to all my reader's, for having this chapter take so damn long, I am trying my best believe me I am, not to mention the writers block, I mostly have the whole story planed out I just have to tie it together . . .

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, _please_ leave a review, they always make my day no matter what you think.

I want to thank my only reviewer so far, which is:

purple-Kagome-lover

I dedicate this chapter to you, since you are the only one to keep this story going . . . thanks so much!

And finally,

_I do not own any rights to_ _**InuYasha **or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._

**_ Soulless Lover _**


	5. Chapter 4: Embarrassing Moments

_--__**Realizing Love**__--_

_--Chapter 4: Embarrassing Moments--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

---

"You what!?" Sango shrieked, catching several students' attention. Grimly, she turned back towards Kagome. "You did not just tell me that you planned a second date without saying 'no' first."

"Well . . . yeah . . . I did . . ." Kagome muttered, tucking her shirt further over her hips, she never understood why they wore a black bathing suit underneath a baggy white shirt for gym class.

"Kagome!" Sango groaned shaking her head in disgust. "All girls know that if a boy asks you to go out for a second time, it means he's interested . . . so when he asks you, you pretend that you're busy, it makes them chase you!" she hissed.

Kagome frowned, her evened pace beginning to slow on the dirt track. "I don't get that. Why do you want them to chase you?" Kagome asked moving faster to keep up with Sango.

"It makes them eat right out of your hands, besides it's also a good way of knowing if they're loyal," Sango replied. "Like if they don't bother planning another date, then they're not worth it, get it?"

Kagome nodded, staying silent for a moment. "How many laps do we have after this?" she whined.

"Three."

Kagome moaned as a group of girls passed by them. She recognized three of them as Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, ex-friends she had hung out with at one point, before she had met Sango in grade nine. However, their friendship had ended that very year when Sango, using her feisty side, had punched Eri in the face-breaking her nose.

She smiled remembering the first day of school in grade nine, class A. After arriving an hour early, it had given her enough time to pick out a locker and find her classes—to prevent her from getting lost—before she had to go to homeroom.

Seeing Sango, quietly gazing out the window by herself, Kagome approached her with a warm, friendly smile.

"_Hello, my name's Kagome and yours?" _

"_Sango, I just moved here—transferred really," Sango replied, not taking to much interest in Kagome._

"_Oh? From where?" she had asked, keeping the conversation light and airy between them._

"_Just a different school, for personal reasons," she had told her with a suspicious eye. _

_Kagome smiled admiring the warm, brown hair that was obviously long, but was tied back into a loose ponytail. "Oh that's all right, you don't need to tell me," Kagome offered, taking a seat beside her. "What classes do you have?"_

_Sango bit her tongue, not sure whether to trust her, as she pulled out the sheet of paper with the jumble of words on it—making no sense to her at all. But Kagome had politely taken the paper explaining the courses she had been assigned._

"_It says here your classes are . . . oh! What a coincidence they're the exact same as mine, we'll be seeing a lot of each other then," Kagome laughed, pointing the different classes and explaining their whereabouts. "If you want you can always stick with me and can go to class together."?_

_Lending a smile, Sango nodded in agreement, just as Kagome's friends—Eri, Yuka and Ayumi—walked in the door. "Kagome! Come sit with us!" they had told her waving in her direction._

"_Hey, guys why don't you come meet Sango, first?" she had asked, waving them as they approached._

"_Hello . . ." Sango said in a quiet voice while keeping her head low enough for her bangs to hide her hazel eyes. _

"_Umm . . . hi," each replied in unison their faces tight and unfriendly._

"_Sango this is Eri," gesturing to the short brown haired girl. "Yuka," referring to the short brown haired girl with the yellow headband. "And Ayumi," she gestured towards a curly brown haired girl. "These are my friends," she told Sango. "And this," she pointed to Sango. "Is Sango. She just transferred here. My newest friend," she added._

"_Umm, yeah can we go sit now? We've got things to work on," Yuka sneered, glaring at Sango._

"_Umm, why don't you go ahead, Yuka? I'm going to sit here with Sango," Kagome replied, watching her 'friends' walk to a group of desks at the front of the room as they whispered quietly to one another._

"_Don't mind them," Kagome whispered to Sango. "They get a little touchy when it comes to meeting new people."_

Shaking her head, Kagome remembered the first few weeks as easy as one, two three. In less then a weeks' time, both, Kagome and Sango had become inseparable, telling jokes and secrets and doing homework together. Although, one day after school, Kagome had invited Sango to her house to work on a project they had been assigned in science, where they had to do research based on endangered species.

"_What animals do you think we should choose?" Kagome asked, typing at an amazing speed on the computer._

"_How about the . . . Clouded leopard . . .? They're pretty sweet animals." Sango replied, taking a bite out of her favorite candy—red licorice._

"_It says here . . ." Kagome read after typing up the feline's species, "that the Clouded Leopard was last spotted in nineteen seventy three here in Japan. Sounds like a good one to me . . . you?"_

"_Perfect," Sango replied, flashing Kagome a friendly smile._

_After a small break, of putting information that they had gathered on the Clouded leopard on a large sheet of bristle board, Kagome asked, "So what's your mom's name?" while sitting back, gently on her knees._

_Carefully, Sango applied the final piece of information. "I don't know," she had replied while she too sat back to admire their terrific work. _

_Finding this odd, she probed further into the subject. "You don't know your mother's name? Why's that?"_

"_I never got to meet her, well I did but, she died giving birth to my brother, and I was too young at the time to remember anything about her."_

"_Oh Sango, I'm so sorry!" Kagome replied comfortingly. "Do you live with your father then?"_

_A tear slinked its way down Sango's cheek. "No . . . he died . . . along with my brother . . ."_

_Kagome gasped. "How?"_

"_In a fire . . . few years ago, I was ten at the time," Sango replied, gazing at the pile of licorice reminding her of the blazing fire, the endless screams of terror, the blaring sirens . . ._

_Shocked Kagome grabbed Sango's hand. "Where do you live? Who takes care of you?"_

"_I take care of myself. I live in an apartment a few blocks from here, and I work three jobs to help me stay on my feet," she replied proudly._

"_Sango . . ." Kagome felt tears running down her cheeks. "How can you live like that?"_

"_In the beginning I lived at a shelter, working odd jobs to get me on my feet so I could stay there. And, now that I'm fourteen and can't live their anymore I have three jobs to keep an apartment and get food and clothes."_

"_Don't you have any other family?"_

"_Both my parents had no siblings, and my grandparents each died of a stroke or a heart attack at some point, so I had/have nobody," she shrugged simply. It hurt her every time she talked about it, but talking with Kagome now felt good, and made her feel proud of her recent accomplishments._

_Shortly after Sango had left for the night, Kagome had turned to her mother in tears explaining the story of Sango's life and wondered how she could help her newest friend. Her mother immediately had called Sango back into the house and asked for her to stay and live with them as part of their family. Sango had agreed to living there in the guest room, and returned her friendship with Kagome when Eri the following day had talked wretchedly about her and Kagome behind their backs by punching Eri right in the face. Of course, Sango had been suspended for two days; however, it only made the bond between both girls' stronger._

"Kagome?" Sango asked, turning to look worriedly at Kagome; however, seeing her dazed expression, it vanished quickly.

"Hmm . . . yes?" Kagome asked, shaking her head to clear her foggy eyes to look over at Sango.

"What else happened on your _date_?" Sango repeated a second time, keeping in time with Kagome's pace.

"Well we . . . umm . . ." Kagome stalled, looking for some sort of answer. "_How should I tell her?_" "We umm . . . ran into Mr. Jinenji-" she told her quickly.

"Mr. Jinenji?" Sango looked at her, appalled.

". . . After we kissed. . ." she added under her breath.

"Mr. Jinenji was there? Wait . . . _what!_" she yelled, stopping and grabbing both of Kagome's shoulders. "You _what?!_" she demanded.

"We . . . umm . . . well, we . . . uh . . . kissed . . . sort of . . ." Kagome replied, biting her bottom lip then giving her a small succulent smile.

"You kissed _him_!" she hissed.

"Taijiya, enough talking!" the teacher addressed, "or both you and Miss. Higurashi will receive five more laps around the field."

" . . . Grump . . ." Sango muttered as they passed by their teacher.

Kagome laughed but tried to put her hand over her mouth so their teacher wouldn't hear. However, it was too late.

"Sango Taijiya and Kagome Higurashi, five more laps," she ordered, clapping her hands. "Let's go girls," she shouted gesturing to the rest of the class, "we've got to get you in shape for Track and Field next week. Let's _go_!"

"Their's only one word that's describing what she's suffering," Sango informed Kagome once they were both out of earshot.

"You know we're the most fit and certainly the fastest girls' in the class, but I'll bite, what she suffering?"

Sango's eyes danced. "It's only three letters long . . . p-m-s."

Kagome's laugh could be heard across the field. She always new Sango was feisty.

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

"Okay so now that you've kissed him, what are you going to do?"

Kagome glanced at Sango, her chocolate eyes clouded and distant. Thanks to their delightfully _cranky_ gym teacher, their discussion concerning InuYasha had ended then and there. "I don't even know if it was for real," Kagome replied, shutting the door to her locker and swinging her beige-yellow backpack over her shoulders. "For all I know it could have been and accident," she added, turning to face Sango.

"Fine . . . now tell me how _a kiss_ could possibly been an accident . . ."? Sango considered her voice thick with sarcasm while standing back from her locker and adjusting her straps—ready to leave from a days schooling.

"I don't Know . . ." Kagome shrugged, weaving her way in and out of the sea of students with Sango in pursuit, "maybe he was thinking of that Kikyo chick again."

Grabbing her arm, Sango looked at her with mixed emotions. "And what _if_ it wasn't an accident and that maybe—just maybe—it's a possibility that he _does_ actually care for you, even in the slightest bit."?

Shaking off her arm, Kagome snorted, "I've met him for all of three times. I don't think there's going to be that much of a connection between us." They continued walking, suddenly dodging the lovely Miss. Megumi—with sand colored blonde hair—who bustled from around the corner.

"Oh!" she gasped, the stack of papers in her arms moving cautiously. "Sorry about that girls', I hadn't seen you there," she apologized, using her index finger to push her rectangular glasses further up her narrow nose. "Kagome, it's a good thing I ran into you," she said, taking notice to Kagome, "I need to speak to you for just a moment . . . would you mind stepping into my office?"

Glancing at Sango—who motioned to her that'd she'd be waiting outside—Kagome turned to follow her history teacher with a guilty and depressed face. Kagome remembered her test that they had taken in class that day which she had failed miserably—she assumed—due to the lack of 'studying' she had done the night before with Sango.

Turning into a small room painted in a gentle honey yellow, Miss. Megumi set down the stack of papers with a heavy sigh. As predicted, she handed Kagome her test—taken that morning—filled with plenty of red marks, with ten percent circled in red. "Kagome did you study like I had asked of you last night?" she questioned her brow furrowing with little patients and fatigue.

"Yes . . . well, not really . . . I guess not . . . no," Kagome replied, while placing her newly painted fingers guiltily behind her back.

"I see," Miss. Megumi nodded turning to look idly at the stack of papers to push back into a neat pile. "In the beginning of the semester you had mentioned going on that trip to America, which is great however you need to the marks—especially this credit—in order to go, understand?"

Kagome's small grin faltered but remained still on her dewy lips, while her eyes faded with sadness. Kagome forced herself to speak despite the lump that insisted on growing, "I understand."

"Good, now you are a very dedicated student—brilliant at times even—according to many teachers here, so because I believe you _can_ succeed in this class—_which you will, I'm sure_—I have made up a small—large really—package that I expect you to complete within the rest of the class year, two weeks before school is over, all right?" Miss. Megumi asked a smile complementing her celery green eyes.

Kagome forced a brighter smile and moved to accept the package—which Miss. Megumi handed to her. "Thanks Miss. Megumi," she gratefully told the history teacher, moving to leave the room while staring at the booklet cover.

"Don't mention it," she replied as Kagome walked out of the room.

Flipping through first cover Kagome read to herself, "_The Sengoku-jidai and the adventures of the Shikon no tama._" She sighed heavily pausing to stuff the package into her bag just as she exited the school. "_Great . . . more history . . ._"

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

"You got ten percent?! What you do write you name and hand it in?" Sango exclaimed staring wide-eyed at the test paper.

"Basically," Kagome replied, taking a slurp of the cherry slush drink Sango had gotten each of them while Kagome was detained talking with Miss. Megumi.

"Jeez, Kagome, you should study more!" Sango blamed as a tease in essence to make her laugh while she stuffed the test back into Kagome's bag as they walked across the busy intersection finally leaving the school's property.

"Oh yeah like's it's completely my fault," Kagome blamed, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"Completely, considering you were head over heals about you _date_ and not to mention," Sango teased walking backwards to face Kagome, "I do believe you were the one who offered to do our—by the way glamorous—nails.

Kagome rolled her eyes, having nothing more to day as Sango returned to her side. Both girls giggled as they drank their slush drinks, watching curiously a group of boys a few yards up ahead, jump out of a black sports car, in front of a flower booth.

"They don't look like the flower buying type do they?" Kagome commented, taking her mouth off her straw for a moment.

Sango shook her head, equally interested in the event about to happen. "There's going to be trouble, no doubt."

Not bothering to answer Kagome watched the group of boys, two of which followed another—Kagome assumed to be the leader—who plucked a flower from a barrel and threw it to the floor.

"Oops I dropped the pretty flower," Kagome heard the leader sneer, while the two others chuckled maliciously. With a powerful twist, the leader with steel blue eyes--that Kagome could see—stomped on the flower, ruining the stem and its luscious golden petals.

Taking his action, the two others, grabbed handfuls of flowers and pursued to destroy them, knocking over bins and their contents.

"Stop it!" Kagome shouted, stepping quickly to the scene, Sango right behind her.

Despite being surprised by her sudden shout. Koga was thrilled with the challenge. "What if we don't want to?" Koga demanded, moving to over tower her wile crossing his arms over his thick bulky chest.

"It doesn't matter, these flowers belong to that lady over there," she nodded towards the women, who stared back like a deer caught in headlights, surprised. "And unless you plan to pay for them, I'd advise you to pick those flowers back up _and_ put them back to where they go then get the heck out of here."

"You know, girl, a mouth like that can get you in a lot of trouble," he threatened rising in her face.

"Try me," Kagome warned, her fear intensifying though she stood her ground. "I wouldn't try anything drastic if I were you, however; I do know what school you go to and can easily call the cops where further punishment will be taken."

"Punishment . . ." he echoed, a smile curling on his lips. "Planning on punishing me, _bitch_?"

"No, but if you don't leave, I'll have your ass charged for trespassing, vandalism, harassment and for threatening a member of the community, need I say more, _Koga_?" Sango demanded, rising to Kagome's defense. "And from what I hear, harassment is a pretty high charge around here now days."

Koga glared at the girls', fire breathing deep into his piercing steel blue eyes. "Let's go," he ordered gesturing to his comrades and turning towards the coal black car. He kicked a large bucket filled with water and flowers over; which splashed Kagome lightly with droplets of its lesser contents. He sped off, a scowl on his face, yelling a mumble of words posed as a threat to Kagome.

Smugly, Kagome waved farewell, and sighed as she moved to collect the broken flowers.

"Thank ye," the women spoke calmly coming from behind her booth, and bending to collect the buckets.

"You're welcome," Sango replied, turning to pick up more fallen flowers.

Once the mess was clean, Kagome gathered six beautifully golden daffodils and a few others of various colors. "The flowers smell lovely," she commented, placing the bouquet on the booth, and searched for her wallet. "I'll get these," she added, talking out twenty yen, and dispensing it on the booth.

"For what thy have done, I cannot accept this," the old women told her pushing the yen back towards Kagome.

Noticing the woman's ragged hiori and murky hakama's, Kagome insisted, "No take it and the change as well." She tucked her hands away to prevent the women from returning the yen. "My name's Kagome," she greeted lending a smile, "by the way, you have lovely flowers. How'd you get them to be so _vibrant?_" she questioned accepting the carefully wrapped bouquet from the women.

"I'm Sango, and I have to agree, their lovely!" Sango exclaimed stepping in line and handing a bouquet of white and orange lilies to the elderly woman.

"With much tender love and care be my secret," the women replied while wrapping a single ribbon around their thin green stems. "I be Kaede."

"What brings you out here to sell flowers so early in the year?" Kagome couldn't help but ask, leaning to sniff the miraculous aroma radiating from the flowers' blossoms.

"Me son be in the hospital," she admitted trading Sango her bouquet for the twenty yen, her voice softening with sadness. "I have but little money for him to stay there and enough for food."

"We wish your son well," Sango sympathetically replied, shaking her head to the change Kaede handed her. Sango and Kagome smiled at Kaede waving goodbye and continuing on their way.

"Thank ye both," Kaede whispered, a tear brimming on the lid of her eyes, as she stared at the forty yen she held in her hand. She prayed for their blessings, and began to close for the day.

"Stupid Koga, ruining that poor woman's' flowers," Kagome muttered to Sango once out of ear shot.

"Yeah, but they are beautiful," Sango replied, sniffing the lilies. "I think I'll give them to your mom, she looks like she needs them."

Kagome nodded, "I'll give these to InuYasha then, his room is very plain and he hates it."

Sango laughed. "Oh, Kagome's got a crush!" she teased, turning the corner along side Kagome onto their avenue.

"No I don't," Kagome argued, stopping to face Sango once they were at the base of the long set of stairs. "What am I going to do? What do I _say_?" Kagome wailed, her face contorting in panic and frustration.

Sango thought it over a few minutes as they walked up the endless flight of stairs to the shrine. "You can either pretend it never happened," she suggested, "or . . . you can keep cool about it."

"What do you think he'd say about it? I mean, it wasn't just a peck it was a full out kiss, for crying out loud!" she wailed again exasperated.

"Look if he does like you he would bring it up and say something, if he doesn't then I guess it was as you say an 'accident'," she finished with a hint of sarcasm on the last word, letting out a long, tired sigh once they both reached the top of the set of stairs.

"I guess . . . and my education? I can't necessarily forget about that, now can I?" Kagome questioned, with sarcasm of her own. They paused to get their breath after the long flight of stairs, while Sango thought.

"You can either forget about the trip to America all together or you can get help," she suggested while rolling her shoulders to adjust the hideous yellow bag.

"Who do you know that can help me?" Kagome commented raising a brow in interest.

"Gramps, for one. I'm sure he'd more then _love_ to help you," Sango replied with secretive grin tucking at the corner of her mouth.

Kagome glanced to her left and right, as if looking. "Not a chance! I'd be asleep in seconds!" she hissed in a whisper, still peeking incase someone had heard.

Two children ran from along side of a bush to the right of both girls, startling them slightly. Throwing themselves over the two girls' feet, they chanted, "Kagome, Sango!"

"Kagome can you take us to see Sota, today?" a fiery haired boy with piercing emerald eyes begged her.

"Can we please?" the other replied, her similar raven black hair pulled tight into pig tails on equal sides of her head.

"I don't know you two. . ." Kagome bit her lip, side glancing at Sango, who giggled in return. "Only if you . . . _can beat me_!" she yelled, bursting into a full out run to the shrine doors.

The two children squealed in delight as they followed her eager to win their little race.

"I'm going to beat you!" Kagome called over her shoulder, a wide smile crossing her face.

"No we're going to beat you!" the red head replied, passing her in no time at all.

"Hey!" Kagome squealed pushing her jog into a longer stride next to the boy, while the girl, too, came up and joined them to a neck to neck race.

They shrieked with excitement as they rounded the corner, Kagome let up slightly to allow the two to win. "Oh! You beat me!" she whined, crunching her nose into a playful pout.

"Its okay Kagome," the mirror image of she herself spoke, taking Kagome's hand. "Next time we'll let you win!"

"Oh Rin," she laughed, lifting the girl a few inches of the ground. "Boy, you're getting to be a big girl, aren't you?" Kagome ushered them into the house, pushing the door open and slipping out of her shoes, Sango right behind her.

"Me too!" the red head, whined, peering at Kagome with wild emerald eyes.

"Yes, you too Shippo," Kagome smiled patting him on the head, and taking the bouquet of flowers—she had given Sango to hold while she raced—and set them on the table close to the door.

"Who are those for?" Shippo asked pouting a grabby finger at the blossoms.

"They're for a friend of mine," Kagome replied, setting her back pack down next to her shoes. ""He's in the hospital,"

"Like Sota?" Rin suggested beaming a spaced smile.

Kagome swallowed the lump, nodding instead. "Yes," she croaked, straightening and walking into the kitchen where her mother worked quietly gathering a plate of cookies.

"Hey Momma," Kagome greeted placing a tender kiss on her mother's cheek, while grabbing a plastic glass from the cupboard level to their heads.

"Hello sweetheart," she returned placing the cookies on the table. "Shippo, Rin, here's some cookies if you want and some milk to make you even stronger," she added, obviously in regards to the comment Kagome had made of the two growing children.

"Hello, Momma," Sango greeted, hugging the women as she entered the room. "I got something for you," she said excitedly.

"A good mark on your science test I hope," Kagome's mother replied, her hands resting on her hips.

Sango smiled, "Mother's always know. I got an eighty nine percent. But it's something else, too. Guess!" Sango continued purposely to interrupt Kagome's mother's tirade of squeals and praises of Excellencies.

"Sango you know you don't have to get me anything," Kagome's mother, her tired eyes brightening just for Sango.

"Think of it as a thank you for studying with me yesterday for science after Kagome left," Sango replied with a shrug, flipping her hands out from behind her.

"Oh Sango their absolutely beautiful!" she replied with a cry of pleasure, sniffing the blossoming flowers with her small, slender nose. "Thank you!" she wrapped her arms tight around Sango once more, then turning to fetch a vase.

"Who'd have thought such flowers could be grown at this time of year," she pondered out loud, snipping the ends off and arranging them delicately around the vases opening.

"A lady, by the name of Kaede was selling them," Kagome informed while leaning casually against the counter and drinking the glass of water.

"Their awfully nice," Kagome's mother replied, setting them in the center of the table.

"Miss. Higurashi, Kagome promised too take us to see Sota!" Shippo chirped, a milk mustache brimming over his top lip.

"Did she now?" she replied, running her hands over the boys' ruby hair.

"Uh huh!" Rin replied eagerly. "And I'm going to give him the picture I drew!"

"Well that's wonderful Rin!" Miss. Higurashi replied with a tired smile. "Hurry up and finish then so you can come back before bed time."

The two children gulped down the last of their milk, squealing as they raced to put their shoes back on.

"You'll be all right with the two of them Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, as she placed her now empty cup face down in the sink to her mother as she cleared the table. "Never a problem." She added, with a light smile.

"All right then," her mother nodded in conformity as the two children were heard rushing out the door. "You better go then before they leave without you."

"Yes Momma," Kagome replied moving to give her mother another quick kiss to grab her shoes and flowers with a final farewell, before she too was out the door in pursuit of the two eager children.

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

He lay quietly on his bed, his eyes glazed over concentrating on the blurry screen of the small television set broadcasting a rather boring commercial that sold toothpaste.

The image of the girl was plastered in his mind. She was tempting and irresistible all together with her flustered cheeks hot with embarrassment and her alluring dewy lips she bit nervously. The raven black haired which curled outwardly around her face, possessed the image of an angel while she gazed intently into his eyes seeming like a horse drawn to water.

"_Kagome . . ._" he thought, remembering how their lips felt pressed against one another in the heat of the moment in a rhythmic dance, how the curve of her hips molded into the arc of his lower half as she sat on him.

A knock on his door brought him out of his daze to see an elderly woman, with long blondish grey hair tied back with a white ribbon, standing at the door of his lonely white room with only a window he couldn't see out of.

"What are you doing here old hag," he muttered, returning his gaze back to the television only paying half attention to the old women who hobbled gradually into his room, plunking herself slowly into the cushiony leather chair.

"InuYasha, ye are well, I presume?" she replied, relaxing easily with her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"Keh," he grumbled, flicking the television set off. "_No use paying attention to it now. Not that I really was,_" he added with a soft snort to himself. "So you finally decided to show up huh, Kaede?"

Her eyes were torn but remained sincere as she replied, "Aye, business has prevented me from seeing my boy."

He raised an eyebrow, distinctly refusing to meet her eyes, in question, but never the less remained silent with yet another snort. "Selling flowers still?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Aye, is thy well?" she asked again, eager, hoping.

"All right," he sighed with a nod, meeting her eyes. He gasped noticing for the first time her crinkled and elderly face aged with fatigue eyes.

"I am missing ye, 'tis quiet without ye around the shrine," she grinned showing the musty yellow teeth that peeped through here thin lips.

He nodded acknowledging her sentimental words as he dropped his gaze from her wrinkled face, realizing how much he too missed the old women in the time he had been here.

"I brought ye something," she said finally breaking the silence as she pulled out a book from a plastic white bag she had tucked behind her leg out of view.

He took his gift, feeling rather guilty for being rude to the old women, as he opened the tender cover of the book, creased and yellow with age.

"'Tis your mother's diary," she added, which explained the age. "Found 'it in the attic of the shrine."

Lost for words, he ran his fingers over the swirls of his mother's writing, each entry dated neatly at the top left hand corner. His heart tore slightly at the thought of reading his mothers thoughts and words he had never been able to hear, due to her sudden and tragic death.

Unable to speak, InuYasha grew silent, half listening to Kaede as she began talking of her day's event. Another knock broke them both from their activities their eyes traveling to the door, as a familiar woman with raven black hair peeked into the room, two children trailing around her feet. "Oh is this a bad time?" she asked nibbling her lip nervously.

Kaede smiled. "Not at all, join us if thy will."

She stepped lightly into the room, as if afraid that the floor would break beneath her weight. The two children hid behind her legs, as they stared wearily at the one eyed elderly women.

"Shippo, Rin, this is InuYasha," she pointed in his direction of the bedridden patient. "And this is Lady Kaede," she pointed at the elderly women, who smiled sweetly at the two of them.

"How do ye do?" she asked politely.

The two weary children approached the old women with caution, extending their hands in greeting.

"You know Kaede?" InuYasha asked, raising an eyebrow to Kagome.

She smiled sheepishly, "I met her just a couple of hours ago when I bought flowers from her." She pulled the flowers from behind her offering them to him. "I thought you'd want something to lighten up your room a little."

"T-thanks," he stumbled, accepting the flowers. Their gazes both caught, drawing them closer. Kagome pulled away from his gaze turning to look at Rin and Shippo as they both conversed with the old women.

"All right, we better get going Rin and Shippo," she told them, taking both their hands and leading them to the door. "We'll be in the waiting room, InuYasha, if you'd still like to go for a, err, walk with us, err . . . Bye lady Kaede," she bowed, following her grandfather's instructions when referring to someone of Kaede's status.

"Bye," the two replied in unison, as Kagome and the two children known as Rin and Shippo, walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"She be a nice child that Kagome," Kaede commented peeking quickly at the nervous boy.

He moved nervously under his sheets adjusting his position, suddenly feeling hot with embarrassment of his own. "Umm yeah," he replied, "I met her a few days ago."

"Reminds me that of my niece Kikyo,"

He nodded, gazing at the flowers still in his hands as he place them in a vase that was provided in every room, on the counter next to him.

"Ye like her?"

Surprised, he shook his head repeatedly, "N-no!"

Kaede laughed. "Aye, well I be off," she rose to leave, hobbling to the door.

"When will you be back?" he couldn't help but ask, feeling a sudden loneliness sweep through him for Kaede to return to him and talk more.

"Aye . . . soon perhaps," she muttered, turning to look back at him.

He nodded in understanding. It all depended on whether she could afford to visit him, due to the lack of money they contained that they both worked hard to earn, but now was up to Kaede to earn herself due to his current situation.

"Thank you," he thanked her holding up the leather book, buckled tight with a leather strap.

She nodded, "Aye, and InuYasha?"

He looked up at her, uncertain of the look she shot at him. "Nothing happens unless _Kami_ wants it too, no one is different and no one is treated differently."

"Kae-" he began but stopped as she left without another word, leaving him in nothing but thoughts and confusion.

* * *

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

A/N : Ta-Da! There I'm finally fucking finished. I again apologize for taking--AGAIN--so long, but as far as I know this is how its going to have to be as I currently am failing my math class, with a proud thirty percent! So I need to get that back up, to at least a 75! Not to mention--I switch houses every second day only one containing a damn computer, which prevents me from keeping onto this story every day. So again I apologize to all those who are reading this story, I will finish this story eventually, I also admit I am not the fastest at typing on the computer however, I will at some point finish this story. NOT TO MENTION—YET AGAIN-- I am suffering another big writer's block so it make take another LONG, LONG time for the next chapter, also, I have pink eye, so I can only use one eye—because the other is swollen and filled with puss (EW!!)--which is my excuse for the horrid spelling mistakes. Insomnia is another case for me I can't get to sleep past 11 o'clock every night sadly, so typing for long periods of type does make me tired like I am now.

So to cut it short, I'd like to gratefully thank my reviewers:

Silver Jonetsou

Hanako Horigome

Purple-Kagome-Lover

Sesshomaroukagomeforever23

And,

Kisskitty

For their wonderful reviews, I even got my first question from Purple-Kagome-Lover!!

_**Questions:**_

_**You know Souta? Is he still in the same room as InuYasha or what?**_

_In reply I must say that Sota was never in the same room as InuYasha, the same hospital, yes, down the same hallway, yes, a couple rooms away, yes, in the same room, no. Having Sota in the same room would completely change the story, and by change, you'll soon find out. MUA HA HA HA!!_

There you have it, If you have any question don't be afraid to ask, or even suggestions for my writers block because, you know, help is always greatly appreciated . . . names work too. I sort of need boy's and girl's Japanese name's . . . making up ones are hard (like Ryoumi, it took at least twenty minutes) . . . anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave a review, pretty please.

And finally,

_I do not own any rights to_ _**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._

_**Soulless Lover,**_


	6. Chapter 5: In the Beginning

_--__**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter 5: In the Beginning--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

---

"I had no idea that Kaede was your mother," she said suddenly flicking a dandelion—she had plucked from the grass beside her—watching it fall on the ponds surface. "_I wonder if he'll say anything about yesterday. . ._" she hummed in thought.

The air smelled of sweet grass and flowers as they sat once again beneath the willow, carefree and in peace.

"She's not my mother," he replied throwing a handful of dandelions onto the water. He lay on the grass his feet unmoving, while his chair was left discarded closer to the trees' trunk. Kagome's strength had surprised him when she had helped him single handedly onto the soft ground, without a strain.

Peering into her eyes, he caught her gaze of confusion. "But she said-"

"It's just easier that way to say . . ." he sighed leaning his head back onto her lap. She cocked her head, running her fingers through his long silver hair. "She adopted me."

"She adopted you? Really?" she asked working her fingers out of a knot.

"_Hard to believe isn't it? Considering _no one_ would want some fucked up dumb ass piece of-_" He sighed, moving his head further in her lap so it leaned against her stomach enough to hear her heart beat. "Yes, my mother . . . died when I was a few days old." He showed her the diary its leather front tightly buckled shut, lying on his lap.

She pulled the last of the knot from his hair, and admired the white reflection that gleamed from each strand. "What about your father?"

"He died on the night of her funeral," he replied tilting his head back to look into evening sky, "he died of grief."

He listened to her gasp softly, cooing her apologies as she continued to stroke his hair. After a moment he spoke her name. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Would you do me a favor?" he propped himself up with his elbow, the dewy grass a cushion to his useless legs.

"And what would that be?" she asked with sweet smile, her eyes focused on his own as she pulled him back onto her lap.

"Will you read me some of my mother's diary?"

"InuYasha . . ." she whispered. "Are you sure? It _is_ your mother's diary; don't you think that you should read it first?"

He titled his head back far enough to look her in the eye. "I trust you."

Touched, she took the diary that lay unopened on his stomach. Running her hands over the creased leather, she undid the buckle the dark lines of the buckle embedded in the leather strap. The pages were thick and yellow with age, but the writing clear and handwritten in the most elegant penmanship.

Kagome held the book close, moving to lean against the tree for support as she began to read:

"_To our beloved son,_

_If you are reading this, then it is because both your father and I are deceased. This diary was to tell you of our lives, our feelings for you and bringing you to this world and morals you may have never heard of, but mostly to tell you of us._

_To my presumption we have died early in your life, to young for you to know of our tale. Please understand that our death was incidental; never, not once, to leave you alone in this world. However, I am sure that Kaede has raised you to the highest standards and for that we both are grateful, should she know all ready._

_Please forgive us, my child, for leaving you but mere a diary in memory of your father and me. We both wish to be with you now, however, in time my child will you join us once again, as our son. Everything happens for a reason, my son, and our death has been one._

_We write this letter to you now, only days before your birth, but in truth this diary was started the day both your father and I first met. _

_We both love you, dear boy, and never will our love for you end._

_Your mother and father," _

Kagome shut the book enough to see InuYasha's closed eyes. "Are you really sure you want me to read this InuYasha?"

"I'm sure," he replied quietly opening his eyes to look at her again.

Kagome shrugged leaning against the tree. "All right, then." She turned the page of the diary greeted with even more penmanship as before the swirls of each cursive letter outlined and perfect with each stroke.

_Dear Diary,_

_Never have I seen such a man of powerful beauty such as his. All day I have talked of this man—Inu no Taishou—with long silver hair and amber eyes. I met him at my father's shrine today, as a group of us prayed for my mothers' wellness. As you know she is sick with a fever and now it is up to me to do her duties. _

_It was after the ceremony had I taken notice to the man, dressed in an elegant blue Kimono a perfect shade to my own childish pink. My grandmamma told me if the kimonos are a pair then so are the bearers. I laughed at this silly little hymn but it seemed that it was true, for the moment. But in my opinion I believe in destiny and fate. It is fate that I met him tonight and destiny that I am to be with him forever, Diary that I am sure. _

_Your faithful friend, _

_Izayoi."_

"_If only I found someone that I talk about like that._" Kagome shut the book, sighing. "It sounds like your mother really was in love with your father."

"_Like I think I am with you . . ._" InuYasha nodded. "Kagome about yesterday night . . ." he paused a lost for words.

"O-oh it doesn't matter . . . it was just an accident, if you will," Kagome forced out, "_Not that I want it to be._"

He nodded, "An accident, that's all, sure. "_But it wasn't, not really . . ._"

"What _did_ Mr. Jinenji want anyway?" Kagome asked, looking down into his eyes amber eyes, her head cocked to the side in question.

He grunted, which sounded more like a snort and a whine all together. "I'm failing all my classes because of my condition, so he brought me my homework for his class, which is basically a novel that I have to write in less then eight weeks time," he replied, his hands massaging his face as if in agony.

"Same with me. I'm failing history, and now I have to complete project on some era that I don't know of," Kagome cringed,

"History's is easy though," he shrugged.

"Not for me. It's _so_ boring; especially if my gramps tells me about it!" she drawled horror struck. "At least yours will be fun, though," she added making light of the situation.

"Only problem is, I have three other classes I have to get into contact with and can't, because I'm stuck here," he added, "not to mention, I have no idea how I'm supposed to learn my subjects without any help. He said I need a tutor perhaps, but I don't know of anyone who can help me!" "_What about Kagome?"_

Kagome thought it over; slowly toying with the bait he had given her. "What classes do you have?"

"Biology, Chemistry, English and Math," he replied off the top of his head, "why?" he cocked his head backwards to look into her eyes; his own twinkling with a devious delight. "_This is it! Please say you'll help me!_" he silently praised.

"Oh! I was just thinking that, well, I passed those classes with pretty high marks last semester and . . . I can teach you if you'd like? If you want too of course . . ."

"Would you mind?" his voice was small and tiny at the moment, like a shy child hiding behind his mother's legs. "_Yes!_"

"Sure I don't see why not, only I have the same problem with history, and because you know it so well do you think you could. . . I mean, would you-"

"Done!" he cut her off before she could finish, too delighted to allow her to finish her sentence. "_Hell yes!_"

"Thank you!" she stuttered. "And, umm, if you give me your teacher's names' I can talk to them tomorrow if you'd like? That way I can get you your assignments by tomorrow."

"T-that'd be great!" he said stuttered, thrilled with the exciting news. "Thank you so much!"

Kagome waved it off, "Don't mention it; it's a fair bargain I'd say,"

InuYasha nodded, relaxing his head back into Kagome's lap. "Indeed."

Only after a few minutes of rejoice and the weight from their shoulders suddenly gone, Kagome then noticed that she was shivering slightly. "The temperature's sure dropped all of a sudden; guess that means its time to go back."

He nodded sadly, but still very much happy as Kagome moved to collect their things—being her bag and his chair. With much effort and a few groans, Kagome was able to get InuYasha's helpless body back into his chair and began pushing him back down the long path to the hospital.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

"Oh, Mr. Izayoi; this came for you while you and Miss. Higurashi were out," the receptionist, Ryoumi, called catching sight of the two of them walking by the desk.

"Thanks," InuYasha replied, nodding as Kagome accepted the package and continued to push him to the elevators.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as they arrived to his room; breaking the silence that had fallen between them during their journey on the way here.

InuYasha opened the package a sticky tab catching his eye:

"_You looked a little distressed yesterday. So I sent you this. Hope this inspires you! _

_Mr. Jinenji."_

"What is it?" Kagome repeated having read the note from behind his shoulder and taking the package from his lap.

"Its . . . It was one of my stories I wrote in his class, I have to write another but I have no idea about what," he replied, trying to take the package away from her, a tinge of pink building on his nose.

"_In the Beginning__, by InuYasha Izayoi,_" she read. "I didn't know your name was Izayoi?" she gestured to the package, still held in her hands as she sat down on his bed, her eyes only leaving the page for a moment.

"Oh no, give it back!" he shook his head, wheeling his way close enough to grab her. "_No! Fuck, if she reads it, she'll be disgusted! Seeing how I truly am, for what I am, a fool, a fucking pathetic fool!"  
_

Too quickly she had moved onto his pillows, just out of his reach from his desperate hands, tucking her legs swiftly beneath her.

"Give it back Kagome!" he growled, reaching for her desperately. "T-that's not for you to read!"

"Oh really? We'll just see," she snickered, a playful grin surfacing her lips. "_I held the handful of cool water; letting it slip—like silk—between my small, dirty fingers. I gazed at the reflection of my face in the small, shrinking pool of water as a tear fell from my cheek into the dieing water . . ." _Kagome read on, interestingly intrigued by the mysterious writings of InuYasha. "InuYasha . . ."

At the sound of his name, he hung his head in shame, mentally prepared for the laughter he was bound to get—just like the others had done when Mr. Jinenji had read it out loud for them to hear what sort of master piece it really was.

"This is _amazing_! _You_ really wrote this?"

"_Hard to believe isn't it?_" he nodded his head in confirmation.

" . . . _Wow_!" she replied, lost for words. "This is so good! What did you get on it?"

"Just an 'A'," he shrugged carelessly, enjoying the sudden praise he received. "_Including a few pluses . . ._"

"An '_A_', more like an 'A' _plus_ a few pluses!" she cried hoping down from his bed and waving the booklet in front of his face. "Just from what I read it's good, no excellent really!"

"Really think so?" he replied incredulously, turning his chair ever so slightly to look at her continuously jumping figure.

"I know so, its _amazing_ InuYasha!" she praised, buckling down in front of him. "Would you mind if I read it, pretty please?"

"_No! _NO! _Don't let her!_ Don't let her!" the voice screamed. "Uh, sure I guess, might as well take your time with it."

"Thanks so much!" she squealed her face contorted with delight. She swung her bag from her shoulders and tucked the booklet into her bag as Rin and Shippo bounded into the room, with wide ear to ear grins.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Shippo chanted galloping into the room, with a paper flapping into his hands. "I drew this for you!" he squealed handing her a colorful drawing of scribbles.

"And I drew these for you, InuYasha!" Rin grinned, handing a wad of papers equally colorful as the other.

"Oh thank you," InuYasha grinned accepting the wad of papers and looking through them. "Is this me?" he asked pointing to a man sitting in a chair with large wheels, holding hands with a girl slightly taller them him, pushing his cart.

"Yep, and that's Kagome, she's pushing your cart and giving you a kiss see?" she pointed to indeed to a pair of bright red lips colored and drawn against his cheek, what was meant to be a kiss.

"Uh . . ." he stalled, searching for words he couldn't quite find.

"Okay that's enough you two, we're going now," Kagome muttered shoving them quickly out the door. "Thanks again so much for today-I got your teachers names so I'll see them all tomorrow. Thanks for the walk and the lovely time, see you tomorrow, same time!" she replied hurriedly, as she walked out the door, her face noticeably red with embarrassment.

"Thanks for the flowers Kagome!" he shouted after her. Aware that she was now fully gone, he moved himself around his bed, holing the picture against the wall and using the tape—which the nurse always left on his beside table if he needed it for any reason—stuck it to the wall along with the rest of the pictures the girl, Rin, had given him.

The flower which had been put into a vase by one of the nurses, while they had been gone, he put on his beside table, close to where he could admire them. A white lily caught his eye. Tilting his head, to sniff its lovely aroma, he allowed her voice to sing through his mind, filling him with sadness.

A flicker of paper caught his eye. Fingering its wrinkled edges, he kept the piece of newspaper under the dieing light of the sun, just enough to read it.

"_Boy in car accident,_" he read in bold letters along the top of the paper. "_A boy in his final year of High School attending Sacred Jewel Academy by the name of, InuYasha, age 18, was in a deadly car accident the other day on March sixth. It is known that he had collided with something at the time of the crash, but the object is unavailable at the moment. It was under question whether he was intoxicated at the time, proven by alcohol found in the vehicle; however paramedics have concluded that he wasn't drinking at the time. InuYasha has been stabilized at the nearby Hospital in Tokyo. May Kami bless his luck soul._"

His mind race as he found himself back inside the car with comfortable leather seat forming around his back while he swerved around a corner at top speed.

"_STOP!_" he told himself but he continued with the stereo blasting _her_ song.

"_Stop now!_" he demanded control over his body, but he couldn't remove his foot from the pedal. He felt the wind rush past his face blowing his silver hair into his eyes and in the breeze.

A baseball bounced onto the street, followed by an object, more so a black figure, dashing behind it in essence to grab it. He slammed his foot into the brakes as he stared into the familiar brown eyes—surrounded by a black face—that flickered instantly with fear.

He awoke with sweat dripping from the sides of his head, as he panted rapidly for breath. After a moment of breath, and rapid blinks; he found himself staring at the familiar wall of his hospital room.

"_How'd I get in here?"_ He stared at his hands, deathly gripping the sheets of his bed with his knuckles matching its color.

"_Someone must have moved me_," he concluded, opening his hands with a horrid crack from his knuckles, "a_fter I fell asleep._"

Exhaling slightly, he eased himself to face the window dead as night, with not a night cloud in the sky. A pearl moon stared at him, peeking through the bows of a tree as far as he could see but nothing more. Upset, he turned and gazed at the flowers Kagome had given him, her familiar eyes came to mind, but with a shake of his head he whisked it away. "_Not Kagome, but who . . .?_" the question puzzled him, but never the less coaxed him into a dreamless slumber.

----------

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

A/N: There I'm finally finished, it took me a while but I'm getting there. Sorry It's so short though it's probably one of my shortest. I was asked a question that I plan to answer just not in this chapter, its coming soon though so don't worry. Either way, I'm kind of short for time to I'll finish this quick.

I want to thank all my reviewers, which are so far for my last chapter:

**Chriss101**--for her short but sweet review.

**KyosBeads13**--for her inspiring review to actually continue this pathetic story

**Kasumi-Kagome**—for her questions I sometimes forget to address in the story,

**AnimeGirls9194**—for her also short but sweet review to also continue

At another note, I'd also like to thank my other readers who don't review but thank them anyway for at least continuing to read my story.

(plus I'm only assuming that the listed reviewer are girls, if your not tell me! I'm so sorry!!! I know how it feels to be called a guy when your a girls, yes I'm female not a hermaphrodite, so I've never been a called a girl while being a guy. So there!)

**Questions:**

**Kasumi-Kagome: Is Kaede InuYasha's Guardian?**

_Yes she is._

I've been kind of down lately so I'm hoping you'll all be really nice and send me lots of reviews this time, I look forward to seeing them everyday. I even reply to them as thanks! How good am I? just kidding, but really please review you have know idea how low I feel, Because of this pathetic writers block from keeping me from posting sooner.

Sadly, I add my final note

_I do not own any rights to_ _**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._

_**Soulless Lover,**_


	7. Chapter 6: Shall We Begin?

—_**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter 6: Shall we begin?--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

---

"_Ah, there she is . . ._" he thought as he slowly guided himself through the field to a slightly shaded Sakura tree where his _companion_ sat obliviously reading a book. "And how might you be, my lovely Sango?" he asked upon approaching her.

"_Great . . ._" she groaned loudly, hinting her irritation. She peeked over the top of her book to look into the handsome violet eyes of her perverted friend. "_So much for my peaceful lunch . . ._" she sighed while moving the book to hide his rather gorgeous face. "What do you want Miroku?" she growled with a slight annoyance in her tone.

"Only to ask you of your day is all, my dear," he replied, reaching to tip her book down to look at her.

She growled, pulling it from his reach and continuing to read. "I'm fine, and _you_?"

"Simply marvelous now that I am in your presence, my _dear_ Sango," he replied batting his eyes at her while lying tenderly at her outstretched feet and gently rubbing them with the palm of his peculiarly small hands.

"Cut the romance crap Miroku," she sneered slapping her book down hard on the ground beside her and tucking her legs close to her body to elongate the space between them. "You know I hate that." She popped a small green grape into her mouth, chewing it slowly with a slight crunch on every bite.

"_All right this should work_," he thought to himself sitting up slightly to look into her eyes. "My, your hazel eyes are lovely this time of year, Sango," he complemented.

"Miroku, leave me alone," she growled, "can't you see I'm trying to eat?" She took a bite of her egg salad sandwich for emphasis.

"So you are," he nodded with genuine smile while pulling a crumpled brown paper bag from his casual backpack—much like the others—that was swung heedlessly around his shoulder and now onto his lap, "mind if I join you?"

"_Kagome save me please._" She peeked around the trees' trunk to catch sight of any upcoming women dressed in similar attire. Much to her dismay there wasn't any.

She sighed.

Kagome had promised to join her later during the lunch period after making a few stops to speak with some teachers for her new friend InuYasha, but had yet to show. "_She's been spending a lot of time with him lately . . . she said something about tutoring, whatever the hell she was talking about . . . oh well._"" She shrugged shoving a slice of cucumber into her mouth.

"_He's not all that bad, I guess," _she thought taking a peek at Miroku with a decent eye._ "Annoying, but he's better then nothing, mind you I can't let him know that . . ._" she concluded, then sighed once again. "If you must," she decided. "But stop with the creepy mushy stuff. You're beginning to freak me out again." "_Even though it's sweet,_" she added to herself.

"_Its better then nothing,_" he thought to himself with a friendly smile. "Agreed then?" he questioned extending his hand in a polite handshake.

"No," she swatted his hand away in disgust. "If you grope me I'll hurt you," she narrowed her eyes in emphasis to her words, giving him a serious glare. "Don't tempt me."

"_She always was feisty . . ._" he reflected, taking his extended hand and swiping his fingers through his long unruly black hair, "_j__ust the way I like 'em._" He couldn't help but add while taking a quick peek at the contours of the sides of her hips. "Anything for you Sango," he replied instead, holding up his hands in defense as she glared at him.

He took a bite of his sandwich he had prepared himself for that day, taking light of the situation. "_At least she hasn't killed me yet . . ._" "So Sango . . ." he began slowly, taking a moment to chew. "Enjoying your classes at present?"

She nodded coherently, while sipping her juice. "So far at least, Gym as you know _is_ my favorite subject."

"Why say it like that?"

"Because I know you like to watch the girls' class."

"_Oops . . ._" he thought, suddenly reddening under her chilled glance, "and what about your other classes'?"

"I've taking a great liking to History; but, so far Biology and the Anthropology are the hardest."

"By what terms?" he engaged, peering into her hazel eyes. "_I'm_ so _in love with her eyes,_" he thought only half listening to her reply.

"Well there is a lot of studying required in both classes," she began, "however—in biology—there's a lot of different terms, such as: how the body works and all the different types of bones, and such, in the human body and or in an animal's body. While in Anthropology, there are many different categories to the human mind and how it works—that just explains its self," she concluded after closing up her lunch kit—having finished. "Finally,_ a conversation without any groping . . ._" she contemplated, actually enjoying the discussion.

He nodded in agreement. "Interesting, I, too found the study of the mind quite fascinating myself. What is your average so far in that class?"

"As of late, it is an eighty six percent—mind you there is still at least two months left of school so I plan to reach hopefully up to a ninety-three at least," she added feeling proud for herself, "provided that I study hard enough, of course."

"Indeed, you've worked really well, seems to me you'll do excellent come exam time," he complemented, as—he too—assembled his lunch kit back together and placed it back into his bag.

Touched, Sango offered a gentle smile, "Thanks Miroku." "_Wow . . . I guess Kagome is right, he's is pretty nice,_" she added, with a laugh to herself, "_for a pervert._"

"Sango I was wondering-"

"Hey Sango, sorry it took me so long I'm having some trouble—hey Miroku!" Kagome obliviously interrupted with a greeting while coming around the opposite side of the tree. "How are you doing?" she asked dropping her yellow bag onto the soft dry dirt and curled her legs beneath her.

"Excellent, and yourself on such a fine day?" he asked, turning his attention to Kagome for a moment.

"I'm not so sure about _fine_ day," she gestured to the cloudy sky overhead that called for slight rain in the distance, "but I'm doing all right, a little tired from lack of sleep though." she added. "What brings you here?" she asked, while adding quickly, "not that I mind."

"Nothing but to keep my fair Sango company," he replied with a small smile, his eyes widening with slight pain as Sango kicked him fairly hard on the leg.

"I said to knock it off, I warned you that I'd hurt you if you continued," Sango growled, returning her leg back underneath herself.

Kagome giggled slightly as Miroku rubbed the pain away from his crossed legs, while looking momentarily at the sky.

It was peaceful and rather quiet outside that day, only a few students scattered among the field. "_Most likely due to the kind of chill wind,_" she muttered to herself, self consciously wrapping her long sleeved green sweater around her body. The gazed at the bows of the Sakura tree breathing in their luscious scent as the wind blew a few petals around all three of them. She drifted away, as she thought of her first outing with InuYasha recalling how the wind had encircled the blossoms' petal's around their bodies.

" . . . Kagome . . .?"

"Huh?" Kagome hummed, reclaiming herself. "Oh sorry . . . just thinking back on something. By the way, neither one of you would recall a teacher by the name of Ms. Sacra would you?"

"Sure, she's my chemistry teacher," Miroku recalled. "She teaches in the right wing for the class D's. Why?"

"No reason, I just need to talk to her about a friend of mine, that's all," Kagome replied. "I better get going. The bell will ring soon and I can't go after school, and this needs to be done today. See you later!" She got up and turned to leave, adjusting her backpack onto her shoulders once more. "Thanks Miroku. See you in Biology, Sango!" she called over her shoulder, before walking off towards the school.

Watching Kagome leave, Sango wondered for her friend, "_Kagome . . . what are you up too now?_"

"Sango . . .?"

She shook her head, returning back to Miroku, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

He nibbled his lip slightly, running his fingers on the back of his head. "Well I was just wondering if—" he paused, suddenly calming, "actually, I heard that this new corner store had opened up—just down the street—and I was wondering if sometime after school you'd consider coming with me just to try it out sometime—If you wouldn't mind, of course."

"_Come on give it a try, you've been crushing on him for so long . . . give it a chance all ready . . ._" Sango thought momentarily. "I guess so . . . sounds pretty cool to me, Sunday okay?"

"Sounds good," he replied casually absolutely beaming in the inside.

"Great," Sango replied just as the bell rang, standing slowly with a slight stagger.

"_Score!_" Miroku thought feeling as if he could jump for joy but instead lending a gentle hand on Sango's waist to help her steady. "Let's go to class before we're late."

Letting the gesture slide—for once—she replied, "Agreed," hurrying away with quick steps to the school's entrance; Miroku politely held the door open.

"I need water," Sango told him stopping to catch a mouthful of water. "_Kind of surprised considering Miroku hasn't done anything . . ._"

"_. . . I must . . . do it . . . must!_" Miroku couldn't help but think. Seizing his opportunity, his hand ever so casually loomed over Sango's back end, releasing a gentle sigh through his lips as he did so. "_So _beautiful" he muttered to himself.

"_I knew it was too good to be true!_" Irked, Sango lashed at Miroku in surprise, her eyes flaring with rage. "You _pervert_!" she screamed, slapping him solidly on the cheek and storming off with thunderous steps into her classroom only a few doors down from the fountain.

". . . _It was worth it . . ._" Miroku thought while he tenderly soothed his hot, crimson cheek with his fingertips as the bell rung, signaling for class to begin.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

"_What teacher's do you have?" Kagome asked her head peering over InuYasha's shoulder to catch his attention. _

"_Uh . . . here I'll write them down for you," he exclaimed turning to get a sheet of paper from the exterior pocket of the wheelchair which contained paper and a pen._

_My teacher's are . . . Ms. Sacra, my Chemistry teacher . . . Mr. Jinenji, my English teacher . . . Mr. Hanau, my Biology teacher, and . . . Ms. Xiao, my Math teacher," InuYasha wrote neatly as they approached the hospital. "And my locker is number four-nine-two. For the combination lock you have to turn it three times to the right, stop at twenty, complete one full turn to fifty four and go directly to six. That way you can get my textbooks and stuff from my locker," he passed her the paper; his head resting on the back of the wheelchair, ". . . if you don't mind of course." He blinked his amber eyes, gazing at her from upside down. _

"_Not at all," Kagome replied, sticking the piece of paper into the back pocket of her jeans—she had packed in her bag, seeing as she had no time to change when she arrived home earlier that day. "I'll find them not a problem, then tomorrow we can get to work, okay?" Kagome replied as they entered the hospital, the final gust of wind toying with his waist length silver hair._

"_Okay . . ."_

Her solo footsteps shook her back to reality, her dazed eyes reading each sign. "Class 'D' . . . Class 'D' . . . Oh, Here it is!" Kagome mumbled to herself as she, turned the small handle and walked into a small classroom—after successfully finding its location, thanks to Miroku.

It was dark with only a small light portraying from the long windows at the far end of the room. "Can I help you?" a low voice asked in the far corner of the room, its small figure stepping forward attracting Kagome's attention.

Startled, she turned to face a short, black haired woman her lips curled in a peculiar smile. Clearing her throat, she composed herself, "Yes my name is Kagome Higurashi. Are you Ms. Sacra?" Kagome asked, looking away from the sheet of paper containing all of InuYasha's teacher's names.

"Yes, I am; what can I do for you, Miss. Higurashi?" the teacher looked up at her through almond eyes hidden behind rectangular purple glasses.

"Well, InuYasha Izayoi, one of your students, that you teach Chemistry too, is not well and will not be attending school for a while. And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me some sort of major assignment he can work on to hand in before the end of the school year that'll help him pass the class . . .?"

"Hmm," Mrs. Sacra hummed momentarily thinking back while tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. "It would seem, to what I recall . . . that Mr. Jinenji approached me with the same news earlier. . . Ah yes, it was but a few days ago," she cried, raising her finger in an idea. "I got it right here . . . _somewhere _. . ." she muttered talking to herself as she walked with a quick pace to her untidy desk.

She held out a thick stack of paper—at least three quarter of an inch thick—out to Kagome, once successfully retrieving the package. "Here. Have him do this by June eighteenth, which I believe is two weeks before schools ends or whichever. Either have him complete it, its on Chemicals, the periodic table . . . and so forth, understand?"

Kagome nodded eagerly accepting the package, "Thank you Ms. Sacra!"

"Good," she replied with a smile, which disappeared instantly. "Now get out, I have a class to prepare for," she growled, Kagome hurrying to not bother the bitter woman.

She ran back to the hallway, putting her oversized bag on the window sill, and slipping the thick package inside between the package she received for biology and math. "_There I got it all, now to get to his locker . . . before the bell rings. . ._"

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

_I held the handful of cool water; letting it slip—like silk—between my small, dirty fingers. I gazed at the reflection of my face in the small, shrinking pool of water as a tear fell from my cheek into the dieing water._

"_Momma," I whispered, whipping my nose on my sleeve. I cried, my voice shaky and unknown; a ghastly sound that broke the nights' silence. I opened my eyes, slowly and unsurely, "Had I heard right? Was that her? After all this time, has she come back?" _

_She gazed down at me with a single pleased smile, her soft chocolate eyes staring at me lovingly with ongoing affection. Her long black hair danced in the winds' music delicately and skillfully. It trailed down her slender shoulders that were covered in the most eye drawing brilliant pink kimono she wore often, complementing she sweet, motherly face, her milky skin and eyes. _

"_Come to me my child," she beckoned, her arms opening invitingly, "I'll protect you. I'm here."_

_I frantically reached out for her, for, I so longed to rest in her arms, to feel protected and wanted, and safe. I clawed the air, her body slipping through my fingers; disappearing into the midnight air as a vision that was never there; created by the desperate mind. "Mama!" I wailed, insecurely. _

"_What would I do now?" for I was stuck in a world of two kinds, not really one or the other, neither of which wanted me. _

_She was gone now . . . killed before my very eyes and my father . . . I knew nothing of the man other then he once was the great and honorable ruler of the Western lands, the great and powerful Inu no Taisho. He had died long ago, on the night of my birth of the full moon, dieing at the hands of a jealous man, to save my mother and I. _

"_What was papa like, Mama?" I asked her curiously, hopping around her feet in order to catch up with her steady stride. Even her walk was beautiful. I always asked her, always curious, always wondering. _

"_He was a great man," she'd always begin, sometimes stifling tears. "He loved you very much," and that was all. _

_One night, I happened to wake up from a fearful nights' dream, running hastily and softly as ever to reach my mother, her door was open slightly a single light of a candle peering through the crack. _

"_Dearest, My Love!" I heard her call out; using the name I've come to know as my father. She hugged her pillows tightly, not wanting to release them, in fear they might disappear. _

_From then on, I crept into her bed every night; curling up to her silently hoping the tears would stop from then on. They did, until one night; I awoke with a nightmare, arousing my mother with me. _

"_My child!" she cooed, though surprised, "What ever are you doing? Why are you crying? What is it you are doing here?" the questions flowed from her mouth, tumbling like the tears from my eyes._

"_I-I heard you crying," I sniffled, bowing my head to cover my face. "Th-the other night, awhile ago. So at night I'd come here to sleep with you . . . I thought you were lonely!"_ I had started to cry then, using my hands to cover my eyes, fearing she would be very cross.

_She smiled, managing to chuckle lightly and gather me in her arms holding me close. "Dearest son," She cooed, stroking me underneath the covers where we lay, wishing me to sleep, "you are so much like him," she whispered._

"_Like who, Mama?" I asked, though tiredly, intriguingly._

"_Your father, he'd care for me much like you have been for me many nights," she explained, burying me closer into her body._

_I sniffled, using my grubby fingers to rub beneath my nose. I would be three in a matter of days, and I was alone, helpless, cold, and unaware of the world, my mother tried so hard to protect me from._

_The smell of fire and man drifted to my nose, panic filling me, "They found me!"_

_I tore myself from the rivers side, scrambling to my bruised, cut feet allowing them to take me wherever they pleased in order to get away. "I had to get away!"_

" . . . Miss? Excuse me, Miss? Is this your stop?"

Kagome took her eyes from the magical words of InuYasha's story, looking up to an old women, who's eyes were crinkled with age, tapped her shoulder with long, elderly and crooked, bony fingers.

"Is this your stop?" she repeated, pointing to the open subway doors.

"Oh! Yes it is! Thanks so much!" she dashed out the door, her yellow bag in one hand, her booklet in the other.

She stopped to stuff the booklet into her bag, and walked quickly up the stairs back up into the grey afternoon ahead.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

"Great, so now Sodium," she stretched the word moving the mechanical pencil under its symbol, "requires a three to balance the entire equation of _Sodium penta-chloride_, okay?" She lifted the book for him to see, admiring his curious face.

He nodded glumly, glancing periodically out the window seeing pieces of the dull grey sky, "_Why'd it have to rain?_"

"Great!" she complemented oblivious to his depressed state, "and what's the atomic number for . . ." she paused, adjusting her position slightly to stretch her tired legs, "Iron?"

"Twenty six," he replied, he gazed straight ahead at the blank walls of his single patients room. "_Damn room . . ._"

"Right, excellent work, that should be good enough for today," Kagome suggested, closing the large and old tattered science book along with the booklet Miss. Sacra had given her for InuYasha to complete and hand in.

"Thanks," he thanked her meaningfully; her teaching skills did more for him then they did from most teachers.

"No problem," Kagome shrugged her hard work off, throwing her hands in the air, and doing a long stretch. Her stomach protruded from beneath her shirt as she stretched, causing her to drop her arms immediately, peeking carefully at InuYasha. Seems he hadn't noticed, thankfully.

"Why'd it have to fucking rain," he complained his thoughts out loud, falling backwards on his bed and staring miserably at the blank ceiling.

Kagome arched her brow, but said nothing.

"Sorry," he mumbled, having seen her reaction. "Its just this room . . . it's so damn ugly and I've got so many things on my mind, for school . . . that fucking book I need to write . . . I just don't know what to fucking write_ about_ anymore," he complained with a dramatic and exhausted sigh.

"Do you want to talk?" she offered, squeezing herself beside him and her head propped up with her elbow.

He nibbled his lip, his eyes dropping to the mattress. "It not that I don't _want_ to talk . . . I just don't talk to—"

She dropped her gaze with a look of hurt.

"Kagome I-I didn't mean it like that!" he sputtered, a thick rock leveling in his stomach.

"No its okay, I understand," she fell onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry . . ." he said quietly, looking at her earnestly.

"It's okay," she brushed it off. " . . . How about some cheering up?" She shot a mocking smile in his direction, climbing slowly off the side bed of the bed closest to the wall.

"Please," he begged still resting his eyes on the ceiling.

"Okay, just a sec then." She ruffled through her enormous yellow bag filled with books she had grabbed from InuYasha's locker including some of her own.

"What are you looking for?"

"You'll see," Kagome replied instead. Finally finding what she had been looking for, she climbed back onto the bed, climbing unsteadily onto her feet staggering slightly, her hands full of the multiple colored drawings Rin and Shippo had drew for him.

He grabbed her legs, sitting up slightly and drawing her legs to his chest, holding on delicately to her thighs for reassurance, ensuring her safety from falling.

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled while holding a roll of masking tape between her teeth. She ripped a piece of tape with a loud ripping sound, holding the paper flat against the ceiling.

"Are you going to' tell me what you're doing yet?" InuYasha asked gazing up at her from her feet.

"Nope, not yet," Kagome replied, returning to look at the ceiling now covered with the drawings. "_So glad I changed into jeans instead of staying in my skirt,_" she sighed in relief.

Once she had finished, she dropped to her knees and squeezed beside InuYasha, lying next to him and staring happily at the blotch of papers staring directly above them in a variety of shapes and colors. "See?"

He took a moment to study the work of art she taped to the ceiling, still confused, "See what? There's nothing but pictures."

"I'll go first then," she replied instead, staring at the ceiling. She pointed. " I see a sheep . . . with a jetpack on its back soaring its way through outer space, and look there's Saturn!" she giggled pointing to a large circular blob of paint, "And it looks like he's about to be sucked up by a black hole or something."

"What? Where?" he wondered, starring at the ceiling, his head cocked in an odd position.

"There!" she pointed again, with her eyes slightly squinted, "And look there; it's a seal jumping through a flaming hoop!"

"What the hell, Kagome?" he adjusted his head, placing it next to hers and squinting really hard.

"You need to use your imagination using the shapes and colors of the paint marks as your aide, it's easy!" she explained. "See look, there's a monkey juggling salmon over there and he's got a sock on his tail and a . . . banana in his foot," she tapped his arm, pointing at the far corner of the artsy parameter.

"And you're sure you're not on anything, right?" He joked, shuffling aside.

"No I'm not _on_ something," she drawled slightly annoyed nudging his hard in the ribs despite his antics to get away, "it's your turn."

"Okay, okay, my turn," he laughed. He stared for a few moments at the arrangement of colors finally seeing.

"I see . . . a tree," he guessed, squinting at a peculiar vertical brown shape, blotched with spots of pink and purple.

"What kind?"

"It's a tree Kagome, what else does it look like?" he scoffed at her, rolling his eyes.

"Not all trees are the same you know, just like you and me," she corrected beneath her breath, turning her head away from him.

He sighed, feeling upset for snapping at her. "Okay it's a bushy tree with pink and purple leaves,"

"What else?" He turned to watch her chocolate brown eyes, scan the ceiling; the will to touch her and hold her in his arms taunted his brain.

"There's an elephant taking a shower in a bath tub wearing," he continued drawing his attention back to his imaginative shape, ". . . white poke-a-dotted boxers on top of the tree . . . and he's wearing one of those hair cap things," he finished, accomplishing his vision quite well he felt.

Kagome laughed, "That's it you're getting it!"

Feeling proud of his absurd vision, he felt a small smile tug at his lips, "Your turn."

"I see . . . a rainbow colored alien holding a fruit basket filled with pineapple and he's wearing a satellite dish for an antenna."

InuYasha stayed silent, holding his breath desperately trying not to laugh. "Okay . . . you have a very fucking wild imagination," he said falling victim to a deep chuckle, holding his hands up to block her from hitting him.

"Your one to talk!" she retorted back with a grin sitting up and running her hands over his chest as a tickle.

He laughed loudly, grabbing her wrists to stop her. "S-Stop!" he stuttered through blurbs of laughter. "_This is sort of fun_."

"Oh!" she paused falling back down crossed legged. "Would you rather have to lick peanut butter from between an old man's toes? _Or . . . _would you rather wrestle a tiger?" she asked looking at him with large curious and laughing eyes.

"What the hell are you _on_?!" he looked at her wide-eyed and scared, moving his torso away as if she were deranged of some sort.

"I told you nothing!" she whined, hitting him playfully. "It's a game! '_Would you rather_' now answer the question!" she laughed excitedly.

"Tiger," he replied shortly, settling down.

"Why?" Kagome cocked her head, her eyes fully on him.

"Maybe because the other one's _gross . . ._? Where do you come up with these things?" he asked, turning to stare at her.

Kagome blushed, dropping her gaze, "I've been told that I have a wild imagination by many people."

"I can see _why_!" his brows rose, as he turned his head away.

"InuYasha!" she growled, hitting him playfully again on his arm.

"Okay, okay! I was kidding!" he laughed rising his hands over his head for cover. "All right, would you rather . . . have to eat a year's supply of hospital food . . . or have to . . . listen to old people go on about '_back in the day'_?"

"Ugh, as disgusting as this food is, I'll take it any day!" she exclaimed dramatically. "My ears would bleed if I have to listen to Gramps at home talk about how children were so respectable _back in the day_ or how _back in the day_, this would be used to ward off ancient demons that tried to eat your brain," she mocked placing her hands in a cross-like form to deflect an invisible spirit.

He laughed, enjoying the laughing they shared.

"One time," he began choking back laughter, "I stole a firecracker from a guy I hang out with, and it set off in my backpack somehow during the middle of class-"

Kagome covered her mouth struggling not to laugh, her eyes dancing and wide with amusement. "Oh!" she squeaked.

"-and the next thing I knew it started flying around in class, the teacher dove to ground, and ran out of the classroom shouting down the hallway about a flying saucer. Last I heard she was placed in a psychiatric ward!"

They laughed, a few words of silence from passing doctors and visitors coming from the hallway. They quieted, smothering their laughter into light giggles. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand, holding her stomach with the other, "Ow my stomach hurts from laughing so much!"

"My face hurts from laughing _and_ smiling!" InuYasha gripped his cheeks; never had he smiled so much before.

"Does t_his_ hurt?" she teased leaning forward and poking his cheek with the tip of her finger.

"Ow! Stupid Girl!" he growled behind a laugh of slight pain. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her down beside him.

The world swiveled around them, their faces directly over each other, lips only centimeters apart. With her wrist still held tightly in his hand he stared into her dark chocolate brown eyes, his breath catching in his throat.

She stared into his eyes, a mixture of molten lava and amber; their bodies pressed together firmly, his other hand placed lightly on the small of her back. Her gaze dropped to his silky pink lips, her breath slipping through her own, licking her lips with the tip of her tongue. "_Is he going to kiss me . . .?_"

"_Should I?_" he dropped his gaze catching her moistening her lips with her tongue; a moan, bubbled inside of him passing through his lips unnoticeable to her human ears. The urge to kiss her, to feel her lips pressing and opening to his, catching her tongue and exploring her mouth, to investigate her body, and feel her every curve, her every inch.

He felt his body lean forward to kiss her, he blinked and her warmth disappeared. "_No!_"

She sat up, forcing a cough and turning her head away quickly. "Sorry," she mumbled, failing to meet his eyes.

"No it was me," he shrugged it off, trying to catch her again. "_Damn it!_"

"Um, describe your worst fear."

He felt a stab in his heart, the laughter, the warmth; the moment they nearly shared disappeared, dying with her words. "You mean the one I'm living in?" he demanded, meeting her gaze then looking away angrily. He heard her gasp, she didn't know? "Stupid girl," he thought.

"I didn't mean-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Fuck yeah," he cursed, "what part did you need to know? The woman I loved and thought loved me back, left me for a man I hate. Both my parents, gone, dead; I won't even hear their voice ever. That old hag, Kaede, can't afford to visit me. I'm all alone and no one, _no one_, can damn well help me! _And_, to top it all off I can't fucking walk anymore!" he shouted, the pressure from his chest weighing down on him.

Silence sat between them, like the earth had come to a stop. He glanced up at her momentarily; her head tucked close to her chest, her hair hiding her from view. He heard her sniffle, a drop falling on top her lap, staining her jeans.

"_Shit._" He sighed. "Kagome, I'm sorry for what I said-"

She reached behind him, looking past him and pressing the thick round grey button that was tucked away under the pillow.

"Kagome?"

She sat silent waiting.

"_Front desk, Dr. Ryoumi, what seems to be the problem, Mr. Izayoi?_" the monitor buzzed with a loud crackle.

"H-hi Dr. Ryoumi it's me Kagome," Kagome answered, her voice quavering slightly. "Would you mind sending in a doctor for InuYasha? I'd like to take him somewhere for a quick second."

"_Sure thing, Hun, someone will be right over,_" the monitor buzzed from behind him with another loud cackle.

"Thanks," she replied meekly.

"Kagome . . .?" He watched her descend from the bed slowly, walking around the bed and pushing his wheelchair closer towards him. A large burly doctor entered the room, and pushed the sheets down, grabbing him beneath the legs and around his neck, hoisting him effortlessly into the wheelchair set out for him.

"Thanks," Kagome repeated kindly to the doctor taking both handles gently.

"Hmm," the doctor grunted slipping InuYasha's IV fluid Bag into the chairs' side pocket and walking with loud, shaking steps.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"You'll see," came her reply as she pushed him steadily out the room, and down the hallway further. They passed several patients some bandaged and lifeless, their heads lolling to one side. He turned his head away, another patient screamed, her left arm cut off at the elbow. His brows knit, the feeling of nausea and pity filling him.

She turned into a dark room, with only one occupied bed inside. There was a steady controlled beeping from a machine with a jagged line, an IV station leading into the hand of the patients' lifeless body.

"Who's this?" he asked quietly.

She sat on the edge of the bed taking the pale, lifeless hand into her own caressing the fingers with careful steady strokes. She leaned forward kissing the patients head lightly. She sniffled, stifling a sigh. "This is my brother Sōta." She ruffled his hair, the unruly greasy brown bangs falling into his eyes, which she moved to the side. "I come here every day to see him before I study with you, for almost a month since he's been like this," she paused, staring at the pale face, stroking the soft childish cheek. "My brother was so happy, everyday he'd come home with something to say. He always smiled, laughing and playing, doing things to annoy me and Sango whenever he could, just like any other little brother."

She turned to face InuYasha with tears along the brim of her puffy red eyes. "He's thirteen, InuYasha, and . . . like you he's got his whole life in front of him and . . . it could be over before it ever begins," she hiccupped, dropping her hands to Sōta's stone fingers. "He could wake up and remember nothing about us, be paralyzed or worse he could die in his sleep and never come back to us."

"Kagome I-" he reached out to touch her, to make the tears that slid down her cheeks go away. He wanted to kiss the tears and the sorrows that taunted her and her family away. To make her look at him and smile the like the way she came into his room each day.

"I'm not asking for pity," she swallowed hard the lump that gathered in her throat. "I just want you to understand. Yes you've lost enough in your life, but not everything." She climbed off the bed, dropping silently at his feet. "You still have Kaede, a dear woman who loves you, you still have a future to do as you please; people who care for you I'm sure and . . . your _alive . . ._ Kami, InuYasha you're still alive." She took his hand in hers, stroking his rough fingers.

Silence fell between them, Kagome gently stroking his hands, theirs and Sōta's breathing deep heavy breathing through the large face mask he wore, the only sounds with the repetitive beating of the pulsing machine.

"I'm sorry. . ." he mumbled at last, breaking the silence. He gazed down at her large brown eyes, with an apologetic smile. "Y_ou fool . . ._" his head whispered.

"It's okay," she nuzzled his hand with her cheek. "I don't understand everything that up in that brain of yours but I do understand a little about how you feel. You've lost a lot, a lot more than anyone I know, other than Sango, but you're here . . . you're _safe_. You have friends, people like me to help take the weight of the world off your shoulders that's crushing you underneath. We're here to make everything better." She touched his knees sending shivers and warmth throughout his body, comforting and gazing at him at his feet. "I know I haven't been in your life long, but I'm here as a friend to help you with whatever it is you need."

"_Kagome . . . thank you . . ._" He watched her stand, and walk back to her brother, a small smile sprawled delicately on her lips. He wanted to take her hand again and stroke her face, to pull her into his lap and kiss her softly and gently to show her the care he had. Instead he watched her, stroking her brothers' fingers with a sad twinkle in her eye. She didn't want him that way. Opening up to him as she did, trusting him with secrets. _'A friend'_ she had said, nothing more, he would be that friend she could rely on, like she was for him.

"What happened to him?" he said after awhile, he rolled his chair forward, stopping to peer closer into Sōta's face. His eyes widened; the short black raven hair, the pale complexion and dewy lips.

"He was hit by a car." Her voice seemed distant and vacant. His heart, rammed against the inside of his chest, color drained from his face.

"Wh-What color are his eyes?" he looked at her, begging for a different answer from what he hoped it wasn't.

"Brown, why?"

He could hear the sounds of the tires burning on the asphalt. The sweet music he recognized as her song drifted to his ears blaring from the systems around him. He could feel the material underneath him of the slick furnished leather, the wheel his fingers gripped. He skidded around the corner onto a quiet peaceful street lined with trees on either side. He gripped his wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white. A ball bounced onto the street followed by a boy with unruly brown hair and a gangly form.

"InuYasha?"

"Stop!" he tried to break, as the car slowly approached the boy. He tried to move his feet, to pull on the breaks and stop the car.

"InuYasha!"

"You're going to fast stop! _Sto_p!" he yelled again. Finally his foot slammed on the brakes, his eyes meeting the boys, terrified and wide-eyed chocolate almond eyes he recognized from his dreams.

"InuYasha!"

"No!" he screamed. He veered his car to the left to miss the boy; instead they collided at the corner, knocking the thin body up and into his windshield. He raised his hands to cover his face, seeing in the corner of his eyes the boy's body flying in the other direction.

"_InuYasha!_"

The car rolled and the blackness swallowed him whole.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

"InuYasha . . .? InuYasha can you hear me?!"

He awoke to her urgent pleads his eyes fluttering open slowly coming too. A wave of nausea washed over him as he slowly sat up, the corner of his eyes drowning with blackness still tingling in the corners, a rock settling itself in the pit of his stomach.

"Here drink some water."

He looked at her groggily, accepting the glass with shaky hands; drinking the contents with small sips. He could see the panic in her eyes, the worry that creased her face.

"Are you okay?" She set the glass down on the stand next to the flowers then eagerly looking back at him.

He rubbed his head, feeling the bump and the pain that shot through him as he pressed it. "What happened?" he asked, looking at her with large amber eyes with dark rings underneath.

"You passed out. The doctors don't know really what happened," she answered sitting back into the lumpy orange chair she pulled away from the wall.

"_She stayed . . . for me?_" He tried to remember thinking back, "_What did we do . . .?_"

She put her hand on his, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"_That boy . . . I remember that boy . . . in the coma . . . that-that was her brother . . ._"

He swallowed his throat thickening; he could taste the bile he had felt before. "_Fuck . . . should I tell her? I _need_ to tell her, she'd want to know . . ._" His head hurt, as he blinked repeatedly, the walls moved around him, his head felt light and wobbly. "_She needs to leave . . . I can't think . . . she shouldn't have stayed . . ._"

"_Fool . . .! Look at what you've done . . ._"

He looked around the room, glimpsing a view outside; it was dark with very few stars in the night sky. A sliver of the moon stared back at him shimmering between the curtains. "_It's late, stupid girl!_" He looked at her, trying to glare. "W-What are you still doing here?" he demanded ignoring her question instead.

"I-I was worried so I stayed. You just passed out on me," she bowed her head, lowering her voice to an audible whisper. "I wanted to know if were okay."

"S_tupid fool . . . she stayed . . . she stayed for you!_" He snorted. "Keh! And now it's late! You'll be walking home in the dark because you waited, dumb girl," he growled, refusing to look her way.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. She stood to leave, grabbing her hideous yellow backpack and slowly walked out of the room without once looking back.

"_Foolish boy . . ._"

He glared the wall until he was sure she was gone glancing momentarily at the door. "_You stupid fool!_" the voice bellowed. "_Can't you see she was worried? How could you do that?_"

"_But I-_"

"_She was being a _friend_, remember? She was worried! Fuck!_"

He cringed. Seeing her there with eyes filled with worry and fear; gripping his hand lightly to urging him back to her. She could have left hours ago, when she could still see. But she stayed, she stayed for him. And he had yelled at her for her kindness and her care scoffing in her face.

"_Dumbass . . . stupid dumbass . . ._" the voice muttered repeatedly.

He shook his head riding himself of the voice that taunted him. He hadn't meant it so rudely; however, she shouldn't have stayed. "Stupid girl . . ." he mumbled, crossing his hands over his chest.

Her face crossed his mind, her luscious lips, dewy brown eyes, docile face and her brilliant smile. Her laughter echoed inside him sending tremors of excitement and terror throughout his body. He sighed. "_No . . . I am . . ._"

"Mr. Izayoi!"

At the sound of his name he gazed at the thin profile of a young nurse striding inside to meet him. He smiled lightly. "_Annoying woman . . ._" he thought, but never the less, was welcomed with her periodic visits.

She flicked his ear with her forefinger upon coming up to the side of his bed.

"Ow!" he growled rubbing it slightly, "what the hell was that for?"

She laughed ruffling his bangs, and moving towards the monitor hooked to his arm. "Oh relax InuYasha, just having some fun."

"Keh," he growled, turning his head away with a jeer across his lips. "More like torture to me," he scoffed, pulling his sheets closer to his chest. "_Is she okay?_"

"Cold?" she hummed, scribbling some notes on the clipboard.

"A little," he shrugged burying further into his sheets. His stomach turned. "_Kagome . . ._"

"I'll turn up the heat just for you," she offered replacing the clipboard onto the monitor and walking towards the radiator at the far side of the room. "So tell me, do you like her?

"Like who?" he demanded, scratching his head with his nails. "_You who . . ._"

"_Whom_. Like _whom_?" she corrected, returning back to her position. "Finger please!" She clipped the latch on his index finger watching the screen light up with life. "_Do_ you like her?"

"Like _who_!?" he demanded irritated, glaring icily at the nurse.

"_Kagome!_" she pronounced with a sigh as if all was obvious. She laughed at his irritation tapping him on the shoulder. "You get too irritated, relax you'll ruin your heart scan!"

"_Hell no_!"

"Is that no you won't stop getting too irritated or no you don't like Kagome?" she asked, staring pointedly at the ceiling as if calculating.

"Damn it woman you're fucking confusing!" he yelled, glaring at her plump red face holding his head tight between his hands.

She smiled, "You shouldn't swear like that, people will get offended." She pulled the stethoscope from around her neck.

"Fuck you," he growled, leaning forward to bare his back at her.

She lifted his shirt high onto his shoulders. "That's mean," she pouted, placing the cold instrument against his bare skin after pulling up his long shirt.

"_Damn that's cold!_" He seethed between his teeth, the cold metal circle feeling like ice against his back as he clenched tightly.

"Breathe," she demanded, moving and removing the instrument across his back. "Too bad, I think she likes you."

"_Kagome . . .?_ _Really?_" he coughed slightly, blushing slightly. "Nah," he replied, his curiosity thickening.

"Take off your shirt," she demanded again, peering into his face momentarily as she waited. "I think so, I always wondered why she came in everyday—other than to see whoever was in the hospital of course—and then to help you study but then it dawned on me," she slapped her head for emphasis, "of course she likes him!" She pressed the slightly warmer stethoscope onto his chest, placing it gently over his heart. "Breathe."

"No she doesn't, she's just here to help me study," he assured her, pulling his shirt back on as she pulled away. "_Is she home? Did she make it yet?_"

"I'm a girl—" she pointed out moving to the end of her bed.

"I didn't noticed," he interrupted sarcastically rolling his eyes, with as much emphasis he could muster like she had done so.

"Really?" she cocked her head disappointedly. "Then that settles it!" she exclaimed, looking downwards at her chest, cupping both breasts in her hands. "You see I've been considering on getting plastic surgery to make it more—"

"Oh for the love of _Kami_ woman, I was being sarcastic!" he shouted, covering his eyes quickly with her sudden movements. "_Why would she do this to me!?_"

"Okay then maybe I won't." She dropped her hands with a shrug, wiping them on her pastel green surgeon suit. "As I was saying . . ." she lifted the blankets revealing his bare feet underneath, "Whoa," her eyes rolled backwards as she waved her hands underneath her nose. "Man do you ever need a bath!"

"You were saying?" he growled crossing his arms over his chest. "_Stupid doctor . . ._"

"I'll have one booked for you tomorrow. Anyway, like I said, I'm a girl . . . I know when another girl likes someone."

He heart thumped against his chest. "And what if you're wrong? What if she _doesn't_ like me like you_ think_ she does . . ." he asked hopefully, trying not to seem too curious.

She poked his toe, looking for signs of any reaction before she continued.

He shook his head sadly having felt nothing of her touch against his foot. "_Damn, useless legs . . ._"

"Oh well . . ." she placed the covers back in place tucking it neatly under the mattress and sat precisely on the edge of his bed holding his hand softly, "at least you'd have tried and know, otherwise you'd be spending the rest of your life wondering whether or not she did like you," she replied earnestly. "That is . . . if you _do_ like her now . . ." she teased, winking at him as she got off the bed.

He glared; he hated the way she always knew what he felt inside him and laughed about it.

"Anyways, all clear, you better get some sleep. Hope you feel better in the morning," she grabbed the clipboard off the monitor and held it close to her chest, bowing politely before walking to the door and stopping short. "By the way, not that it's my business but . . . Kagome was really worried when you passed out on her, falling out of your chair like that; scared the living right out of that girls soul, poor dear," she stared at him, her velvet green eyes, watching him knowingly, "then I saw her leaving today nearly crying did something?"

He looked at her, licking his lips guiltily and ashamed, he cast his eyes downwards. "_She was crying . . .?_"

"I don't know why you yelled at her and you don't want to tell me either, that's okay _but s_he cares about you InuYasha, and I think deep down inside you the real reason why you yelled at her wasn't because you were embarrassed but you were scared—"

He looked at her as she leaned against the door frame, her hands in front of her young, pretty face, her velvet green eyes, piecing him with a knowing gaze.

"—for her . . . Night InuYasha," she walked away without another word.

"Night, Dr. Ryoumi." He sat up tall, trying desperately to look out the window. "_Is she home yet . . .? Is she okay? Please let her be all right . . ._" he sighed, leaning back into the pillow, pulling himself under the covers. "Kagome . . ."

He thought of the eyes, much like Kagome's, staring at him with unruly hair that partially hid his eyes under long, thick brown bangs and a pale complexion. He held his ball in both hands, the fear in his eyes, reminding him.

He remembered.

"_That boy . . . that boy I hit . . . Sōta . . . hell it's her brother . . .!_"

---

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

A/N: There I'm finally finish. I know I apologize a lot. But you'll be happy to know that I am out of my writers block! YAY! So now chapters will be coming more frequently and now that I have a computer at both my parents place so I hope to post a least one chapter a week, (every Monday) YAY!!

I'd like to thank:

**Kaggs;**

**Blue Sees All;**

**Animegils9194;**

**Iunyasha-freak00;**

**Kyosbead13;**

**InuGoddess715, and;**

**kasumi-kagome**

For their wonderful reviews! This one's for you and all the faithful readers that continue to read it!

Questions:

**Blue Sees All: Just wondering when Kagome's going to find out that it was InuYasha who hit Sōta... will she be mad??**

_Read and see . . . Dun dun dun . . ._

**Inuyasha-freak00: Where's Sesshomaru?**

_Like I said . . . Read and see . . . _

Sadly, I add my final note:

_I do not own any rights to_ _**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._

_**Soulless Lover,**_


	8. Chapter 7: Sweet Apologies

—_**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter 7: Sweet Apologies--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

---

"_Knock . . . knock . . . knock_"

"Coming!" Kagome yelled rushing to slide open the door. "Hello, Miroku, come on in!" she greeted with a sweet smile and stepped aside to allow him to enter.

"Why thank you Kagome." He pulled off his shoes revealing his black socks underneath. "And how might you be on such a lovely day?"

"Fine thank you, and yourself?" she replied leading him out of the foyer and into the den.

"Delightfully well," he replied with a geeky smile while in tow, his hands resting suspiciously behind him. "You look rather marvellous today, Kagome," he noted, nodding his head in reassurance, "going somewhere?"

"Yes, actually, I am thank you. And yourself? You seem quite spiffed up just to go on a_ casual_ outing don't you think?" she asked suspiciously, examining his clean face, his eyes dancing in excitement.

"What, these old things? Not at all!" he pulled the front of his jacket modestly, shaking off her complement and adjusting his chocolate jacket so it fit squarely on his shoulders.

Ms. Higurashi bustled into the den, her clouded eyes surrounded with dark rings from sleepless nights, her face aged and creased with worry lines.

"Who is it Kagome?" her voice straining to talk. "Oh you must be . . .?"

"Houshima, Miroku, a friend of Kagome's and Sango's," he greeted, bowing and taking her tender calloused hand and kissing it gently, "pleased to meet you Madame." He pulled a flower from behind him, handing it to her with sincere actions. "For the lovely lady," he offered.

Her face was wide-eyed and surprised. She looked at Kagome who seemed surprised herself and tried desperately hard not to laugh. "Oh Mr. Houshima," she gestured towards him, "that's very kind of you, but I-"

"Please accept my humble gift for allowing me to enter your wonderful home and take your daughter, Sango, out this fine evening, all I ask is your name. And please," he added with his manly charm, "call me Miroku."

Surprised, the mother accepted the marigold laced with brilliant buttercups, sniffing its pleasant aroma. "It's Higurashi, Miyoko," she nodded her head politely, "and thank you ever so much."

"The pleasure is all mine," he nodded defiantly, his jaw sent in a flattering smile, "Miyoko, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Miyoko blushed, her cheeks reddening in a flattering colour. She excused herself quickly, saying the bell had rung for the cookies and hurried out of the foyer.

"Smooth," Kagome grunted, hiding her laugh, "do that often?"

He chuckled, shaking his head in reply. Turning back into the direction Miyoko had left, his smile fell, a gentle look of concern spreading across his features. "You mother . . . is she ill?"

"No," Kagome replied quickly caught off guard, "just tired and worried ever since . . . well you know . . ."

He nodded understanding. "I have a remedy I learned that works quite well, I can make some and give it to you, for your mother's sake if you'd like."

"Thank you," Kagome nodded glancing causally at the green walls of the den. "Uh, I guess I'll go get Sango and tell her you're here," she mumbled awkwardly.

Quickly she ran up the stairs, turning to face the white door across from her room. _"_Sango . . .?"she called through the door, rapping her knuckles lightly against the hollow wood. "Miroku's here!" she called.

"_Shit!" someone cursed from inside with a clatter of noise and something falling._

"Sango . . . you all right in there?" she opened the door slowly. Sango sat in the middle of her room, the vibrant green walls shinning with the glaze of her yellow light on her bedside nightstand. "Sango! What's wrong?" She rushed to her friends' side, closing the door behind her and dropping to her knees and pulling her shaking body into her arms.

"I can't do it!" she growled angrily, pulling away violently, wiping at a black smear at the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean 'you can't do it'? What can't you do?" Kagome asked grabbing a towel that lay discarded on floor beside her, moving the stacks of makeup and cloths aside. She wiped her friends' cheek of the glistening pink powder and mascara streaks.

She pulled away, grabbing a magazine from the pile Kagome had shoved aside. "I can't do this!" Sango shouted, holding it up for her to see. "I want to make myself look like those girls on the damn magazines" she cried, throwing the magazine at the nearby wall. "I want to look my best for Miroku, and I can't even do that! _And_ to fucking top it all off, I ruined my favorite fucking pants _and_ my new fucking shirt!" she cursed, her tongue falling victim to her ill-tempered mouth.

Kagome dropped the towel, taking her friends shoulders once more, comfortingly stroking her back. She looked at a magazine over Sango's shoulder, its front cover advertising a model posed with her hands in her hair falling in curls around her shoulders showing off her black dress. An idea sprung to her head causing her to smile. She pulled back from Sango and looked into her face.

"Hey . . . I have an idea . . . but you got to shower again!" She stood, offering her hand down at her.

"What are you going to do?" Sango whimpered, wiping the black gunk from her eyelashes, standing with Kagome's help.

"I'm going to get you ready for your date."

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

Sango leaned up against the dark marble counter top, holding the white Italian-made sinks in place. She stared hard at the reflection of herself with a small smile on her curved lips. "_Thank you Kagome,_" she silently praised.

"_Carefully place the mascara brush, once you've coated it with its contents, under you__r lashes wiggling it along the way to the very tip of your lashes . . . this will help get every lash and keep them separated, long and sexy . . ." she read from the magazine. "Easy enough," she thought, taking her inexperienced hand and propping herself up on her desk, littered with the latest make-up fashions. "Slowly . . ." she thought putting the brush carefully beneath her long lashes._

"_Sango__ . . .? Miroku's here!" she heard Kagome's voice and rapping against the door. _

"_Shit!" she curse__d loudly. Startled, her hand slipped causing a large black streak of mascara to run along the corner of her eyes. She bolted upwards, smacking her knee against the table, upsetting is contents, tumbling over her rather expensive perfume she had bought against her will, her stock of eye shadow diving like onto the pale blue carpeted floor. She toppled over in her chair onto the floor, tearing her favorite pants along her thigh. Tears gathered on her smudged eyes, escaping their boundary and falling onto her green shirt, staining it with murky black drops._

"_Sango . . . you all right in there?" Kagome peeked her head inside looking until her eyes fell on her own teary eyed and smudged with streaks of makeup. "Sango . . .! What's wrong?" she rushed inside, closing the door behind her and dropping onto her knees in front of her, pulling her into her open arms._

"_I can't do it!" she growled angrily, pulling away violently. She could feel the tears sneak their way back down her cheeks. She wiped them furiously. _

"_What do you mean, 'you can't do it'? What can't you do?" she looked confused and worried, sitting carefully on her knees. She grabbed a towel nearby that she discarded after drying her hair, using it to wipe at the black marks of mascara on her cheeks._

_She pulled away from her clutch, grabbing a magazine that was crumpled and bent nearby. __"I can't do this!" she held up a magazine for Kagome to see; demonstrating a picture of a very attractive woman with luscious lips, and make-up well placed onto her face. "I want to make myself look like those girls on the damn magazines" she cried, throwing the magazine at the nearby wall. "I want to look my best for Miroku, and I can't even do that! And to fucking top it all off, I ruined my favorite fucking pants and my new fucking shirt!" she cursed, her tongue falling victim to her ill-tempered mouth. She cringed inwardly; she knew Kagome hated those types of words._

_Kagome dropped the towel, taking her shoulders once more and pulling her forward, comfortingly stroking her back. _

"_Hey . . . I have an idea . . . but you got to shower again!" Kagome stood suddenly, offering her hand._

"_What are you going to do?" she whimpered, wiping the itchy black gunk from her eyelashes and standing with Kagome's help._

"_I'm going to get you ready for your date."_

Sango sighed. "_Damn makeup, useless crap,_" she cursed. However, Kagome had done a very nice job, she had to admit, so it wasn't completely useless, but it did ruin her favorite pants and her new flattering green top she had saved for a few weeks to buy; a combination both she and Kagome had put together late last night when she had arrived home from the hospital, ranting in hysterics about InuYasha and his _attitude_.

"_That _jerk!_" Kagome cried, pacing the floor of Sango's room. "I didn't even get a _thank you_ either. That stupid _jerk_! He had me so worried, scared me half to death really. One minute he was laughing and then all of a sudden he passes out on me at my feet! And I stayed there to look after him to make sure he's all right and he yells at me! He _yelled_ at me Sango, because I was worried and stayed there!" Kagome cried, talking madly. _

"_What did you say to him?" Sango asked, through a long tired yawn. She glanced quickly at the flower printed alarm clock Kagome had given her for last Christmas that stood to her left on her nightstand. _

"_Ten pm," it read, making her groan silently to herself._

"_Nothing! I had said _nothing _other then, 'you okay?' but what's wrong with that? Stupid InuYasha! See if I go seem _him_ again I tell you!" she ranted, pacing the pale blue carpeted the floor again, drawing Sango's attention back to her._

"_Kagome?"_

"_What!?" she snapped, _frustrated_ and annoyed. Her faced softened instantly, turning apologetic and recklessly tired. "Sorry Sango," she said quickly, sitting finally on the soft bed that made a deep squeak as she did so._

"_No problem, but do you think that not seeing him is going to help?"_

"_But he yelled at me! Y__ou know it scares me when people yell at me," she whined sadly drawing her hand over the funky pinstriped green and pink comforter._

"_Yeah I know. But Kagome that kids' been going through a lot, lately, I mean, all that work he needs to do for school, with only you to help him? Writing a damn _novel_ practically for English class? Kagome's he's supposed to _graduate_ this year, know how bad it would suck if he had no choice but to fail after all that hard work he put in all these years? And he's got financial problems to deal with, from what you say. Kaede can't afford to see him, plus he gets no visitors except you and Mr. Jineji, which only happened once, and on top of it all, he can't use his legs. That's a lot of pressure for just one person, he's been through enough in his life, maybe he just snapped cause he didn't know what else to do, you never know unless you talk to him," Sango said coming to InuYasha's defense. "And look, I'm defending him—to a point—but only because I know what it's like to lose everything and have nothing, to work hard everyday to get what you need, but not always what you want. I'm lucky to have you in my life, Kagome, you know that, and I'll be forever grateful to you and your family, and I think he is too, because you have done so much for him all ready, I just think he didn't know how to do it," Sango replied, moving to adjust her position in the warm comforts of the bed._

_Kagome nodded understanding. "Then what should I do?" _

_Sango tugged at her cow-shaped slippers and threw them onto the floor after adjusting her yellow pajama pants with small pictures of cows on it. "I think you should see him tomorrow, talk to him. And if he does it again then you've mistaken his kind shell and really he's a rude and ignorant son of a bitch, simple as that." _

_Kagome gave a little laugh__ thinking._

"_Another thing," Sango added. "Maybe he himself was scared, for _you."

"_For _me?_" she whispered confused, "why in the world for_ me?_ I mean: _it's me. _I help him with his _homework_."_

"_Because you're his friend, and you're also a _girl_, if haven't noticed," Sango mocked, pulling her hair out from a loose ponytail. "Maybe he was worried. You stayed there—till the late hours at night—a time, when girls—like us—become victims to creepy guys, you know that. So maybe that was the only way he knew how to express it, because he was worried for your sake, alone." She pulled her shirt down to cover her thin stomach, 'graze me', it read._

_Kagome averted her eyes; a sure sign that she knew the feeling of being watched; the creepy grins of old men staring at her on the subway, walking quickly through the dark, past trees and places she was sure she could be swept away. _

"_Maybe . . ." Kagome nodded, indulgently. She was silent. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know about some date, would you? One that Miroku was shouting in the halls about or whistling while he walked home today at school did you?"_

"_It's not a _date!_" she cried, waving her arms frantically, throwing herself under the covers of her bed. "Now go away, I need _sleep!_" she demanded._

"_All right, I'm going; thanks for the talk, by the way," she left the room, slowly, like she was waiting for her to call her. Which was true because she needed the help badly enough._

"_Kagome!" she called, listening for her friend. _

_Sango listened as the__ door to her room opened slowly, seeing in the corner of her eye Kagome peeking her head into her room with an oblivious look. "Yes?" _

_She cried into the pillows, __"Help me! I need something to wear!"_

She turned in a few directions, looking at the dress that fitted snuggly around her hips and on her curves, a long slit up the side that led halfway up her thigh. "_You outdid yourself this time Kagome,_" she shook her head still marveling over the dress Kagome had given her.

"_Here," Kagome handed her a large garment bag. "It was supposed to be for you birthday on Tuesday, but emergency calls, so__ . . . here."_

"_What is it?" She shook it, trying to hear to determine the gift; wisps of hair fell beneath the towel wrapped loosely around her head. _

"_Open it, only after we set your hair," Kagome urged leading her to the desk, which held a long, wide mirror; her collections of makeup all neatly restocked in its proper place._

_Half an hour past before Kagome finished her hair, styling it with long curls that slithered down her back and sprinkled her shoulders. As a special feature she had added, a hue of black around the tear duct of Sango's eye, and pink around the lid and a light layer of chocolate brown along the lashes to bring out her hazel eyes._

"_There," Kagome stated, finishing with a light speckle of blush on her cheeks. "Now let's get you into your surprise present, only no looking until it's on you, okay?"_

_She nodded patiently, as she removed the dewy plush-like robe, her undergarments that Kagome had placed for her on the toilet seat as she showered were all ready in place. Once the texture of the dress, touched her skin she knew all ready it was beautiful. With the satiny material that hugged her form and curves ever so softly and comfortably; she couldn't wait to see._

"_Open," Kagome commanded, stepping away from the mirror to see._

"_Oh! Its beautiful Kagome!" she praised excitedly, wrapping her arms tightly around Kagome's shoulders hugging her tight. "It's perfect, and wonderful! I love it!" she squealed in delight. "And you did such a wonderful job on my hair and my make-up, damn, you got to do it everyday, pretty _please_?" she begged._

"_Okay, okay, later, just hurry up all ready, Miroku's almost been waiting for an hour now!"_

She sighed, relaxing her hands back at her sides. To complete the outfit she put on a pair of strappy black sandals with a flower that rested on her ankle, a small back 'clutch' purse to hold emergency cash _and_ make-up just in case. But Miroku's face was best of all. His wide-eyed stare as she strode down the stairs, the heels clip-clapping as she walked. He fumbled madly in order to give her the flower, a beautiful orchid that matched perfectly with her dress, and now lay splendidly behind her ear. And the bracelet, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and _expensive_ by the looks of it. The gentle curves of every link made of white gold, dangling with hearts and balls of rose quartz. Pink, of course her secret favorite color. "_How did he know?_" she wondered.

"_Miroku . . ._" she gazed back into the mirror staring into the pools of brown eyes the reflected back at her recalling their first acquaintance.

"_Here, you dropped this.__" He tapped her shoulder gently, speaking fluently in her language. He passed the pencil to her, giving her a small friendly smile, his large bag sitting awkwardly on one shoulder._

"_Thanks," she whispered in reply, examining him with her eyes then taking the pencil delicately from his finger tips and returning it back to its place on her desk._

"_Mind if I sit here?" he asked politely blinking his violet eyes innocently, pointing to the desk that was joined to hers, just like the other desks in the lab._

"_Sure, I guess," she grabbed her bag and moved it off the stool and onto the floor, making room for him to sit. _

_She returned her attention to the lean and thin, blonde haired teacher up front of the class, clasping her hands tightly in front of her stomach. __"To start off our first lab," she continued, "we'll be making pure magnesium oxide . . . s-"_

"_I'm Miroku, by the way," he interrupted her thoughts of listening to the teacher, extending his hands politely in her direction__, shaking his unruly kept hair out of the way of his eyes._

_She accepted it courtly, slightly annoyed and reached across the table as instructed by the teacher to turn the hot plate on, then reaching for one of the two safety goggles set in front of her._

"_You _pervert_!" she screeched, whipping around and slapping Miroku hard across the face at the sudden feeling of his hand on her lower back side._

"_Oh . . .! It's heavenly!" he seemed to mumble dropping the floor, soothing his red cheek._

Sango smirked to herself, "_Damn Miroku and being a pervert,_" running her hands through the cold water that ran noisily through the tap, "_were he not, I'd maybe have considered dating him sooner," _she thought recalling his handsome appearance earlier that night.

_She walked down the stairs catching eye of Miroku talking quickly to Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Higurashi in the kitchen. She slowed down, standing a few steps above the end of the staircase memorized by his looks. He stood tall in fine tailored fawn colored pants coordinating with his chocolate jacket that tipped off his broad shoulders; his kept hair rimmed his cheek bones outlining his face. Her body warmed as he turned to face her; his violet eyes falling on her, warming her instantly._

The door to the bathroom opened suddenly with a loud bang. A large woman, with small beady eyes and a stout nose walked into the room and into a stall after laying her eyes on Sango unsure to make up her mind about her.

Using it as her cue, she darted for the door, returning to the table, where Miroku sat patiently waiting tapping his hands recklessly on the linen tablecloth.

"Miroku . . .? You okay?" she asked, placing her hand delicately to catch his attention.

"Oh Sango, you're back, excuse me, I thought perhaps you might have been ill," he stood until she sat down in the cushioned chair, crossing her legs neatly under the table and placing the napkin over lap. She sipped a mouthful of water parching her thirst.

"No, No, just thinking, I guess, I must have zoned out for a moment," she replied, noticing the same woman, whom she met in the washroom. She turned towards Miroku. "Miroku who's that?" she whispered leaning forward, so no one could hear her.

"That's one of the richest people in Japan," was his soft reply. "She owns the most prized collection of show dogs. Her husband owns the computer business that receives a lot of profit from outside the continent."

She watched the plumb woman, with a white fox fur around her neck sit down accordingly into her seat, adjusting her small, pin sized glasses. And begin to talk fluently with a scrawny man across from her which Sango assumed to be her husband.

She shrugged after a moment, taking note of the place for the first time. "You know it's really nice in here . . ." Sango commented, gazing at the mural ceiling and the large crystal chandelier.

" . . . Rew!"

"Did you here that?" she turned and faced Miroku, quickly, cocking her head, trying to hear.

"Hear what exactly?" he looked at her confused, setting his glass back on the table carefully.

"Nothing . . ." she replied unsure of herself. She watched the waiter, a tall and gangly man with vibrant red hair place two platters at the stout woman's table. The woman gazed at him precariously grumbling about having to wait so long. "Must have been my imagination," she replied instead, reaching to sip her water.

" . . . Rew!"

"There!" Sango rasped nearly chocking on her water. "Did you hear that?" she hissed at Miroku, looking back and forth. "Sounds like a cat!"

"Sango really . . ." he drawled, licking his lips quickly. "There wouldn't be something like that in here . . ."

"Madam . . ." the red haired waiter greeted, reaching to remove the silver plate that sat covering the food, "your smoked salmon with a hint of butter—upon your request—is prepared to your likings, I'm sure, complements from the chef. Enjoy."

"_But, I swear . . ._" she thought turning away, upset by what she thought to have heard.

"A c-cat!" the stout woman, shrieked, jumping angrily to her feet upsetting the table. "There's a cat eating my food!" she shouted, moving behind the bewildered waiter.

"Told you!" Sango hissed, leaving Miroku flabbergasted and turning to watch the woman jump, startled by the cats' appearance.

"What is the meaning of this?" her husband cried behind a thick grey mustache, standing abruptly away from the table.

The feline mewed suddenly surrounded by faces of curiosity, interest, bewilderment and outrage. Surrounded, she hissed standing above her food, her tails flicking in the air.

"Sango it is a cat!?" Miroku whispered a little too loudly in response, disturbing the tables around them. A woman cried in disgust throwing her napkin onto the floor and striding quickly to the door.

"By god!" A man wearing a clean, black suit cried his eyes wide with horror. "There's a cat . . . in _my_ restaurant!"

"It's a beast!" the stout woman replied angrily. "Take it away and destroy it, Monsieur, before I report this to the health ministry!" she threatened, shaking a plump finger at the owner daringly.

"I can assure you madam, I will do it immediately!" he replied, grabbing the cat by the scruff off her neck.

"No!" Sango jumped from the table, reaching for the cat and curling it close to her chest protectively in her arms. "It's a cat, not a beast, you can't destroy it for being hungry!" she cried, turning her body to keep the cat from sight.

"Madam, a young lady should not speak unless spoken too!" the women exclaimed angrily, her face, round and plump, reddening darkly.

"Indeed," the owner agreed, moving to remove the cat from Sango's arms. "Hand over that b-beast immediately!" he growled.

"No she's mine!" Sango glared at the owner, the feeling of overwhelming anger and protection welling up inside her.

"The beast is deformed, it has two tails!" he cried angrily, his small mustache moving up and down as he talked.

"I-"

"Monsieur." Miroku stepped in placing his hand on Sango's shoulder and pushing her behind him. "I do believe, that this young lady, would like this cat whether or not it is _different,_" he spoke coolly and surely daring the man to deny his words.

"Whether that be so, boy," he spat, puffing his chest to show his dominance, "that beast is in my restaurant and will be _destroyed_! Give me the cat!" he shouted, pumping his fist at Sango with fury.

"Here," Miroku leveled placing bills of yen in the owner's hand. "It is the cost for the damage. Along with this," he placed another two bills in the man's hands'. "This is for our diner and the Madam's and Monsieur's', have each plate boxed up and ready to go_ now_."

He faced the madam, her lips pursed in dissatisfaction. "Our sincere apologies Madame, for your dinner," He kissed her hand politely bowing low and nodding to her husband. "And you monsieur." He led Sango with his hand placed gently on the small of her back, towards the large oaken doors.

A waiter smiled kindly holding Sango's black shawl. "Pleasant evening," he greeted bowing politely and opening the door.

"Mew!" the cat mewled, snuggling closer into Sango's chest.

They walked silently to sleek black car, Miroku carrying a bag of full of food. He opened the car door allowing Sango to step inside assisting her with a single hand. He shut the door after slipping the back of her dress into the car and placed the bag into back seat. He walked around the car to his door with a slow steady gate, he tugged the hem of his velveteen jacket on his shoulders adjusting the button slightly as he opened the door for himself, falling into the expensive leather chair covers.

He gripped the steering wheel. "_Where to now? What do we do? I didn't plan for this! Do I take her home? Damn cat if-_" his thoughts cleared at the instant touch of Sango's full velvet lips touching his cheek, his mind raced with clouding thoughts of Sango's face.

"Thank you, for standing up for me back there and for her," she stroked the cat between its ears, as it sat in the crook of her lap in a small ball, its two tails hiding its face from view. "I really appreciate it."

"A-Any-Anytime . . ." he sputtered, clutching the steering wheel a less tightly now. He sighed, "Sango . . . I really didn't plan for this . . . I—what do want to do now?" he asked bluntly, his hopes for a romantic dinner dashed.

"Well I'm still a hungry, we really didn't get to eat if that's okay," she admitted dropping her gaze and facing the front windshield.

"Wacdonald's okay for you?" Miroku asked after a moment's silence, his violet eyes on her like a tiger watching its prey.

"_His eyes . . . they're so-_" "I-It's perfect!" she replied recovering from her stutter without him noticing.

"Then off we go!" he forced a smile switching the keys in the ignition bringing the sleek jaguar to life, its motor purring with anticipation.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

"Here we are!" the nurse, Dr. Ryoumi, said brightly rolling him into the lone white room. "I'll be back in a bit with some help to get you into the bed, meanwhile you stay here, don't run away on me now!" she teased, walking briskly out of the room with a wide smile with cherry red cheeks that bobbed up and down like a bobbing apples when she talked.

"Where the hell do you expect_ me_ to _go_?" he murmured darkly to himself, whipping his head forward so his hair dangled in front of his eyes. He shoved the hideous pink towel onto his head, scrunching bits of hair in the towel to soak the dampness from his hair. He growled in frustration, it worked better when he could move his legs.

"Here," came a soft voice from behind him, "let me help you."

He recognized the touch as she took his hands off the towel and rolled him closer to the waist-high bed turning him to him face the door. With her legs on either side of him she sat on the bed behind him bringing her hands gently on his head and wringing his hair with gentle circular movements within the towel.

Speechless, he let her dry his hair. Trickles of excess cool water slithered down his neck sending streams of shivers down his spine, his muscles tightening across his bare chest hardening his nipples filling him with burst of giddiness and excitement.

An hour had passed quickly since she had began, her delicate hands picking up locks of hair and sending it slipping between her fingers like silk. "There, I'm done," she said at last, bringing her hands down and sitting herself to his left.

He turned his chair to face her, bringing his hands to his dry silver hair. "Thanks," he murmured. His words fell into an empty silence; they're eyes staring blankly and unsurely at the floor.

"Here," Kagome said at last. She dropped from the bed, her skirt swinging around the length of her thighs InuYasha couldn't help but watch. She dug her hands at the oddly small backpack on the floor, pulling out a plastic bag filled with what looked like cookies. "My momma made these for you, she said you'd probably want something different for once other then hospital food."

"Yeah," he chuckled once, bending at the waist and reaching with open fingers towards the bag.

"Careful," she cautioned, "they might be a little warm. They just nicely got out of the oven before I came here." She grabbed one for herself, sitting herself into the lumpy orange chair in the corner of the room.

"They're delicious," he complemented, savoring the mouthwatering flavor.

"They're my momma's famous western cookies; they call them chocolate chip cookies in the west. They won second place at last year's festival," she praised, setting the bag on the table beside her.

They finished their cookies in silence, crunching on the chocolate chips. Kagome hummed silently to herself listening to the crunching of the cookies as she chewed; an awkward silence befalling once more between them.

"Look Kagome," he swallowed the last of his cookie, "about yesterday," he began collecting his words, "I'm sorry for yelling at you; you've just done so much for me as it is and, damn it, to see you still sitting there waiting was just pathetic! Do you know how much trouble you could have been in? All those creeps out there looking for people like to—you know!"

Kagome smiled, her gaze lifting from the floor. She flashed him a smile as long as the Nile as she jumped onto his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. "Thank you . . ." she murmured al um,p forming in her throat, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"_Kagome . . ._' he thought, bringing his hands around her small form. Her scent of wildflower filled his nose, as her hair fanned out like a blanket around her small torso, shielding her from view; her touch instantly sent quavers throughout his body, bolts of warmth flooding his veins and searing his skin.

"You just scared me . . . you just _fell_ at my feet like a rag doll with no spine . . . you just dropped!" she hiccupped and sniffed, her eyes watering, "You just scared me . . ."

"I'm sorry Kagome . . . I'm so sorry . . ." he cooed stroking his fingers through her hair. "_Tell her why . . ._" a voice whispered. "_Tell her what happened, what you know . . . that it was you . . ._" He clung to her tighter, allowing her tears to soak and dry in his comforts. "_She'll never forgive you . . . tell her! I-I . . . can't . . .! You can! . . . Now . . . Do it!_"

"Kagome . . ." he started abruptly raising his head from hers. "I have to tell you something . . . about your brother . . ."

"Sad isn't it?" she sat up right, interrupting him, turning her head ahead to wipe away the trails of tears that stained her cheeks. "He was so happy and_ now_ look at him . . . his life taken from him like that."

"No—I mean yes it is but-"

"My momma and grandpa say to pray for the man who sinned," Kagome sniffed, rubbing her nose on her thin white polyester sleeve.

"_I did it! It was me! Me, Kagome, Me! I hit your brother! I'm the one who took his life away!" _His head screamed in agony. Her voice was so empty, so sad and dreary. His heart ached at the tone, seeing her lifeless eyes when she talked about him, about Sōta.

"But, me I hope that bastard gets what he deserves!" Kagome exclaimed, glaring at the wall with hatred and vile. Her voice was thick, heavy with loath and dripping with malice.

Color drained from his face in seconds, bile rose to his mouth at the repugnant tone in her words. He blinked. The room spun quickly around him as darkness crept around the corners of his eyes; the warmth he had received from Kagome only moments ago was forcefully taken from him. Chills ran up and down his spine at full speed he couldn't control himself anymore. "_I . . . did . . . it; it . . . was . . . me . . ._"

"Hey, InuYasha . . ." she looked at him, her head cocked to one side, batting her thick heavy lashes, her innocent smile sweeping from her face, "you okay? You don't look to good?" She gingerly put her hand to his forehead reacting quickly to warmth that emanated there. "Hey . . .!"

"C-Cold . . ." he shivered, his hands dropping from Kagome's sides and wrapping themselves around his bare chest.

"Here!" she passed him the shirt that was laid out for him earlier, slipping it quickly over his arms and over his head. "Is that better?"

Brown eyes stared at him wide with fear. The pale face and the freckles appeared. He was behind the wheel again, he braked nothing was happening. He screamed but nothing came out. "Move out of the way! Move!" he bellowed, he could hear it but nothing made sense. "_I did it . . . me . . . I did . . ."_

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

The room grew darker. "_I did it . . . me . . . I did . . ._" his mind repeated, a voice rang out to him. His eyes flickered he saw her face: Kagome's face.

"Hold on . . . I'll get some help!" she yelled her voice urgent and vital. Hopping from his legs and to the entrance door she yelled, "Help, somebody help! Call the nurse! Something's wrong with InuYasha!"

She ran back to him, tapping his colorless cheek repeatedly; his head bobbing up and down. "InuYasha speak to me!"

"Out of the way . . .!" Dr. Ayamé demanded, tossing a clipboard onto the bedside table. Doctors followed close behind her, "on three!"

". . . One! . . . Two! . . . Three!" He was lifted quickly onto the bed, scissors appeared in one of the nurses hands' ripping the shirt open exposing his bare chest.

"Will he be all right? Is he okay? What's wrong with him!?" Kagome demanded moving to have a better view of his face.

"Breathing is decreasing!" a doctor yelled.

"Heart rate is 53!" a second doctor shouted, removing her index finger from his throat.

"Someone get her out of here!" Dr. Ayamé ordered, "Get the oxygen on him. Get that out of my face! What's the temperature?" she snapped at the third doctor.

"Come on Kagome, you have to get out of here," Dr. Ryoumi assured her holding her arms open.

"No I'm not leaving until I know he's okay! InuYasha!" Kagome yelled dodging the nurse.

"Temperatures 110 degrees! He's burning up fast!"

"Ryoumi! Get her out!" Dr. Ayamé screamed, pumping her fist onto his chest. "One! Two! Three! Four! . . ."

"InuYasha!" Kagome panicked, fighting to get by his side.

"Got it! Heart rates' 98!" the doctor shouted over the loud searing buzz from the screen.

"Stabilize his breathing patterns!"Dr. Ayamé ordered. ". . . Ryoumi! I said get her out of here!"

His voice cut through the noise of the pulsing monitors, the clang of equipment being grabbed and passed along. "Kago . . . me . . ."

"InuYasha!" Kagome nudged her way to the bedside, lowering her head to peer at him. "What is going on?! Are you okay?!"

"G-go . . ."he grunted, unable to answer her, ". . . go home . . .!" he urged, moving his hand with as much effort he could muster and pushing her fingers away through half closed eyes.

"_Ryoumi!_"

"Come on Kagome, you need to leave!" she tugged her hand firmly, struggling to get her to move.

"But-" she looked at Dr. Ryoumi begging for a moment longer.

"Go!" he forced meekly.

"_Ryoumi!_" Dr. Ayamé bellowed again, glaring at the nurse over her shoulder.

"Please Kagome!" she begged, pulling at her wrist.

". . . Go . . ." he whispered, his eyes closing fully, his head falling limp on the flat pillow.

"All right . . ." Kagome said at least sensing the pleading in his voice. She stood quickly and grabbed her bag rushing out of the room, looking back quickly to catch a glimpse of his face as the curtain flew around the bed blocking anyone from view.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

"You all right there Kagome, dear?" her mother asked dropping herself into a chair across from hers.

"Yeah I'm okay Momma," Kagome lied accepting the warm cup of sweet tea her mother offered. She sighed, wrapping her hands around the cup and staring into its contents, her thoughts wandering elsewhere.

"Then . . . how about some cookies . . .?" Miyoko offered, sliding a plate full of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies across the table towards her.

She gave in taking one and biting into the soft gooey texture; cookies were always the cure to her thoughts.

"Anything happen to InuYasha while you were there?" she asked instead, bringing her cup to her lips.

Kagome sighed again; her Momma always knew. "He got sick again, Momma, started burning up, the color was gone from his face, had me really worried all over again."

"Don't worry about it too much, dear, he'll be fine," she patted her hand comfortingly, reaching for a cookie from the plate set between them.

They sat silently for a few moments, listening to the creaks of the house as it spoke with the wind. Snores from Gramps flowed from the living room where he slept, the refrigerator hummed and the clock ticked with each passing second.

Kagome stared into her tea. "_So quiet these days . . . since there's no Sōta here to bother us or make a lot of noise either . . ._"

"_Sōta turn the TV down were trying to work up here!" Kagome shouted from the stairs. She growled in frustration, stomping back up the stairs in her comfy cat shaped slippers. _

"_Any luck?" Sango asked looking up from the textbook on Kagome's bed. _

"_No! That brat, he just turned it up even louder this time!" Kagome growled, plopping down onto the floor. She sighed massaging her temples. "Okay . . . if 'x' divided by thirty four times fifteen means that the answer is zero point eight, then the answer for 'x' is—"_

"_Two," Sango answered correctly rolling over onto her back and staring at Kagome upside down._

"_What?! How'd you get that?" Kagome stared incredulously at her wrong answer then at Sango. "You cheated! You had too! How'd you get it?" She pulled at Sango's textbook looking at her formula closely._

"_Come on Kagome this is easy stuff__," Sango urged rolling back over onto her stomach, and flipping her long bangs back out of her face, "you need to practice more. We're having a test on this tomorrow!"_

Kagome smiled, her thoughts drowning in the brown murky liquid sitting in her cup. "_Sōta . . ._" She looked up at her mother, who was also lost in her own world. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and ringed with dark circles from lack of sleep. Wrinkles creased her face with the worry and stress she'd been under for the past few weeks.

"_Come on Sōta, time to go to school!" Miyoko shouted __at the bottom of the stairs wearing her casual mid-calf length flower printed dress with a white apron over top like every other day._

_He raced down the stairs with heavy padded steps in his white runners he wore everyday with his blue school uniform. "A little gentleman," Momma always called him. He stopped at the table and chugged down a tall glass of orange juice. _

"_Hey Sōta slow down, you'll choke!" she reached to take the glass, but he turned away finishing off the glass._

"_Ah!" He smiled a wide toothy grin then placing the glass cup into the sink filled with soapy water. "Thanks Momma I needed that!" _

"_Oh, my growing boy!" she cooed grabbing his cheek between her fingers with wet soapy hands. "such a good one too!"_

"_Momma!" he groaned, allowing her to kiss him on the top of his head. "See you later!"_

_He grabbed his backpack off the back of his chair swinging it over his shoulder quickly. "Bye everybody!" he shouted. __He dashed past Sango, grabbing half her slice of toast as he passed her. "Thanks Sango!" he shouted over his shoulder._

"_Get back here boy!" she shouted after him, "give me back my toast!" she stared at him with a loving hatred. He turned shoving the slice of toast into his mouth with a muffled laugh._

"_You're disgusting!" she yelled returning back into the house._

"_Thanks!" he yelled in reply until he was gone from sight._

She giggled. " . . . _A typical morning._" She looked at her mother who was lost in her own thoughts periodically sipping her tea. "_Momma . . . he'll be okay, you'll see . . ._" she sighed sadly, drinking some of her tea. "I'm going to go to bed now Momma . . . say goodnight to Gramps for me." She stood slowly taking her cup in both of her hands, ". . . did Sango come in yet?"

"She's in her room, said she need to care for something. Goodnight sweetheart, love you," she replied staring into her tea.

"Love you too Momma._"_ She pursued up the stairs stopping momentarily at the thick white door. "Sango, are you in there?" At the sound of shuffling she opened the door; peeking her head through the crack. "Sango, you okay?"

A cat hissed, jumping from Sango's grasp onto the floor, she growled violently her eyes settling on Kagome like she were the hunted.

"Down Kilala," Sango ordered scooping the cream colored cat back into her arms. "She's a friend."

"Rew!" the feline mewled, nuzzling her head into Sango's chest a light purr erupting from inside her petite little body.

"She's adorable!" Kagome laughed, approaching the pair slowly and brushing her hand over the dark diamond patch of black on her forehead. "Where'd you get her?"

Sango laughed, "You'll never guess!" She dropped the kitten onto the floor, watching it skitter to the saucer of milk in the corner of the room.

They sat onto the bed, Kagome listening as Sango relayed their date. Her face beaming as she did so.

"Miroku paid for all of it _and _the lady's supper _and_ Wacdonald's? What about the other food?" she asked eagerly after Sango relayed the story.

"He gave it to Kilala; said she certainly has good taste!" Sango laughed, brushing her hand over the frail felines' body that jumped perfectly onto the bed, pushing herself onto her back demanding her stomach to be rubbed.

Kagome laughed, falling victim to the feline's command. "Aw, that's so sweet of him! I can't believe she was _in_ the lady's dish though!"

"I know, I couldn't either, but I wouldn't have planned it any better she's something isn't she?" Sango bragged helplessly.

They were silent admiring the feline, drawn by the purr that rumbled inside her.

"Kagome . . . ?" Sango started giggling slightly, "thanks so much for everything you did for me today . . ." She lunged herself forward wrapping her arms tightly around Kagome's neck.

Kilala growled in complaint dropping from the soft bed to the light blue carpeted floor with a light plop.

They giggled sitting back straight on the lumpy bed. "How the _talk_ go with the Izayoi-boy?" Sango demanded pushing a strand of loose brown hair behind her ear.

"Okay . . . but he got sick and I was forced to leave the room," Kagome admitted tracing small circles with her fingers on the hot pink and neon green stripped comforter.

"Did he get sick or something?" she asked moving closer for details.

"No . . . just the color from his face drained and he started to burn up and sweat, say things that he was cold . . . it was just scary!" Kagome complained shaking the pictures from her head. "_InuYasha . . ."_

"What did you do?"

"I called for the doctors, then was told to leave," Kagome shrugged, fear nipping at her brain. "_Is he okay?_"

"Are you going to go see him tomorrow after school?" Sango asked lying down on the bed, Kilala jumping up and curling herself into a tight ball into the nook of Sango's stomach.

"Hopefully . . . maybe I'll stop by Kaede's and get him some more flowers and some more clothes too," Kagome suggested, nodding with her idea. She stretched letting out a loud yawn with it, "I'm going to go to bed now. See you in the morning. Thanks again for the chat."

"Anytime . . .!" Sango laughed, cuddling underneath the blankets Kilala sitting delicately on the pillow next to her head. "Oh get me up in the morning will yeah?"

"Will do." She opened the door to leave, closing it slowly and softly behind her.

"Think your mom will let me keep Kilala?" Sango called through the door, propped up against her pillows.

"No doubt," she answered back.

"Rew!"

Kagome slowly shut the door, her thoughts wandering to him again. "_InuYasha . . ._"

She walked slowly across the hall opening the door to her pink room; setting her tea down on the nightstand next to her bed.

She quickly undressed revealing her naked body underneath; cool air from her slightly ajar window sent gooseflesh up and down her arms and legs as she slipped into her nightie. She slipped under her covers of her bed after switching off her light, disturbing Buyo slightly and turned on the lamp next to her alarm clock.

She sipped her tea seeing her bag left open at the end of her bed, seeing the booklet of InuYasha's story. She leaned forward after replacing her tea back onto the nightstand. She grabbed the booklet opening it to the page she left off from.

_I laughed. "This is fun Momma!" I chased the ball into the courtyard, stopping periodically so she could catch up. _

"_Look Momma!" I kicked the ball into the bushes chasing it and dropping onto my knees and reaching with my small childish arms into its depts. I felt its texture and immediately jumped to my feet holding it closely in my hands. _

"_Got it Momma! I got it!" I held it up for her to see; however, instead she was gone. "Momma?" I dropped the ball, forgetting its presence and set out to find her._

"_You disgusting wench!" a man yelled he drew his hand back, forcing it with a might force onto something._

_I could smell her blood on his hand before I could see her. "Mother!" I yelled rushing to her side past the villagers that had crowded around them."Mother! Mother!" I repeated pushing my way through, I dropped onto my knees the sticks and stones in which they threw at us, pelting on my back. I was overwhelmed with anger and the need to protect as I huddled over her face. "Why are they doing this? _Why?_" _

_I could feel the rage that coursed through my veins. "Stop it!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut as the tears poured down from my eyes onto her face. "Stop it!"_

_I stood with trembling legs, lifting my hand to protect myself from the sticks and the stones that whizzed past me. "Leave us alone!" my fist were clenched tight, I was young, I knew, no match for the villagers that surrounded us; but, I had to be strong, for me and for mother.  
_

"_Freak!"_

"_Monsters! Leave our village!" a woman screamed throwing a stick our way. I shut my eyes, something was happening; I lashed out, my fingers parted as I swiped cleanly with my nails. "Would it work?"_

_The yelling stopped as suddenly as it had come, thuds of rocks and sticks hitting the ground surrounded us. I opened my eyes and the villagers had gone. I dropped to my knees, and crawled back to my mother. I didn't understand nor could I but rather than dwell; I hugged my mother close placing her head into my lap—the way I liked it when she did so to me—dragging my cut fingers through her hair. _

_Her beautiful face was cut and swollen from being struck, trickles of blood sneaking down her lips. I wiped the blood away, feeling a tear gather and fall from my amber eyes."Momma?" I whispered."Please let her be okay," I begged to kami," please let her be all right."_

_On cue, I heard her whisper softly. "My boy . . . my sweet, sweet boy . . ." _

Kagome closed the book, a tear escaping its boundaries and trickling down her cheek. "InuYasha!" she sobbed. She fell deeper into her bed, tugging her pillow close; the fear hit her hard in the chest. _"Will he be okay? Will I be able to see him tomorrow?_"

His masculine face appeared into her mind, his amber eyes lighting up as she came in through the door. She felt his long unnatural silver hair through her fingers having touched it only a few times. She missed his lips thinking back when they first kissed. It had been an accident of course but it had seemed so right. A distant longing grew from deep inside her; she needed him to touch her, to steal his warmth and keep it as her own, she longed to feel his lips on her skin, his tender soothing touch against her.

She brushed away the tears, wiping her face into her pillows. "_InuYasha . . . please be okay . . . please . . ._" she wished on kami like the boy had done for his mother, "_Please let him be all right._"

---

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

A/N: There finally, chapter seven is finished YAY! LUckily I could both of them up today WOOT!!!

Until next Monday Chapter 8 will be up, I promise!

My final note:

_I do not own any rights to_ _**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._

_**Soulless Lover,**_


	9. Chapter 8: Penny for your Thoughts

_—__**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter __8: Penny for your Thoughts--_

___**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

---

_"What are we doing here?" he demanded, slurping loudly on a large drinking cup ignoring stares from passing customers. _

_Miroku kept walking slowly, glancing at the racks lighted with a bright beam from inside the panes of glass. "I'm looking for something . . ." he droned, switching between shelves. "_A diamond ring . . .? Too fancy . . ._"_

_"Like what?" He slipped a fry into his mouth chewing with__ it __open __as he w__obbl__ed__ slowly after Miroku__ while he __moved __aimlessly __down the aisles._

_"I don't know just something . . ." he peaked at a pink gem bound in a silver band surrounded by three crystals. "_Would she like that . . .?_"_

_"Can I help you with anything gentlemen?" a woman asked approaching them from the other side of the counter. _

_"Oh I'm just looking for something," Miroku replied with a casual__ yet flattering smile on his handsome face._

_She blushed, dropping her gaze__. "Anything I can help you with?" __she looked back at him batting__ her eyelashes__ shamelessly while nibbling the corner of her bottom lip seductively_

_He winked. "No, but I'll call you when I'm ready, that okay?"_

_She smiled, winking back, "sure thing." She walked away skilfully like a model on a runway turning around the corner to help another__ but older and less handsome customer, so Miroku felt as he __lean__ed against the counter __to catch a glimpse of her back side as she walked away, shaking his head with a smile._

_"Uh oh . . . you got that look in your eye . . ."_

_"What look?" Miroku asked, looking away and continuing down the shelves placing his hands into his jacket pockets. __"_Not bad for a twenty five year old . . ._"_

_"That look . . ." he sighed, shaking his head, "it's the not-as-nice-as-Sango's-ass-look." He wobbled farther chucking the basket—once full of fries—into the garbage. _

_"No its not," Miroku lied turning his attention back at the display. "__What about those earrings__"_

_"__Yes it is and y__ou are so totally thinking about Sango right now," he replied, pointing at him guiltily. "__Ni__ce . . . you are picking something for her__ though,__ aren't you?"_

_Miroku grinned evidently referring to a yes, __moving to look at a tw__irling rack __of charms. __"_This then . . .?_"_

_"Have you even asked her yet?"_

_"What?" __Miroku__ looked up from the charms, tugging at the heart that pumped every time it was jostled. "_Silver . . . or Gold . . .?_"_

_"Have you even asked her about going out with you?" __he repeated looking down at Miroku__ with beady black eyes._

_"Oh . . . well . . . yes sort of," Miroku admitted, running his fingers across the panels, "__it's supposed to be to a casual dinner . . . __only I want to show her everything I got. I want to take her to a place she's never been to not __just __some _burger joint_ on some corner."_

_"Then do it," he shrugged with a frown. "Look, Miroku I know you. I've known you since preschool, I know when you like a girl and you've never liked a girl more then you have Sango; so if you like her that much take her too somewhere special, somewhere that she'll never forget. And here," he pointed to a shelf, across the room showing __a __rack of bracelets__ for display__, "get her that one, it's not to classy and it's not too casual either. It says your special and I think about you. Plus its pink, every girl loves pink . . ." _

_"How do you know this stuff?" Miroku demanded nodding to the young blonde clerk__ who lingered not far from where they stood, watching, __signifying he was ready by pointing to the bracelet as he pulled out his black leather wallet from his tanned cords._

_"I'm only a student in your presence, master," he bowed with a wit__ty__ smile, his hand behind his back bending at the hips as the clerk wrapped the bracelet into a velvet box._

_"You've learned well, young grasshopper," Miroku joked placing the plastic card onto the glass pane for her to ring up._

_She__ disappeared momentarily then__ handed him his card and the parcel with her best smiled sprawled on her bronze hazed lips. "Have a nice day!"_

_"And you Madame," he nodded as he walked out of the room, seeing her in the corner of h__is__ eye__ sigh dreamily._

_"She was totally into you, you know that right?" he__ whispered as they left the store,__ his stomach lolling from side to side as he wobbled quickly to catch up with Miroku's long strides._

_"Yeah . . ." _

"How'd your date with Sango go, Miroku?" he whispered, nudging him slightly with his elbow to catch his attention.

Miroku peaked at his neighbour broken from his reverie whose beady black eyes stared at him eagerly. "Great!" Miroku replied back quickly in the corner of his mouth with a hushed voice as he copied the formula on the blackboard.

"Did she like the bracelet?" he demanded for details, his thick bushy brows rising in curiosity recalling how he had chosen it at the jeweller's.

Miroku smiled remembering her curious face as he gave her the velvet box.

_"Here I thought you might like to wear this tonight, maybe__ if you wanted to . . ." he struggled to breathe as he handed her the six-inch long velvet box then bringing his hands around his neck loosening his collar __with __the crook of his finger__ around his neck_

_"For me?" she asked puzzled, her brows knitting together meeting at the center of her forehead. She accepted the parcel, opening the box with her thin, feminine fingers._

_"Oh!" she gasped, covering her lips with her opposite hand looking into his eyes in surprise. "Miroku, you didn't have to get me this!" she sputtered flabbergasted._

_He laughed at her reaction, taking the bracelet of balls of rose quarts and white gold links and fastening it securely around her slender wrists. "Perfect fit," he announced proudly letting go of her hand for her to examine it as if some sort of foreign specimen._

_"Oh Miroku __i__t__'__s beautiful!" she wrapped her arms around his neck thankfully, holding him closely to her__ for the first time_

He smiled drawing himself back out of the reverie. "She loved it, she—"

"Houshima, Miroku!" a woman yelled at the front of the class. She stared at him through her purple rectangular spectacles, her almond eyes gapping at him indicating her displeasure. "Continue to talk and you will join me after school, understand?" her voice struck like a hammer on nails each word sharply emphasized.

"Like a bell, Ms. Sacra," he replied burying his head into his notebook and jotting quickly the notes he had missed so far.

"Good. Now as you learned in Class A, synthesis reaction of chemical change is when two elements become one . . ." her low voice drowned out as the rest of the class furiously copied the notes on the board as she wrote.

"Did you take her to diner or a movie?" his neighbour demanded again soon later looking up occasionally as she wrote in her long, sloppy writing. "What's that word say?"

"Synthesis," he replied while finishing the last of the sentence. "I took her to dinner." He squinted as a ray of sun broke through the clouds and smeared like splatter of paint on the board. "_Water mixed __with Nitrogen gases is electro_"he read from the board through the splotchy rays of sun.

"Thanks. Which one?" he asked, pausing to look at him his head cocked to the side, his small beady eyes encircled with dark rings from countless, sleepless nights playing video games. "You know I've been to them _all_."

Miroku raised his hand.

"Houshima?" the teacher called turning to look at him from beneath a mass of black curly hair.

Miroku let his hand fall grabbing his pencil into his peculiarly small hands again. "It becomes Sulphuric acid mixed with Iron Hydrochloride."

"Good. And, the classical name for Iron is . . . .?" she glanced around the class, looking into their blank, empty and embarrassed stares as they tried to avoid her glare. "Come one people this was in yesterdays reading . . ." she glared at no one in particular, her face creased with thin lines as she frowned.

"Ferrous!" his neighbour called out his words slightly muffled as he rose from beneath the counter after riffling through his bag for a quick snack.

"Hand next time, Sheehan, but excellent," she replied nodding with satisfaction. She turned towards the blackboard, scratching new words for them to copy with squeaks and squeals from the obstinate chalk. "At least _someone's_ been doing their reading . . ." She paused, peeking over her shoulder knowingly.

Miroku smirked as he wrote in his notebook; she was feisty but knew her stuff. Sneaking a peak at his neighbour; he chuckled lightly as he brushed crumbs from his lips and his large stomach that protruded over his uniform pants. "I took her to Amchitka's by the way," Miroku whispered expecting an outburst.

"You took her to _where_!?" his neighbour whispered loudly, his brown eyes wide with amazement and shock.

"Sheehan, Hachiemōn! Same goes for you, got it?" She glared at him then returning back to the classes' attention daring anyone to say a word. "Can anyone tell me . . .?"

Miroku smiled, Hatchi loved food. "I took her to Amchitka's; turns out, a cat was trapped in some customers dish and Sango took her home."

"I read about that in the paper this morning!" he exclaimed, glancing at the teacher to see if she had heard, "said you paid for the damage and the food! The owner was dumbfounded, it said!" he quoted a little less loudly, glimpsing periodically at the board to jot down a few words.

Miroku nodded; he wrote with flourishing movements of his wrist with the blue inked pen, copying each phrase with tremendous speed. "_Hyd__r__ogen chloride__ . . ."_ he wrote.

"How'd she look?"

Miroku smiled, staring blankly at his notebook, the page with clean handwriting. "_Sango . . ._"

_He heard the clip-claps of her heels hitting the stairs, he turned slowly his eyes widening as he caught sight of her. "S-Sango . . .?!" __he sputtered. _

_Her __dark brown __hair was kept down__ landing in perfect curls around her shoulders and disappearing down the length of her back. She kept her left hand next to her mouth each nail carefully strok__ed and defined in a gentle curve touching __her __plump l__ips__, both __shaded in__ a__ pink gloss._

_He opened his mouth parting his lips __struggling to__ breath, he glanced at the dress a soft black hugging her every c__urb__ and contour dropping from her hips and finishing at a flared angle; displaying the length of her thigh with silver and pink orchid designs' embroidered across __the bodice, __hips and the flare of the skirt._

_She coughed bringing his eyes back to her own. Drawn, he stared at the hazel pools mixed with yellow and green swirls as she approached him her eyes highlighted with light brown and pink._

_He handed her the orchid from behind his back, unable to say a word. She smiled sweetly batting her lashes closed as she tucked the flower behind her ear completing the look with a dazzling smile. _

"She was so beautiful . . ." he sighed smiling as he nibbled his lips at the thought. He pictured her lips, her body, and her angelic face. He wanted desperately to hold her close and feel every curb and inch of her skin against his hands, to touch her lips with his own and explore her mouth like the deep ocean blue. He could feel his heart warm at the thoughts, his breathing lighting as he moved to kiss her.

"Did you slap her on the ass for me too?" a voice whispered from behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

He turned in his seat coming face to face with a set of steel blue eyes, the owner of the crude comment. "_What_ did you say?" he demanded with some effort, licking his lips lightly with the sudden dryness though his palms sweat as he stared at him.

"What? Did I stutter Mir-dork?" he mocked with a menacing sneer, flicking his tall dangling ponytail behind his head. "I said did you slap her ass for me as you banged her?"

"Shut up Koga," Miroku growled, his eyes flaring with anger as he clenched his fist around his long yellow pencil.

"What's the matter Buddha-boy? She turn you down?" his neighbour to the left of Koga laughed with a malicious hiss. "Or couldn't you keep up with that fine piece of meat?"

"Good one Ginta!" the third companion laughed on Koga's others side, his Mohawk bobbing along with his head as he chuckled behind his hand. "Bet that girl looked damn good screaming!"

Miroku glared heat rising to his cheeks, the pencil cracking in his hand slightly as his knuckles turned white as day.

They burst into laughter, howling loudly as they did so.

Miroku growled heat blazing deep inside him standing quickly from his chair feeling Hatchi's quick, small fingers on his arm. "You—"

"Want to do something about it?!" Koga yelled with a snarl, standing out of his chair his fist raised.

"Tacna, Koga; Khanate, Ginta; and, Watanabe Hakakku," Miss. Sacra yelled in order in which they spoke from her desk, snapping a ruler against the blackboard with a loud _clack_, "detention after school! Anybody else interrupts me and you'll stay two hours after school for the next week, got it?"

"Yes Ms. Sacra," the students chanted stirring back into their seats.

He drew back slowly, shaking off Hatchi's arm with a jerk, turning back around to face the blackboard at the front of the room.

"Forget them they're just a bunch of assholes," Hatchi comforted slapping him encouraging pat on the back as he too faced the front attentively after passing him a new mechanical pencil this one much harder to snap in half.

"Yeah . . . assholes . . ." Miroku thought, listening to the groans of the three behind him complain. Something tingled inside him as he wrote the last note on the board into his notebook before the end of the day that made his stomach turn inside him. Something was going to go horribly wrong, he could feel it.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__**--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

"All right girls line up, were doing Track and Field for the rest of the week!" the teacher yelled, the muscles in her neck bulging as she screamed. "The four hundred meter race starts in three . . . two . . . one!" she blew her whistle dropping her raised hand from the air, signifying the race to begin.

Kagome and Sango jogged alongside each other watching the students pass them quickly.

"Good thing Gym class is before lunch, this way we get time to shower longer," a girl puffed to a friend alongside her all ready halfway across the field. "I'm tired all ready!"

"Me too, and I'm starting to sweat!" the girl exclaimed dramatically, her face contorted in a pout as she raced at her full speed her pony tail bobbing up and down with each step.

"You're all a bunch a babies," Sango laughed still pacing directly behind the girls'. "This is nothing!"

"If it's so _easy_ why aren't you upfront, Tajiha?" the first girl retorted back, wiping the back of her hand across her moist forehead. "Ha, looks like Sango's lost her touch and can't run anymore!"

Sango laughed with her. "Watch me," She pumped her legs passing the two girls in three easy strides, she eased her breath from in her nose and out her mouth, moving her arms the same pace as her legs, the powerful muscles in her legs bulging each time they were flexed.

"That's it, Tajiha! Move you tail, you better beat this thing!" Ms. Chiharu yelled, front the center of the field, shielding her eyes from the beating spring sun.

Kagome caught up, moving alongside Sango giggling as the girls growled in frustration as they quickly elongated the space between them, passing each girl and taking the lead. "Certainly showed them," Kagome laughed, matching Sango's stride as they circled the field.

"Yeah well, this is nothing." she asked pacing her legs into a slow sprint for a few seconds then returning to their quicker speed.

Kagome smiled.

_"How'd you . . . learn to run . . . so fast . . ." she puffed at the finishing line, her hands clamped firmly on her knees as she struggled to breathe droplets of sweat dropping from her brow and onto the sweet grass. _

_Sango poured water onto her hair, flipping her bangs back out of her face as she rotated her neck to allow the water __to __slip down her back. "I've had to run a lot."_

_"Yeah . . . but why?" Kagome puffed pouring water into her mouth, covering it quickly as it dribbled out __from __the corners._

_"People . . ." she shrugged simply, looking away from Kagome's appalled eyes. __"People tried to take things that belonged to me, so I'd run or people took things I stole." She saw in the corner of her eyes Kagome shocked impression. __"I was ten__ too young to work anywhere so all I could do was steal things," she whispered __walking __alongside Kagome__ to explain as they entered __the change rooms after being dismissed from class._

_"You had to steal__?" Kagome replied__ in hushed whisper__, avoiding other peoples' __stares as they walked by them in the stuffy locker room._

_"Yeah, but only small things like clothes and soap, just the things I needed until I finally convinced the people running the shelter to give me a job cleaning the rooms and stuff. Odd Jobs." She moved to her locker opening it by pinching the jammer then peeling off her musty shirt. "I knew it was wrong but it was the only thing I could do at the time until I was about eleven. I convinced an old shopkeeper to help him stock supplies because he was too old to do__ it__ himself. He said no chance, so I told him to give me the day to prove it and if every shelf wasn't filled in the hour and kept filled for the rest of the day than I'd leave. No charge."_

_"What happened?" Kagome pulled on her underwear and her green skirt together, fastening them into position as she listened to Sango explain. _

_"He let me stay__. H__is wife thought I was cute and came in everyday to give me some of her cookies and breads. Then one day the shopkeeper was__ in the misted of being robbed; __I was in the back at the time__, so the guy didn't know I was there. I heard him screaming demanding t__he old guy__ to hand over his cash__And I__ knew where the shopkeeper kept his gun so I grabbed it and I held__ it__ at the guy saying get out."_

_"Oh my god, Sango!" Kagome stared wide-eyed in disbelief, pulling on her blouse and buttoning up the small pearl coloured buttons. _

_"It was no big deal, the guy just __turned and __laughed in my face __teasing __me, the__n__ shop keeper came around and hit him hard on the back with th__e bat knocking the robber__ out until the police came and took him away. They were so happy __for my bravery __that they gave me a little bit of a raise, and let me have supper with them every Friday. Actually__ they__ even__ helped me get a second job, the old guy couldn't keep his can closed __long __enough that the whole town knew who I was, and I got a second and third job as a dishwasher and a waitress._

_"Wow, __which one did you like the best?__" Kagome laughed pulling on her back shoes and grabbing he__r bag, slamming the locker shut and turning to face her._

_She paused thinking hard," I guess I liked the being the old man's stocker, I just liked being around them. Then, I guess the waitress too, everybody thought I was so cute, and I got lots of tips for being so apologetic if I dropped something or made a mistake, which wasn't often, but half the customers were old couples so you know how they are."_

_"What about dishwashing?"_

_"Yuck, the stuff people eat and put on their food! It had to be one of the worst jobs ever next cleaning the toilets at the shelter." She shuttered at the thought._

_"Wow you were pretty lucky to actually have that happen to you." She sat down on the bench watching Sango as she finished getting ready._

_"Luck has nothing to do with it," Sango snapped grabbing her bag and heaving it over her shoulder in one swing. "Every night I prayed to Kami for help. He's the one who led me to the old man and his wife__ He's the one that gave me the courage to help the old man that time__. A__nd__ He's the one that gave me your family. Luck has nothing to do with it. That's why I don't blame him for taking my family. I used too, but then I realized not too long ago that if it weren't for him I'd never had made it this far and if He wanted to he could take it all away." She shut her locker, turning to face Sango with large sad eyes._

_"I'm glad you're here Sango because you're the best friend a girl like me could ever ask for," she wrapped her arms around Sango's shoulder leading her out the exit and into the school corridor._

"Are you going to the hospital tonight?"

She shook her head, shaking away the reverie. "Oh yeah thought I'd pick up some things for InuYasha on the way from Kaede's."

". . .'Kay" Sango nodded, "your mom told me to tell you that she's got a meeting with Gramps to go to and won't be home till late so you're on your own for supper."

"_Ouch . . ._" Kagome exhaled heavily feeling a tightening in her upper thigh. "'Kay thanks, you got to work tonight right?"

"Yeah just until nine. I'm going to stop off a home first and pick up Kilala Mrs. Hana wants to see her." Sango rolled her shoulders back, tossing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Cool, then when I get home do you want to watch a movie?" Kagome asked, pumping her tight legs to match Sango's speed.

"Sure—"

"Girls this isn't a chat line! Get those legs moving the competition is in three days!"? Ms. Chiharu shouted, pounding her fist in the air onto her other palm.

"Move faster?" Sango offered pushing her chest forward rocking onto her toe's to gain speed.

"I'm starting to hurt. I haven't done this in a while," Kagome groaned, falling back as Sango moved forward her feet rearing beneath her.

"Loser buys lunch!" Sango shouted over her shoulder as she gained some speed moving a few meters ahead.

"It's on!" Kagome shouted pushing her legs harder and moving lightly on the balls of her feet.

"That's it move it girls, half way to the end! Let's go!" The coach screamed flagging her arms to move faster.

Both girls stride lengthened matching each other's pace, their feet pounding on the ground as they raced to the end. Head to head they challenged each other, passing stragglers that still had a lap to go in no time.

Kagome laughed as the wind hit her face catching wisps of hair and blowing it out of her eyes. She felt hot, moisture gathering around her arms, neck and forehead.

"Move it, move it, _move it_!" the teacher bellowed bopping up and down like a man close to winning a close bet. "Let's go Tajiha, pump those legs! You're breaking the record you two!" she held the clock watch in front of her, staring at them then the watch.

"Come on Kagome almost there!" Sango chanted seeing in the corner of her eye Kagome struggle to move any further.

Kagome forced a smile, brushing the back of her hand over her brow and temples. "Go ahead . . ." she puffed her breath chopping as she struggled to breathe.

"No come on Kagome! Move it you're almost there!" Sango chanted, falling back as Kagome stumbled. "Push it, let's go! Twenty more strides!"

Kagome groaned, her legs pumping with the last of her energy. She felt her heart pulsating in her eyes, as she slowed doing her best to keep up.

"Don't slow down, pick it up! _Pick it up_!" Ms. Chiharu chanted, urging them forward. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Come on, Kagome!" Sango urged, her legs aching to go faster, "Just a few more strides!"

She groaned, pumping her legs with the last of her energy until she past the finished line, Sango beating her by a head.

"Time! Fifty, twenty five! Good job girls!" She clapped both Sango and Kagome on the back a proud smile on her lips. "All right bring it in girls!" She paused, waiting for each of their attention directly on her. "Two more laps for everybody over a minute!" She bellowed, as she walked away.

"I should . . . start running in the morning . . . with you . . . from now on . . ." Kagome puffed leaning forwards to breathe.

"Maybe, you did well," Sango stretched backwards, cracking her neck on both sides then walking slowly alongside Kagome towards the girls change room.

"Guess . . . I owe you . . . lunch now huh?" Kagome asked as they opened their lockers directly across from each other's.

"Make it a strawberry smoothy and breakfast in bed tomorrow and you got yourself a deal," Sango replied challenging her, stripping her shirt off her warm back leaving in just a swimsuit. "What do you say?" She turned her towel over her shoulder her hands crossed over her chest.

"Deal!" Kagome shook Sango's hands as if sealing a deal, both girls giggling as they did so, walking quickly into the empty showers not one girl yet returning from the track.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__**--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

"Hello Kaede!" Kagome greeted brightly rounding the corner and popping out from behind a stand of buckets filled with bunches of flowers.

"Young Kagome!" she greeted in return dropping the batch of flowers she clutched in her arms, and wrapped her old small arms around Kagome's neck. "How ye be, my child?"

"I'm good," she stood back examining the wrinkled face and creased aged eyes, "and you?"

"I be all right," she gave her a toothy grinning returning back to her post behind the booth. She tied the ribbon quickly around the flowers stem, her capable fingers twinkling over the flower petals removing every brown petal in sight.

"How's business?" Kagome asked, noticing a large red flower and picking three in her hand. "The flowers are looking lovely!"

She walked around the many buckets grabbing multiple orange daisies and white baby's breath and some yellow lilies.

"Thank ye . . . it be going, ye young folk like not flowers these days . . ." she coughed into her hand, her face crinkling with age as she smiled. "For someone special . . .?" she questioned knowingly.

She blushed hiding her face beneath her long raven coloured bangs. "I thought InuYasha would like some new flowers to brighten his room," she stated in a small, quiet voice.

Kaede chuckled, wrapping a piece of yarn around the flowers stems. "Smart girl, red is his favourite."

Kagome smiled fidgeting on her feet as she waited for the flowers to be wrapped in the crinkled white cellophane.

"Aye . . . ye be waiting to ask thy something, young Kagome?" Kaede spoke up handing Kagome the neatly wrapped flowers.

"Yeah . . ." she mumbled, rummaging in her bag for her change purse. Unzipping it slowly and taking some yen from her change purse handing it Kaede. "I wanted to know . . . if it would be too much trouble to ask you to gather some extra clothes for InuYasha," she asked then hurriedly explained InuYasha's incident.

"Aye," Kaede nodded in agreement, hobbling her way around the booth to look up at Kagome directly, "if ye be so kind to mind for any visitors, I'll go get thy boy some clothes." She hobbled away limping off of her lame foot up multiple shrine steps, leading to the house ahead.

Kagome moved behind the desk, sitting on the chair behind it, peering straight down the streets for any upcoming customers.

Minutes ticked by anyone yet to have passed by. She sighed dropping her head from her propped elbow and dug into her expectantly large backpack. She pulled out the familiar booklet, opening it to where she left off.

_I dabbed her bottom lip with the corner of a moist napkin mimicking the woman sitting on the opposite side of the bed from me._

_"Momma . . .?" I whispered, calling her as I put the napkin onto the dish next to the warm bowl of hot water. __I brought my pudgy hands to her hairline drawing back her long black hair from out of her face tucking it behind her small pink ears._

_"Hush, little one," the maid whispered__ in a gentle scolding from the opposite side of the bed, standing to take the tray.__ "Ye momma'll be fine. Ye let __'er __rest now, ye 'ear?" She pinched my cheek as she stood to leave, walking in a slowly steady glide__ the tray held s__ecurely__ in her hands._

_"Ye hungry, little 'un?" she stopped at the door her soft kind old eyes looking at me sadly. I nodded feeling my stomach growl as she said the words__'__ turning to face my still mother._

_"Momma . . . I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" I wailed softly, sniffling into the blankets with my head placed delicately on her stomach._

_I rubbed my eyes, gritting my teeth at the thought of the villager drawing his hand back and striking her across the face._

_"My boy . . ." she whispered__ bringing me back. I watched her flutter her eyes sleepily, __bringing her__ gentle__ hands__'__ to my head and str__oking her fingers through__ my long hair. "You did well to protect me, my child, you were very brave." _

_"Momma, that man hit you!" I looked at her with wide hurt eyes; anger filled inside me once__ more. I wanted to hurt him_

_"No my boy, do not be angry."__ She sat up slowly moving the pillows behind her to support her back as she relaxed against the wall._

_"I want to hurt him for hurting you!"_

_"My child you are so much like him in many ways. You are growing very fast." She held her hands on my waist examining my unnatural eyes with love and adoration in her own._

_I added, "And strong Momma . . .!" I stood on the bed, my red attire matching the blankets she was covered in pulling back the long sleeves to display my bare arm's and the little muscle they had._

_She laughed, her voice always so joyous, as she pulled me into her chest, laying my head in her lap after giving me a tight squeeze. "My sweet hero . . . you will be three very soon." _

_I smiled hearing a knock on the door. "Youngen'!" she growled sternly, shaking her head as she walked forth holding a wooden tray. "I told ye not to wake 'er!"_

_"I didn't!" I cried in defence, snuggling my head closer into Momma's chest. I hated it when people were disappointed in me._

_"It's quite alright," Mother whispered calling me by my name directing a nod to the maid who pursed her lips as she set the tray down on the floor beside us. "You didn't wake me."_

_"Thank you Ai," she addressed the maid by name with a pleasant smile. _

_She blushed, nodding and bowing as she walked out of the room. _

_"Momma, I'm going to be real strong one day, and I'll always protect you from whatever tries to hurt us." I cuddled to her, waiting for her to pet my head and rub my ears like she always did when I was happy._

_I felt her stomach tighten as she smiled, looking down as me with tears in her eyes. "My precious boy . . . I will always love you whatever happens to you _or_ me. I will _always_ love you . . ."_

"Aye . . . here ye be." Kaede placed a large bag on the booth disrupting Kagome as she read. "Thank ye kindly, young Kagome for ye looking after my InuYasha," she spoke like he was her own her face taking on a kind and saddened face.

Kagome nodded heaving her bag onto her back and holding the plastic bag in one hand the flowers in the other. "Thank you Kaede. Good luck today!"

"Aye, tomorrow my dear," Kaede waved farewell as Kagome departed, leaving back to where she had come from headed for the hospital.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__**--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

_Dearest Friend,_

_He returned again, standing beneath my favourite tree holding a white orchid between his long elegant fingers. He had the longest hair I had ever seen drawn back in a long braid that fell to his knees. He had a handsome face with golden eyes that shown like the sun in the morning set sky. He was tall and mysterious, with an elegant gesture to him that made me blush madly when I looked his way for the slightest second or with every word he spoke in flattery of me._

_"Milady," he bowed low his tail sweeping over his broad shoulder._

_I curtsied steadily keeping the fan in front of my face careful for him to see nothing but my eyes. "Sir."_

_"For you," he handed the flower to me in a court gesture. My maiden stepped forward from my shadow bowing in my thanks and taking the flower from him._

_"You are?" I asked, taking the flower from the maiden and holding it to my nose sniffing its pleasant aroma._

_"Inu no Taisho," he replied, standing tall with honour puffing his chest slightly, "ruler of the western lands and pleased to be in your grace, milady," he continued._

_"Lady Izayoi!" a woman called from the shrine steps interrupting us both. "Your father demands you presence in the courtyard!"_

_"Tell Father tell I will be there shortly!" I yelled back returning my gaze to his handsome face._

_"Farwell," he spoke with a swoon, drawing my hand from my side and kissing it lightly, "Another time perhaps?"_

_My heart fluttered at his touch, my breath stolen from my very mouth as I staggered to breathe. "Y-__y__es perhaps s-so." I dropped my hand suddenly fearing his touch._

_Diary, my friend, for what came over me, I must share: __the connection that passed through us then frightened me. Suddenly, __I longed to have touched him further beyond his fingers or his hand__s__. To feel his warmth under his kimono, I must say I was jealous of it. I wanted him to see me, and touch me, to feel his hot breath upon my neck as a secret pleasure like the moon that kisses my cheek now_

_Dearest Diary, I bid ado for now, the seconds that pass until the next time I meet him I count within you. _

_"Inu no Taisho . . ."_

_Farewell,_

_Izayoi_

He closed the diary folding the leather bondage into the brass buckle. "_Mother . . ._" he thought, looking around the room; his thoughts wandering.

He yawned baring his teeth to the patterned ceiling. "_Kagome . . ._" he cringed, "_Is she thinking about me now? Was she thinking about me?_"

He recalled her dark hair; its wildflower scent transforming to an earthlier scent, stronger and milder. Her vibrant eyes darkened into a lifeless and bodiless colour, her musical laugh transforming, thickening with hatred and maliciousness. "_Kikyo . . ._"

He turned his head to the side, his thoughts returning to the colourful face and gorgeous smile he enjoyed seeing daily. He smiled lightly, closing his eyes sauntering off in a deep sleep.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__**--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

"How is he?" she approached, the fiery red haired nurse who jotted notes quickly on a clipboard.

"Oh, Kagome!" she gasped startled putting her hand over her heart. "How are you? Sorry about yesterday. I—"

"It's okay honest," Kagome interrupted, holding up her hands. "I understand, I'm sorry for not listening I just got confused."

"It's all right, stuff like that happens," she waved off the apology, tucking the clipboard in front of her waist.

"How is he?" Kagome asked, moving closer to peer into his face. She cocked her head a gentle smile rising to her lips.

"He's all right, doing much better. He was up a little earlier today, but whatever happened to him has left him pretty tired so don't do too much today," She advised propping herself on the edge of his bed.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "What happened anyway?"

"We're not really sure to be honest, seeing as it came up rather sudden just like the one the other night. It could be stress something common, especially of someone your age with school to think about and now the possibility of ever walking again. It's tough." She opened the clipboard flipping a few pages backwards. "I asked him earlier what had happened and he's not too sure; though he did mention his symptoms being migraines and cloudiness."

"All we were doing was talking. I gave him a cookie my mother made for him," Kagome replied guiltily, looking down sadly at InuYasha's form. "_Was it my fault . . .?_"

"I doubt a cookie would do any harm to someone physically healthy on his part unless he's diabetic which is unlikely," she offered, placing the clipboard back on the bed. "No it's more like the body had a sudden surge of energy from something stress related, and the body shut itself down. As dangerous as it may be, however, it puts the individual in an entranced sleep to calm the mind and the body in a way," she explained.

Kagome nodded despite her confusion, returning her attention back to InuYasha. "_Please be okay . . ._"

She glanced at her watch, quietly, standing to leave. "Best be going got other patients to see."

"Thanks Dr. Ayamé." Kagome looked up dropping herself into the chair closest to the bed.

"Not a problem it's my job. If anything happens tell front desk, Dr. Ryoumi is working today and will come do whatever it is you need okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Thanks. See you later."

"Bye, don't forget take it easy!" she reminded with a smile leaving with a goodbye wave.

"I won't!" She sat in the chair waiting until she was sure Dr. Ayamé had left. Moving slowly she crept on the opposite side of the bed, closest to the wall her eyes set on the enchanted patient. She grabbed the flowers that slowly decayed into a pale brown replacing it with the new bouquet.

_"Kagome, what's on your mind?"_

She smiled softly, peaking at him with a sudden sadness. She set herself halfway onto the bed placing her hand over his as she remembered earlier that day.

_"Hmm? Oh nothing just thinking . . ." She nodded to the elderly woman who handed them their drinks, handing Sango the larger one of the two. _

_"Liar." She placed her mouth over the straw sucking the contents through the plastic tube. "Strawberry Banana, my favourite!" she smiled walking alongside Kagome. "Thanks for this."_

_"No problem," she replied. She sucked the blue-ish purple contents up the straw into her mouth walking slowly through the cafeteria._

_"Vote for Shitake! Someone who really cares about this school!" a girl announced shoving a pin into hers and Sango's hands'. _

_"Yeah . . . right," Sango scoffed sarcastically__ hooking __the pin anyway onto her right side. _

_Kagome did the same as they slid into a table, sitting on opposite sides of each other gazing out the window as they opened their lunches._

Kagome smiled cocking her head as she looked at his face. She reached nervously, touching his face with the pads of her fingers; jerking away suddenly as he moved his head further into her fingers. She smiled softly relaxing her hand over his cheek.

_"Anyways tell me what on your mind," Sango demanded unravelling her sandwich._

_"It's nothing, Kagome shrugged, picking at her food slowly._

_"Liar," she choked the bottom of her mouth filled with her strawberry drink. She giggled at her actions covering her mouth as she replaced the drink on the table. "Okay tell me what you're thinking?"_

_"It's about . . . . It's about InuYasha," she sighed hesitating before she continued looking out the wide window's that spread the length of the cafeteria._

_"Worried about him still?" Sango teased stirring her clumpy liquid. "Kagome . . .? Hey . . . you can tell me you know . . ."_

_I know," she sighed again. "I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I?" She looked back at Sango who stared back with intrigue, curiosity and worry. _

_Sango placed both her hands over hers in a comforting gesture. "Kagome . . . tell me . . . please."_

_"Well . . . I've spending a lot of time with him, studying and getting to know him and lately . . ." she paused looking over her shoulders to be sure no one heard, "he's all I've been thinking about!" She looked up confused and unsure. "He tried to be so tough all the time like some sort of protective shell he's built, and when I look at him all alone, I feel bad for him because of what's happened to him . . ."_

She touched his cheek allowing the pads of her fingers to peel away his unruly silver bangs that hovered over his eyes. His lips parted slightly with a gentle moan escaping between them.

_"Well you have been seeing everyday and I'm sure it's normal to feel sorry for a guy who can't use his legs," Sango reasoned holding her smoothy in both hands. _

She leaned forward gently her fingers sliding behind his neck and knotting themselves in his hair, drawing her closer to him.

"Sango . . .?" she started after awhile nibbling her lips as she looked up at Sango. "I think . . . I think I'm in love with InuYasha."

Softly, her lips brushed his in a gentle caress. Hungry, she pressed her lips firmer holding her body closer on top of him in desperation as need of passion flowed from inside her. She felt a groan pass between her lips as she longed for more, an affectionate embrace the feeling of his body warmth on hers crushing the space between them, their lips moulding as they kissed.

She pulled away slowly relaxing her tangled finger's from his hair. "I love you . . ." she whispered in his hair, pulling back and tucking her own hair behind her ear.

Sitting up she got off the bed moving into the lumpy old chair closest to his bed. Tucking her feet under her as she sat down she reached for her bag burying through its contents and pulled out her history textbook, her assigned booklet and a pen.

"_The Sengoku-Jida__i._"

---

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

* * *

A/N: There it's finished, Chapter 8 like I promised. I got my next few chapters all planned out so now all I have to do is write them. YAY ME!! Claps hands Next one will be posted, on Monday as Chapter 9: Wildfire.

I'd like to thank:

**InuGoddess715**

**kasumi-kagome, and;**

**Blackmusasabi**

For their wonderful reviews! I dedicate this chapter for you and all the faithful readers that continue to read Realizing Love!

And sadly, I add my final note:

_I do not own any rights to_ _**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._

_**Soulless Lover,**_


	10. Chapter 9: Vote for Shitake!

_—__**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter __9: __Vote for Shitake!__--_

_**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**_

_---_

_"My boy . . . Come to me my boy . . ."_

_His eyes flickered open as he moved his hands to his eye rubbing the grit from the corners. He sat up slowly tucking his legs underneath him. He blinked opening his eyes to a green surrounding. "What the—"_

_Pine scent filled his nostrils; fresh wind blew through his strands of silver hair. He stared above him, the circle of trees looming over him surrounding him. "Where the hell am I?"_

_"My sweet child, come to me, my love . . ."_

_"Who is that?" he thought, pausing to listen to the melodic voice that echoed from around him, drawn by its soothing nature._

_". . . My wonderful child"_

_He stepped down from the lumpy bed, leaving the sheets behind him and allowing his plaid pyjama's to fall to his ankles. Slowly, he stepped forward naturally on quivering feet feeling the light grass that matted the cool earth that chilled the souls of his feet. "I can . . .?"_

_He took another trembling step forward, followed by another and another, then feeling a sudden surge of excitement explode from somewhere deep inside him, he moved quicker taking longer and firmer strides. He took off through the forest, pushing aside stray branches that crossed his path, and jumped over every log and stone that appeared before him pumping his feet to move faster._

_"I can walk!" he laughed with excitement, his mind racing with thousands of thoughts._

_Sweat formed along his brow, under arms and around the ring of his collar, dribbling down the nape of his neck, and the front of his T-shirt. He panted, gulping mouthfuls of air, his chest rising and falling with each breath._

_"My boy . . ."_

_He paused placing both hands on his knees, hearing the voice from somewhere around him. He jogged forward seeing light cutting through the trees as he continued straight on._

_He broke free from the forest outline coming to a large river bank, blue crystal water licking at the sandy bank. "Water . . ." He moved stealthily to the water bank, dropping to his knees thirstily. Cupping both hands in front of him, he brought the cool, silky water to his lips drinking it down in measured sips._

_" Come to me . . ."_

_"What is that?" he wondered sucking in a large mouthful of cool crisp morning air._

_"My child . . ." the voice whispered to his left. He sat still on his knees, turning and staring directly into the hazel eyes of a tall woman with dark black hair and pink lips that directed a gentle calm smile his way._

_He stood onto his toes, slowly and wearily; his eyes glaring into hers with an unfamiliar hatred. "Who are you?" he demanded, setting his feet shoulder width apart preparing himself for whatever was too come._

_"My boy . . ." Standing at shoulder length she glided towards him suddenly as she wrapped her arms innocently around his neck leaning her head on his chest as she embraced him. "My InuYasha . . ."_

_He stared ahead stunned and wide-eyed, disbelieving what he saw, what he heard. "M-mother?" he whispered._

_"My boy . . . my boy . . . I'm here . . ." she cooed running her fingers over his back. "My sweet, sweet son; I love you."_

_"Mother!" He wrapped his arms around her petite form crushing her pink kimono against his musty pyjamas; he gripped her tight, a lump thickening in his throat as he desperately tried not to cry._

_"I missed you, my child." She pulled away slowly, lingering to look into his amber eyes happily. She stroked his cheek feeling his soft skin with her long fingers. "My . . . you look so much like him."_

_"Like who?" He released his arms from around her, taking her hand in his contentedly as she led him along the river bank._

_"Your father," she replied simply, pulling him to keep up with her small slow steps._

_He growled, stopping short and removing his hand from hers. "I look nothing like that bastard."_

_"Why so rash?" she swooned. She bent at the knees, clutching at his fingers she grabbed at his sides to pluck a honeysuckle from the ground._

_"He left . . . he left me here alone," he replied turning his head away in shame as she tucked the purple flower behind her ear tossing her raven hair behind her shoulder._

_She drew him back to her with a single finger, staring at him with a look he never seen before in anyone. "Everyone leaves my boy. I needed him here."_

_He was a small child again, shaking and pulling his mother's arm for attention, demanding eagerly. "He's here? Will I see him?"_

_"No . . . my boy, not yet . . ." She looked to the clear, blue sky, frowning momentarily, recalling. "You've been given the diary." She stated more as a question._

_"How'd you know?" he quizzed confused, looking at her with puzzled eyes filled with wonder._

_"Mother's know all." She replied with a smile, reaching and stroking his firm jaw._

_"Fool." He cringed shaking the thought from his mind. "Kaede gave it to me."_

_She smiled, returning her gaze to the sky. "Kaede, I miss the old woman, such a company she was. And that niece of hers from her remarried father . . . Kikyo, sweet girl."_

_He turned his gaze downwards, his fists clenching at his sides, tears prickling the back of his eyelids. "Damn fool . . ."_

_"Such thoughts, my child . . ." She reached her hand forward stroking her fingers against his knuckles rubbing them against her cheek. "You mustn't think such thoughts, dear child. You are smart. People are here to help you, to guide you through out your life. You are still a child; you have much to learn of the world. You have friends to teach you."_

_"Kagome . . ." he looked at her, "She knows . . .?"_

_"You will love . . . you will laugh and cry many times in your life. It doesn't make you any different, InuYasha. You are you my love. You will always be you." She smiled bringing her hands to his face; cupping is cheeks and wiping her thumbs beneath his tired eyes. She gazed the sky, dropping her hands to her face crease forming across her brow. "My time has come sooner than I expected."_

_She turned, humming with the skylark that sat high in the bows of the tree, moving to its wide trunk placing her hand on the knot at the center._

_"What does that mean?" He turned to look at her, moving to keep up fear gripping at his throat. "Mother . . .?"_

_"My time to leave you now," she smiled sadly turning to face the sun._

_"No you just got here!" He shouted, taking her hand in his._

_She smiled patting his cheek with her free hand. "It's time my dear . . . we will see each other again . . . promise . . ." her voice trailed off, as she closed her eyes allowing the wind to pick at her hair and dance in its silent music._

_The ground quaked giving out beneath his weight sucking his feet, followed by his ankles into the murky earth. "Mother!" He moved to catch her flaying hand missing her by inches._

_"Remember my son . . . many will come and many will go, but only one will stay and be true too you," her voice was drowned out as darkness overlapped him, the earth swallowing him dragging with under._

_"What does that mean?!" he shouted, trying desperately to move towards her; her face disappearing into the darkness._

_"Goodbye my son." Her voice carried out to him, drifting somewhere from inside the darkness. His fingers slipped as the world swallowed him whole. His ears rang, echoing and chanting her words, his eyes tracing her delicate and angelic face as darkness over came him. Soon there was nothing._

_He sat there, listening hearing nothing but the beat of his own heart._

_"Is he okay?"_

_"Who is that?" he wondered, trying to look to his left, his body feeling heavy as gravity denied his actions. He pictured the raven black hair and the soft complexion. "That voice . . .!"_

_"He'll be fine"_

_He envisioned the purple eyes and the fiery hair, her stubborn attitude and intelligent mind. "Ayamé . . .! Dr. Ayamé!" he yelled, his voice lost in the shadows he was surrounded by._

_"I hope so . . ."_

_Her chocolate brown eyes and tender smile looked up at him from over her bare shoulder. He gulped at the thin air, his heart missing a beat. Her smooth walk and exotic features, he could see her stare at him as the shadows lifted placing him on a hilltop a starry night overhead._

_She turned fully, walking in his direction. "InuYasha . . ." she whispered, drawing him to her like a poison._

_She leaned onto him, staring at him with blank empty eyes, her fingers entangling themselves into his silver hair after stroking his warm cheek as his hands moved automatically to her hips moving her closer, pushing her into his chest. He parted his lips to breathe, her lips closer to his then ever. "Kikyo . . . you came back . . ." he breathed, closing her eyes breathing in her luscious wildflower scent._

_Her lips pressed against his softly at first a moan slipping between her lips. His eyes widened at the realization, he stood paralyzed unable to move, his arms flat against the white sheets on the lumpy mattress. His eyes fluttered close as she deepened the kiss, her fingers tightening in his hair. He could feel moan erupt inside his chest, masking it quickly with some effort. Slowly she pulled away, her hair tumbling around his sides as she moved to whisper in his ear._

_"InuYasha . . . I love you."_

_Fully awakened; he felt her presence leave the bed as she stood and moved across the room, he turned his head, opening his eyes to see her drop into the lumpy orange chair that was across from the bed._

_"Kagome . . ." he hid his smile, darkness draping over his eyes as he tumbled into another exhausted slumber._

_"My boy . . . my little boy . . ."_

_----_

_x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X--**0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x_

_----_

"Here, I thought I asked Kaede to gather you some clothes just in case you needed some." She handed him the plastic bag Kaede had given her, dropping it into his lap.

"Thanks . . ." he stretched tossing the bag onto the floor next to the bed and turned to face her.

"Oh and um here," she handed him a little parcel watching him open it slowly. "I thought you'd like something to write in. It's the only one I couldn't find that wasn't to girly," she explained as he admired the velvet front of the diary.

He smiled, looking at her over the parallel lined pages. "It's excellent, thanks."

She shrugged, "No problem."

He placed it onto the table. "What have you being doing while I've been sleeping?" he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms behind his head, dark circles having formed around his eyes.

"Just working on the booklet I'm supposed to do for history." She showed him the cover then looked at it herself, placing it back onto her crossed legs.

"Need any help?"

"If you don't mind," she scooted the chair closer to the bed, turning in a way for him to peer over her shoulder. "It says, name one of your favourite legends during the time of the Sengoku-Jidai and summarise it on the lines below."

He smiled, "The Legend of the Shikon no Tama."

"The legend of the Sacred Jewel . . ." she echoed with a frown, cocking her head and straightening her back against the orange cushion trying to recall. "Oh that's the one with the half demon and the priestess, isn't it?"

He nodded with a smile, "Yep."

"Only they never really said their names, did they?"

He shook, his head, opening his mouth to answer, "They were lost as the legend moved on."

She nodded, scribbling notes on the few lines provided, then closing her textbook and storing it away in her knapsack.

He turned his head away giving her her privacy catching sight of his booklet in the corner of his eye. "Kagome . . .?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes blinking at him innocently her hands fiddling over some loose papers.

"Do you remember anything of the half demon in that legend . . .?" he turned to face her, his eyes still on the booklet.

"All I remember is that both of his parents died and that he had become an outcast to both the human and the demon race until he met the priestess who watched over the sacred jewel,"

"You have my story right? Pass it to me," he held out his hand not waiting for a reply. Feeling the weight of the booklet in his arms, he flipped the pages scanning each word. "That's it!"

"What is?" she moved to sit on her knees looking into the booklet he scanned. "I have an idea only" his eyes dropped to her booklet.

She frowned questioning his gaze towards her studies, dawning on her. She dropped the notebook she had given him into his lap. "Go ahead; I'll be okay on my own for now."

He smiled apologetically opening the cover to the first page, burying his nose into the book after grabbing a pen from the nightstand scratching with fluent movements of his wrist onto the paper.

She nestled back into the chair, her knees pressed close against her chest as she held the pencil against the paper, writing in her practiced cursive with her right hand.

She peeked up at him as he extended his arm, shaking into the air, relaxing his hand back into place. She smiled, returning to her studies.

"Kagome?"

Moments had passed between them in a tender silence, after hearing her name. She glanced upwards as she sat up tucking her aching legs onto the floor. "Yeah?"

He looked at her, licking his dry lips with his small pink tongue. "Will you get me a glass of water?"

She smiled, nodding as she stood, stretching. "Not a problem." She walked out of the room slowly, looking down the hall.

He sighed watching her leave before returning to his book. He had only a few minutes, he closed his eyes leaning his head against the pillows that propped him up.

_"What are you doing?" He looked at her with large eyes watching her turn towards him in her radiant beauty._

_"I don't know why you keep writing in this thing," she gestured with the book, waving it in the air, "all it is is junk." She tossed the book onto his bed, moving skilfully beside him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shimmying closer_

_He pulled her arms done from his neck, confused. "Kikyo, you're not supposed to look at that." He stared at her crossly standing straighter against the door frame. _

_She shrugged carelessly tossing a look at her fingers refusing to meet his eyes. "Its fine InuYasha I just wanted to see what you wrote about."_

_"But—"_

He sighed again crossing his hands over his chest. Blue eyes erupted from the cloudiness of his mind surrounded by the darkly tanned face and rasp of black hair that tufted his bald, aging head. He pictured the classroom vaguely smelling of perfume and cologne from fellow classmates, freshly printed paper and dusty with remnants of chalk.

_"Although it was tragic, I personally enjoyed the part where the mother died," Mr. Jinenji said solemnly, yet deeply enthused. "It was written exactly how I asked, with the compassion and feeling; almost as if the child and the mother were real. To have your reader in the position of being a character in the story Mr. Izayoi is a tremendous talent which is sought my most writers, yet never successfully done by many. You put me in the position of that child, Mr. Izayoi. How his life turned after his mother's death and how he was alone for the rest of his childhood knowing nothing of his father yet knowing he passed away when he was only a babe." he summarized his story with compassion with his own, his eyes brimming with an enthusiasm not once tearing away from his own amber hued eyes. "It wonders me how you came up with such an idea as exciting as this one?"_

_"I . . . uhh . . . don't know . . . it just came to me I guess," InuYasha lied, his eyes glancing to the sides. "Yes you do . . ." _

_"Well however you came up with such an idea I ask you to do so again, you are very talented at this and I encourage you to keep on writing," Mr. Jinenji recommended, shifting a pile of papers to the side of his desk._

_"Yes Mr. Jinenji . . ." InuYasha replied then glanced at the clock. It read ten after three. "I'm already ten minutes late." " . . . Is that all, Mr. Jinenji? Because I have too-"_

_"Hold on, Mr. Izayoi, I have one more question. Have you given any thought to what we discussed before?" Mr. Jinenji asked his hands held together, kneading each other as he gazed at him. _

He rotated his shoulders backwards and forth, feeling the sudden stiffness he had felt before. "Damn old teacher . . ." He glared at the ceiling, he turned his head peeking at the door looking for any signs of people close by. He pulled out his mother's diary pulling out a crumbled brochure into his hands from between the pages.

"_Mr. Jinenji—I—"_

_"You've done it again dear boy, you've done it again. Another 'A'," He slapped the sheet of paper onto the desktop flatly, startling him. "Where does it come from my boy?" He stated, questioning him with intrigued blue eyes. He sat plopped himself into the desk in front of his straddling the chair to face him. "InuYasha, I have taught you for three full years. Now entering my grade twelve class, you surprise again with another exhilarating story I assigned for you to accomplish during the summer!"_

_He hopped up from the seat with a broad smile displaying his coffee stained teeth. "My boy, the ideas and the feeling you put into each word flows with every sentence you write." He shook his hands to emphasize. "You literally grab the reader in the mix of feelings and emotion and physically force them to continue reading with a feeble heart full of sorrow."_

_He stared at the teacher who danced with excitement wandering across the empty classroom, containing only him and the teacher, wondering curiously if the teacher had gone quite mad. "I–"_

_"Now now I'll get right to the point." He sat down once more straddling the chair, tossing the rasps of hair into his stylish comb over, his steel blue eyes taking on a serious demeanour. "You're in grade twelve," he began gripping his hands together in front of him, "a new year with less than a semester now until you move on to further your schooling for a prominent carrier that will set you for life, correct?"_

_He nodded his head wisps of silver hair tumbling over his shoulder continuously allowing him to continue curiously. "Yes sir."_

_"Good." He straightened his back standing once more moving to his desk with three long strides. "Then I have a proposal." He grabbed a folder, tossing onto his desk. "Open it."_

_Slowly with tingling fingers, he questioned himself if opening the folder would be good idea. "It wouldn't hurt to look . . ." He flipped the folder open met with a brochure of a tall cathedral-like school, coloured windows and a long filed of grass with many trees surrounding its structure. "What is it?" _

_"Mishawaka Amoco, commonly known as Amoco's School of Writing." He replied, sitting in the desk next close to his. _

_"No!" he marvelled opening the brochure scanning the many paragraphs contained inside in small computer typed writing._

_"I am a good friends' with the principle located at Amoco's. We meet every Sunday to discuss current events and stories and such . . ." he waved his comments on. "Amazing school, I went there myself. Teachers, courses the history of past novelist that attended that school." He babbled dreamily closing his eyes in recognition. "The point: I want you to go."_

_He stared, eyes widening at the thought. "No." He recovered quickly stammering. "I can't . . .!"_

_"And why not?" Mr. Jinenji boomed loudly. "This is a school, for students with a passion to write and deserve a carrier that was set for them. The skills and the courses and studies you will learn from the teachers previously novelists' themselves who are there to educate you!"_

_"I—Mr. Jinenji—I . . . I can't . . ." He shook his head slowly closing the folder with a slight hesitation, glancing once more at the marvellous school. He turned his head away and shut it firmly standing to leave. "I have to go."_

_"Mr. Izayoi . . ." He watched him leave the happiness and excitement abandoning his eyes. _

_"Sorry Mr. Jinenji . . . it's not my thing," He lied standing to leave._

_"At least think of it." He handed him the folder with heavy eyes, not saying a word more._

_"I will," he promised accepting the folder and walking quickly out of the classroom._

He closed his eyes after awakening from the trance. He looked down at the book spotted with words line after line. He smiled in the dim light, looking out of the window in vain, never succeeding much like any other time. "I'm sorry Kagome."

_----_

_x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X--**0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x_

_----_

"Okay . . . I'm back," Kagome called as she entered through the wide door, holding the cold glass of water in both hands as she walked slowly towards him in measured steps. "InuYasha . . .?" She looked up to peer at him through her long black bangs as she set the glass down on the nightstand next to his bed.

He head lolled to the side sleepily as his soft snores echoed within the silent room. His bangs snuck onto his face hiding his tenderly closed eyes from view.

She smiled delicately stroking the frame of his face and cheek with her hand, noticing the notebook she had given him still held loosely in his hands.

She slipped the pad from his fingers curiously, cautious not to wake him; holding it to light she scanned the front page, reading the first two lines. "Yet to be titled . . ." she muttered to herself while flipping the front paper. She examined the writing style, drawn by the placement of the words sitting slowly back onto the lumpy chair.

"You like it?"

She jumped with a gasp staring at him fearfully her hands over her heart. "InuYasha . . .! I'm not snooping I just saw it in your hands—" she babbled, her heart pounding in her ears and her ribcage.

"Its fine," he interrupted, "Do you like it?" he demanded again, looking at her with big amber eyes.

"I didn't read anything yet, sorry, I just got back," she pardoned herself, handing him back the pad of lined paper. "I brought your water . . . !" she turned, handing him the tall glass the cubes of ice clinking against the sides.

He accepted the glass wrapping his lips around the white plastic straw and sucking its cool contents down his throat. "Thanks," he muttered handing her back the glass as she stood to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay? I got to get home and make supper for myself and my friend," she explained hoisting her back onto her shoulders after setting the glass back in its place.

He smiled sadly inwardly, the feeling of lost seeping through him. "Sure," he shrugged carelessly forcing a smile, "thanks for coming."

"Not a problem, see you later!" she waved her hand back and forth as she walked out the door, a smile on her pretty lips.

She heard him shout "bye" after her as she glided down the plain hallway, passing the receptionist desk as she did so. "Bye Dr. Ryoumi!"

"Bye—"

"Ow damn it!" a familiar shout echoed from the hall, startling many nurses and patients who gazed down the hallway in curiosity from where she has come from.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted rushing back the direction she had come from. She forced herself through the door seeing InuYasha bellow in pain, clutching his left leg. "InuYasha, what's wrong?" she reached his side dropping the bag to the floor.

"Fuck!" he growled with a vicious snarl. "Something's in my leg!"

She moved to the end of the bed pulling back the sheets like she had seen the nurses do many times since she's arrived.

The words "Vote for Shitake!" stared at her surprising her. "My pin!" she exclaimed, subconsciously reaching for where she had originally placed it on her right side.

"What's going on?" Dr. Ayamé demanded, entering the room with long, thundering strides—followed by Dr. Ryoumi—and moved Kagome aside. She peered at his foot surgically examining it at many angles. "Dr. Ryoumi, come have a look at this." She stepped aside letting her take a quick look to access the situation. "What do you think?"

"It's pretty far in, I'd say," she analysed taking a step back resuming back into her place. "But he felt it for one; it doesn't look to have gone in far enough to hit the heel by all means."

She nodded in agreement landing her violet eyes on Kagome. "This yours Kagome?" she looked up, her soft face searching her eyes.

"Yes. I got it today. It must off fell off," she answered quickly looking periodically at InuYasha ashamed.

"Good," she replied nodding with a smile satisfaction. "InuYasha it's going to come out just as easily as it went in and maybe even hurt the same." She gripped his soul in her hands holding the larger part of the pin in her right hand.

"That's real comforting," he growled squeezing the mattress close to his hips, snarling in pain.

Ignoring his seething whispers, she jerked the pin in one smooth movement from the bottom of his foot, looking up as he exhaled with a hiss shaking his head vigorously as he did so.

"On a scale of one to five, five being a lot, how much did it hurt really?"

He blushed under the six set of eyes staring at him waiting for a response. "Four," he mumbled his blush reddening into a crimson.

"His recovery stage has taken half the time as assumed," Dr. Ryoumi whispered softly to Dr. Ayamé. "Should we run some tests?"

"Get some nurses and we'll do a full set of X-Rays done tonight," she ordered turning to look at InuYasha. "Seems your recovery has taken less time to heal as first predicted . . . it is possible you still might be able to walk."

"Really? InuYasha that's so great!" She hopped up and down on the spot clapping excitedly, jumping onto the bed and hugging InuYasha tightly across the shoulders.

He laughed hugging her close looking at her smile in return. "When do we go for testing?"

"Now." She replied, moving to dislocate the bars that clung to sides of the bed and setting them up to fence around him. "I'll be right back."

"Kagome?" He looked at her quickly smiling slightly. "Stay please?" He extended his hand to her, a look of need and security washing across his eyes momentarily.

"_She'd understand."_ She assured herself. Smiling at him sweetly, she held his fingers in hers. "I'll be right here."

He smiled, wanting to say more to her as the doctors drove him from the room and away from her.

She followed them, turning the opposite way to the reception desk. "May I use the phone?" she pointed to black telephone next to her, as the doctor chatted mechanically into a phone behind the pearly wooden coloured desk. She nodded, not bothering to look up at Kagome, waving manicured hand in the air.

She pushed the tiny squares dialling home nervously, a tone buzzed in her ear as she leaned against the desk twirling the cord in her fingers. The answering machine cackled in her ear followed by a loud buzz sounded on the other side of the phone. "Hey Sango, it's me. I'm not coming home until late; InuYasha is having X-rays and asked me to stay for a while longer. Don't know how long it'll be, talk to you later. Bye." She dropped the phone onto the receiver, nodding to the desk clerk and walking back into the room.

She yawned stretching slightly as she sat back onto the lumpy chair. She sighed tiredly; blinking as she tried to keep her head still a light breeze of cool air nipped at her toes as she hugged her body close to stay warm. Her eyes closed slowly as sleep urged her to drift into a silent slumber. _"InuYasha . . ."_

_---_

_**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: There it's finished, Chapter 9: Vote for Shitake! Yay! Oaky so I decided to change the name, shoot me. Next, Chapter ten: Wildfire! This one's for sure._

_I'd like to thank:_

**_Flaming-ninjas00 _**

**_Catlover260; and,_**

**_Kasumi-kagome_**

_For their wonderful reviews and your constructive criticism, I will definitely take it into consideration when I go to re-read it completely. I dedicate this chapter to you and all the faithful readers that continue to read Realizing Love!_

_And sadly, I add my final note:_

_I do not own any rights to **InuYasha **or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._

**_Soulless Lover,_**


	11. Chapter 10: Wildfire

—_**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter 10: Wildfire--_

_Lemon Warning_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

---

_He looked deep into her eyes, tilting her head up towards him tracing his index finger against the length of her jaw. She sighed exhaling a deep breath that kissed his cheeks warming his tender, firm face. He smiled, as she nuzzled her cheek against his hand batting her lashes, by no means of seduction. _

"_Kiss me . . ." Kagome breathed, wrapping her arms securely around his neck traveling the length of his back. _

_He pulled away with a smile, a mild tease._

_She groaned, begging him, as he drew her downwards onto the bed holding the back of her leg close to his side. He pressed his chest into her rolling his body on top of her sending shivers down her spine. _

"_Hold me . . ." she begged rising her right hand over her head as he held her wrist._

_He did, bringing his hands down to her waist tracing the bone of her hip with the tip of his finger. _

_Another tease._

_She groaned in pleasure breathing lightly in his ear as she tangled her fingers into his sandy brown hair. ". . . Please . . ." she said with moan._

_He smiled into her shoulder kissing her curved neck bringing his hand under her shirt holing it against her stomach. "My sweet Higurashi . . ." he whispered in the husky voice she loved so much. "Almost two years now . . ."_

"_Yeah," she mumbled in reply. Her eyes opened dazedly seeing the pink walls of her room, the discarded books on the floor and the cookie tray she dropped with few crumbled piece scattered on her carpeted rug when he had grabbed her ruthlessly with passion blazing in his dark brown eyes._

_He kissed her neck softly traveling down to her collarbone hitting each spot she marked sensitive as he went. He drummed his fingers on her tummy with one hand, holding her hand captive in the other above her head. "It's time Higurashi," he tugged the fold of her school uniform skirt in meaning pressing his hips against her._

_She opened her eyes, seeing Buyo eating the crumbs of cookies that were scattered on the floor, she frowned,_ "Am I ready?"

_She gasped as he pressed firmer against her hips feeling the hardened skin against her side of her leg. _". . . No!"

_Misjudging, he continued to allow his right hand to travel beneath her shirt feeling her ribs against his palm and the satiny material of her bra._

"_Mmm . . . Higurashi . . ." he moaned into her neck, moving firmer on top of her so both legs were on either side of him. _

_She gripped his shoulder as he cupped her breast a moan escaping from between her parted lips. "Stop!" she opened her mouth to speak, her pleasured body ignoring her wishes._

_She heard the unzipping of a zipper and the cool air against her bare stomach as he undid her blouse, revealing her satiny bra and her pale flesh. He dropped his mouth over her lips, placing his hands on her skirt tugging at the hem and pushing it downwards._

"_Stop . . ." she mumbled between his bruising kisses. "Hojo . . .!" She jerked her head away from his lips, pushing his chest off from on top of her and rushing off the bed, her skirt still in place, and her unbuttoned blouse wrapped firmly around her waist._

_Light flashed around her the pink walls disappearing quickly, retuning into a pale white hallway with Sango at her side._

_She walked down the hallway, normally as she had done so several times before; clutching a book she borrowed from the library close to her chest her bag slung casually over her shoulder gabbing happily with Sango._

_She knocked shoulders with someone taller and bulkier then she was, dropping her book from her arms. "Oh!" she gasped, bending at the knees and scooping up her book. "Sorry about that."_

"_No problem," was his reply as he continued to walk. She looked over her shoulder to apologize once more seeing his silver hair nearly hidden under a baseball cap with his arm hooked across a girl's shoulders. _

_Turning to Sango who shrugged in response thought nothing more of the matter and continued on, rounding the corner and stopping short. "H-Hojo?!"_

_He looked up at her with cool dark brown eyes between rasps of sandy brown hair removing his lips from another girl's mouth. His right arm was propped up against the wall as he leaned against the girl's chest; his other arms still wrapped around her waist as he pulled away from the wall. She clung to him still, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss his cheek._

_Tears welled into her eyes as he shrugged in her direction. "I met someone new; someone who wanted me," he stated simply as they moved passed her, she looked over her shoulder to follow him with her gaze, confused. "B-but—"_

_The girl peeked over shoulder returning a mocking smile. 'Nah nah' her face seemed to read as Hojo reached to slap her rear lightly with the pads of his fingers, she giggled as they rounded the corner hanging tightly off his arm. _

_Kagome turned away as they left, tears slipping from their barrier and down her cheeks into the sore he had given her the night before. Hooking her sleeve over the heel of her hand, Kagome sniffed rubbing away the tears the remnants of makeup that covered the evidence. _

"_You weren't ready," Sango assured her patting her shoulder with a comforting hand. "He's an ass for not waiting._"

"_What's wrong?" he demanded, standing from the bed to return her back into his arms. _

_She gazed at her pink walls in recalling, staring and looming over her. It was still, and quiet everyone had left Sango for work and her mother and Grandfather to see Sōta. They trusted her to behave as she normally did so, but something irked her from deep inside. "I don't think . . . I'm not ready." She blurted, hiding her face from his curious gaze._

_He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "Kagome . . .!" He stroked her hair with the back of his and, releasing his grip to her neck. "I thought you wanted this? . . . Don't you?"_

"_Hojo . . . its not you . . . I'm just not ready . . . to have sex with you," she blushed, hiding her face again as she desperately tried to get away._

_He stared down at her hard, glaring with cold livid eyes. He thrust her from his face throwing her to the floor. "Stupid bitch!" he shouted, kicking the discarded plate on the floor shattering it against the wall._

"_Hojo!" she cried in exasperation her eyes widening with fear as he stormed about her room. "Please stop!" she tried to yell over him, rushing to stand and grab his arm._

_He tore away from her angry with irritation throwing back his hand and slapping her across the face forcing her once more to the ground. He glared at her with an evil maliciousness of a changed man. Dropping coolly in a squatting position, he grabbed her disheveled raven hair with one hand pulling it tight to seethe in her ear. "You will never forget this, you bitch."_

_She could feel her throat closing in as she gasped for breath, her tears welling and pooling down her face as he let her go storming from the room after releasing her to the floor. Her face stung as the tears dripped into the red mark on her right side stinging with pain. She clawed at the air as darkness sucked her into the ground, light flashed around her, her head spinning with thoughts of his gentle face, sandy brown hair running through her fingers, his deep husky voice._

_She clawed at her throat opening her mouth madly to breathe. "I'm going to die!" she thought fearfully as she began to thrash madly. Arms encircled around her from nowhere, wrapping around her small form as she struggled to breathe, her soft whimpers echoing inside her throat due to her sealed mouth, unable to open. _

"_Kagome . . .!"_

_She paused at the call of her name stilling her legs from thrashing wildly. She sighed as the arms loosened around her waist, a dark figure from behind her whispering calm nothings into her ear. She turned to face the figure feeling his strong, bulky chest beneath her fingers she could see the amber eyes recognizing the tender voice that cooed to her in comfort. _

"_You saved me . . ." she mumbled to the figure, resting her head against his chest, holding her fingers close to his face. "InuYasha . . ."_

_He was warm beneath her touch as she twirled a lock of silver hair around her index finger, lulled by his voice, a gentle melody as he sang to her. Entranced she remained asleep fearing nothing throughout the remainder of the night._

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

He awoke with a start opening his eyes to her peaceful sleeping face. He smiled watching her body rise and fall with every deep breath she took as slept quickly on her side of the bed. "_Kagome . . ._"

He stared at her calm face, her closed eyes hiding her delicate milky chocolate swirled orbs. He traced her lips slightly parted for her to breathe through, her defined curved jaw, and dewy cheeks set against the pillow; the rest of her body hidden beneath the thin white blanket he cursed for being able to touch her satiny skin and warm her boy through the night.

He sighed relaxing his head against the pillow staring straight ahead at the ceiling admiring the artwork she had put up for him as an activity to brighten up his room. He peeked in her direction with a gentle smile on his dry lips.

"_Here you go InuYasha."_

"_Thanks, Dr. Ryoumi," he mumbled as he turned at the torso in his seat to stare at her. He stretched his arms high into the air as she left the room, maneuvering around the room with his hands on the large wheels on either side of him, as he rolled further into the room rubbing his eyes and blinking slightly as they adjusted to the dimness of the room._

"_Kagome . . .?"_

_He looked around the room catching sight of her profile in the corner. He sighed parting his lips to breathe. Her tender body always a dream and a sight to his dazzled eyes as she was curled and slumped into the chair relaxed, oddly and painfully positioned, her head propped up by her elbow, resting against her slender hand._

_He smiled rolling his chair closer to her figure, stopping short at her feet and reaching out with an outstretched hand to stroke her dewy cheek and brush the black wisp of hair back from her eyes that tickled her cute nose._

"_Kagome?" he tapped her knee to wake her._

_Startled she opened her eyes, blinking as she sat up quickly "InuYasha! Ow," she mumbled rubbing the back of her neck at the sudden crick she had developed. "How'd the test go?"_

_He shrugged moving his chair backwards for her to stand. "Not bad. I think I really will be able to walk again depending on the x-rays."_

"_That's great news!" She stood slowly her school uniform falling softly around her knees, crinkled from sitting in it._

"_Yeah it is," he resounded in reply removing his gaze from her side and back towards her face. _

"_I'm so happy for you!" She beamed with a giggle, sitting back into the chair become level with his eyes; her sudden pain finally haven worked itself from her neck._

"_Yeah, thanks." He brushed off her enthusiasm, despite feeling slightly giddy himself._

_They fell into silence, staring everywhere but each other. "Well," Kagome broke the silence, slapping her hands on her knees as she stood walking past him. "I'm really sorry, but it's late and I—"_

"_You're leaving!?" he exclaimed suddenly turning his chair to follow her. His heart sank at the thought of her leaving again, a part of him always leaving with her. "It's dark out!"_

"_Sorry . . . but I can't stay I got school tomorrow and—"_

"_. . . You're leaving, Hun?" They both looked at the door nodding to Dr. Ryoumi as she gazed at them from door. _

_He looked at Dr. Ryoumi for help. "Please help me . . .!" he silently begged, nibbling his lip from out behind Kagome. _

_Dr. Ryoumi pulled back her sleeve to read her watch leaning back against the doorway. "It's awfully late. It's almost past twelve." _

_Kagome groaned to herself, "_Subways end at eleven . . . I can't have Momma pick me up either . . . I'll have to walk home . . ._" She sighed in response to the doctor, "I know but . . . I can't stay here—"_

"_And why not?" she interrupted immediately, folding her hands across her chest piercing her with intense green eyes._

_She blushed at the sudden attention. "Well I have school in the morning—"_

"_I'll wake you up at six so you can get home in time to eat and get ready for school," she interrupted once more dropping her hands and moving further into the room and pulling back the sheets of the bed shaking them loose._

_As quickly as they came, three doctors entered the room and took hold of a part of InuYasha and lifting him and placed him delicately onto his bed then leaving as they did so._

_She paused, her blush reddening against her cheeks, she was losing the battle. "Where would I sleep?" _

"_With me," he answered honestly blushing as he realized what he said. "I mean, I can't move so I won't bother you," he explained hurriedly, "and there's plenty of room on the bed for the both of us and Dr. Ryoumi can get some more pillows if you want a barrier between us just in case you weren't sure."_

_Kagome glanced between them, "I don't know . . . I—"_

"_Great it's settled then," Dr, Ryoumi answered for her drawing the blankets to InuYasha's chest covering him. "Ill go get you some pajama's and a toothbrush and maybe something to eat since you had nothing while you go call your mother and tell her you'll be here for the night and—Oh, pillows of course!" She spoke quickly to herself as she bustled out of the room leaving both Kagome and InuYasha alone._

"_Yes!" he silently cheered, choking on a wide smile he covered quickly._

_Kagome sighed, looking at InuYasha with bags under her eyes and a small tired smile. "InuYasha . . .?"_

_He shrugged refusing to look at her to hide his smile. "You and I both know that the subway closes at eleven." He managed glancing at her momentarily. He saw her smile widen in the corner of his eye as she turned to walk out the room to call her mother. _

InuYasha smiled at the reverie, turning his head to look at the clock on his nightstand. "_Four fifty three,_" it read with large glowing red lines. He turned to look at her sleeping form once more seeing above her the night sky through the window.

"_Kagome?"_

" _. . . Mmhm . . .?" She looked at him her cheeks filled with the bread that Dr. Ryoumi had managed to grab for her while she chewed. She slipped her hand back through the sleeve hole of the long shirt the doctor had given her to sleep in that night, blinking her large chocolate eyes with the sweetest of innocence._

"_Will you do me a favor . . . Will you push me close to the window?"_

_She nodded with a quick jerk of her head, pushing with all her might at the side of the bed, slowly it moved with the stubbornness of the wheels, finally it gave, hitting the wall with a muffled _thump

"_There . . .!" she gasped after swallowing her mouthful, climbing slowly onto the bed, the lounging pants large and baggy against her skinny legs, she climbed over his legs as he watched her slip under the covers quickly on the other side of the pillow that separated them both._

"_Thank you," he thanked watching her snuggle flat onto the mattress her head pressed on the pillow._

"_No problem," she brushed the few strands that clung to her mouth, yawning behind her hand with a mild squeak._

_He chuckled as she blushed hiding further under the covers then moving his gaze towards the window. "Oh!" a gasp passed between his lips, surprised._

"_Beautiful isn't it?"_

"_Yeah . . ." he peaked at her briefly his heart beating madly at his chest as she stared through the window towards the moon, a view he had waited long to see. _

"_InuYasha . . .?"_

"_Yeah?" he looked down at her momentarily as she moved about, startled as her dewy lips brushed his soft cheek. "W-What was that for?"_

"_For getting me to stay . . ." she replied, slipping once more beneath the covers._

_With a soft smile, he gazed out the window of over her head; a sliver of white against the darkened shadow. Kagome sighed with a hum as her eyes drifting close; soon her peaceful snores returned to the room, the lights from the outside world reflecting off her face. He smiled warmly, content on her being there then closing his eyes and joining her also._

He smiled, reaching towards her face stopping short upon her deep frown. He reached with his right hand to smooth the lines across her brow, scowling as they refused to disappear but deepened instead.

A whimper escaped her throat as she clawed her pillow, then her neck leaving long red lines along her pale, thick skin, opening her mouth but saying nothing.

"Kagome . . .!" He whispered forcing himself to turn despite his unmovable legs and throwing the pillow they had put to separate themselves to the floor. He moved closer using only his hands to wrap around her thin waist as she began to thrash, whimpering and making strange strangled noises in her throat.

He whispered in a hush voice in her ear, slowly calming her. She relaxed in his arms, turning between them and resting her head onto his warm chest. He sighed feeling her hand against his pecks, his body begging and wishing for something more, but holding his urge back he entangled his fingers into her hair and let it slip through his fingers like silk.

She moaned softly, holding a lock of silver hair twirling it in her long fingers as he dragged her body further into him. With his head nestled into her neck, breathing in the delighted scent of her hair, he smiled, tightening his grip around her waste.

"Kagome . . ." He breathed nuzzling her neck. She moaned in complaint while in her sleep pulling away and turning to face the wall. He chuckled at her stubborn antics as he left her rest, smelling the warm salty tears form at her eyes.

A hum escaped from his lips as he closed his eyes, his head still close to her ear. " . . . Hush don't cry, the answer of prayers. I'm here, sweet love, in this blissful night, to warm your heart and dash away fears; sleep now, right here, in my gentle arms."

His voice cracked as he tried to remember the sweet sounds of the voice that cooed to him at night as his arms wrapped around her waist his body molding to her figure as if made to fit. He touched her tender face, stroking her cheek, remembering the movements, repeating the motions. " . . . With this hand, I touch your cheek, so soft, brushing your tears that slander your face, listen these words will guide you, my dear, I swear, my love, listen, you'll see . . ."

He smoothed her hair, bringing a lock to his nose smelling its wild scent that maddened his skin while he sang, " . . . The darkness that creeps, haunting your dreams, swirling around in great pools at your feet; my love, I'm here to dash them away, hush my one, while the worlds still asleep. Cherish, I will, one day you'll be mine; but for now, sweet rose, you'll stay in my arms, with this song I utter close to your ear, sweet child of fate, let us sleep tonight." He sunk his nose into the crook of her neck, stroking her arm and her firm slim stomach.

Nervously he continued the song he heard often as a child, "Your cries now hushed, the monsters now gone. Peaceful the night the darkness near gone, soon we will rise, moments till dawn, but for, sweet love, and the answer of prayers, sweet child of god, and beauty of all, we sleep as one till we rise," he continued in a hum, rubbing his cheek against her face. He looked at the sky, dawn soon approaching. He smiled tiredly her scent entrancing him forcing his eyes to sink slowly closed, then soon, his slumbers echoing in rhythm to hers in the empty room.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

"Happy Birthday Sango!"

Sango turned from her locker, smiling at the sight of Miroku as he forced a bouquet of roses into her hands. "Oh!" Sango gasped, laughing slightly, as she peered into their swirling faces. "Their lovely, thanks Miroku."

"Hi Kagome," he greeted from around Sango as he wrapped his arms around her waist, then taking the flowers from her hands as she scooped the last of her books and placed them into her flinging it onto back. "I have this for your mother."

"Ah excellent thanks Miroku!" she beamed a smile excepting the large jar and the small box.

"You make the tea and put a teaspoon of the liquid in with it every night before she goes to bed and half a teaspoonful with her tea in the mornings," he instructed, tapping the box and the jar as he referred to them.

"Thanks Miroku!" she smiled, dropping the box and the jar into her bag.

He nodded with a warm smiling turning to Sango's hazel eyes. "Oh and this is for you too!" he handed her the flowers as she placed them delicately into the locker while he fished a velvet box from his navy blue school pants. She accepted it curiously, opening the box hesitantly glancing at his sparkling violet eyes. "If this is one of your jokes . . ." she growled opening its reluctant cover slowly.

"Oh!" she gasped staring at the gleaming diamonds from inside the box.

"Oh Sango it's beautiful!" Kagome gasped peaking over Sango's shoulder as she pulled the necklace from inside the satin lace inside.

She beamed a smile at Miroku who fiddled recklessly with his waistcoat tie, grinding his teeth. "You didn't have to give me this too, the flowers were enough."

He laughed, smiling as he scratched the back of his head, "Just thought I'd get the best for my—I mean for your birthday!" he exclaimed recovering quickly from his mistake.

Having misheard his comment, she laughed slipping the black velvet box into the side of her bag for safe keeping. "Thanks a lot. I can't wait to wear it."

"Ah Ms. Higurashi!" a voice greeted from her right, she smiled as the dark tanned teacher bowed at Kagome, politely.

Kagome spun around, with a pleasant bowing her head in return. "Mr. Jinenji, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Indeed!" he laughed, adjusting his spectacles firmer up the bridge of his nose. "Ms. Higurashi, it must have slipped my mind I meant to tell you other day that I was collecting a sample from each of the student a section of their story for the final task before the exam. If you don't mind bringing in a copy . . . to see how Mr. Izayoi is doing . . .?"

"Most definitely!" she answered quickly, nodding her head in emphasis.

"Excellent . . . see you in class, Ms. Higurashi!" he walked off shortly with a pleasant smile, a few books tucked under his arms, as his scuffed brown leather shoes tapped along the corridor floor.

"Mr. Izayoi . . .?" Miroku echoed watching her flip her bag onto her shoulder as she turned to face her friends once more.

"Oh yes, this guy I know was sent to the hospital, and I've been collecting his homework and helping him study . . . . You might know him, Miroku, his name is InuYasha."

"InuYasha! He's in the hospital? Is he all right?" his violet eyes taking on a concerned demeanor.

"Well yes . . . he's okay now actually, he's having a test done on his legs," Kagome nodded coherently, "He was paralyzed from the waist down and somehow felt a pin go into his foot just last night, so he's kind of excited right now."

"Thank Kami!" he sighed, shaking his unruly black bangs from his eyes. "I haven't seen his for so long I figured that he was skipping class or had gotten ill . . . I had no idea. What room is he in?"

"He's on the fifth floor room fifty three, thirty seven," Kagome replied shutting her locker closed, "the door on the right hand side."

He nodded, tightening his hand around Sango's side. "Walk you too class?"

Sango nodded, hiding her light blush. "If you want," she replied with a shrug.

He offered her his arm, walking proudly down the hall. She peaked at Kagome, who gave her a hopeful thumbs' up in return. "See you in class!" she waved.

Kagome smiled, sighing as she walked towards the fountain, bending slowly at the waist to sip at the silky water that flowed from the fountain. "_InuYasha . . ._"

_Her eyes fluttered open, as a ray of sun spilled onto her eyes; sleepily she lapped at her lips brushing her fingers over her eyes, stretching into a deep yawn. She felt the arms held loosely around her waist confusion and wonder surfacing to her face. "W-what?"_

_He awoke with a start as she tried to move, jerking his arms from around her waist propping himself up by the arm. "Kagome!"_

_She peaked at him from beneath her long black hair, her back pressed against the wall, "InuYasha . . .?"_

"_You . . . had a nightmare and . . . I—we—I mean I—sorry . . ." he stammered shortly, avoiding her gaze. "Damn . . ."_

"_Oh . . . then it was you?!" she exclaimed in surprise, moving closer and stopping at his knees. "You're the one that sang?"_

_He blushed hiding his eyes from beneath his silver bangs. "It's was a song my mother used to sing to me when I cried. My Father sang it to her while she was pregnant and when she was sad, at least, that's what Kaede told me," he added quietly, looking downwards into his lap. _

"_Oh . . ." she cooed sadly, gripping her hand in his. "It was beautiful. Will you sing it for me again?"_

"_Hell no!" he growled, turning away crossing his hands over his chest. "Never again!" he added, rising his nose in a sort of arrogance._

_She laughed thinking his attitude was cute, chuckling into her palm. "Okay then." She climbed down from the bed, slipping behind the curtain removing some of her clothes slowly certain he wouldn't watch her dark silhouette._

"_So . . . what were you dreaming about . . .?" he asked, slowly, peaking at the curtain watching her arms rise over her head releasing a string from the back of her head the hair falling with a bounce around her shoulders._

_She stepped out from behind the curtain hopping on one foot forcing her foot into the small black dress shoes. She was silent sitting down on the bed with a huff, fiddling with her blouse buttons. _

"_You don't have to tell me . . . You know I was just wondering," he babbled, peering to see her eyes. _

"_No. It's okay," she heaved a sigh, smiling at him wanly before dropping her gaze. " . . . I used to date this guy once—awhile ago . . ." she added quickly her brow knitting together in the thin space in between. "We had been going out for two years and, well, like any guy, he wanted to push our relationship a little further; so, when he did, I got scared and I reacted by getting him off of me. He got angry . . . really angry," she whispered choking back a lump that gathered in her throat. _

_He nibbled his bottom lip, his heart reaching out to her in comfort as he cringed inwardly, listening as she continued._

"_H-his exact words were: 'I found someone new, someone who wanted me,'" she quoted, a tear gathering in her eye. "And just like that it was over, two years gone." She wiped her hand over her eyes, tears streaking across her thin blouse sleeve. "In a way I'm sort of glad," she added sadly, "he changed over the years since I knew him. He was always a nice guy but then, he started putting me down . . . insulting the way I looked . . . forcing me to do things I wasn't ready for or just plain didn't want to do . . . these little things," she leveled glimpsing at him for a moment, retreating quickly ending with a small, quiet voice._

"_Did he hit you?" he could feel his hands clench beneath the sheets as we waited for her answer, he knew from her face that he had. _

"_He threw to the floor and shattered the plate of cookies, I tried to stop h-him," she choked as another set of tears dribbled down her cheek, creating a new down her rosy cheeks, "But he slapped me, and I fell. He grabbed me by the hair and forced me to the floor, saying I'd regret it," she sniffled, forcing back the tears. "The next d-day I caught him k-kissing another g-girl," she stammered, bowing her head in defeat as fresh tears rose and fell._

_He sighed sadly reaching and curling her petite form up and onto his useless legs, holding her close into his chest. "Kagome . . ." he breathed, his mouth close to her forehead. "He's a jackass, for leaving you. Wasn't it you that told me? It's his loss?" he quoted, nuzzling her cheek in effort to cheer her up._

_She sobbed harder, holding her hands closer to her eyes. "Yeah? So tell me what's he's losing," she stifled sarcastically, rubbing her puffy eyes on the cuff of her sleeves as she let her cries fall into a hoarse whimper._

"_Chance to be with a great girl," he replied steadily, his hands still held firmly around her sides rocking and swaying her body against his warm chest. _

"_Yeah?" She wiped her nose quickly, looking up at him with large, innocent brown eyes rounded with a slight puffiness as she sniffed lightly._

"_Hell yeah!" he laughed, shaking her as he did so, "a pretty great girl!"_

_She smiled at that, resting her head against his chest. "You are too, InuYasha."_

_He smiled wrapping his arms closer around her, pushing the sheet up closer around their bodies as they huddled against each other for just a few minutes longer, their breathes warming each other's faces._

Kagome straightened, smiling as she clapped her lips licking the water from her lips as she tucked her hair behind her ear before bending for another sip.

"_Happy Birthday Sango!" she squealed, walking in slowly monitored steps as she delicately carried the tray forwards. "Breakfast in bed . . . as I promised!"_

_Sango's groggy eyes fluttered open as they adjusted on Kagome and on the decorated tray. "Woot!" she cheered sitting up slowly and accepting the tray onto her lap. "Thanks Kagome!"_

_Kagome laughed grabbing the saucer of milk, Kilala sniffed at gingerly, dabbing her fingers into the creamy contents. "Here Sweet."_

_Kilala mewled in response lapping up the contents on her breakfast with her small pink tongue._

". . . _Ready for a new day of school?" Kagome asked, dropping onto the squeaky bed, folding her legs underneath her. _

_Sango gulped down a mouthful of toast and eggs, nodding her head in desperation to answer._

"_Think Miroku got you something for your Birthday?"_

"_I hope not that bracelet he got cost a lot as is, I'm sure," she forced through another mouthful of food. "Thanks for this."_

_Kagome giggled, "You said that all ready."_

"_Yeah well," she swallowed, "I mean it."_

_Kagome nodded with a light smile standing from the bed and walking to the door. "I'm having shower. See you downstairs afterwards?"_

"_Oy! You never told me about your sleepover!" Sango growled, holding a slice of toast in her hands glaring at Kagome with an innocent face. _

"_And you'll never know either!" she teased peaking her head through the door, and racing down the hall. She heard a pillow slam against the wall at Sango's cry of furry._

"_Hurry up and maybe I'll tell you!" she yelled from the stairs. "_Not!_" she told herself in a tease._

The bell echoed from overhead awakening her from her reverie. "Oh no!" she wiped her mouth quickly grabbing her bag from the floor and then rushing down the hallway. She caught a glimpse of Miroku as he walked the opposite direction, his lips contorted in a crooked smile with a half drunken eyes as he stumbled into his own classroom. "What's with him?" she pondered then quickly as it came, she didn't give it another thought.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

She smiled with a faint blush across her cheeks, as Miroku guided along the corridor a few students glancing her way momentarily. Her smile soon faltered, their eyes watching her, whispering to others to faint for her to see. "Miroku . . ." she whispered, as they passed her quickly one smacking into her back as she passed.

"Do you think those girls were just talking about me?"

She glanced over her shoulder as they paused in front of the class, scanning the near empty halls, with periodic students scrambling to their classes.

"You? . . . Never!"

She rolled her eyes at his tease, turning slowly to leave class. "Thanks Miroku. I'll see you later. Bye—"

She stared wide-eyed suddenly as his lips fell over hers. A moan escaped from between her lips as her hands slowly rose to his arms, pulling him closer by his waistcoat collar, her energy being slowly sucked from his kiss. She felt his body lean into hers as he pressed her into the wall with his chest.

Her eyes closed as the pressured slowly lifted from her mouth, she opened them to half drunken violet dazed eyes that matched her own. She bit her lip a slow smile rising to her lips as she giggled blushing.

"Sorry," he croaked breathlessly, his forehead resting against hers as they gasped for breath, both their hearts beating rapidly against their chests.

"It's . . . fine . . ." she gasped between breaths cupping her hand over her heart recalling the sudden buzz that traveled through her body at the thought of this.

He nuzzled her cheek lightly, forcing her to turn the size as he held her closer. "Sango . . . I love-"

The bell sounded over head, with a high pitched squeal the few students evacuating the halls like wildfire. "See you later!" she whispered in a rush, adjusting her bag quickly then jumping into the door quickly.

Silence befell the class as she entered the oddly quiet room. "_They are staring at me . . ._" she thought with a frowned to herself as she sat at her usual spot next to three other girls, glancing into her fellow students eyes with a shrug.

Three girls next to her deliberately stood abruptly from their seats obediently one after the other and sat further back in the room, flashing her dirty, disgusted looks from where they sat on their stools.

"_What? Something's going on . . ._" her frowned deepened as the teacher called for attention, her thoughts returning to the class, scribbling a few notes into her open textbook.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

"Really Sango I think Gym class really got to you this time," Kagome suggested worriedly, heaving her bag onto her shoulder as they stood to leave.

"Kagome, really!" she exclaimed rushing to catch up and opening the door with the palm of her hand to leave the change room.

"Sango, nobody has anything to talk about you," Kagome reasoned dodging a student that hurled her way down the hall.

"You don't believe me?" She glanced at the crowed glancing at their cruel, disgusted eyes that stared back laughing at her as they approached their locker.

"Oh my god . . ." Kagome stammered, staring ahead while Sango glanced around. "Sango . . . look!" she pointed in the direction of their lockers.

She stared in disbelief as the letters W-H-O-R-E was sprayed in flaming red spray print in large, capital letters across the length of her locker. She glanced at the students that passed by laughing, fear building up deep inside her chest. "_Who would do this . . .?_"

"Hey baby care to _do_ me next?" a boy shouted from across from her thrusting his hips forward in a rude fashion.

"How about you let me spank that ass of yours, hey, _baby_?" another approached her in a smooth glide as she stared at their antics in disbelief, students laughing in a circle around her.

"Let's go!" Kagome hissed grabbing her mid arm and shoving pass the boys, quickly to reach their lockers.

"Whoa . . . what's the holdup ladies?" another voice boomed from behind them, while they spun the codes to their locks.

They turned staring into the mocking steal blue eyes. "Koga," Sango hissed, jerking her head with a nod.

"Oh it's you, Sango . . . I thought it was your ass I recognized," he chuckled with a snort, dropping his body with a slam against the locker next to hers, as peers laughed around her. He opened her locker to look at it, shaking his head in a mocking disproval. "My my, someone was naughty," he chuckled glancing at the gathering crowed who waited eagerly for what was to come.

"Why is it I have a feeling you're not talking about whoever wrote this on my locker," she accused through clenched teeth folding her arms over her chest. She glared him with flames in her eyes, ignoring the urgent tugs on her sleeve from Kagome behind her.

He shrugged in her direction, shaking his head as if he had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?!" she snapped, stepping forward threateningly.

"Nothing, nothing," he cried in defense holding up his hands over his face, walking past her in an easy step clutching his chin mysteriously. "It's just that from what I heard you've been awfully naughty at the park on . . . when was it? Oh . . . your date on Saturday night!"

"What?" she gapped at him with a frown, anger building up from inside her, "how do you know about that?"

"You boyfriend, Miroku; says you two had quite a night," He teased, his eyes flaring with maliciousness.

"So how'd you do it?" a boy interrupted booming from the sidelines of the small circle, joining Koga at the center, "Doggy-style?" He bobbed his spiky silver hair as he struggled not to laugh.

Another howled from the sidelines cocking his spiky Mohawk head backwards as he howled profoundly as he joined the center ring, the trio laughed, howling with each other. "Say man," he slammed his companion into the lockers as he cackled.

"Oh Baby!" he struggled to breath squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to cry. "Harder! Faster Baby!" he shouted mimicking a girly voice.

Students laughed as Sango charged through them shoving Koga against the lockers as she did so, ignoring their thrusting hips and mimicking groans of pleasure with Kagome in pursuit shutting both their lockers, trying to keep up.

"Whore!" a few students called after as she struggled to maintain her composure. She forced herself into the cafeteria doors, moving forwards to his surprised and dumbstruck figure as he stood to greet her seeing her face, he frowned. "Sango, my dear, are you—"

"How could you!?" she bellowed shoving him in the chest, her face contorted with anger, startling many students. "How could you say something like that?"

"Sango what are you talking about?" He tried to reach her aware of the eyes that watched them, trying to maintain her voice level by shushing her quietly.

"Don't _shush_ me!" she bellowed angrily stabbing with her index finger, "and don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about either! I'm talking about that!" She jabbed her finger at the second circle of students that gathered around her.

"Sango—"

"I gave you a chance Miroku. I should have known you'd be a disgusting _pig_ just like the rest of them," she spat, staring at him icily, quickly she fumbled for the bracelet around her wrist chucking it the floor at his feet. "take it back I don't want it anymore. And this," she held up the velvet box and shoved it into his chest. "You can have it." She turned on her heel, without glancing back.

"Sango! I never—" He reached for her wrist, trying to explain.

Whirling around she slapped him across the face with all her might, "Fuck. You.," she growled curling her lips back with a snarl.

He clenched his flaming cheek in awe, watching her storm out of the cafeteria, Kagome's frozen body following her quickly as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Sango?"

She felt her comforting on her shoulder, shrugging it off quickly wanting no one to touch her. "I might lash," she warned, watching in the corner of her eye ignoring the comments, the stares from passing students. "I need to run."

Defeated, Kagome slowed watching Sango stride farther and farther ahead her ponytail flapping and bouncing behind her as she flung herself at the doors, disappearing into the light of the sun and beyond the closed doors.

---

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

A/N: There it's finished, Chapter 10: Wildfire! Yay . . .! Okay so I'm in a dull mood, and the chapter was a bit rushed because I couldn't didn't have time to write it, but here it is, mind the spelling mistakes and whatnot I'll correct it later this week. So make sure you re-read before you read the supposed next chapter, if I have time before break.

I'd like to thank:

**Kagomesbutterflyfeeling; and,**

**Iluvtheevilones.**

For their wonderful reviews, I will definitely take it into consideration when I go to re-read it completely. I dedicate this chapter to you and all the faithful readers that continue to read _Realizing Love_! I may or may not post another chapter of this due to the holidays so to leave you in suspense I won't even tell you the chapter name! Ooh like people care, right? Joking.

Questions:

**When is InuYasha going to admit that he was involved with accident that put Souta in the coma to Kagome?**

_Well let's see if I ended it just now, then I wouldn't have much of a story . . ._

**  
Is Sota going to awaken anytime soon? **

_Who?? Oh Sota! . . . Oops . . . I forgot about him!_

**Why doesn't Kagome take Sango or maybe Miroku since their friends to InuYasha, seeming's as he doesn't get a lot of guests?**

_Ah . . . no one knows . . . and who would have thought Miroku and InuYasha even knew each other!!_

**Is the dream involving InuYasha's mother a key component to the storyline? (I'm trying to work it out...)**

_Please! You expect me to tell you a component of the story ahead of everyone else? What kind of writer would I be?!?! Lol . . .!_

And sadly, I add my final note:

_I do not own any rights to_ _**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._


	12. Chapter 11: Boy's will be Boy's

_—__**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter __11: __Boy's will be Boy's__--_

___**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

---

_"Don't forget! Five-hundred word essay on poetry of the world due Thursday!"_

_The class groaned from their __seats as they collected their books and jammed them in bags __hurrying for the door; girls and boys shrieking as they pushed and shoved to their way to the door._

_"This is grade twelve people there are no breaks!"__ the tanned teacher shouted after the rush of students excited the class, dropping a __book __onto his desk and rummaging through many papers __and __that littered it._

_Kagome sighed__ as she had done so many times throughout the class as gathered her pencil in her small bag after zippering it close._ "Sango . . ." _She watched as her mind reminded her of __the __disaster__s__ of earlier; the pain she felt for her friend as she rushed for the door, pushing the man that had destroyed any feelings she had for him and fleeing the school of any more remorseful pain he could inflict on her again. _

_"Ah . . .! Miss. Higurashi . . .?"__ a manly voice called for her disturbing her from her thoughts._

_"Yes Mr. Jinenji?" she stood uniformly from her desk watching him as he adjusted his spectacles using his finger to slide them further up the bridge of his __croo__k__ed__ nose_

_"Would you do me a favour, my dear?" he watched her beneath the rim of his gasses with his soft blue eyes. "I meant __to ask you earlier__w__hich__ I can assume __you__ could imagine why__ of course being the age that I am__ I am simply losing my mind__. B__ut__ anyways," he thr__ew__ his hands in the air aghast, turning to the board on the heel of his loafers__ and wiping the small brush__ in__ his thick dark hands along the chalky writing, "I mean__t__ to ask you if you could give this to InuYasha for me? Would you mind? I'd have done it myself you see__ but the lovely teacher Miss. Megumi, your history teacher correct? Asked that I go out __with__ her tonight and I simply don't have tim__e__ to do so myself!__"_

_"Of course, Mr. Jinenji!" she accepted the package graciously in her hands turning the yellow envelop in her hands over and over. "What is it?" she asked curiously looking into his probing eyes._

_"Miss. Higurashi . . ." he __plopped__ his briefcase onto the wooden desk with a __hard bang, opening it carefully with two slight clicks and poured papers into it quickly shutting it again with a snap. "I do believe that is a question you should ask Inu__Yasha himself,__"__ looking at her momentarily with a raised eyebrow._

_"Your right . . . sorry __Mr. __Jinenji__"__ she bowed her head as she moved to put the envelope in her bag._

_"You know Kagome . . . curiosity killed the cat," he moved around the desk with his briefcase in his hands to meet her urging her towards the door__ following her out_

_"Yes sir,"__ she held her bag close to her chest as he closed the door behind him._

She gazed at the envelope as the reverie faded moving to the back of her mind turning the firm yellow texture over and over in her hands repeatedly.

_"__K__agome__? Can I talk to you?"_

_She felt a grip of a hand coil around her f__orearm as she opened her locker door__. Startled, she faced her captor staring into the handsome violet eyes of Miroku.__Wrenching her arm away, she stepped back with a glare. "What do you want Miroku?"__ Turning and jamming books hard into her bag, feeling the anger course through her._

_"I want to know what happened—"_

_"As if you don't know all ready," she scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder__ and leaning on her arm against the locker door__. "I'm surprised Miroku, I didn't think you'd be one to do such a thing."_

_"Kagome I—"_

_"__Figure it out for yourself __Miroku," she closed her locker with a slam, hoisting her bag over one shoulder and turning on her dress shoes' heel. "I don't want to hear it."_

Kagome shook her hand at the thought, walking away from him at the time. "_I can't believe __Miroku would__ do that,_" she thought rounding the corner down the hall from InuYasha's room.

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__**--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

----

"Would you like me to tell Kagome she can enter now?"

He looked at the green eyed doctor out of the corner of his eye and nodded his head effortlessly, watching Dr. Ryoumi leave the room.

"Hello InuYasha!" Kagome entered the room brightly after bowing towards Dr. Ryoumi. "How was your day so far?" She sat in the orange chair watching him with eager eyes after dropping her bag at her feet onto the floor.

He kept silent shrugging in reply as he sat up with grunt. He grabbed the glass of water and sipped at it quietly drinking its contents with long gulps.

"Did the results come in?"

He eyed her as he set the cup down onto the table with a drop. "Yes."

"That's great!" she shook his arm in support excitedly. "What did they say!?"

"That I can walk again, possibly."

"InuYasha, that's excellent news! Why aren't you happy?" she frowned, sitting back in the chair to distance them. "You're going to be able to have the programs and supplies you need to walk again!"

"No, Kagome, I'm not!" he shouted before turning his head away from her. "I need three hundred thousand yen, Kagome, to pay for the procedure. That's enough to buy a house! I don't have that kind of money."

"Oh InuYasha!" she watched him with her face contorted in sadness unable to do anything. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah I'm sure," he wrenched his hand away from her, staring angrily at the wall. "I need fucking out of here."

"You can't though!" she exclaimed surprised, pulling her hands out of her bag after grabbing the yellow envelope. "You need to stay here."

"It's just for a day Kagome, a few hours, I don't care just _out_" he grabbed his drink and drunk the rest of its contents down quickly, setting it back down on the table and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

She stayed silent resisting the urge to yell at him. "Want me to get you some more water?"

"Yes." He nodded turning his head away once more, staring pointedly at the wall.

She watched him for a moment dropping the envelope onto the bed, stubbornly deciding whether or not to leave just then. "Mr. Jinenji told me to give you this," she managed to maintain her voice, struggling to keep it from wavering, "also, he wants a copy of your first chapter to make sure you're on the right track, so that you know. He wants it as soon as possible." With that she stormed out of the room, mumbling angrily to herself.

"Stupid InuYasha," she growled, "taking it out on me." She passed the receptionist desk with a sign highlighted with pink lettering taped for everyone to see, reading: "_Please ask to use phone before use."_

"_I can't believe him sometimes, that arrogant jerk!_" She placed the cup beneath the tap after stopping at the sink, turning on the cold water tap. "_He's just angry,_" a voice reminded her. "_His chances of walking again are slipping away._"

She sighed in coherence. "_You're right._" Hitting the brim of the cup, she turned off the water and jiggled the ice inside of it.

"Hello again Kagome!"

"Oh Dr. Ryoumi, hello!" she smiled, setting the cup down. "You leaving?"

"Sadly yes, going home to cook supper for myself; it's boring having to live alone," she added slipping her hands into her coat sleeve. "Getting yourself some water?"

"No this is for InuYasha, he's really upset about the news you guys gave him," she explained taking the cup back into her hands, after tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "He wants out for a few hours."

"Ah, I can imagine. Not being able to walk is hard for someone like InuYasha," she nodded her head in understanding, adjusting the collar around her neck. "I better get going it's getting late."

"Bye, Dr. Ryoumi!" she waved cheerfully as she returned back down the hall passing the receptionist desk and its highlighted sign. "_Too bad Ryoumi has nothing to do tonight__. . . and InuYasha . . ._"

She slowed to a stop gazing at the pink highlighted sign blankly. "_Momma . . ._"

"Dr. Ryoumi . . . _wait_"

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__**--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_----_

_"Dear Diary,_

_ To be honest I've never written in a __Diary__ before__, coming from a guy that loves to write . . . don't tell anyone that . . . I mean not that you could/can really . . ."_

_"What the hell am I doing?" _he blinked at the pages, blowing a slow breath of air from between his lips. "Okay, let's try that again." He ordered himself setting the pen against the paper.

_"Never mind that first part._

_This was given to me by a girl I know. She's not just a girl though, a special one. She comes see's me every day in this damned fucking hospital and helps me with homework, and tutors me to get me ready for the exams._

_She has raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes and sweet tender skin. Her name is Kagome."_

_"Should I write this?" _He glanced around the empty room._ "It's not like anyone will see."_ Convinced he continued to write scribbling quick notes on the paper.

_"__She looks like this girl I used to date, my ex-girlfriend Kikyo, only not. They're completely opposite. Kagome's eyes are so full of life, she's got a great personality . . . but with Kikyo, we were supposed to be forever. I loved her so much, but something was always missing with her but with Kagome . . . damn it . . . there's no way to describe it, how I feel about her I mean. She's all I think about, __all I want to talk about (if anybody was fucking here); and, when she's here all, I want to do is kiss her and hold her close to me__."_

He inhaled sharply, surprised at how his thoughts pooled out of his mind as he wrote along the lines.

_"Kikyo is my past and was my future . . . but __now;__ I want Kagome to be my future._

_I have a secret I have yet to tell anyone that Kagome needs to know, but when I go to tell her, I freeze and I feel sick. It has to do with what she said__, she's that girl that wouldn't hurt a fly, but that look on her face when she said how she hoped the guy that hit her brother got what he deserved, scarred me. Every time I got to tell her, I fear that she won't look at me, won't see me . . . I wouldn't be able to handle it if I told her that it was I that hit her brother and she never came back. I was reckless for driving that day after Kikyo had left me for Naraku . . .__"_

He clenched his fist around his pencil, but deliberately wrote on.

_"__But I can't tell her __just yet . . .__ one day . . . just not yet . .__ . I don't want to lose her . . . I can't . . . I love her . . ._

_He stared at his words, cocking his head, writing more._

_"I love her . . . Kagome . . ._

_InuYasha"_

"InuYasha?"

At the sound of his name, he slammed the book closed quickly and shoved it out of sight. "Yes?" he blinked up at her innocently.

"Here's the thing," she explained, passing him the water and sitting down in the orange chair. "I called my mom and told her about you, and she and Dr. Ryoumi _and _Dr. Ayamé agreed that it'll be okay for you to go out for a couple of hours under her supervision long with my mother's to my house, sound good?"

"Who's going to watch me other then you and your mother?" he demanded eagerly, nibbling his lips to contain his excitement.

Kagome smiled while nibbling her lip, looking back over her shoulder and waving to someone out of view. "Come one in," she called.

"I'm back, Mr. Izayoi!"

"Oh hell no!"

----

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__**--**_0 :: 0 ::**--::--**:: 0 :: 0--**X**x_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_----_

"You're late Tajiha!"

"Sorry!" she shouted back continuing to move towards the back of the store to hang her coat. She grabbed a white apron and wrapped it around her waist; pushing through the doors as she placed a cap over her head.

"Just hurry up, I don't have any green beans out!" the old man called from the front of the store as he assisted an elderly lady much older than him.

Sango sighed, returning back through the 'in' doors and shuffling through the room quickly for the labelled box. Finding it, she grabbed the box around the middle and hoisted onto her shoulder and marched out the 'out' doors.

She dropped the box and its contents onto the ground and opened with the spare knife she kept in her back pocket. With light fingers she quickly stocked the shelf in minute's time, deposing of the box outside in the recycling box.

She heard a clatter on the linoleum floor, followed by the shattering of glass.

"Sango, aisle one!"

Sango cussed to herself ignoring the pain her legs were in as she grabbed the mop and bucket and headed for the directed aisle. She plopped in onto the floor ignoring the repeated apologies the woman offered her.

She watched the water pool onto the floor curling into a sloppy circle, watching her reflection form into the murky water as she swivelled the mop back and forth.

_"_Damn you . . .!_"_

_Her legs pounded against the earth and then the asphalt of the sidewalks. She tried to hide her tears as continued to run, dodging people and passing cars then wiping her arms across her face to wipe away the tears that blurred her eyes._

_"_ . . . Damn you Miroku!_"__ She pushed passed a woman, not bothering to look back. She stumbled using her hands to regain her balance her fingers skimming the floor. She heard mewling beside her as Kilala joined her hopping with her small powerful legs obstacles. _

_"Kilala . . .?" __she whispered uncertainly._

_The feline __mewled in response as they crossed the road__; a__ loud horn honking to their left as the car braked to a sudden stop avoiding the two of them. The owner yelled and bellowed from inside his car._

_ She smiled wanly, as she focused on her path. __"_Miroku . . . how could you?_" _

_H__er eyes blurred once more with tears as they slid hew paths down her red __cheeks;__ she brushed her arm over her face. Ignoring the pain that her legs sent her like warm gifts with each pump and pounding against the asphalt. _

_She rounded the corner and up the stairs two at a time. Her shirt clung to her moist body, sweat formulating along her brow and back and traveling down the sides of her face and spine. She passed the house climbing the stairs in record speed. Her feet hurt aching with pain from the miles they had just run, but never the less continued to run, Kilala beside her. _

_She ran for the forest, the fresh scent of the tre__es and wildlife surrounding her and filling her nostrils the second she entered the premises. She slowed finally, stopping short at a river__ side her legs buckling and __collapsing with fatigue. _

_She dipped __with an outstretched hand __her fingers into the cool, running water listening to its sounds as her body demanding its thirst to be quenched. She lifted her body despite its pain, and crawled into the water, allowing the cool liquid to suckle at her clothes and skin. She moaned, as the sweat dripped away and cooled with the waters touch as it lapped at her neck. _

_Kilala mewled at the surface, drinking the silky water with her small pink tongue. _

_Sango looked at her, her eyes filling with sudden sadness and blurring with fresh tears. "__A__g__h__" she screamed pounding her fist in the water, "_damn you,_ Miroku, _damn you!_"_

_Water splashed as she thrashed angrily and wildly about landing on the earth that sucked in dry. __"You __asshole!"_

_She gasped as her body seize__d with pain__, turning onto her belly__ slowly she __pulled with__ all her might her __body back up onto the bank. _

_"Rew!"__ Kilala mewled as she curled into a ball at Sango's side allowing Sango to bury her face into her cream coloured fur. _

_"What are you doing here?" Sango sobbed, rubbing her damp palm over Kilala's coat. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, blinking back the fresh te__ars that itched to surface._

_Kilala nuzzled her nose against Sango's hand __demanding to be pet licking her fingers with the best of comfort._

_"He hurt me Kilala . . . he hurt me! . . . I trusted him, I didn't think he would . . . and he did . . . Miroku that asshole!" she sobbed into Kilala's fur, clutching a few strands with her fingers as she buried her nose into the cats neck. _

_Tears burned the back of her eyes as the tumbled by the bucket full down her cheek into Kilala's fur smelling of sweet shampoo. "I loved him . . . Kilala . . . _I loved him!_"_

"You all right, Sango dearest?"

"Mrs. Hana!" She awoke from her reverie startled, lifting the mop quickly and shoving it into the dirty water. "Oh, I'm fine thank you!" She bowed her head, turning her back and shuffling quickly towards the back.

"Sango . . ." she called after her softly, "Why are you limping?"

"It's nothing," Sango replied over her shoulder, removing a can from its place and moving it to its original spot across the aisle.

"Tell Mrs. Hana," she spoke softly stepping forward, exposing her wrinkled legs, and elderly clothes.

"I . . . I was running and tripped. It's nothing . . ." Sango replied honestly, stopping to answer.

"Why?"

"Because of this guy . . . he spread a rumour about me, a bad one and I got scared so I ran home," he fingered her apron playing with the ham.

"That's a long run."

Sango smiled, "I can handle it no problem."

"You're tired I can tell."

"Exhausted," Sango corrected, turning to show the woman a wan smile.

She approached slowly, carefully enough to press her bony crooked fingers against Sango's cheek. "Don't let some boy stop you, my dearest."

Sango smiled lightly, bringing the mop closer to her side. "A lot harder than you think, Mrs. H."

"It must be, because you're too scared to try." The elderly woman marched passed her slowly, leaving Sango alone at the aisle to herself. She groaned inwardly towards the elderly woman leaning against the metal aisle, she knew that Mrs. Hana was right.

---

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

A/N: Okay it's finished, chapter 11, one week late due to the holidays, but you can't necessairily blame me for that. This chapter I had to admit, I didn't know what to put in it, so it's be relatively short, just because I don't have a breaking part at some point within the next few points. Anyways, Chapter 12: will be up next week regular time just like this one: Chapter 12: Goshinboku.

I'd like to thank:

**k****asumi-kagome**

**Catlover290; and,**

**Kagome****sbutterflyfeeling**

for each of their reviews, each entertaining, enlightening and even funny! I dedicate this chapter to you and all the faithful readers that continue to read _Realizing Love_!

And sadly, I add my final note:

_I do not own any rights to_ _**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._


	13. Chapter 12: Goshinboku

—_**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter 12: Goshinboku--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

_---_

He pressed his head against the base of the tree, inhaling a deep breath as he admired the shrine. He brushed his fingers over the cobbled stone floor, smiling as rose petals fluttered out of reach from his finger tips and taunted him to play. He stretched back into the chair with the use of his arms, exhaling with a soft sigh between his parted lips as the wind took control of the long silver strands of hair and whisked it over his shoulders.

"_Okay open your eyes!" she demanded._

_Removing his hands from his face, he stared amazingly at the tall tree that loomed over him reaching for the sky._

"_Is that . . .?"_

"_The Goshinboku, yep, when you told me of the legend of the Shikon no tama, I figured you'd want to see some of its history being well the Sacred Tree," she replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

"_This is excellent!" he laughed, wheeling closer to the tree to feel the bark against his finger tips. "Thanks!"_

"_I love it here, it's so peaceful,"_

_He nodded in coherence sucking in a large gulp of fresh air and watching her walk around the large base of the tree. "It'll be perfect for writing here." _

"_I'll leave you to your writing, okay?" she backed away slowly, watching him settle in his chair and pull out a pad of paper and a pen, "that way I can show Dr. Ryoumi around."_

"_Okay . . ." he replied only half listening as thoughts flooded his head and wrapped around his mind drawing him to his story. He could hear her walk away with light padded steps against the cold cobblestone floor despite the scratching of his pen against the paper._

He returned his thoughts towards the pad on his lap holding it up to his amber eyes and scanning each line with interest. He scribbled a few words here and there tracing lines and arrows in everyway which way.

"Hello!"

Startled, he looked up over the pad of paper into the slightly mirror image of Kagome, her unruly and black hair tangled and knotted swiveled at her shoulders with a well kept pony tail wrapped with a thong at the top of her head close to her bangs. She clutched her hands behind her back, swaying her hips back and forth like the bashful child she was as she batted her long eyelashes that hid her playful brown eyes.

"Hello," he replied dropping the pad back onto his numb lap interestingly enough gazing at her intrigued. "Who might you be? Are you lost?"

"I'm Rin!" she giggled excitedly, pointing a small thumb at her chest with the biggest smile. "I live over there," she gestured to a house that peaked over the border of trees at the far corner of the shrine whipping back into place. "I come here to play with Sōta most of the time; but he's sleeping in the hospital. But Miyoko lets me play here with my friend Shippo!" She wriggled excitedly on the spot unable to contain herself like any other child. "What's you name?"

"_Sōta._" He forced a smile despite the shadow that loomed over head in answer to her question, "Its InuYasha."

"I like that name!" She hopped onto the highest post of the fence that bordered around the tree kicking her legs into the air as she looked around the shrine. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a story."

"Is it good?" she demanded eagerly peaking at him with her childish eyes, cocking her head to look at the clear writing on the pad.

He shrugged. "I hope so."

"What's it about?" she peaked her head into her pocket of her pink corduroy's fishing and pulling out some small rectangular shaped objects.

"It's a secret," he teased, watching her unravel the object and pop it into her mouth shoving the paper back into her pants.

"Is it about a unicorn?" she chewed noisily with her mouth wide open. "Want a piece?" she offered a half bitten piece of gum in his direction between her sticky fingers slathered in dirt and grime.

"No it's not about unicorns," he replied pushing her hand away from his face, disgustedly, "and no thanks I don't want any of whatever that is."

"Its only gum," she replied simply enough with a shrug then putting the piece into her mouth and chewed loudly again blowing hard too form a poor bubble from between her lips. "Is it about a princess?"

"No."

"A prince?"

He snorted, "No."

"Sounds like a stupid story." She scoffed climbing down from the fence.

He growled as he watched her scamper off happily. "That kid just insulted me stupid bit—"

"Any luck?"

He looked up to see the older version of Rin, staring at him with a warm smile, holding her hands on her knee to look into his face. He peaked around her to see Rin frolicking around on a small patch of grass with a scrawny red haired boy he assumed to be Shippo.

"What was Rin doing here?"

He returned his thoughts to Kagome. "Giving me gum," he answered with a growl, glaring as Kagome took her place behind him.

"She's a sweetie isn't she?" Kagome laughed, waving at the two children as they passed them.

He snorted, refusing to look at the child, "Oh yeah a real angel."

Kagome laughed, as she continued to push him over the granite cobblestones. "How's the prologue coming?"

"It's coming." He replied as she angled him into the house. She bent onto her knees at his feet removing his shoes one at a time. "Thanks."

"No problem," she slipped him up and over the first step moving him further into the house where the laughter emanated from the kitchen.

"And I said, well honey it certainly didn't come from my side!" The two women howled, with loud squeals and giggles as they ladled the table with food and drinks, talking amongst the two of them as if they were the only two.

"They sure are loud," InuYasha growled, shaking his head to relieve his ringing ears.

"They've been like this all day." Kagome replied, setting herself down at the table next to InuYasha. "_Actually I've never seen Momma so happy in a long while._"

"Back, unnatural child of a demons nest, back!" an elderly man howled, waving a sutra in the air, shoving it in InuYasha's face whom growled and lashed out his hands in defense.

"Oy! What the fuck old man!"

"No Gramps stop!"

"Cursed language, you evil child from hell! Devil child!" he shrieked, grabbing powder from a sachet attached to his pants and throwing the contents onto InuYasha. "_Devil child!_"

"Damn it that stuff stings, you old codger!" InuYasha hissed, holding his hands to his eyes in pain trying to shake the powder from his body.

"Gramps!" Kagome yelled trying to comfort InuYasha in the meantime while holding her hands to defend herself from sprinkling of sand.

The small man, backed away, throwing his sachet to the side again and revealing another paper sutra. "The end has come for you devil's son, I call upon you Great Lord! Ooh—"

"That's enough Father. He's our guest not a demon," Miyoko tried not to laugh as she released her hands from his lashing and sat calmly at the table.

He reluctantly sat down next to Miyoko eyeing InuYasha from the corner of his eye grumbling to himself.

"Sorry about that InuYasha, gramps thinks he's our world's protector or something and thinks that those Sutra's actually work," she glared over InuYasha's shoulder accusingly as she patted his back, dusting the sand off his clothes.

Gramps babbled to himself saying things about how '_Children are so, arrogant these days_' as he dished potato onto his porcelain plate eyeing each guest menacingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she accepted rice from Dr. Ryoumi and dished it into her bowl. "Where's Sango, Momma?"

"She's at work after deciding to go there after all."

"Who's Sango?" InuYasha tapped her arm gently whispering close to her ear.

"My best friend, she lives here with us."

He nodded spooning food into his mouth hungrily hacking at the mound of food he heaped onto his plate.

"So InuYasha what do you major in at school so far?" Miyoko asked in beginning a conversation.

"Everything," he replied honestly shrugging after swallowing a large mouthful of striped steak. "I'm on the honor role. Or at least was until I was in this accident."

She nodded in understanding. "What's you favorite subject?"

"Language arts," he replied, blushing as everyone eyed him surprisingly. "I like to write stories."

"Interestingly enough, what do you plan on ding once your out of school?"

"I don't know," he shrugged wiping his mouth with a napkin and peaking at Kagome at the corner of his eye for help. "Just something that will pay bills."

"Understandable." She nodded, setting her napkin neatly on her dish, having finished her meal, watching him interestingly. "I understand that you might be able to walk again, from what I hear from Kagome."

"I might; only, I'm afraid cost is be a problem in order to get the procedure," he replied hushed casting his gaze downwards.

"I understand." She nodded, standing from the table and gathering dishes onto her hands. "Desert anyone?"

_----_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**__0 :: 0 ::__**--::--**__:: 0 :: 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_----_

"Do you hear something?"

"Sounds like crying. . ." Kagome stopped the wheelchair, and raced forward a few steps to the base of the stairs where a young girl, much like Kagome's age, sat at the base of the last step whimpering and crying to herself. "Sango?"

He listened to the voices whispering catching lapse of sentences here and there staring at the darkness trying to draw their faces despite them being in shadows.

"I'm sorry Kagome . . . I didn't even hear you coming!"

"It's okay. . . . Are you all right? I've been worried . . ."

"I'm fine . . . I'll just go to the house . . . have a long bath and go to bed . . ."

"I'll be up soon to help . . . with anything. . ."

" . . . Okay . . ." There was a pause as Kagome moved back towards him, the no longer crying figure standing slowly to her feet.

"Is she okay?" he demanding catching her turn in his direction and walk slowly up the stairs out of earshot.

"Yeah just some lecher did something real stupid," she replied, sitting next to him beneath the dim lamp.

He stared back in the direction of where they were sitting noticing something peculiarly shaped on the lower step. "Does she carry a bag with her?"

"A what?"

"A bag; there's something there where she was sitting, I think she forgot it." He pointed to where they were sitting, as she walked over to it again, bending and grabbing hold of something shiny.

"Oh it's her hand bag. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded as he watched her go up the stairs until he couldn't see her no more.

A cat hissed from somewhere down the street, startling him as a trash can fell loudly to the ground with a shill wavering as the cat scampered away.

He turned his head to hear the approaching figure, he's ear twitching as he caught the sounds of gruff signing, and laughing as the object stumbled towards him.

"Yo ho . . .!" the person hiccupped loudly, laughing. " . . . Fucking . . . pirates . . ." The figure tripped and dropped to his knees showing his cool drunken features in the dim light of the street lamp and his glazed blue eyes.

". . . Koga?!" InuYasha exclaimed in surprise watching his friend stagger and stumble once more, flaying his arms and falling to the floor with a loud chuckle onto his backside, holding his spirits safe above his head.

". . . Dog boy!?" he laughed wiping the back of his hand over his lips, forcing a loud belch. " . . . Dude, either I'm drunk as fucking hell . . . or you're really in a wheelchair . . . fuck . . ." he held his head with both hands a sudden wave of dizziness passing over him.

"Both." He scowled unable to help Koga as he felt for something to lean on.

He lifted himself heavily onto the step and took amount for his eyes to adjust. "Damn dog boy . . . what the fuck happened to you?"

"_Like he'll remember in the morning . . ._" InuYasha thought watching for any other movement around them. "I hit some kid . . . and landed in the hospital." He shrugged to show his carelessness.

"Dude . . . nice going!" Koga laughed sitting back on the step and twirling his head backwards and forwards unable to settle.

He let the drunken laughter pass, realizing something was missing. "Where's the others?" he questioned, looking for the two goons that usually followed Koga, surprisingly finding they weren't there.

"Getting' laid," Koga scoffed with a snicker, hiccupping lightly. "Keh, they've found themselves two nice bitches." He laughed again to himself taking a swig of his beer quickly tipping it with his right hand into his mouth.

InuYasha rolled his eyes hearing bushes twitter behind him as someone approached. "_Kagome!_" Koga chuckled as he continued to chug on the beer talking nonsense to himself as he through the empty bottle into the bushes nearby a clatter of shattering glass echoing nearby. "You better go man; someone's going to see you."

"Like who dog-man?" he coughed slightly into the back of his hand and rubbed it against the back of his shirt, snorting as he stood clumsily to his feet. "Streets are empty."

"No one." He replied cringing at the reaction Kagome would get if she heard him. "Just go."

"Meh." Koga yawned and stretched his arms high above his head, flexing his muscles tight, to show off his muscular arms. "Gotta find me a nice bitch . . . with a nice ass . . . and big—"

"Go!" InuYasha urged his pulse racing at the thought of Kagome and Koga meeting.

"What's the hurry dog-boy? Sounds like your trying to get rid of me . . ." he forced himself to stare threateningly at InuYasha unable to maintain his posture.

InuYasha gulped, despite Koga being drunk, he still managed to put up a good fight, and being unable to move . . .

"Nah . . . I'm just kidding yaw," Koga slurred, snorting back, and hawking a wad of spit at his feet after slapping InuYasha hard on the shoulder. "Say . . . what room yaw in . . . maybe I'll come see you tomorrow . . ."? He tried to hold his gaze as his glazed blue eyes blinked repeatedly, the whites red with tiredness.

"_How far is she now?_" He listened for the rustling of leaves hearing the soft sounds of Kagome's padded shoes hit the cobblestone steps. "Room one fifty three between eight and eight, okay?"

"Sure . . . Keh, see you around Inu-Dog." He waved his hand goodbye as he stumbled back down the way he came gripping the small twigs, for support.

"Sorry about that."

He sighed in relief just as Kagome rounded the corner.

"She can move really fast when she wants to." Kagome tucked a few strands behind her ear as she sat onto cobblestone step. "Nice out isn't it?"

He looked up at the clear night sky of midnight blue sprinkled with small stars that glinted alongside the moon. "Yeah . . . real nice . . ." he sucked in a deep breath of the crisp air, pleased to be out late for once.

"Dr. Ryoumi will be down soon," she began twirling her thumbs looking idly side to side. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her momentarily, drawn by how the moon spilled around her, highlighting her face in a heavenly glow. "Kagome . . .? I need to tell you something . . ."

"What is it?" she sat closer towards him straining to hear him whisper quietly, nervously glancing about around them. "InuYasha?"

"It's about—"

"All right let's hit the road! Are you ready InuYasha?"

He looked up to see Dr. Ryoumi smiling down at him her brown hair pulled back out of her face in a lengthy ponytail; her velvet green eyes watching him with a certain motherly gaze.

He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing the bangs from out of his eyes, "Uh yeah . . . sure."

She crooned as she stuck a few strands of loose silver hair behind his ear, watching memorized as her fingers brushed the silky tips.

Kagome steeped forward grabbing the doctor gently by the arm. "Dr. Ryoumi . . .?"

She jumped startled, as if for a moment she'd forgotten who was there. She blushed bowing her head and smiled, "Sorry just remembering something . . . let's get going shall we?" She hastily brushed past Kagome and InuYasha who still looked rather quirked by her odd actions, and quickly opened the door.

"You coming with us?"

She peaked up at him as he was helped to his feet all his weight on the petite woman, whom dragged him single handedly into the small car. "No I think I'll stay this time. Sango is going to need some help."

He sighed sadly though in understanding as the car rumbled to life with a turn of the keys after Dr. Ryoumi got in. It rumbled and purred, hiccupping slightly as it shifted forward. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow . . ." she waved as the car drove off out of sight, turning slowly around the far corner at the end of the road.

She turned on her heel, and jogged up the steps, her mind wandering. "_What was he going to tell me?_"

_----_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**__0 :: 0 ::__**--::--**__:: 0 :: 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_----_

She pulled herself slowly from the cold water with a hiss, the water tumbling down the sides of her naked thighs and stomach, dripping back into the porcelain tub as she reached for her towel. "_That felt nice . . ._"

She curled the towel around her legs wiping of the excess water drying her naked body with light gentle brushes in circular movements.

Kilala bounded from beneath her feet, hopping onto the toilet then the sink, shaking her fury head and brushing her paws over her brow and ears in attempt to shake off the water as she sat on her perch.

Sango smiled, wrapping the towel around her waist hooking it tightly between her breasts. She attempted a small smile running her hand over the tiny body pulling loosely onto the two delicate tails. "Gorgeous girl . . ." she cooed tickling the feline under the chin as she exited the room.

Kilala pounced with skilled perfection onto the floor with a light plop, walking alongside with her own feminine grace with no one to applaud her for. Sango stepped behind the screen, sighing as she let her hair fall in coils dropping small droplets too flutter onto the carpeted floor. She sighed as she slipped her arm into the flannel pajama top, buttoning it with quick fingers then slipping into another flannel set, pants this time.

Quickly she curled her hair up into a messy bun as she stepped from behind the screen plopping onto her bed with a loud sigh one leg tucked under her. Kilala joined her, placing both paws on Sango's shoulder mewling for attention as she nuzzled for attention.

"Oh Kilala . . ." she cooed stretching her feet until she lay down her head propped up by her elbow. "Stupid Miroku . . ." she murmured stroking her fingers along the feline's cream colored back. "Setting us up like that."

Kilala mewed rolling on the stomach. Obliging, Sango pet her underbelly, scratching it with the tip of her nails. Quick as a mouse, Kilala twirled back onto her stomach at the sound of a knock baring her teeth like an angry dog.

"Can I come in?" a voice echoed from the other side.

"Good girl." Sango brushed her hand over Kilala's ears with a light smile. "Come on in."

The door opened slowly as Kagome entered the room dropping herself slowly onto the bed with a warm, comforting smile. "You okay?"

Sango shrugged, keeping her eyes lowered. "I guess . . . Not really though."

". . . I know." Kagome sighed loudly, tucking her feet underneath her legs. "I'm really sorry, I should have never—"

"It's okay," Sango interrupted, sitting up slowly and leaning forward to plump the pillows.

Her eyes hazed with confusion and sadness all together. "Sango . . .?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." Sango turned to face the wall refusing to meet Kagome's eyes. She sniffled, feeling her face heat and shutter as a burst of tears erupted through her.

Wiping her eyes vigorously with the back of her hand, she chocked back her tears until she heard the door close softly with a click.

Kilala hoped over her frame and in front of Sango, putting a paw on Sango's hand as if to say '_I'm here_'. Sango sniffled and yawned, her body begging for sleep after her tiring run and shift at work; Kilala curling into a ball at Sango's arm.

She placed her nose into the creamy short colored hair breathing in the grassy scent and drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

_---_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

* * *

_A/N: Okay it's finished, Chapter 12, one week late due to summatives I have to do for school. SO I lied okay, I said it'd be up and it wasn't sue me (but don't actually I have nothing to give) so I'll post two this time, hopefully only this time, it was hard enough as it is. So here's a treat: I hope you like what's coming up, I hope it'll be REALLY good (in a few chapters but still I'm hoping about three . . .) but I'm not telling you what :P (obviously) _

_**Questions I forgot to answer (sorry):**_

**I loved the song InuYasha sang, is it an actual song, or something you made up or has it rundown in your family?**

_No its not an actual song I made it up :D (Yay me!) So don't steal it or anyone use it, I swear I'd be pissed if someone plagiarized and used it for their own. If you want to uses it, ASK!_

**I have to ask how long ago was the Hojo incident?**

_Information I forgot to mention perhaps . . .? Hmm I may have put it in the first few chapters but if I didn't then it was a year ago, just to be clear. I'll fix the chapters after a second reading.  
_

**How long did InuYasha and Kikyo go out for?**

_I believe I said three years . . . in the first chapter (The prologue)_

**Will Miroku catch up and explain everything to Sango?**

_Sango's on a track team with the speed of a cheetah I don't think so, no, (and I'm kidding about the cheetah part)_

**It's good to know that Miroku knows about Inuyasha now, I was wandering why he hadn't seen or mentioned Inuyasha at all...?**

_Few people seem to know how small the world really is, you'll see soon._

**Don't you think Kagome would've figured out that Inuyasha and Souta were in the same accident?**

_You'd think but, you know accident's happen everyday; and after such a tragic accident you think she'd really remember . . .?_

**I can't believe that Hojo would do something like that to kagome! . . . I mean why would a guy buy her gifts all the time??**

Hojo's a man whore . . . jeesh! (cute review by the way)

**And why didn't any of Inuyasha's classmates know about Inuyasha being in the hospital?**

_You know about the article in the news report that was earlier stated in another chapter, as you know it didn't exactly state InuYasha's name. The school of course knows, and information as to a student was in a car accident aren't necessarily shared (For confidentiality purposes, and if the accident really was alleged to being under the influence of alcohol then it give the school a bad rep) throughout the school at least to students that don't even care. Sure they'll understand that someone is missing even Miroku, but not to people who doesn't even now the guys alive, understand? Good question I'll be sure to put it in later in the story. I have ideas all ready. Nice, thanks!_

_Furthermore, __I'd like to thank:_

_**kasumi-kagome,**_

_**Kaggs,**_

_**Catlover290; and,**_

_**Kagomesbutterflyfeeling**_

_for each of their reviews (for the last chapter considering I forgot to post the questions earlier), each enlightening to keep continuing this stupid story! I dedicate this chapter to you and all the faithful readers that continue to read _Realizing Love!

_And sadly, I add my final note:_

_I do not own any rights to __**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._


	14. Chapter 13: Wench

_—__**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter __13: __Wench__--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

---

He walked slowly down the hallway ignoring the comments that hissed around him in audible whispers.

Her orange scent filled his nose as he approached her locker. There leaning against it was she herself talking with her back towards him with Kagome.

He took a step forward opening his mouth to say her name.

Kagome eyes met his, darkening as she grabbed Sango's hand. "No . . . Kagome . . . wait! I need to-" he stepped forward trying to reach for Sango, as Kagome led quickly through the door across from their lockers.

"Ladies room," he read, reading the sign of bolded with dark letters. He sighed taking a step back and walking away, noticing the roses that were thrown in the garbage can only feet away.

He looked into the round hole staring at the opened faces of the blood red roses that stared at him, broken and bent at the stem, sad and wilted downwards towards the floor. A floor caught his eye at his feet, bending at the knees he picked up the rose, still yet to have bloomed fully attached was the card he written for her.

"_Happy Birthday, to my beloved and dearest Sango_" he smiled at the thought returned to him as he sat stumped in his chair unsure of what to say exactly. He smiled as he tucked the card in his back pocket and walked back towards his locker, sure that they would not exit the bathroom until they were sure he had left.

_"Sango . . ." _he thought to himself. He pictured her staring down at him after she had slapped him, ignoring the people that stood around them in a circle waiting in anticipation for more action.

_He looked downward then back at the students at the women in particular who glowered down at him, sneering. "Pig!" someone yelled from the crowd._

_He gazed back up at Sango who glared down at him with radiating hatred. He opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped as she hushed him with her cruel words. __She __turned and __glared at him with __detestation__, animosity glowing in her hazel eyes like __a volcanic eruption._

_"Fuck. You." __s__he growled her lips curled back in a snarl. She turned on her heel, walking out of the cafeteria with her head held high._

_He stood after watching her leave, aware of the eyes that still watched __him;__ he gathered his things and the locket she had thrown onto the floor. Moving quickly to avoid the stares, he walked out of the ignoring the flying comments that were tossed back and forth._

"So they didn't really do it?"

He stared at a pretty young girl out of the corner of his eye who whispered to another girl beside her from across the hall, awakening him from his reverie.

"No, that lying hentai made it all up!" the other replied, whispering back distastefully.

"Ugh what a pig!" she returned, flicking her hair back over her shoulder and turning to walk down the hall towards their next class.

He sighed. "_What is it I've done exactly?_" He dropped his head onto the door of his locker, closing his eyes for a moment's worth of meditation.

"Hey Miroku."

He looked up at the familiar large framed figure, forcing a smile. "Hatchi," he nodded in greeting, closing the locker after grabbing his back and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"Heard about yesterday in the cafeteria . . . what happened?" Hatchi demanded, shuffling in small waddles for steps next to Miroku.

He shrugged in response, "I don't know. She wouldn't let me speak."

They turned into a classroom, moving to the far end of the room to their seats. Miroku sunk into the cushioned stools sitting closest to the lab bench, grabbing his books from his bag and setting them open on the table top.

"Too bad."

"Be right back." Choosing to discuss the matter no further, he excused himself and left the room quickly, dodging the students that entered at the same time.

He sighed as he walked to the nearest fountain, dropping his face to meet with the flowing water at the push of a button. He let the silky liquid touch his lips as he drank thirstily, standing straight he wiped his mouth the back of his hand, staring at a flyer that stared back at him.

"_Turn that frown upside down and come to the graduation dance for all graduates of this year!_" the caption read above a graphic picture of balloons taken from the internet. "_Take it as your last chance to say goodbye!_" It continued beneath the same picture. "When? June 21rst of this year! Where? In our fabulous Gym!" it continued to offer, with cheesy clichés made suitable for a children's birthday party invitation.

He tore the flyer from the wall, grabbing it to look at it close. "_Dance huh?_" he thought to himself folding the sheet of paper and shoving it in his back pocket. He strode back to class in the now emptier hallways, nodding to the stern teacher who never looked happy throughout her ancient life, and sat back down in his seat to the foolish Hatchi, scribbling furiously in his notebook to finish the last of his homework.

"Attention all students," a voice cackled over the intercom above the teachers desk. "I would just like to remind those on the Track and Field team that there is an important meeting today after school. A quick practice; for the tournament, which will be held at our school, throughout the course of the day, on Thursday. That is all." There was a click as the intercom was turned off a lively buzz filling the class.

"Are you going to go to that?" Hatchi whispered, elbowing him to catch his attention.

Miroku frowned. " . . .The Track and Field thing? No."

"I heard Sango was on it, competing for most of the events."

He cocked his head as students opened their books and quickly copied the usual notes Mrs. Sacra began writing with no instruction once lunch was finished.

"I-"

"_Silence, __Houshima_"

_----_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__**--**__0 :: 0 ::__**--::--**__:: 0 :: 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_----_

_"Dear Diary,_

_I went to her house and seen her lifestyle, watch her move in such a familiar place to her. I've seen her house, seen her smile and laugh with her family, care for the people she spends most of her days with. That smile she shares with them is the same she shares with me; a comforting, warm smile that bestows her happiness in every which way._

_Does she actually care for me as a friend?_

_She's always here after school, teaching me and making sure I understand like a mother hen to its chick. _

_Sometimes, like that day, when I slept beside her I can't stop but think how much I want to hold her again. I know that night was nothing, but it just feels like holding her close to me, with her body pressed against me, warming to my skin, like a perfect mould__, like the jagged pieces of jigsaw fitting together_

_Me holding her during the night, running my fingers through her hair, comforting her and singing that song__ to her,__ scaring her fears away like some k__night in shining armor. _

_But every time when I see her, I get this feeling; this warm cozy feeling when I touch her skin, or feel her fingers through my hair. I want nothing more than to hold her and kiss her, to show her how much I appreciate what she's done for me, to show her that I want her and to tell her that I love her and want to spend every waking minute by her side; and, to wake up every morning to see her beautiful face ._

_But every time I do, I see her . . . I see Kikyo in her eyes and how she walks and in almost everything she does. I want her back, __kami__, do I ever miss her so much, but then, part of me wants to move on . . . Part of me want the other life, the life with Kagome._

_She's there haunting me in my sleep, watching me get close to Kagome. Like that dream I had, the one with my mother, I saw Kikyo and then Kagome and I kissed her. I kissed Kagome in my dream, __and when I woke I could still feel it, her lips on my skin, her fingers holding my hair touching my chest pressed against my skin. It was so real . . . so . . . right . . . _

_Kikyo and Kagome . . . they're so alike . . . and yet, they're so completely different_

He sighed shutting his book lightly and placing it on his desk. He grabbed the pad of paper that was beside and scanned the pages. Grabbing the pen that was clipped onto the page, he stroked out scribbled over replacing and re writing likes over top of each other.

He smiled having finally finished, looking it over, once, twice. Frowning and scribbling over it again. "Yet to be titled," he re-wrote deciding against the previous adjustment.

"Having problems?"

He smiled, ignoring the warmth that burned in his stomach at the sight of her. "No I just don't know what it's called yet." He dropped the pad of paper into his not-completely-useless-legs-now and watched flop into the orange chair.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about just finishing up some work on the prologue."

She nodded, pulling at the textbook on the next to him. "Studying I hope?"

He nodded, "I finished my booklet for Chemistry and am ready for the exam, along with the English and Mathematics and Biology exams."

"Great! You've been studying hard considering you only have, maybe, six more weeks left until school is over," she opened the book and peered at the booklet, flipping through the pages and nodding at the answers.

"Thanks to you," he replied, bashfully hiding his eyes.

"Oh no problem," she gave a wan smile of appreciation, replacing the book back in its place.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, seeing her effortless smile, and sudden depressed nature.

She puckered her lip back as she let her eyes fall to the floor, sniffling. "I can't help but think that that what happened to Sōta is all my fault," she sniffled, wiping her nose on her finger. "I mean if I hadn't gotten upset at Sōta and thrown the ball my hardest it wouldn't have landed on the road and he wouldn't be—"

"Hey . . . hey," he leaned forward to draw her into his arms, opening them up to encircle around her. "It's not your fault. It's that bastards fault for not paying attention," he forced that last part, stroking her hair and trying not to fall through the cracks himself.

She pulled away, stroking her hair back behind her ears. Her lips puckered further as tears gathered in her eye, her brow creased with multiple lines at her saddened demeanor. "But I—"

"Don't make that face no more, damn it," he growled, pulling her closer to hide her face into his chest. And rocking her comfortably with his arms, and tucking her head beneath his chin. "I d-don't lik-ke it," he stammered in his throat calming the growl that erupted in his chest.

She pulled away once more, wiping her arm over her eyes, as a chance to redeem herself. "Okay . . . sorry." She sucked in a deep breath and exhaled heavily.

"It's okay." He rubbed his knuckled over her cheek, comfortingly like she did so many times to him. "It's not your fault."

She sniffled, nodding in agreement, as she forced herself to look away from his handsome eyes. "How it going here?" she questioned, patting his legs with a gentle tap.

He shrugged, moving in discomfort at the sudden attention. "I can't afford the money for the procedure. I won't be able to get the operation as you know for the treatment I need. So there's nothing I can do."

"I'm sure there's something? Can't they lower the cost anymore?"

"It's all ready been lowered to its fullest extent," he replied looking down at his legs avoiding her eyes.

"Maybe . . . put it in a way that it doesn't have to be paid in full right away?" she offered, lending him her hand. "Can they lower it more? Take a substitute from the insurance company? And you can pay them back later?"

"It. Is. Lowered. Kagome!" he jerked his hand away angrily throwing her back off the chair.

"I just meant if you paid with what money you got now . . . a-and paying it off as you g-go!" she stuttered fearfully, trying to stand.

"With what _money_!" he bellowed, clearing the table with his hand, feeling the blood boil as he demanded for more space. "If I get this procedure, then Kaede will be put on the streets and it'll be _all_ _my_ fucking fault."

Kagome shrieked at the porcelain bowl containing assorted things the nurses may require shattered among contact of the linoleum floor.

"Kagome . . .!" he breathed suddenly watching in fear as the bits of glass flew each way. "I'm _so_ sorry!" he blurted, unable to move to her aid.

"Is everything all right?" Dr. Ryoumi demanded entering the room and leaning on the door frame for support breathing heavily from running. "What happened?" she stared at the pieces of glass that littered the floor, Kagome sitting teary eyed on the floor. "InuYasha did you do this?" she demanded staring at him obviously having not heard him yell. She frowned disapprovingly in his direction.

He could read her eyes, avoiding them guiltily: she was disappointed in him. They had agreed if one more thing was broken he would be sent out. He looked at Kagome with guilt and sorrow for what he had done. "I—"

"I did it!" Kagome blurted looking at Dr. Ryoumi then casting her gaze downwards to make herself look guilty. "I knocked it over by accident, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry dear," she cooed softly with a motherly smile. "I'll get someone to help someone clean it up."

She walked away without another word, leaving Kagome to drop to her knees and gather the equipment quickly from the floor, shaking off the bits and shards of glass from the gauze and such.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, watching her lift the armful of supplies up onto the desk, then drop once more to the floor and gather the shards in her tender fingers.

"Why you do it?" he demanded, irritated at being ignored, as he watched her dangerously gather them in her hands. "You know as well as I do that I'd be kicked out of here if I broke one more thing. So then why did you do it? Why'd you protect me like that?"

Kagome blushed as she held the shards close to her form in the palm of her hand. "I don't want you to be kicked out of here for something so stupid."

"But—"

"Ouch!" she shrieked, squinting her eyes shut as she clutched her index finger with her other hand, dropping the shards she had gathered onto the floor.

His nose twitched, bothered by the heavy scent of her blood filled the room, intoxicating his senses. His stomach lurched as bile rose up his throat his mouth filling with saliva tasting of lead.

He reached for her hand, and placed her finger into his mouth sucking the droplets of blood as he pulled her closer to him up onto the bed.

He opened a band-aid packet and wrapped it around her finger tightly and smoothly, muttering, "Stupid girl."

"Oh thank you," she murmured as he pulled her close, her feet dangling over the sides of the bed as she sat on his lap with her head on his chest.

"Keh," he growled stroking her head with his large hands and wrapping his arm around her small form. "Stupid girl, getting yourself cut. Why'd you do that anyway?"

"Do what?" she moved her head to look at him, smiling at the comfort he gave her as the custodian entered the room, sweeping the floor quickly with the largest broom seen.

"Get yourself cut like that. Stupid wench, picking up glass with your bare hands, in a skirt no less,"

Kagome giggled into his chest as the janitor left, grumbling how he had so much work to do in such little time.

"It ain't funny stupid wench!" InuYasha growled, tipping her backwards to see her face.

"Your right it isn't," she pressed her lips together tightly into a thin line, trying to hid a smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Are you mocking me, wench?" he growled, crossing his arms over his chest after shoving her away.

She tucked her feet under her, sitting up right with a giggle. "What is it your calling me? . . . Wench?"

"I am?" he blinked in surprise, sitting his shoulders back against the pillows. "I didn't know I was."

"Well whatever it is, will you keep calling me it?" she begged, blinking up at him with large brown eyes.

He sized her up and down watching her with an odd smile. "Why?"

She shrugged, crawling closer to his lap and burying her head into his neck, snuggling closer to his warm body as he wrapped his arms around in a warm hug. "I like it."

"You one weird girl," he teased, resting his head against her forehead, pulling her closer to his body sucking in her sweet scent.

"That's what everyone says," she replied with a yawn.

"_Kagome . . ._" He chuckled lightly into her hair, relaxing back into the goose feathered pillows and closing his eyes, soothed by her warmth and her closeness. "_My Kagome . . ._"

_----_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__**--**__0 :: 0 ::__**--::--**__:: 0 :: 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_----_

"_I can't afford the procedure . . . I won'__t be able to get the operation . . ."_

"_InuYasha . . _."

Her eyes fluttered open her thoughts having disturbed her sleep. She turned onto her other side, lifting her head to look at the digital clock that glowed on her nightstand.

"3:09," it read, having switched the later number.

She sighed as she slipped her feet into her warm fuzzy pink slippers, shrugging on her housecoat and shuffled out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She yawned blinking as a light emanated over head, brushing the sleep from her eyes.

"Early mornings to you, Kagome."

"Early morning to you too, Momma," she yawned covering her mouth with the back of her hand, stumbling and taking a seat at the table.

"Rough sleep?" Miyoko stood from her chair and strode towards the counter pouring a cup of hot water in a mug and offering it to her.

Kagome nodded, smiling gratefully accepting the glass between both hands. "Thanks momma, and you?"

She nodded, not really answering as she sat back down in to her chair, sipping at her tea with one hand over her mug.

"How do I help him Momma?" she blurted, begging her mother for an answer as she set down her tea.

"Help who, Honey?"

The refrigerator clicked as it started to hum, the light flickering at the sudden use of energy but relaxing into its original dim lighting.

"InuYasha!" she replied, slightly annoyed as to how her mother couldn't possibly have known.

She nodded for no reason, her eyes closing heavily then reopening slowly. "That sweet boy that stayed over the other night for supper, hmm? He needs help?"

Kagome nodded impatiently, turning her head back to yawn. "He can't pay for his 'operation'. He's really upset."

"So is Sango . . ." her mother muttered to herself frowning as she gazed casually out the window, sipping slowly at her tea.

Kagome groaned loudly, dropping her head onto her arm. "That's all my fault I shouldn't have convinced her to go out with that guy, and now he made nasty rumors about her!"

"Hmm," her mother frowned, her aging face creasing as she tried to remember, ". . . that Houshima fellow? . . . The one that gave you the medicine for your grandfather and I?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Miroku."

"He's such a nice gentlemen," Miyoko cooed instead, blushing as she touched her cheek remembering back to that night.

Kagome snorted, resting her arm on her elbow. "What do I do, Momma?" she wined, taking a sip of the pasty tea.

"Do you really believe that he would do something like that to Sango, Dearest?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, closing it abruptly with a frown. ". . . I . . . I'm not sure . . ."

Miyoko stood slowly, finishing the last of her tea and dropping her mug gently into the sink. "Then the answers are simple."

"But what about InuYasha!" she blurted, watching as her mother dropped a kiss onto her forehead and stroked her face.

"You'll think of something my pet." With that Miyoko left the room, and wandered upstairs to sleep, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

Minutes passed as she wandered herself, up the oaken stairs and into her room, removing her slippers and her housecoat and dropping it onto the floor. She crawled into her head, her eyes heavy and her body determined to sleep. She stared, her eyes falling on her open handbag, with the contents spilled out; her wallet left open and accessible on the clean desk; her thoughts wandering at a reverie.

_"What's this Momma?" she flipped the delicate card into her hand, feeling the printed numbers along its face and the barcode on its back._

_"It's a card, Kagome." Her mother replied, looking over her shoulder at Kagome as she washed the dinner dishes. "When your father passed away he left you some money for you to save and use when you go to college so you have a good career and something for you to start on, when you decide to leave."_

_"Really?"_

_Miyoko nodded, returning her thoughts to the dishes as she ran the green soapy sponge over the plates face scrubbing of the bits of rice._

_"He wrote in his will, that you were to receive it when you finally turned eighteen; so there it is. We trust you to use it wisely."_

_"I will Momma, Thank you!_"

Kagome smiled turning to face the wall as Buyo leaped onto the bed and sprawled himself comfortably onto his back, exposing his white belly.

"_We trust you . . ._" her mother's words reminded her echoing from somewhere inside her

"_I will_ . ." Kagome answered, her eyes closing heavily as she drifted off to sleep. Her eyes closed and her breathing lessening into a gentle pattern, she tumbled into a deep sleep.

_---_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

_**

* * *

**__A/N: Okay it's finished, Chapter 13, on time however on the same week as Chapter 12. Oh well, I got a summative to finish so I'm hoping that I'll still able to get next week's done in time. If I don't I'm really sorry, so enjoy while you can!_

_And if you asked a question but never got an answer read the last chapter (Chapter 12) I updated it with all the questions I missed. I appologize again!_

_And sadly, I add my final note:_

_I do not own any rights to __**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._


	15. Chapter 14: Revenge of the BrokenHearted

—_**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter 14: Revenge of the Brokenhearted--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

_---_

"_On your mark . . . get set . . . go!_"

A loud blast from a gun erupted from the side of the field, the six runners bolting at the sound of the shot and sprinting along the inside rail, single file each spaced differently.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, students from all around Japan, the five thousand meter race has started. Starting with Ebisu, in first place, and Kannon, in third, both attending _Yokota's Academy_; second place is Makoto and Hiroshi in fourth both students attending _Nirvanichi High School_, leaving Reizo, in fifth place, attendee of _Yakutsk's High School_, and Sango, our only female racer for this event, in dead last, attendant of Sacred Jewel High school . . ."

A roar filled the stands, as the announcer announced overhead the school's name.

"Boy that little girl better move, if she plans to keep up with the boys . . ."

"I don't know Shino, so far she's placed first in the four hundred meter hurdle drop, broke the new record for the hundred meter dash at twelve point three seconds, and placed neck to neck in the twelve hundred meter sprint . . ." the second announcer replied.

"Go Sango!"

Her ears perked at the call of her name, swiveling her head enough in the direction in which the call came, she could see Kagome jump excitedly in the stands in the corner of the eye, waving her hands high in the air like her own private cheerleader.

She smiled, continuing to pump her legs into an easy stride, gazing at the setting before her. A scrawny amber, brown haired boy frolicked more then ran on spot like a newborn colt trying to find his feet. She shook her head, laughing to herself. "_What are these people thinking?_"

She rolled her head onto her back, jogging casually on the tip of her toes with a fair speed covering a great distance. Her ponytail slid back and forth dangling down the back of her neck as sweat formed along the sides of her forehead.

"Go! Go! Go!" the crowd cheered, repeating the same cheer for the past little while. Bored, and lazy they stared at the track waiting in cool anticipation for the moment at the finishing line was to come.

She pumped her legs harder, feeling an odd tightening in her thigh and moved faster down the gravel track her feet hitting against the tiny rocks in a pit-patter of repetitive sounds. She laughed moving, from forth to third in just a few strides. The crowed roared at she passed second place along their right then fought for the first place.

He groaned as she took first elongating the space between them more and more until the rest of the contestants were far behind her.

"Oh look at that cheetah girl go! Did you see that? That little girl sprinted herself a good two hundred meters in front of the rest of the runners; if she clears the last fifteen hundreds meters in the next three minutes she'll set the ultimate track record. Can she do it? . . . Oh look at her go ladies and gentlemen, that girl is just a flying and she's not about to stop either!"

Sango forced a smile cringing inwardly at the pain her legs sent her. "_Damn Miroku, making me run . . . my ankle . . .!_"

She cried out smothering it with her hand. She had to keep going, the school needed her too. She needed to. She slowed to a quick jog, kicking her foot forward to mask her pain.

"_Welcome to your new home, Kilala!_"

_The feline jumped from her crossed arms and scurried around on the carpet floor, rolling onto her back and sniffing out the surroundings with quick scampers of her feet. She mewled in delight as Sango set down a saucer of milk, then a saucer of Buyo's cat food eating it hungrily but in a fashioned elegance with her tail waving lazily in the air and onto the floor. _

_Sango smiled warmly as walked into her bathroom, removing her clothes slowly letting them drop to the floor and replacing them with pinstriped green and yellow pajama's with cows all over the bottoms, saying calmly 'graze me' across the bust line._

_After dousing her face with warm water to remove the makeup. She crawled into bed joined by her lovable companion, Kilala, and lay there sheepishly staring at the wall. "Kilala . . .?" she whispered softly, knowing that feline would hear her. _

_Acknowledging her, the feline dropped a paw onto Sango's hand, brushing it momentarily as if urging her to continue. "Oh Kilala that date Miroku and I had tonight was so perfect!" she exclaimed happily, gazing at the ceiling with a smile as she replayed the events of the night in her head. _

_Kilala mewled and huddled into a ball onto of the pillow Sango rested her head on nestling close to her frame. _

"_Kilala . . ." Sango drawled again, raising her hand to pet the feline close to her face. "I think I'm in love with Miroku._"

"What's this . . .? Ladies and Gentlemen it looks like Ms. Tajiha from Sacred jewel High has a new competitor. Mr. Reizo from all the way from the end of the line has just raced his way up to third. Boy's and girl's it's going to be close!"

"Sango! Behind you! Keep going!"

At the call of her name, she awoke from her reverie and turned her head to look over her shoulder, catching sight of that boy she had determined earlier as a flailing colt, springing closer and closer up the outside rail. "_Oh no you don't!_" she told herself, urging her body forward.

"_Damn!_" She rounded the second to last corner moving her eyes to the side to catch his pounding feet drumming on the graveled track echoing behind her faster and faster until he joined her neck to neck.

"This one's mine girly, go back to the end!" he growled despite the odd pant that escaped from between his lips. Drenched in sweat he flicked wisps of blond hair back over the white band that crossed his forehead out of his eyes.

"Not a chance!" she growled in return, stepping up her pace as a challenge. She returned her thoughts to her earlier reverie, smiling at the thought of her lips brushing Miroku's cheek, catching him sigh in the corner of his eyes not a moment after she had moved to leave. And then, on her birthday, he had surprised her with a wonderful bouquet of roses and baby's breath and a new necklace as a special treat. It had looked so beautiful in the box and would have looked equally as nice around her neck giving the chance had he not spread those rumors.

She growled at the thought. "_How could he do such a thing!?_" To have thought he'd be nicer, and wouldn't do such a thing anyhow, she had trusted him enough to let her guard down, now she had the school talking about her every which way she went.

"Distracted?"

Surprised, she caught him matching her stride leveling her with a side-glance stare, a smile tugging at his thin lips. She returned her thoughts back to her competition, cursing at herself for thinking he'd give in.

He eyed her raising an eyebrow at her lack of comment.

She snorted quickly, "Nope, just waiting for you to catch up!" She elongated her stride, feeling the tightening in her thigh and the knives forcing and wedging themselves into the base of her foot every time she shifted her wait. She groaned to herself, hiding her pain as irks of breaths passed from between her lips. "_I got to keep going . . . I can't lose. . . I need this! If I don't win . . . the school will hate me . . . I got to win . . . I have to!_"

"Two hundred meters to go Ladies and Gentlemen, at this rate anything can happen! Neck to neck, no wait! Tajiha is pulling away; she's taking the lead and determined to win with Reiko right behind her!"

The stands screamed shouting multiple chants and cheers for their favorite, standing and waving flags and banners of their school and name's.

"Hundred meters left! Fifty . . . twenty five . . . now ten! And—And Sango takes the lead! With twelve minutes and forty seconds she takes gold for the five thousand meter race breaking the record! Reiko behind her with twelve forty three! Congratulations Sango Tajiha!"

She slowed to a halt, dropping her hands to her knees as the crowed swallowed her in delight. "_I . . . did . . . it!_" she cheered to herself as she was praised under a swarm of hands and claps.

"I knew you could do it Sango! I'm so proud of you!" Kagome laughed wringing her hands around Sango's sweaty neck happily after pushing her way through the crowd as is moved away.

She smiled, looking at her friend with a pleasant smile. "Thanks Ka—"

"Good work Tajiha! Excellent way of proving yourself after missing practice on Tuesday," the coach congratulated, biting out the last few words with a disapproving glare.

She bowed her head in apologies. "I'm sorry, Miss," Sango apologized quickly as the coach walked off. Turning her head she squealed and hugged Kagome tight. "I did it! I did it!" she repeated over and over hopping up and down excitedly.

"I know, all that practice in the morning's seemed to have paid off. And you didn't give in to your sore ankle!" Kagome added referring to the limp she had caught Sango doing as she competed.

"Yeah about that—" she only half listened, searching the crowd. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise on end. Her heart beginning to pulse quickly as she caught sight of unruly dark black hair her fingers had run through.

The crowd thinned and split in two showing the figure that stood at the opposite end of the row the crowd had formed.

The violet eyes that saw right through her coiled around her heart taking her breath and squeezing the last of her soul. She could feel her legs buckle as the energy drained from her and her eyes begin to prickle with fresh tears. "_Miroku . . ._" she murmured, trying to hold herself straight. "K-Kagome about that would you mind getting some ice . . . ? I need it for my leg," she babbled quickly tearing her eyes from the violet orbs.

"Sure! I'll see you at the ceremony and I'll give it to you then!" Kagome ran off yelling over her shoulder.

Sango only half listened, returning to look back at the handsome face. "_Miroku . . . why are you here? . . . Why are you torturing me? . . . Haven't you done enough . . . Why? . . . How could you?_"

Someone cleared their throat from behind her startling her from her thoughts. "Excuse me . . .?"

She turned to look into celery green eyes, outlined with blond eyelashes and a strong framed face. "Tajiha," he nodded his head in greeting bowing low.

"Reizo. What can I do for you?" she demanded not bothering to return the court actions he did for her.

He smiled at her stubbornness. "Nothing I just came to congratulate you on your winning," he spoke nervously shuffling from foot to foot babbling non-coherently to himself as a newborn colt would have done upon discovering his newborn legs. He stuck out his hand in congratulations, smiling when she returned the gesture. "You were pretty good out there . . ." he added.

She blushed, catching sight of Miroku watching them still. "Oh thanks . . . so were you. It was a close one." She added hurriedly. "_Leave me alone please . . . damn it Miroku._" He caught a girl walk in front of him, catching his eyes drift after the younger student. "_That pig!_" she gasped staring at him open mouthed.

Reizo brushed his fingers through his damp musty hair, nibbling his lip. "I don't normally talk with the competition . . ." he started looking from his feet and to the sky not focusing on Sango's face.

"You're the one that came to me," Sango retorted staring over the auburn's shoulder at Miroku who pretend not to be listening. "_How do I get him back that pig . . . because of what he's done to me . . . how do I get him back?_"

"True . . ." he hesitated bating his lashes. "You know, my school is having a big party beach thing . . ."

"_How?!_" She groaned inwardly. "_How can I get him back at something that'll hurt him as much as what he did hurt me?_"

". . . As a celebration for my schools success at the track . . ." he continued.

She watched Miroku, prowl around them edging closer and closer to eavesdrop on their conversation. "_What . . .? What?! Common what should I do?_"

"And I was wondering if you would join me for the evening . . . as my date . . ." he finished a light tinge of a blush spreading across his nose.

"_That's it!_" She turned towards Reizo with a light smile, watching Miroku in the corner of her eye watch her in return stunned at the competitors proposal. "I'd love to," she spoke loudly enough for Miroku to hear, smiling deviously.

"Really . . .? Great!" he replied in surprise, his face contorted in astonishment. He watched her momentarily his mouth slightly parted unable to say a thing.

She could feel Miroku stare bore into her back as she tried to maintain a nervous and innocent smile. "Would you have a pen?" she asked quietly ignoring the stare she kept her back towards.

He gazed into her eyes registering what she had said moments later. "A pen? . . . Oh, a pen! Erm . . ." He searched his shorts and his felt his waist feeling for a writing utensil of some sort. "I don't—"

"That's okay I got one!" She flirted whisking her hair over her shoulder and tilting her head to the side as she bended at the waist to grab a pen from her gym bag at her feet. "Here's my number," she grabbed his arm scribbling in neat numeric lettering along his palm, smiling when she had finished. "I live at Sunset Shrine. Call me if you have any problems, but I'll see you at seven . . .?" she left her question adrift, waiting for his reply.

"Sounds great!" Quickly he lifted her hands to his lips and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "Until then!" he replied calmly with a hint of excitement before dashing off through the crowd excitedly with a turn on his heels.

She smiled turning and scanning the crowd for the lecherous Miroku, finding none of the sort. Her stomach groaned and she gave out a cry doubling onto the floor in pain. "Ugh . . ." she groaned swallowing the large bulk of bile back down her throat burning the walls of her esophagus. "That's what you get for trying to get back at someone," she mumbled standing slowly to her feet.

_----_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**__0 :: 0 ::__**--::--**__:: 0 :: 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_----_

"Sango! . . . Sango!" Kagome pushed passed the wall of students and the sea of yellow book bags clambering to her other side. She exhaled. "I found you!" she exclaimed clutching her books close to her chest. "Where'd you go? I couldn't find you after the award ceremony, and I got the ice that you wanted." She handed her the clumpy damp bag that gurgled as it was passed along, the ice rubbing against one another.

"Thanks. And I came here to get my books," Sango replied pointedly, shutting the door to her locker the pale yellowish color smothered in clouds of light black stains marking where the words had once been.

"Books . . .? I thought you were going home?" Kagome questioned with a frown, moving to keep up her books still clutched close to her chest, Sango holding her own much similar.

"School wants me to stay for the last class of the day just because I was here as it is," she quoted mockingly scowling at the thought of the principle telling her so after she was given her award. "I run a fucking marathon and they expect me to stay in class wide awake."

"You sound upset?" Kagome stated obviously following alongside Sango to their next class entering through the door next to each other.

"No duh!" Sango scoffed passing the few rows of desks, turning, and heading straight for the back, closest to the window. She dropped her books onto the desk top, plunking into the attached seat with a 'plop'. "I'm just so fucking tired," she groaned, her legs trembling beneath the desk.

"Well you did run a marathon . . . and worked really hard . . .!" Kagome teased dropping into the desk across from Sango's with less noise, opening her notebook to a blank page.

Sango snorted. "I want to sleep . . .!" she droned with a loud whine, dropping her head onto the desk with a heavy smack, "so . . . tired . . ."

Kagome giggled.

"Higurashi!"

She straightened her spine, sitting tall in her seat looking forward at the call of her name at the dark tanned teacher. "Yes s-sir?" she sputtered, glancing at the rest of class who looked at her curiously. Obviously she had missed the bell.

"I believe you have something for me . . .?" he tapped his foot impatiently, gazing at her with his righteous blue eyes.

She frowned, blushing under the stare of her classmates whom whispered amongst themselves. She racked her brains remembering nothing.

"Something from Mr. Izayoi might help refresh your memory . . .?"

"Oh, yes!" she shuffled papers from her bag, pulling out a large yellow envelope and racing down the row and stopping short at the teachers feet. "My apologies, Mr. Jinenji," She bowed at the waist.

"Excellent thank you," he snatched the envelope from her finger and dropped it onto his cherry oak desk behind him, taking a seat into his leather chair.

She blushed at the job well done, rushing back to her seats, and holding her pencil in her hand waiting to write that day's lesson.

"I would like you to all read pages—"

"What was that about?" Sango whispered groggily, lifting her head onto her arm to look over at Kagome.

"Something I needed to give to Mr. Jinenji from InuYasha," she whispered in reply, glancing over the girl seated in front of her shoulder to glance at the black board.

"_Here give this to Mr. Jinenji."He handed her the envelope with the teachers name written neatly on the front at the center._

"_Is it done?" she went to open the envelope, peeking at the thick pages, each cleanly hand written on lined paper._

"_Don't!" he snatched the evelope from her fingers glaring at her. "No looking, okay? I don't let people look at a work-in-progress,"_

_She held her hands in promise, nodding as he reluctantly handed her the envelope once more. "Sorry." Quickly she shoved the envelope between her text book and her notebook in her backpack in plain view._

"_You have a lot of work to do. I hope it's coming along nicely." She took a seat on the lumpy orange chair, blinking her innocent eyes, calming her pink blush from her cheeks._

_He shrugged. "So far it's just the prologue and the first few chapters. But there's no point of writing until I hear back from Mr. Jinenji. It would be a waste of time to write anymore."_

"_But what are the chances of him not liking your story? He has liked the first one, now it's the sequel! You can't just judge a book by only the prologue!" she wailed, grasping his arm in request for his understanding. "And if you continued to write, you won't have to rush to finish it!"_

_He shrugged, "Keh, we'll see." _

"_At least write down the ideas for the rest of your story!" she persisted, moving to the bed to look at him better._

"_I said we'll see wench!" he growled, turning his head away refusing to look at her. _

_She bit her tongue to yell at him, moving back from the bed to the chair, lowering her eyes to her lap, wringing her hands instead. "I could leave . . ." she suggested to herself, looking up to catch sight of his eyes, discarding the idea, "but something doesn't want me to . . ."_

"_Sorry," he mumbled slightly audible still refusing to look at her. "It's the damn writer's block it's starting to get to me or something." He shrugged at his lame excuse looking out the window._

"_Oh," she lifted her head to meet his gaze, cocking her head and offering him a pleasant smile rising to her feet and shuffling closer. "What does it take to get you out of a writers' block?"_

_He shrugged, turning his attention back to the window._

_She giggled, "You shrug a lot don't you?"_

_He shrugged purposely, hiding the smile that tugged at his thin lips. "I don't know wench, does it look like it?"_

_She sighed to show her annoyance, standing from her knees to tug at his pillows. "Here, I got something." She pulled them from behind his back ignoring his curious gaze and dropping them at his feet, climbing in behind where the pillows had been, straddling the bed._

"_W-what are you doing?" he stuttered, feeling her tender hands touch his hair, sending waves of shivers down his spine._

"_Relax, it'll help you think . . ." she whispered close to his ear. She tugged at his hair, folding her hands over each strand puling it over her shoulder. She ran her fingers up through the silky strands yanking at the silver knots gently._

"_Feels good . . ." he murmured, his head bobbing lazily on his shoulders, his eyes drooping slowly with every tug. _

"_InuYasha . . ." she whispered close to his ear, pressing her warm chest against his back separated only by their clothes, "what happens next . . .?"_

She smiled at the thought of the reverie, feeling a buzz travel inside her, her heart quicken at the thought. The hospital she had envisioned returned distortedly fragment by fragment into the familiar classroom. "Hey Sango . . .?" she questioned a thought coming to mind.

"What?" she grumbled in return, rising her head from the small burrow she had made nestled in her arms.

Kagome frowned, resting quiet. "Nothing . . . never mind," she picked up her pencil and brushed her fingers textbook to the desired page. "_She'll tell me eventually . . ._"

_----_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**__0 :: 0 ::__**--::--**__:: 0 :: 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_----_

"Hey grumpy!" She sprung into the room her clothes swishing this way and that as she walked.

He growled, scowling in her direction. "Your late, wench!" He nodded in greeting, returning his thoughts to his study. "STP short for standard temperature and pressure is exactly zero degrees Celsius and a hundred and one point three hundred and twenty five kilo pascals . . . STP is short for—" he recited out loud, closing the book with a loud 'thwap'. "There," he spoke aloud. "Quiz me," he demanded gazing at her intensely.

She dropped her bag onto the floor, grabbing the book and opening the book choosing a page at random. "What is a _titant_?" she quizzed, plopping herself on top of the bed.

"The solution in a buret during a _titration_."

"A synthesis reaction?"

"A chemical reaction, in which, two or more simple substances combine to form a more complex substance; also known as a combination reaction."

"Excellent!" she exclaimed, turning the page with a smile. "Hydrocarbons . . .?"

"Organic compound that contains only carbon and hydrocarbon atoms in their molecular structure," he replied, gazing at the window with a hint of interest.

"What is the word for, 'the charge of an ion'?"

"Valence."

"What is the word for, 'the amount of the product that is obtained in a chemical reaction'?"

"Yield."

"What is the word for 'a stream of alpha particles'?"

"An alpha ray, anything else?"

"Nope, I'd say you're ready for your chemistry exam, unless you are having problems with the calculations . . .?"

He shook his head, continuing to gaze out the window.

She smiled brightly dropping the text book beside her onto the bed. "Great then, you even studied things that aren't important!"

"You said the entire book, stupid wench," he growled at her glaring icily. "And why were you late?"

"I was busy," she replied in rebuttal picking at a frayed piece of material at the hem of the blanket, "I don't have all the time of the world to see you everyday _right _after school."

He cringed as though he had been slapped returning his gaze out the window when she looked up at him.

"So how's the writer's block?"

"Still there," he replied much quieter, keeping his gaze steady out the window.

"Do you want me to brush your hair again?" She offered climbing off the bed to reach for his pillows.

He grabbed her wrist. "No. Its fine, I don't want to write anymore today."

She frowned, furrowing her brow, but rested silent. Lowering her gaze to the floor, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

She pointed to the floor out of the grouchy patients' eyesight, dropping to her knees and reaching underneath the bed high up from the ground. "It a pamphlet," she replied, standing back to her feet turning the colored booklet over in her fingers.

"Give it!" He growled thrashing out his hand to grab the papers.

"No!" she exclaimed, jumping just out of reach. "Oh!" it's a pamphlet to that fancy writing school! Amoco's School of Writing! I heard their only given out by request of the teacher!" She stared in awe at the pamphlet. "How'd you get this?"

"Mr. Jinenji, he and the principle there are old friends," he sighed returning his gaze out the window. "It doesn't matter I'm not going."

"Why not?!" she exclaimed in surprise, sighting close to still staring at the booklet, scanning the small writing printed inside.

"Because it's stupid."

"Not it's not! InuYasha this school is famous; hundreds of students apply for Mishawaka Amoco every year! And their Honor students, if not higher then Honors! I think really think you should go if not consider it!" she argued.

He grabbed the pamphlet from her fingers, staring at it for a few moments throwing it to the floor. "There it's been considered."

"InuYasha!" she growled, sitting up on the bed, "The school wants you! A school that usually never approaches anyone to enter it! Think of all your chances your throwing away!"

"It doesn't matter Kagome, I can't do it! There is nothing for me there!" he shouted back, glaring at her straight in the eye.

"How do you know? You're such a talented writer; Mr. Jinenji asked them upon request! This is a once in a lifetime chance!" she argued, pointing to the booklet that stared back them from the floor.

"I don't care damn it! I'm not going!" He tried to look away, dodging her hands that tried to hold on to him.

"InuYasha!" she shouted, "I'm talking to you! Stop looking out the window!" She grabbed the window forcing him to stare at her.

"What do you want from me Kagome?" he demanded quietly, his amber eyes staring into her forcing her to back away. "I can't do it . . . I _can't_! A school like this is too much for someone like me, I have nothing! The cost, the place . . . Kagome I can't!"

"You _can_ InuYasha! You have the skill the intelligence. They want you! Their asking for you, their offering for you to sign up for the scholarship to prove it! InuYasha, this school is right for you, what is it that's holding you back?" She approached him slowly, straddling his bum legs and holding his face in her hands.

"I . . . nobody knows . . ." he replied, lowering his gaze, falling back into the plump cushiony pillows that supported him.

"Knows about what?" she shifted to one side, sitting closest to the wall, and gazing into his face.

He sighed, opening his eyes to look at her. "Nobody knows about my accident Kagome, once that's on my record, they won't want me!"

"You weren't drinking, and you hit something, doesn't matter what, it was an accident, a _car_ accident! people get into those every year that has nothing to do with your education."

"And what about my legs, Kagome? If I can't get the procedure to help myself, I'll be useless! I can't do anything anymore!"

"Is that what this is about? Your _legs? _Because you can't _walk _anymore? InuYasha it won't matter to _anyone_, it not the fact that you can walk that matters! People have all sorts of disabilities; that doesn't mean it prevents them from their _jobs_ or their_ dreams!_"

"It does to me Kagome! I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life in a fucking _wheelchair!_" he growled back, "Why is this so important to you?" he questioned glaring at her.

She turned, looking away from him, her voice quiet as she spoke, "My father went there, he was to be the most amazing writer in all of Japan, with Honors as high as yours . . . he had everything he could have possibly wanted, he fought for it for so long so that he could support us and give Momma the home she wanted. Until one night, he was caught in the middle of a robbery and was shot three times in the back on his way home from the company that was going to produce his first book." She paused to breath, wiping a tear that trailed down her cheek. "I was too young at the time to remember anything and my mother was pregnant with Sōta. Nobody believed he would make it and he didn't, he died two weeks later after his heart failed him in the middle of an operation when his lung collapsed. He lost too much blood." She looked up at InuYasha with her eyes filled with tears, "I just don't want to see someone throw all the things they could have away because their scared what might become of them in the future."

He opened his mouth to speak uttering nothing but her name, "Kagome . . ."

"InuYasha you could really be great, you just don't see it. If you try, you could get the scholarship that they offer and it will pay for your entire intuition, but it depends on what you want. I just don't want you not to try because you don't think you can do it or because of your legs."

He watched her stand, brushing her hands down the front of her green pleated school uniform skirt. "I think I should go Sango's waiting for me back home." She gathered her things and stood, forcing a smile at InuYasha. "I'm not forcing you to do anything InuYasha, but I think you should at least give it a try." She dropped the pamphlet onto the bed and turned it towards him, the words staring at him above the schools' campus.

He watched her leave, stopping at the door to wave back at him then disappear behind the cemented walls. "_At least give it a try . . ._" He opened the pamphlet, smoothing out the crumpled lines. "_I'll try for you . . . only for you Kagome . . ._"

_----_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**__0 :: 0 ::__**--::--**__:: 0 :: 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_----_

She sighed, slinging her bag over higher up onto her shoulders upon approaching the front desk, her eyes wandering over to the doctor clad in a pasty green outfit, her shoulder's covered in a white lab coat talking into a beige desk phone.

"Oh yes . . .? No its all right I got it, we're not very busy tonight. No worries Doctor everything is fine. Yes? Okay bye!" hanging up the phone with a click, and sighing, turning to look the opposite way accepting files into her empty arms.

"Dr. Ryoumi!"

She looked up at the call of her name obediently. "Yes . . .? Oh Kagome! I thought you'd be here, how are you?"

"I'm all right, and yourself?" she stopped at the desk, leaning on the counter.

"I'm fine, thank you dear. You look like something's on your mind. Had a fight recently? With InuYasha I suppose, you two fight like cats and dogs sometimes!" She laughed at her joke, smiling ear to ear. "Sure you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine I just—" her voice trailed as she glanced at a nervous mother digging into her purse, pulling out a green card with a picture over top.

"Kagome . . . I know that look, is something on your mind?"

Drawn back to Dr. Ryoumi, Kagome nodded, "Yes . . . yes there is . . ."

_----_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**__0 :: 0 ::__**--::--**__:: 0 :: 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_----_

"I'm home!"

"Good, now go away!" Sango yelled out from the kitchen, laughing at her comment.

"Sango!" Miyoko shouted, as Kagome ran into the kitchen, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Momma, Sango didn't mean it." She sat at the kitchen table next to Sango, before the pile of various and delightful plates.

"I'd hope not!" she laughed, taking her seat across from Sango, and waiting patiently for Grandpa to take his seat.

Grandpa eyed them curiously and grumpily, as he closed his eyes. "Now, Kami, we would like to take this chance—"

"You were almost late, what happened?" Sango demanded, whispering into Kagome's ear quietly as Grandpa prayed.

"I had a talk with Dr. Ryoumi, sorry about that."

"It's all right—"

"Ssh!" Grandpa hushed, standing on the chair and bowing in praise to the heavens.

Sango winked at Kagome, trying not to smile. "I didn't think that old codger for a grandfather could hear?" whispered loudly.

"I heard that, Young Lady!" he shouted angrily, pounding his foot on the chair. "Kami, while you're at it, spite young Sango for her crudeness, Amen."

He sat on his chair with a glare at Sango who tried desperately not to laugh, as she shoveled food into her mouth.

"Did you tell them Sango?"

"Tell us what?" Miyoko asked happily looking up from her bowl of rice.

"Sango placed first in the four hundred hurdle drop!"

"That's excellent news!" Miyoko cheered, wiping her mouth with her napkin and standing immediately in her chair.

"She also tied, neck to neck, in the twelve hundred meter sprint. _And_, get this Momma, Sango broke the _record_ for the hundred meter dash at twelve point three seconds taking first place_ and_ the placed first again, breaking the record at twelve minutes and forty seconds for the five thousand meters marathon!" Kagome cheered, with the largest grin she could manage.

"Sango, my sweet! You did!" Miyoko cheered, kissing Sango repeatedly on the cheek. "Sweetheart, _congratulations_! Why didn't you tell us, we could have gone out to celebrate!"

Sango blushed, trying to brush Miyoko off, "it's all right, Mrs. Higurashi, it's no big deal."

Grandpa laughed from his seat, shoving a mouth full of rice into his mouth. "Ha! . . . No big deal? Girl back in my day, winning a tournament such as that we'd be getting phone calls by the—"

A loud, shrill ring echoed from the other room, startling each of the family members.

"I'll get it," Sango stood, recovering quickly and rushing to answer the phone that rang noisily.

"Hello? Higurahi's!"

The family stood stun watching the entrance as their tried to listen to Sango's hushed conversation. Minutes passed before she entered the kitchen once more, her face ashen and pale.

"Sango . . .? What happened . . .? What's wrong . . .?" Kagome demanded watching her closely, walk around the table.

She took her seat staring straight ahead, taking a deep breath. "I-I—"

"Sango? What's wrong . . .?!"

"I've been given a scholarship . . .!"

---

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun . . . wows a scholarship for Sango!?!?!? What a twist, this story is totally is getting out of hand, I didn't even think of this idea whoa . . . its writing itself . . . !! Keh, if this thing would write itself I wish it would get online ON time! Well you have Chapter Fourteen; don't ask me WHY I ended it like this it just happened. :P . So deal! Hope you liked it, though! I have to say I love my Chapter title! I thought it suited it perfectly, can't wait till the date, I hope this story picks up I fallen behind almost six chapters that's if I counted it right too! So much for three more chapters, if anything it's going to be like ten! That's a lot of writing . . . !!

**Definitions:**

**Ebisu--**_Japanese God of labor and luck_

**Hiroshi**--_Generous_

**Kannon**_**--**__ Form of Kuan-yin. Chinese Buddhist deity of mercy._

**Makoto**_**--**__Sincere_

**Reizo**_**--**__Clean, upright, honest_

**Questions:**

**Why do I think that Kagome is going to use the money for InuYasha's operation and regret it after she finds out he was the driver that hit Souta?**

_If this is a question I'm not answering. If it's a statement . . . I'm still not answering, there would be a story if I did, no?_

**Is Inu going to get his operation?**

_Refer to question number one . . . there would be no story if I answered this_

**What will InuYasha's reaction be?**

_You'd have to ask him, I'm a nobody and a Weiner :P I love Shark Tales! Lmao_

**And will Kouga actually remember what happened when he met up with Inuyasha? **

_This is why I love writing, the readers are so curious and I feel so evil when I can't answer them, because it gives away the story even if it's not going to happen:O Dun Dun Dun!_

**And What if Kouga sees Kagome?**

_Well my pretty, I have a plan, a very pretty plan that will require, two eyes balls, one black and one blue, a strand of yellow hair, three snails, and a sad puppy dogs tail . . . okay . . . moving on . . . that was kind of CREEPY!_

I would like to thank the following:

Plawere,

Catlover260

Kasumi-kagome, and,

Kagomesbutterflyfeeling (cause she reviewed twice)

I loved your reviews, always do, and can't wait to read the next ones! They mean so much! Tee hee . . I feel preppy, time for chapter writing! YAY!! Another five to go . . . not so yay . . .

Remind me never to write stories again.

And sadly, I add my final note:

_I do not own any rights to_ _**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._

_**Soulless Lover,**_


	16. Chapter 15: Fears and Reasons

—_**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter 15: Fears and Reason--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

_--_

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's been awhile since I last wrote in you, but so far my story is going along well. I want it to be based on the half demon and how he sees the world through his eyes; how he's been avoided and as an outcast for the majority of his life. It's tricky but so far I think I've got it, the prologue is finished along with some of the first few chapters but there is still much more I have to do."_

He paused momentarily, rereading over the first few lines, huddling over the diary Kagome had given him with deep concentration; his right hand running over the page smoothly lightly flicking his wrist in a classy and poetic fashion.

"_I can see myself as the arrogant hanyou, by the unknown name, followed around the Sengoku-Jidai by his companions: the demon slayer, the monk, and the kitsune, an orphan demon fox cub and, most importantly, the priestess that he comes to fall in love with. I decided to base the monk after my friend, Miroku, he may be perverted but very much wise, and usually knows that to do in any given situation. As for the demon slayer, Kagome has been talking of a girl named Sango, she seems determined and has been through a lot throughout her life, so I've given her the part of the demon slayer, in recognition of her will power to continue and strive forward no matter how hard the task may be. Although, I need to ask Kagome more on her . . . just to be sure. The kitsune, I'm not so sure. However, the legends states, that he accompanies the group as an adopted child. We will see, I guess, as I said before it still needs lots of work. The part of the second priestess I've given to Kagome. And the other, I've given to Kikyo._

"_It's may be unusual, but I've based the story on most of my friends or, more so, people that I know and have met throughout my life, but, for some reason it's like I, we, have some sort of connection with it. Like the second priestess to the hanyou, for example, he portrays the priestess in the beginning as nothing but a jewel shard finder but later falls in love with her learning that there really is a place in the world for him. It was like the priestess was his home, like everywhere she went he should be there with her . . . like he belonged there. _

"_These feelings that I'm writing for the hanyou, it's like him and I are the same people. No one knows anything of him or how he felt or the whole story of the legend of the Shikon no tama, but, it's like I'm there, it's like those feelings he had for the second priestess and wanted from someone, are the feelings I wish someone returned for me. What the priestess did for the hanyou . . . she accepted him for who he was and his differences not being either human or demon, but both. She showed him her world and that everyone is different that no one is ever the same, not by blood or by looks. I want someone to do the same for me, to accept me, not like Kikyo did, I want to be me, I don't want to be something I'm not. But Kagome . . . as much as I want her too, I'm not sure she would. Look at me, I am a pathetic fool who can no longer walk . . . but with what she's done all ready. . . showing me the world through her eyes . . . I want to repay her in some way, I need to." _

He paused, sighing, thinking of her glorious face, looking down at him with a gorgeous smile, reserved only for him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, giggling lightly in his ear at the name he had for her.

"_To be honest, I don't know how I'm going to write this story and because of what happened, and my emotions, I've been getting writers block . . . But yesterday . . . it was just so perfect. It felt so good, feeling her touch against my skin, her fingers through my hair. The way she comforted me it felt so nice, memorizing even, manipulating her fingers against my skin coaxing me to close my eyes. And when I did, it was like the whole story was being unveiled before me. _

"_It has now been a month that I've known her and since then Kagome's and my relationship has escalated. It's just . . . every time, when she touches me or comes near me, my heart it does something I've never felt. My heart it begins to beat faster and harder I just . . . it is like my heart suddenly stops then starts or like its being lifted . . . pretty stupid . . . I know, but whatever it is I know it's good. Just like this hoard of shivers that travels through me and all I want to do is hold her tight against me and feel her warmth."_

He paused again, embarrassed by his absurd feelings. Taking his pen off the white lined paper and taking a moment to stare out the window, he closed his eyes feeling her fingers run through his silver hair, messaging against his scalp and her nails nicking the tender skin around his ears, causing him to shudder as tremors moved their way down his spine.

"_I first felt it in this dream I had . . . when I was with my mother and I saw Kikyo and Kagome. After I saw my mother, I saw Kikyo and when I did I was so content, happy, holding her in my arms, just like old times the way things used to be. But then I noticed that something was off, that something wasn't right, like something was missing, that part of me was longing for something or someone else . . . That's when it changed and Kikyo had become Kagome. I felt Kagome all around me when I pressed my lips to hers in my dream. I could have sworn it was real, only . . . I'm scared to ask just in case it wasn't._

"_When I awoke again, she told me she had to leave because it was her time to go. I wanted to kiss her there she looked so beautiful. I love the feeling I get of butterflies fluttering madly inside my stomach when she comes near me or moves closer beside me, the shivers and the sudden loss of air I get when she touches my skin. The first glimpse I get of her when she walks through the door, all I want to do sometimes is feel her completely, to take her all in; to breathe in all her scent and to taste her. Before I see her, all ready I can smell her wildflower scent and when I do I forget everything. I can't remember a thing. With her scent alone, I go mad with craze! My fingers tingle and all I want to do is hold her, taste her and feel her every curve and inch of skin like a madman's need. _

"_I know now that I want to be with her, but I'm scared she will turn me down. I know it's her that I long to be with her, in my heart I know it . . . but I don't deserve her. _

"_Today Kagome came in late looking upset and worried and I didn't comfort her, like she would me but I told her to stop, because I was scared that maybe she knew . . . but I guess if she knew then she would have been more upset wouldn't she . . .? I don't know . . . it's just the look she gave me . . . it scared me in a way. I never want to see her unhappy . . . it's like a piece of the world dies every time her smile disappears. I'm so selfish . . . I should have comforted her and been there for her like she is for me . . ."_

"What are you writing about?" a masculine voice startled him from the direction of the doorway.

He looked up, his eyes widening in surprise. "M-Miroku!?" he stammered in astonishment. "What are you doing here?" He shuffled around on his thin mattress, pushing the diary out of view into the crease of his legs.

Miroku smiled in return—failing to notice InuYasha's quick movements—and walked into the room with his black jeans trimming his ankles and brushing the sides of his black dress shoes. "What? Can't a friend see another?"

InuYasha glared, scoffing loudly and closing his eyes, his crossed arms resting on his lap. "It's almost noon, you should have been in school hours ago."

"I heard you were here . . ." Miroku replied casually, "didn't want you to get too lonely so I thought I'd stop by for a visit." Miroku shrugged half heartedly, jamming his hands into his jean pockets.

"_Miroku skipping school . . .? Bullshit . . . something's up, I know it._" InuYasha kept silent scowling, eyeing Miroku curiously with one eye closed.

"So . . .!" Miroku drawled, hiking up his pant legs by pinching the fabric around his knees slightly and plopping himself into the orange lounge chair closest to InuYasha's bed while slapping his hands on his knees to avoid InuYasha's gaze, "how've you been?"

"So-so . . . just _laying _around . . ." InuYasha punned with half hearted humor, feeling the unsettling aura that something was amidst. He watched Miroku sit back in the chair, his hands folded into each other casually, as if nothing were wrong. "And you?"

"Oh you know . . . keeping myself out of trouble . . ." he replied, glancing around the plain room and the colored ceiling. "Nice artwork," he critiqued with a handsome smile meant as a tease.

"Fuck you . . . a girl I know put it up there for me," InuYasha growled in return, smirking inwardly upon recalling the picture Rin and Shippo had drawn of Kagome and him locking lips.

"_Yep . . . Same old InuYasha . . ._" Miroku shook his head thinking to himself catching sight of a hidden diary tucked away in InuYasha's lap. "She give you the diary too?" he hinted with a raised eyebrow lifting his hands in defense from the slap he'd have received had he not have moved.

InuYasha jerked the diary from view from its original position and shoved it under his pillow with a mouth full of curses. "Keep your nose out of _my_ business, asshole. She's a _friend._ That's all," he growled.

"You mean Kagome?" Miroku smirked, sitting forward in his chair his hands on his knees. Dark circles rimmed his eyes, his face an ashen color against the metallic purple dress shirt he wore now that InuYasha could see him in better lighting.

He felt his ears tweak slightly at the sound of her name, a sudden warmth fulfilling him at the reminder of her body against him. He suppressed the feeling quickly, "How'd you—"

"We're partial friends, I guess you can say . . ." Miroku lifted a portrait off the night stand glancing into the old dusty frame. "Or at least _was_ . . ." he added. "Who's this?" He pointed to the photo of a couple embracing one another.

"What do you mean _was_? What trouble have you gotten into Miroku?" InuYasha demanded his voice serious now, grabbing the framed portrait from Miroku's grasp and stared into its depths himself, a sad smile tugging at his lips, setting it back down beside him. "It's my mother and father."

"Ohh . . ." Miroku nodded gravely, giving a loud, exhausted sigh while rubbing beneath his violet eyes, blinking quickly as if just aroused from a long tiring sleep.

"What's wrong Miroku?" InuYasha allowed his eyebrow to rise in an accusing stare moments later at the lack of reply to his earlier questions. He knew Miroku was only ever tired when something was desperately wrong. "You're not getting any sleep lately,"? he added more as a statement then it was a question.

"Nothing . . ." he paused, casting his violet eyes downwards, "no . . . Not really . . ." he admitted with a sigh, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, looking even more tired.

"What did you _do_ lecher?" InuYasha demanded, watching him accusingly while crossing his arms over his chest groaning in frustration at how easily he had forgotten that he could no longer cross his legs in his usual grouchy position.

Miroku casted his eyes downwards and gave a heavy sigh. ". . . To be honest I-I don't know . . ."

"Well you must know, you did something to piss _her_ off, whoever the hell _she_ is!" InuYasha argued rolling his eyes, as if it weren't obvious enough.

"That's just it . . . I don't know what I did. One minute, it was . . ." He blushed awkwardly, turning his head away in embarrassment, ". . . and then that same day she was turned off of me just like that!" He snapped his fingers in emphasis and sighed, dropping his head on his knees groaning miserably.

"Okay . . . so then if you don't know what happened then why don't you ask?" InuYasha said, partially confused. "_I thought he was smart . . .?_"

"Well I would only . . . no one will talk to me other than Hatchi." Miroku stood to his feet, and moved towards the window though it was blocked from InuYasha's bed. He turned his head this way and that, looking down to the grass below, sighing when nothing of interest popped out at him.

"And does he know?" InuYasha questioned, watching as Miroku plopped himself heavily into the lounge chair again fiddling with the wilting petals from the flowers Kagome often gave him on the stand next to him.

"He said he's trying but no luck so far . . ." Miroku replied instead leaning back into the chair once more, running his long gangly fingers through his clean black hair.

InuYasha closed his eyes, resting his head back against his pillows his arms curled behind his head, her wildflower scent still taunting him. "So then what does Kagome got to do with it . . .?" he questioned a few minutes later still curious.

"She's best friends with her . . ." Miroku replied though barely audible, his eyes fluttering heavily as he leaned against his arm. ". . . Kagome and Sango . . ."

"_Sango . . .? Isn't that the name of that girl . . .?_" InuYasha stared at the ceiling recalling outside of Kagome's shrine the night before seeing for the first time that girl crying. "_That girl she was crying then . . . that's Kagome's friend . . . Sango . . . if I talk to Kagome . . . maybe she'll tell me what happened and then Miroku will be able to figure it all out from there . . ."_

He looked up at Miroku who twirled strips of his hair with his forefingers staring blankly at the wall his eyes drooping with every passing second. Finally his eyes closed and his head dropped resting on his arm on the nightstand.

Keeping silent, InuYasha stared at the ceiling smiling at the pictures Kagome had put up for him gazing at the vibrant colors and multiple blurs of strokes from the brushes Rin and Shippo had used. Seeing a heart his gaze dropped, his hand falling over his own, turning his head to face the picture with a solemn grimace.

Framed neatly with an oak exterior, the glass shimmered with the light of the high noon sun but lightened the grave picture perfectly. A couple stood close their hands embracing one another in a soft caress, their love clearly evident in the way they gazed up at one another their eyes locked with smiles tugging at their lips.

InuYasha pressed his fingers against the woman's frame, her ebony black hair reaching to her hips hiding her form yet enriching it. Her soft docile face with her eyes fixed on her husband, by looking at her you could tell her love was true, pure in fact and that in her eyes, he was hers and hers alone, and the same for him.

Close to her, his father stood proud, with broad shoulders and even longer silver hair. His face was set and emotionless, but his eyes, told his story and his smile was genuine. He held his love close to his side, his grip evident he wasn't ever going to let her go, his other hand soft and warm touching her round stomach.

His heart pounded, he hadn't noticed it before. "_That's me in there . . . me . . . before I was born . . ._"

His mother was what looked to be in her second trimester if not even farther, her hand rested against her pink kimono extenuating her stomach crossing over his fathers, their rings a matching set, containing the symbols of their clan, red, green and blue, the clusters embedded in a white gold ring, large on his mothers tender fingers.

His father's large and equally tender callused hands contained an identical ring much less detailed as his mates, but equally genuine. A thick white gold ring lined with three stones locked inside dead center, red, green then blue. Subtle and simple it was elegant and suited his father's personality or at least what he knew of his father.

Feeling a lump gather in his throat, he set the framed photograph on the stand closest to him feeling the sides and brushing the light specks of dust that rimmed the outside.

He smiled; glad Kaede had brought him the photograph earlier that day. She was always thinking of him he knew, and did his utmost to maintain her concern to a minimum, working every day, struggling to move his toes, and ankles, and now capable of bending his knee with some difficulty and open his legs feeling the pinpricks of pinched nerves when it came to his foot falling asleep.

His body warmed at the thought of the affection Kaede showed for him coming more often now now that business was thriving and she was able to pay for a keeper to look after the booth. Weekly she brought in a flower, and added it to Kagome's bunch she delivered routinely once the flowers started to wilt.

His heart pounded at the thought of her. "_Kagome . . ._"

His heart skipped a beat as he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly; his mind wandering, racing. He rested his head on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling, breathing in her lingering scent trapped inside his pillows.

Her raven black hair falling in coils on her higher back haloing around her angelic face; her big chocolate brown eyes, so full of light with thick lashes which widened her eyes and made him fall crazy every time she batted them his way. Her wildflower scent intoxicating his senses dulling his mind with fogginess. His fingers tightened around the sheets begging to touch her gentle skin and feel her tender fingers run across his calloused hands and through his silver hair, massaging his skin, touching him in places she'd yet to explore. Her soft plump lips brushing his own in affectionate kisses, having her gaze at him deeply as if he were the only one for her, much like how his mother looked at his father.

He could feel his heart pound with anticipation as the little hairs that grew all over him stood on end, every part of his body begging for her touch, every part of him demanding her breath to linger on his cheeks from passionate sighs, to feel her pressed beneath him, and moan with pleasure from his tender touch with the pads of his fingers stroking her length of her neck, gripping her arms and holding the back of her thighs molding into her body perfectly, united as one.

"Earth to Mr. Izayoi . . .?"

He opened eyes, had he fallen asleep? He turned to Miroku who rested against his hand his eyes which had been partially closed flutter open wandering about. Seems they had both done so.

"InuYasha . . .?"

He looked above him at the sound of his name towards Dr. Ryoumi, who peered at him with her celery green eyes seemingly worried then smiled gladly as she pushed her palm onto his forehead.

"What?" He jerked his head away from her cold callused hand and glared in her direction unappreciative of the cold hand. "What'd you do?" he growled, baring his teeth aggressively, "douse your hand in cold water before you touched me?"

"No." She pouted but never the less bustled around the bed, cranking and pulling and pushing buttons at the sides of his bed.

"Damn it woman! What the hell are you doing?!" he growled, staring at her furiously while grabbing the bed fiercely as it shook beneath him groaning as it adjusted slightly higher and now lay flat.

Using his stomach muscles that were still quite weak, he managed to stay up right as he glared at her. "If your putting me to bed, I ain't going, it's fucking _noon_!"

She showed her disapproval with a face but smiled childishly and quickly ruffled his bangs with her fingers. "Silly goose! You're not going to bed!" She poked his nose with her index finger and laughed at his death glare, as she shoved the bed off the wall with little difficulty; Miroku standing immediately to his feet to help.

He snarled, "Then where the hell are you taking me?!" Clenching the sheets tight in his hands from tumbling over, he glared at her lack of answer as she bustled about excitedly all smiles and laughter, then turning to face Miroku with a quizzical frown, raising his eyebrow at Miroku.

Dr. Ryoumi smiled and winked. "I'm taking you to the treatment room." She pushed the bed horizontally in direction of the wide room doors. "Now lie down," she ordered kindly, pushing down on his shoulders, until he lay flat. "I can't move you until you do."

"_The treatment room . . . ?_" his expression went blank settling in a puzzled frown, realization dawning slowly. "Wait . . . you're _serious_?" he propped himself up with his elbows looking between Miroku and Dr. Ryoumi his eyes wide with anticipation. "Who paid for it? It wasn't Kaede was it? Please tell me it _wasn't_ Kaede!"

"It wasn't Kaede," Miroku replied pointedly trying hard to hide the smile that tugged at his lips.

He sighed with relief, lying down slowly on the bed, sitting up immediately on his elbows once more; glaring at Miroku. "You fucking bastard . . . you just said that because—"

"All right that's enough now," Dr. Ryoumi replied crossly glancing between Miroku and InuYasha to ensure that they understood.

She pushed InuYasha back down onto the bed and brushed her fingers through his bangs, calming him.

He groaned, clenching and unclenching his hands repeatedly in paranoia. "Dr. Ryoumi . . . who?!" he begged his face contorted in a look of pure concern and a hint of curiosity.

"Oh relax . . ." she tugged at the bed, adjusting the bars to that they rested on either side of him. "You just have a guardian angel looking after you."

InuYasha stared as they walked together out of the room pushing his bed slowly, carefully. He gazed at Miroku, who shrugged in return just as equally confused.

He gazed at the ceiling staring at the passing orbs of light that were attached to the ceiling. "_A guardian angel . . .?_"

_--_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**__0 : 0 :__**--:--**__: 0 : 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_--_

"_You better not laugh."_

"_I won't! Just come on out so I can see all ready!" Kagome whined, hitting the door with her knuckles. Receiving no reply but rustling from inside, she sighed, moving to sit down onto the suede bench just inside the change room. _

_There was a click of a door being unlocked and a moan of a door being swung open. "All right, what do you think?"_

_She looked up at to see Sango clad in a two piece bathing suit of a lime green color coated with pink polka dots. Her eyes widened at the sight, unable to contain her composure. The colors did nothing for Sango's complexion giving her the much bigger appearance rather then much thinner. It didn't work at all._

_Sango frowned at Kagome's lack of response, her hands on her hips. "Kagome . . .?" _

_Kagome nibbled her lips unsure exactly what to say, refusing to meet Sango's gaze. It was atrocious._

"_It's that bad isn't it?" Sango waited in anticipation, glancing at Kagome and tugging at the hem of her bathing suit top that settled just below her belly button. _

"_Real bad . . ." she released quickly with a sigh, standing and shoving Sango back into the changing stall. "You go get changed, I'll go look for something else."_

_She took off in the store which was quite busy despite that it was only the beginning of May. Selling clothes of assorted colors, feminine needs, and clothes for children along with sleepwear, she dashed into the back of the store to the multiple bins and rows of assorted swimwear mixing between two pieces and one._

"_What about this one?" she questioned as Sango approached her holding an armful of swimwear that didn't agree with her. _

"_Which one?" Sango turned on her heel after depositing the swimsuits into a bin labeled "rejects". _

_Kagome held up two different swim suits one, a one-piece completely black with green lined along the sides, the other a two piece that was completely black also with a flattering pink detail embroidery on the hip and bust.._

_Sango reached for the two-piece feeling the soft satiny material of top and bottom piece. "I like this one." She held up the two pieces against her front looking down at herself as she stood still. _

"_Oh! Sango this looks like the one!" Kagome whispered excitedly pushing Sango once more towards the change room. _

"_All right, all right!" Sango laughed closing the door quickly behind her once she reached the change stall._

_Kagome took her place once more on the suede bench, sitting excitedly tapping her foot impatiently as she waited. She picked at her finger nail. "By the way Sango . . . what do you need this for anyway?" she hesitated to ask, but questioned anyways a thought coming to mind._

"_I—Well I'm—I got a date later today to go to . . ." Sango said quietly through the oak doors of the change room. She stumbled, slipping the black bottoms over her panties turning this way and that sizing herself in the mirror before her show._

_Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the change room stall door, "All ready? I mean, Sango . . .?"_

"_What do you think?" The door opened slowly with a click as Sango stepped out of the change room stall. _

_Still quite surprised, Kagome stood slowly moving to admire the swim suit closer. "I—its w-wonderful!" she said at last signaling for Sango to turn slowly. "I never noticed this detail here!" _

_The bottom half of the two-piece pinched slightly with the 'v' of her thighs cupping perfectly with her backside revealing the length of her powerful legs. _

_Sango stretched her arms upwards, her abdominal muscles tightening and as she did so. Fitting over her bust exquisitely well, the black top was embroidered with pink shaping in the form of a flowery pattern of colorful orchids on the one side, kissing the hip once on the bottom half. The strap slipped off her shoulder as she relaxed, exposing the top half of her breast._

"_Oops," she giggled, looking up from admiring herself._

_Sango heard a gasp of a man, looking up to see an older gentleman blush in her direction as he entered the change room carrying articles of his own folded over his arm. _

_She blushed covering her chest quickly with her arms. The man turned and rushed out of the change room with three quick strides. "Ugh . . . Kagome . . .? Do you mind tightening the straps for me?" she stammered her face tinted a pale red._

_Kagome quickly adjusted the straps on Sango's back and glanced over her friends' shoulder. "Fit all right?" she asked standing slowly to her feet and taking a step back to admire the swimsuit once more._

"_Much better," Sango replied, relaxing and rotating her shoulders to ensure it fit well. "Think it's the one?'_

"_Definitely!" Kagome replied, "Now do you mind telling me what you need it for really?" she asked as Sango walked into the stall pleased with a satisfied smile. _

"_I told you, I'm supposed to be going out with someone later today," Sango yelled through the oak walls. Minutes passed before she walked out of the change room stall with the two-piece draped over her arm and headed for the cash a light smile on her face now._

"_But Sango are you sure you're ready? I mean after what happened . . .?" Kagome pressed, waiting as Sango was charged for the swimsuit._

"_Keh, I don't care about what happened anymore! It was_ his_ fault and I'm moving on!" Sango growled; she nodded to the cashier with a forced smile, collecting her bag and hooking it under her arm and headed out of the store with long, equivalent strides._

_Kagome sighed, following Sango out of the store and towards the foods court. "And when did this happen?"_

_Sango glanced over at Kagome, eyeing her thoughtfully. She sighed. "After the competition . . ." _

"_And who was this . . .?" Kagome drawled expectantly taking her place in line at Wacdonald's. "What would you like to eat?"_

"_That Reizo guy . . . the one that gave me the tough time in the end?" Sango replied, glancing at the menu board with an indecisive look. _

"_The blonde one?" Kagome asked looking at the menu board also, while tapping the base of her chin with her index finger lightly. "The one that took second?"_

_Sango nodded, "Yeah. Him. I think I'll just get a burger and fries with a bottle of water if you don't mind," she whispered quietly into Kagome's ear, deciding at last, as they waited patiently side by side in line._

"_Not at all," Kagome replied, pulling out her change purse and placed her order with the cashier, who offered them a lazy half hearted greeting. _

_Grabbing the caramel colored food tray o__nce their order was ready Sango headed towards the sitting area with a worried Kagome in tow__. "He wanted me to go with him to this beach party thing that's why I need the swim suit." She added taking her seat in the plastic booth, unscrewing the lid to her water bottle and taking a few long gulps of its refreshing cool contents._

_Kagome raised __her eyebrow confused taking her seat across from Sango in a plastic booth close to a set of velvet plants, __"But Sango . . . what about __Miroku?"_

_She waved her hand as if no big deal. "What about him?" she laughed sarcastically while slowly unwrapping her burger layer by layer taking a large bite out of her hamburger while watching passing pedestrians and gazing at the multiple stores that surrounded them. "He's the one that . . ." she swallowed the mouthful of her burger taking a sip of her drink, "well, _destroyed _what _we _had, so then this will show him for hurting me."_

_Kagome nodded her head in compliance moving to take the first bite out of her hamburger slowly stopping short the burger half way to her lips. "Sango . . . Miroku was there when this guy asked you out wasn't he?"_

"_Yeah? So what does it matter?" Sango shoved a handful of fries into her mouth chewing them slowly and unlady-like then taking a quick swig of her water once more, a sign she was getting agitated. _

"_Don't you think going out with this guy show's how dishonest you're being?" Kagome questioned dropping her burger back onto its wrapping serving as a placemat and taking a sip of her drink instead._

"_N-no . . . No! No I'm not!" Sango replied hastily, ripping a hunk out of her burger and shoving the last of her fires into her mouth and crumpling the paper that was wrapped around her hamburger into her hands and threw it in the trash closest to them. _

"_Yes you are, you're going out on this date to get back at Miroku!" Kagome argued finally taking a bite of her hamburger swallowing it quickly. "It's not right Sango. What are you going to do if this guy actually cares for you? You're just using him!"_

_Officially angered, Sango glared at Kagome coolly. "Never mind it Kagome. I know what I'm doing and it's nothing wrong." She put the plastic bottle to her lips and gulped down the last of its contents._

_Taken aback, Kagome nodded despite being hurt forced a smile stuffing a few fries into her mouth slowly. "Okay,"she replied calmly as if nothing had happened._

"_Kagome . . . Look I didn't mean it like that . . . I just—"_

"_No its okay," Kagome interrupted her hand pressed against her lips politely to hid her mouthful of food. "I know what you mean, its fine." Kagome took a long drink of her cola and finished her meal quickly wrapping up the garbage with her small hands and throwing it in the garbage. "So what about your scholarship . . .?" she asked instead._

"_The scholarship . . .?"_

"_Yeah, the scholarship you were offered. Are you going to accept it?" _

_Sango sighed, rubbing her temples. She knew Kagome's strategy of changing topics when she was upset or worried all too well."I don't know. It's still up for debate." _

"_Come on what is it for, give me all the detail?" Kagome chuckled lightly putting on her biggest smile._

_Sango saw right through the smile Kagome forced shaking her head. "Smooth move, Tajiha." She argued to herself, leaning forward with her arms crossed on the table. "It's for sports . . . turns out they contacted our gym teacher and asked them a couple of questions about my schooling and extracurricular activities, and so forth. She basically told them my best was at track and field, especially running."_

"_What school is this at!?" Kagome asked curiously, her worries all forgotten now while leaning forward eagerly on her elbows in her seat._

"_It's that school down the block from the shrine. They've given me a chance at an athletic scholarship to attend their school, all education paid for including room and board and cash to spare." Sango replied flicking piece of food off the table in any direction. _

"_Sango that's great!" Kagome squealed clutching her friends' hand forgetting her thoughts and concerns. _

"_Yeah, I guess . . ." Sango replied casting her eyes downwards. She stood slowly. "I don't want to talk about it no more. Let's go . . . I need to go home to get ready."_

Kagome sighed roused from her reverie. "_Oh, Sango . . . You know best . . . there's nothing I can do for you . . ._" Back then she had just smiled, and said nothing more on the topic but now she wasn't sure it was the greatest thing to have done.

Knuckles rapped against the hollow white door, opening slightly to leave room for a head to peak through. "Okay I'm off!" Sango shouted then scurried off jogging down the stairs slowly clutching a bag that hung casually from around her shoulder.

Kagome turned towards her bedroom door, hoisting herself on top of the chair to follow Sango quickly. "Sango!?"

Sango stopped short at the bottom step, turning to look back up the stairs at Kagome. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Will you think about what we were talking about earlier? . . . About what you're doing?" Kagome asked her voice, though barely audible at that point, could be heard at the bottom of the stairs.

Sango heaved a soft sigh then winked encouragingly up at Kagome. "No promises," she replied with a faint smile.

Kagome smiled, not a definite yes but close enough. She watched Sango slip into a pair of black flip-flops edged with fake diamonds. Her hair was combed to perfection with a pink orchid clipped just above her ear. Kagome caught the shimmer of rhinestones on Sango's pinkies and toenails which she assumed Sango had done on her own while cooping herself up in her bedroom. With a nervous smile, Sango waved goodbye, her pink mesh sleeves jiggling as they dangled down from her arms with her new black two piece, they had bought earlier that day, contrasting underneath.

"Bye," Kagome whispered waving politely, watching Sango slip into the mud room, listening for the sliding door to open.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Jinenji, you startled me. Can I help you with anything?"

Spiked with interest at Sango's squeak of surprise, Kagome headed down the stairs and stopped at the doorway, peering in to see Sango politely escort Mr. Jinenji into the foyer.

"Hello Mr. Jinenji," she nodded in greeting peaking over his shoulder at Sango with question in her eye, who shrugged in return.

"Hello, Kagome!" he patted her shoulder and shook her hand pleasantly like an old friend she'd hadn't seen in years, him smiling gleefully, prancing in his place. "How might you be?"

"All right, thank you." Kagome nodded once more, her mind winding with multiple questions as to his unexpected appearance. "And yourself?"

"Pleasantly well!" he gleamed with pride, shoving his fingers through his rasps of black hair. His face, a dark tanned complexion, had been shaved cleanly, his piercing eyes bright with delight gleamed behind his spectacles he barely wore, along with his wardrobe of black chiffon dress pants, a beige buttoned blouse, and a dark buck skinned jacket with and an old fedora hat pin-striped with a feather. He had to be the funniest looking man dressed outside of school, but oddly enough he looked classy and elegant. "I apologize for any interruptions I may have caused upon my unexpected appearance." He held his hat lightly in his thick fingers bowing his head sincerely.

"No, no! Not at all! It's quite all right," Kagome replied hastily with a soft grin."

"Umm," Sango hesitated fidgeting slightly. "I'm going to have to go. Sorry not being able to stay and all but I'm supposed to be meeting someone and I'm going to be late." With that she rushed out the door without so much as a quick goodbye, with her charcoal flip flops clapping behind her followed by the creak of the sliding door opening and closing.

"Bye," Kagome followed softly then referring to Mr. Jinenji. "Is there anything I can help you with sir?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, seeming to have forgotten that he was there, "actually there is." He pulled out an envelope much like the one she had given him before containing InuYasha's story. "I was hoping maybe if you would be so kind as too do me the favour of delivering this to Mr. Izayoi for me?" he seemingly pleaded with an added pout in his eye. "Anytime will do."

"I'll go now then," she replied taking the thick envelope with both hands. "What did you think of it?"

"Did you write it?" he demanded so sharply she jumped, startled and wide eyed.

She shook her head hastily, her knees shaking slightly. "N-No!" she stammered dropping her gaze, "b-but I-"

"Then I think it should be InuYasha who should be the first to know," he replaced his hat on top of his head leaving it askew in a way that it sat forward hiding the thin wisp of hair age had kindly greeted him with. "Good day to you Miss. Higurashi." He tipped his head and guided himself to the mud room. "I have a _lovely_ date with the _lovely _Miss. Megumi—that wonderful history teacher of yours." He winked when he said that, straightening after putting on his shoes. "A key hint: _Never_ be late for the first date, but in reality, for _any _date." He flashed her a toothy grin and adjusted his dress coat and hat, tapping his average size shoes--Kagome duly noted—for such a burly man.

She smiled still clutching the envelope. "Have a nice night—err, _date_!" she corrected herself, waving a free hand as the door slid open then closed.

"Oh and one more thing," Mr. Jinenji startled her popping his head back into the quiet house, before Kagome had the chance to leave, "I don't know if you realize Miss. Higurashi but I brought it to the attention of the office all your commitment to Mr. Izayoi; and don't think your hard work has gone unnoticed. As a student of our school and a citizen of this country it would be an honour to have you go to America, on account you pass your History class, of course.

Kagome stared, blinking once, twice. "_I can . . . go?!_" The envelope dropped to the floor with a loud flop, startling her. She quickly gathered the envelope and held it tighter to her chest. "_InuYasha . . ._" She sighed looking at Mr. Jinenji straight in the eye, with what she hoped to look brave. "I won't be going to America."

"And why not?" he stared with his blue eyes seemingly drawing the information out of her.

"The money I needed to go to America . . . I used it on someone important to me . . ." she replied softly dropping her gaze, feeling his, she added, "on InuYasha . . . so he could walk again and he and Lady Kaede could live in their home still."

Mr. Jinenji stared at her, his kind eyes hard, yet soft as grin rose to his thin lips. "Truly you are kind Miss. Higurashi acts of random kindness never go unnoticed; however don't let your kindness cloud your heart. Darkness is found wherever there is light; but not the other way around."

"_What?_" Kagome thought confused, staring blankly at the floor. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked but he had already gone.

She stood there silently, turning the envelope in her hands slowly staring at clean writing marking the owner's name. "_InuYasha . . ._"

_--_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**__0 : 0 :__**--:--**__: 0 : 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_--_

Sango ran out the door, cringing at her ignorance. "_I hope they didn't think I was rude . . ._" she thought to herself slowing to brisk walk as she came to the base of the stairs, noting that it was much easier to run down them as it was up, as fit as she was. Looking up from her mesh handbag to double check she had everything, she came up to a sleek black Jaguar XK150 roadster with the handsome Reizo leaning against the hood without noticing.

"Sorry I'm—W-What?!" she exclaimed memorized by the expensive car and stopping to a halt just in proximity of the roadster. "How can you afford such a car!?" Though she knew little of cars, she could certainly tell that it wasn't cheap.

"My great grandfather imported it from United Kingdom or someplace or another. Sort of a rich boy, I guess you can tell," he shrugged as if it were nothing. "Here let me grab that for you." He opened the door without so much of a squeak.

"For a nineteen fifty eight roadster, it is in excellent condition . . ." she murmured just above a hush as she climbed into the car, settling into the leather seats tucking her mesh bag onto the floor at her feet.

"Thanks and by the way," Reizo said obviously had hearing her as he climbed into the opposite side of her and added, "You look great." He leaned towards her and planted a soft kiss against her cheek.

Sango's eyes widened as he kissed her unable to control her surprise.

"Sorry," he mumbled, returning to sit back into his seat having seen her reaction.

Sango heaved a breath, "No, no it's okay . . . just a little new to this . . ." she lied, turning to place the seatbelt over her lap and chest and buckling it in with a _click_.

"Sure?" he asked her his eyes watching her apologetically.

"Yeah yeah, no it's fine . . . really," she assured him, offering him a pleasant smile as she sat still in her seat ready to leave.

"All right," he replied seemingly assured enough, before he revved the engine with the tap of his toe and launched the jaguar into drive, taking off down the oddly empty road.

Sango gazed out the window watching the blur of trees flash by. Sure he wasn't looking, her face reddened into a deep blush at the touch of his lips against her cheek placing the tips of her fingers were he had kissed her. His cologne smelt vaguely familiar, strong and reminded her of another. All too quickly, probing violet eyes flashed through her mind. She cringed at the sight of the reflection of hurt and confusion that gazed back at her intently as her lips pressed against Reizo's back at the tournament when he had asked her for her company.

"_Miroku . . . no . . .!_"

She shook the memory from her eyes, glancing quickly towards Reizo to see if he had caught her. At his lack of response, she figured he hadn't, and kept her gaze forward. "_Damn him! Damn Miroku! . . . I will have a good time . . . I won't let him get to me!_" she promised herself, clenching the hem of her mesh sweater and vowed with a devastating hatred.

_--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

_A/N: Okay it's finished, Chapter 15! 'Bout fucking time too, it took me what 5 months to finish it? Okay so I wrote it in February but never had a way to finish it . . . so I'm sorry, but Soulless Lover is BACK! And she's thriving with more ideas, you'll bound to love, so hope you enjoy it's the longest chapter I've written so far, I think. _

_**Questions**__**:**_

**This is good cant wait for the next chapter when will it be out?**

_Whenever I have the time anymore_

_Furthermore, __I'd like to thank_:

**GreenQueen08**

**Catlover290**

**Maire53**

**Kagomesbutterflyfeeling; and,**

**Plawere: (Yay! Someone finally got the 'graze me' part! as far as I know)**

_for each of their reviews which are always sweet. I dedicate this chapter to you and all the faithful readers that continue to read and look out for _Realizing Love! I also would like to especially dedicate the next few chapters to

**Kagomesbutterflyfeeling**:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, YOU"RE ONE WHOLE YEAR OLDER YAY!!

(whose birthday was in March)

(I know this is like months and months late, but forgive me it was written in February)

_Finally I sadly add my final note:_

_I do not own any rights to __**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Reizo Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._


	17. Chapter 16: Introducing, Koga!

—_**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter 16: Introducing, Koga!--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

_--_

_He smiled scribbling a sentence fluently on the pad of paper, pausing to chew on the end of his pen. He lifted his head when nothing came to mind to look at the colorful ceiling which tended to give him ideas from time to time. _

_Nada. _

_With a sigh he shut his eyes, tracing the contours of her face that were printed on the inside of his eyelids._ "Kagome . . ." _he thought, wondering what she was doing just then. He smiled, when he pictured her bent over her studies in some pink coated room, frustratingly working on her math solving some quadratic formulas that took seconds to solve but took years for her._

_He chuckled to himself, tossing his head back into his pillows further remembering her technique to help him pull himself out of a writer's block; which he found useful from time to time, to pull himself out of a hole be buried himself in._

_A soft rap of knuckles echoed in the single patient's room, followed by his name. __"InuYasha . . .?"_

_He looked up startled from his pad of paper, dropping the chewed pen onto his lap, "Kaede? What are you doing here?" he questioned, placing his discarded items onto his desktop. _

"_I be here to see ye," she replied hobbling forward slowly with a plastic white bag bumping in rhythm with her steps towards the bed. Her wrinkled eyes glimmered happily. She wrapped her arms around InuYasha's thick torso, unable to get her arms fully around him._

"_No kidding," he replied, holding her back, he held his head close into her neck, smelling her pepper and herbs scent, missing her dearly. "But shouldn't you be looking after the shop?" she pulled away slightly holding onto the old woman's withered hands to keep her close._

"_Ah, I have good news, I hired a young 'ne to help with the shop," she replied. "I 'ave the time to relax a little now," she added, setting down the plastic bag she kept a tight grip on in her hand. _

_InuYasha beamed, "That's great!" He couldn't help but smile as he watched her, gazing into the old woman's eyes, seeming lighter and rejuvenated. _

_Kaede agreed, nodding her head. "Came up to me, and asked to be paid seven yen and five flowers each day."_

"_Yeah well that's still fair," he concurred, admiring the old woman._

_She continued to nod, "Aye, 'tis indeed." She shuffled from foot to foot obviously sore from walking the long distance from the flower shop to the hospital, "Heh, look at ye . . . ye be getting fat!" She tapped his bare stomach, which developed into a slight pouch since he had arrived at the hospital. "And ye arms are bigger." She sat down slowly into the lumpy orange lounge chair. "Ye been eating well I see." _

"_I am not," he argued, sitting back in his pillows, smiling rather than snarling at her, having realized how much he really missed her. "And yes I have been eating _well_ and of course they are! That's all the rolling around I have to do—"_

_He eyed her suspiciously as she looked around his room, smiling. He sniffed, once, twice. There! He smelt it. "Ramen!" he exclaimed, smiling at her excitedly interrupting his own sentence._

"_Aye I was waiting for ye to notice," she replied, pulling out a small plate from the thin material bag she carried with her. _

"_Yes!" he exclaimed in triumph, waiting excitedly for the plate of treats to come into view then taking it excitedly and tearing off the aluminum foil that covered the top. He shoved down forkfuls of Ramen at a time, swallowing large amounts of food, before shoving loads more into his mouth. _

_Kaede chuckled, coughing heavily._

_He stared up from his plate, reaching over to look at the elderly woman. "Kaede! You okay?" He tried to reach for her, dropping his plate in the meantime as his fingers just barely brushed her shoulder. _

_She sat, up thumping her chest. "I be fine, child." _

_InuYasha backed off, sitting back in his pillows, turning to offer her some water that was always there for him, watching her. "Sure?"_

"_Aye, sure!" she replied accepting the glass gratefully and taking long gulps at a time before handing it back._

_InuYasha nodded, reaching for his flopped over plates gathering the remnants of his ramen and other food goods._

"_Oh InuYasha!" she exclaimed sadly, moving to help him clean up the mess._

"_No its okay, it's still good see?" He grabbed a hunk of noodles and tossed them down his throat, licking his mouth for emphasis._

_Kaede laughed, patting InuYasha's cheek motherly._

_He set the plate down on the table, rubbing away the cookie crumbs from his mouth. "_Almond cookies . . . yum,_" he thought, smiling when he saw Kaede. "Oh look, Kaede!"_

_He whipped the sheets from his legs, exposing his blue and green plaid clad pajamas and his bare feet. "Look!" He exclaimed hastily. He tensed his upper body, tightening his stomach; gasping for air, slowly his toes curled after moving each toe individually, then his ankle, and the slightest bit, bending his knee._

_Kaedes' eyes widened, "Ye legs!" she exclaimed in surprise. She touched his legs, watching his expression, as he registered that he could feel her touch. _

_She stood happily wrapping her arms around his bare, broad chest once more, tears filling her small almond shaped eyes and spilled onto her wrinkled, withered face. "I be so glad ye finally can move ye' feet," she said patting her cheeks trying desperately not to cry. "Ye be able to take the procedure now."_

"_No I can't," He looked away despondently after replacing the blankets over his legs. "It costs too much; I can't have you live on the street just so I can walk."_

"_But InuYasha—"_

"_No Kaede, I won't have it!" He bickered, glaring into the eyes of the old woman, startling her. He cringed when she saw the pity in her eyes, and opened his mouth to apologize._

"_Aye . . . we'll think of something." She patted his shoulder and turned her head away, bending slowly to pull something out of the plastic bag she had carried in. "Aye . . . I have this for ye . . . it's ye' parents."_

_Forgetting anything to do with his temper, he watched as the elderly woman held out the photograph, accepting the withered frame delicately with both hands containing a photo of his embracing parents smiling up at the camera or to whomever it was taking the photo. "Most likely Kaede," he decided, watching with poignant eyes while tracing his fingers over their flat figures._

"_I found that today, in a box tucked away in ye fathers desk, thought ye might like to have it," she informed him while she watched, InuYasha's fingers wipe at the dust and place it facing him on the nightstand out of reach so it wouldn't find itself on the floor. _

"_Thank you," he murmured, gazing forsakenly with solemn eyes at his deceased parents. _

"_God if Kaede could see me now_," he thought as the nurse stopped him just short of the bed, turning him so that he faced the wall just as he was aroused from his reverie. He hissed with pain, as the three male nurses lifted him onto the thin mattress. "_Fuck!_" he bellowed, avoiding the looks from the three nurses as they left the room quietly as they came. "You never told me it was going to hurt, Ryoumi!" he sneered at the doctor, baring his teeth much like a dog would.

"Well it's only going to get worse before it gets better," she replied, bending on her knees and hiking up his pajama pant legs revealing the various cuts along his legs and behind his knees, applying a cream to each one. "Now come get me—"

"How the fuck can I get you if I can't _walk_!" he seethed through clenched teeth, interrupting Dr. Ryoumi with a snarl. "_Ow_!" he howled jerking his leg away with the help of his arms from Dr. Ryoumi—who purposely pinched the skin around his ankles where it was most tender, "what the fuck was that for you _bi_—"

"Just checking to see if you could still feel my touch," she interrupted with a look that snapped InuYasha's mouth closed so fast before he could say _boo_. "As I was saying," she continued rising to her feet after replacing his pant legs back where they belonged and help load his feet into the bed, "page me if you need anything." She walked out the wide doorway after InuYasha's grunt for a response with a pleasant smile to Miroku who wandered in quietly behind them, keeping to himself.

"She seems to like you," Miroku commented with a wan smile as he plopped himself into the lumpy orange lounge chair.

InuYasha opened one eye a small crack enough to see Miroku sit then add tersely, "Yeah whatever." Closing his eye and returning to his mutual position with his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest—minus the leg part of course, which bothered him the most. "Thanks for sticking around," he added shortly looking at Miroku with what he hoped looked sincere when he had simmered down some.

"Don't mind at all," Miroku replied with a shrug, "I would have come sooner, but I didn't know at the time you were here, that is, until Kagome told me . . . By the way, how did you land yourself in here anyway?"

InuYasha groaned feeling the lengths of his legs as he sat himself up with the use of his arms urging himself to curl his toes, feeling a string of pain ride up his right leg as he did so. "I hit something . . . with my car," he replied shortly, despite the hiss that escaped between his teeth.

"I see . . ." Miroku hummed shaking his head. "How's the car?"

"Totaled," InuYasha replied simply, looking down at his sore feet he had to force to bend enough to examine it.

"And whatever it is you hit?" Miroku continued, looking at InuYasha's eyes intently and was mildly surprised when InuYasha refused to meet his gaze, taking several moment to reply.

"I don't know what I hit," InuYasha replied undoubtedly straightening with squared shoulders. Of course to Miroku, he knew it was something to whoever else it would have come across as truthful.

"InuYasha . . ." Miroku moved closer his elbows placed on his knees with his fingers knit closely together, "I believe yo-"

"Have you seen her lately . . .?" InuYasha interrupted, with the slightest bit of hesitation in his quivering voice. Seeing as he all ready had asked the question, deciding at the last moment he wouldn't, he continued anyway, ". . . Kikyo, have you seen her lately?"

Miroku opened his mouth to reply fully intending to lie; it was for his own good. It wasn't rocket science to know how much InuYasha cared for her and maybe _still _did. But her promiscuous behavior and flirting would set him off, and with someone like Onigumo—or Naraku as he preferred to be called—would be of no help. Instead he kept silent, it wasn't _no_ but it wasn't exactly telling him what he knew either.

InuYasha sighed, speaking quietly, "I wonder where I went wrong . . . maybe if I bought her that ring she begged for she wouldn't have . . . well _maybe _it wouldn't have ended so quickly . . ."

Miroku shook his head, as-a-matter-of-factly stating "Something tells me that Kikyo has been seeing Naraku a little while before you too broke up, I'm positive it has nothing to do with a _ring_."

"You mean _cheat_?" InuYasha stared up at Miroku taken aback and shocked. _His_ Kikyo would never do that . . . would she? "No she _wouldn't_ do something like that," InuYasha argued distastefully, "After three years . . . no _my_ Kikyo—I mean, _Kikyo _would never."

Miroku shrugged, "I just think." He gazed around the room, pulling a budding red flower from the vase beside him, catching InuYasha's wary eye that glanced at him from the side. "Kagome give you these?"

The jerk for a nod was answer enough. Of course, InuYasha showed no signs that he cared, but Miroku knew him better and was cautious when it came to something from Kagome. He smelt the flower and let it roll between his fingers. "You still love her don't you . . .? Kikyo? If she were here you'd take her back in an instant wouldn't you?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to rebuttal but seeing how pointless it was and that Miroku wouldn't believe him anyway, it didn't matter. "Yeah . . . I guess so . . ."

"Guess or know? And how would Kagome feel about that do you think?" Miroku tested, pausing to look up with a careful eye, knowing very well that a subject brushing on love was hard for InuYasha, especially him. "Do you love _her_?"

"Love_ who_?" InuYasha growled annoyed now, bristling at the topic.

"Kagome . . . I'm talking about Kagome," Miroku replied indignantly as if it weren't easy enough.

"What . . . Kagome . . . ? No!" he scoffed unreasonably clenching his fists tightly underneath his sheets. InuYasha avoided Miroku's steady gaze from his chair idling his thumbs.

Miroku rose to his feet slowly watching the rose swirl quickly and smoothly between his fingers. At InuYasha's response he sighed, disappointed. He replaced the flower into the vase and gazed at InuYasha intently with large violet eyes. "You know InuYasha," he started slowly, "It's not right to love two people at once . . . and putting Kagome in such torture isn't fair to her or to whomever else it is with."

"_Being Kikyo . . ."_ he added mutely to himself, stepping away from the window, and offering a small smile. He glanced momentarily at his silver watch beneath his black dress coat. "I have to go now," he stated softly replacing his sleeve firmly at the end of his wrist.

"You have to _go_?" InuYasha echoed, surprised. "You'll be back, wont you?" InuYasha demanded gazing up into Miroku's sincere, and exhausted violet eyes.

Miroku nodded. "Of course," he replied, "if not frequently now."

InuYasha nodded resting back against his pillows thinking thoroughly. "All right . . . how soon will you be here next?"

Miroku smiled, raising an eyebrow at his friends' eagerness. Sure it wasn't like InuYasha didn't care, of course he did, his reactions and burst of emotions were quite rare, assuming Kagome had something to do with this.

"_Idiot! What are you doing? You want people thinking you're a sap?_" Cringing at the inner voice inside him, InuYasha turned his gaze away hiding a faint blush that smeared itself across his nose. "Just wondering s'all," he slurred, refusing to meet his gaze for the second time that afternoon. "Don't want you interrupting me and Kagome's tutoring." He shrugged taking on his usual, careless act.

"_You_ wondering? And what's this about _tutoring_?" someone laughed from outside the room, approaching them with their pony tail lopping lazily behind them, steal blue eyes gazing intently and grossly at them. "My boy's don't _study_."

"K-Koga?" InuYasha stuttered in surprise straightening to watch Koga with wide amber eyes saunter his way to InuYasha's side, shoving past Miroku with a heavy shoulder.

"That's right buddy! Bet you thought I wasn't going to remember did yaw?" Koga laughed with a loud chuckle, patting InuYasha hard with a loud _smack_ on the back for a greeting. "How's it hanging pal?"

InuYasha muffled his groan through fake smile, cringing at the sting that was left on his back. "Fine and yourself?"

"Just come around check on our buddy . . . ain't that right boy's?" Koga emphasized the last of his sentence speaking loudly over his shoulder. Sure enough, Ginta and Hakakku ambled into the room with goofy smiles sprawled on their lips.

"_Dude_! It's Inu-Dog!" Ginta elbowed Hakakku with a loud laugh and pointing at InuYasha while shoving past Miroku like Koga had done to pump fists with InuYasha.

"_Dude_! Where've you been, man? Koga's been wondering where you ran off too!" Hakakku laughed, moving from the crowded side of InuYasha bed to the other.

InuYasha eyes wandered over to Miroku who stared calmly, though angrily, from the far corner of the room, "Guys this is Miroku." He pointed over towards his friend, ignoring the comments from Ginta and Hakakku.

"Oh yeah . . . the dork from a couple weeks ago," Koga, who had been silent until now leaning against the wall sneered in Miroku's direction laughing spitefully. "And he was just about to leave . . . _weren't you_ Miroku?" He stared with murderous dark blue eyes only inches away from Miroku's face.

"Actually I—" his gaze slid causally over to InuYasha who's eyes widened and shook his head vigorously "_no" _and took a step backwards adjusting his dress coat and hiked up his pant legs, ". . . think it an excellent idea," Miroku recovered staring at Koga with the same resentful look Koga provided, his hands clenched into fists at his side. "See you 'round, InuYasha." He nodded his head after stating his departure, shouldering his backpack quickly and brushing past Koga, who laughed at his _manliness_ that caused Miroku to leave and sauntered back into his original position.

"Rumor on the street is you ran off with some black haired ditz, after hitting something in that sweet ride of yours!" Ginta informed plunking himself on the edge of the bed just missing InuYasha's legs. "What the hell did ya hit?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "some kid ran in front of me and I hit him pretty hard." He tensed, _"Why did I tell them that . . .?! What if they tell Kagome?"_ he thought to himself surprised. "_Who cares?! It's not like they'll remember anyway. . . _"

"_Oh_ . . . Shit!" Ginta guffawed, "you hit some kid?"

"It's not funny!" InuYasha growled back. "It was a kid!"

"Who fucking _cares_?! There's enough of them as is," Koga slurred laughing his eyes darkening as he moved closer. "Plus, it gives us reason for us _big boys_ to fuck around," he clapped Ginta's hand loudly throwing himself back and plunking himself into the lounge chair.

"Yeah man." Ginta elbowed Hakakku next to him on the bed, "get it? Us _big_ boys?

The boys howled with laughter, clapping hands and chuckling amongst themselves. InuYasha clenched his fists, "It's _not_ funny! That was Kagome's _brother_ I hit! He could _die_ because of me!"

Koga stood slowly both boys staring at InuYasha, concerned. Koga grabbed InuYasha shoulder gripping it tightly while staring down at the silver haired boy coolly, his piercing blue eyes fixated on InuYasha's'. "Your one of us now, dog-boy, and when I say it's funny, _it's funny_!"

"Is everything all right in here?"

All men looked at the young doctor. Intrigued, Ginta whistled while Hakakku joined with a raspy howl.

Koga released InuYasha quickly and smiled innocently at the doctor, sizing her up as he stared. "Everything's fine isn't it InuYasha?" he assured her with his arms folded over his chest taking on the rather handsome look with his jaw set, and his eyes in a steady gaze.

She didn't buy it, looking at InuYasha for a response, her celery green eyes hazed with concern.

"Yeah, were fine," InuYasha rasped, nodding at the doctor then returning his stare to his plain white sheets as if it were more interesting then what occurred around him.

Dr. Ryoumi waited momentarily as she waited to make up her mind or not, deciding that she'd better leave after a moments pondering.

Ginta sighed as if he'd been burned, whistling loudly. "Damn she was _hot_!"

"Yeah, but like twenty years older then you!" Hakakku replied nudging Ginta with a chuckle.

"Maybe I like my woman older," Ginta argued nudging Hakakku hard with his elbow. "Say, InuYasha, what'd you say that ditzy girls' name was? . . . Kagome? What _she_ to you?"

"Nothing," he shrugged carelessly. "She's just some stupid girl."

"She must be hot then eh?" Hakkaku pressed with a smile, "To make you wanna see a girl like that?"

"_What the hell am I saying?! Some stupid girl!? No!"_ InuYasha glanced at Hakkaku with confusion, ". . . _Wait . . . they know Kagome?_"

"You must have banged her then all ready, eh?" Ginta interrupted, refusing to answer InuYasha's question by pretending to not have heard after the harsh stare Koga shot at them.

"Yeah man, have you?" Hakakku urged with a perverted smile backing up Ginta, also seeing Koga's look.

He opened his mouth to answer. "Yes InuYasha tell them, have you _banged _me yet?"

His eyes widened, each man turning to stare at an angry Kagome walking fiercely towards them. "Just some _girl,_ huh?" She slammed an envelope on his lap, glaring irritably into the golden amber eyes. "Thanks a lot InuYasha, so much for a 'pretty, sweet girl'," she mimicked, her chocolate brown eyes set. "I'm out of here."

She turned hastily puzzled when she was met with Koga's hard chest after slamming into him, when only moments ago he was sitting. "Where you going sweetheart?" he cooed with a gritty smile down at her. "You shouldn't be so mean, InuYasha here didn't mean it, isn't that right InuYasha?"

"I uh . . ." He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, feeling the heat rise around his chest as he stared at Kagome, then his brothers. "_Tell her no!" _somewhere inside him screamed, but was overrun by another,_ "Are you crazy!? Then he'll be dead for sure with these guys around!_"

Koga whipped Kagome around to face him, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't waste her precious time." He took a lengthy nail and let it cup her chin, running the tip of his finger along her neck, clutching both her hands with one, jerking her around to face Hakakku and Ginta. "Looking good for boys like us, makes us howl, right boys?" He hissed in her ear playfully, pushing her further into his chest.

Kagome moaned angrily. "Stop it, let me go!"

Hakakku howled for emphasis laughing with Ginta, as they stood at the end of the bed moving to join Koga, placing hands along Kagome's thighs bring there hands up and down till they met the crease of her legs. "Feels tender here," Ginta informed giving Kagome's thigh a rough squeeze.

Kagome kicked lashing out with all her might, unsuccessfully as Koga still managed to hold her in place. "Let me go!"

"_Kagome . . ._" InuYasha thought watching the young girl's chest rise and fall heavily his eyes widening. "Guys really . . ."

Both boys skidded back to avoid Kagome's lashing, pleased, each of them ignoring Kagome's desperate pleads and InuYasha's protests. "Ooh she's a fighter . . ." Hakakku chuckled, nudging Ginta.

"Yeah . . . we like them rough," Ginta added with a taunting coo, taking a strand of Kagome's hair and sniffing it. "Oh, smells good."

"Their more un to play with that way," Hakakku finished standing closely to Kagome's side running his fingers loosely over her stomach.

"_Kagome!_" InuYasha stared his hands clenching into fist beneath the sheets. "_I can't just get up and throw them out, I can't even walk!_" he argued watching the display of boyish mocking. "_What do I do? What do I do?! Kagome!_" his body, mind and soul screamed.

"What do you think InuYasha?" Koga pushed Kagome to the side off the bed, holding her in place with his powerful arms. "Should we have our fun? . . . Or save her for later?"

"I_ said_, let me go!" Kagome growled, glaring at Koga through ribbons of raven black hair, breathing heavily through parted lips.

"InuYasha?" Koga pressed, running his fingers through Kagome's long black hair to reveal her wide chocolate eyes, emitting their betrayal and horror.

InuYasha forced a smile looking away with a disgusted snarl. "Who the hell cares? Toss her. Ain't any point wasting our time; there are plenty of 'em just like her."

Koga shrugged with a witty smile. "So be it." He tossed Kagome onto the floor, leaving her sputtering on the ground. "Lucky for you bitch, our boy changed his mind. Too bad though, whore's like you would've enjoyed it."

Kagome stood spitefully, glaring at InuYasha who in return watched regretfully as she stormed out the hospital room without a word. Her hair was ruffled and no longer in its styled coils, her clothes twisted and askew, torn off her shoulders and smeared with dirt from when she was tossed onto the floor.

"Aw," Ginta pouted, taking his spot with Hakakku next to him. "We were having fun!"

"Don't worry boys, will find ourselves another," Koga replied tossing himself into the lounge chair with his feet up on the bed crossed, his hands behind his head. "Like Inu-dog said, plenty more where she came from." The three of the boys laughed high-fiving one another in triumph.

"Get. Out." InuYasha seethed between tightly clamped teeth, a trickle of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth, where he bit his lip.

"What did you say?" Koga stood slowly, appalled and bewildered. "Did you just tell _us _to get out?"

"I mean it Koga, _get_ the fuck _out_!" InuYasha growled defiantly, his amber eyes fused with a dark shade of molten tawny, his hands clenched tightly into fist, drawing blood from half moon shapes in his palms.

Koga pounced both hands open, aiming for InuYasha's neck, grasping his pajama shirt collar and drawing him closer with a deathly stare, startling both InuYasha and his goons; Ginta and Hakakku standing quickly and grabbing Koga's arm.

"Dude," Ginta called calmly, tugging Koga's strong arm lightly. "Let's just go man."

"Yeah man, InuYasha's your best mate," Hakakku added, slowly reaching for Koga's fist and releasing the death grip around InuYasha's collar.

"Not anymore he ain't," Koga gaped, his jaw firmly set, letting Ginta lead him away from the bed slowly. "This is the last straw InuYasha, you're going to regret this," he pointed his finger square with InuYasha's face, threateningly. "_Fuck_, you're going to _really _regret this one, man." He jerked his arm from Ginta's and sauntered out of the room with long pounding strides followed by Hakakku and Ginta.

InuYasha sighed, shaking the sinister feeling that clouded over him. Reaching for his pillow he felt for the pager gripping it tightly in his palm and pressing the small trigger.

"Dr. Ryoumi, how can I be of service Mr. Izayoi?" Dr. Ryoumi's voice cackled over the pager loudly.

"Ryoumi, get over here _fast_ and bring your men. I need to go after Kagome," InuYasha spoke urgently, discarding the pager and pillow, and tugging the sheets from around his legs and swinging his legs, using his arms, so that they dangled over the edge of the bed. "_Kagome . . . I'm coming . . .!_"

_--_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**__0 : 0 :__**--:--**__: 0 : 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_--_

_Violet orbs blinked innocently at her beneath a long mop of black hair; his strong jaw set with a handsome grin plastered against his kissable lips. He extended his hand towards her which she took graciously enough as she balanced along the mouth of the large fountain she had been walking in circles around and around with him strolling casually at her side. _

_His smile broadened when she accepted his curt gesture, placing her tender fingertips into the palm of his hand allowing him to steer her downwards to his level with his other hand on her side—to ensure her balance. Kilala tangled herself around their legs as Sango stepped down from the fountain, her hazel eyes locked on the mysterious violet orbs that stared at her. The rough calloused hand slid its way from her side to her face with the softest touch, caressing her cheek._

_She let her eyes droop slowly, open to the half way point and close again when she was at ease with his gentle touch; soothed by the firm pounding her heart had mounted itself too and giggling inwardly at the unsettling feeling of butterflies fluttering grew—more rapidly now—inside her as he traced the line of her jaw. A light wind caught her dress and sent the hem billowing lightly, revealing her slender legs and plastering itself against his pant leg. She shivered beneath his jacket and was greeted with the warmth of his broad chest when he drew her closer lifting the hand he held gently to his shoulder and wrapping both arms around her. _

_She hummed, drawing in a deep breath of his cologne snuggling closer at the thought of what it reminded her. Warm and protected she almost moaned in complaint when he pulled away from her slightly to look down at her with his benevolent eyes. He chuckled obviously feeling the same way, letting his arm finds its way back to her jaw. Her eyes widened when the lightest touch of his finger brushed against her neck just above her collarbone releasing a startling breath between her parted lips which dissolved later into a moan. _

_He brushed her once more getting the later response again allowing his finger to coax its way up to her chin tipping it lightly upwards. Her eyes opened tenderly halfway looking into the hesitant violet probes and to the lips she noted as kissable earlier. Snaking her free arm up from between them, she lifted herself onto her pads of her toes, meeting his lips with a light brush pausing hesitantly to look up into his wide violet eyes. Breath escaped their lungs the instant the touch was made with no wrong-er connection exploding between them. He diminished the space between their lips kissing her with all the passion in that single kiss each lover could muster. _

_A cat mewled and hissed not far away, startling the couple apart and to turn in the direction in which the violent noise had come. A beige cat still slick with dirt and oil, hopped from the fountains lips onto the cobblestone where a drunk had stumbled his way in their direction and scurried off when the twin-tailed feline had bounded its way in front of him, spitting at his feet. _

_Sango watched—as funny as it was—with a disappointed smile as the homeless drunk scurried off in the direction he had come from with a crossed feline trotting its way back towards them, stop, then pounce back onto the lips of the fountain sitting lapping at its paws like no such interruption occurred. Arms snaked back around her form which she turned her head the slightest bit catch Miroku's handsome face settle onto her shoulder, nuzzling his lips into her neck, cooing. "I love you . . ." he said in a barely audible whisper._

_Despite the crickets and hoppers that sung their nightly tribute to the harvest moon poised above them; despite the splatter of water objecting itself from the fountains' core, she heard his voice as clear as day, startled out of her mind._

_His lips brushed against the tender skin around her neck, traveling upwards to her jaw, her ear where he whispered once more. "I love you so much . . ."_

_Turning to look at him, his lips pressed against her once more, firmer this time, hungrier, needier. Her heart pounded fiercely against her chest, her mind screaming every bit,_ "Don't do it! You'll get caught!"

_But at the time she didn't care. With her back towards him and her lips pressed against his, moving in some twisted synchronized motion, she didn't care what her mind screamed. _

_Eternity passed before, Miroku slacked his firm grip from around her form until it settled snuggly just below her bust line, as they pulled their lips apart, both very much so, breathless. With their foreheads resting against each other, Sango swallowed the large lump in her throat and managed to croak between pants, "I . . . I love you too." She looked up into the violet eyes she adored so much nearly hidden under a layer of black lashes once her breath returned to her and her heart resumed to much a lighter, steadier thump-thump, thump-thump._

_Miroku broke into a soft chuckle as he squeezed her into him, leaving another quick kiss on her all ready swollen lips then another on her nose breaking out into the biggest smile. She giggled with him as the feeling of passion, love, and excitement overwhelmed them, breaking out into fits of laughter and giggles soon after, as they hugged, and squeezed and caressed one another._

_Miroku held her to him with one hand against her side, and the other to her cheek, their foreheads pressed together softly. Calming herself, she noticed the wet streaks that escaped from Miroku's eyes, and were now glistening like thin silvery lines with the light of the moon. _

"_Miroku . . .?" she whispered, when she stared up at his silent face holding onto his blouse as his second hand met her face._

"_Thank you . . ." Miroku whispered with a hoarse, raspy croak, "thank you . . ."_

Sango heaved a sigh, brushing wisps of black hair from out of her face. Crisp, cool wind stumbled over the beach tossing bits of sand at guests' feet. The water lapped at the bank and whistled soft tunes matching the cries of the gulls overhead. "_Damn him!_" she cursed, when the memory ended like it did often enough almost every night. She didn't remember at first, the day after their date on her disastrous eighteenth birthday if the event really had occurred until she had run home and fell asleep by the pool of water.

"_What a fool I was for getting caught up . . ._" she lamented, gazing back at the larger crowd that had gathered now. "_What am I doing here . . ._?"

"Here you are!"

She gazed up at the handsome boy with sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He handed her a tall class filled partially full with juice and a blue umbrella tipping off the side. "Oh!" she laughed with a playful smile accepting the glass with both hands.

"Thought you'd might like a drink," he offered taking a step closer beside her, leaning against the Hawaiian beach booth like Sango

"Thanks," she replied, "I'd love some." She held the glass to her lips taking down large gulps at a time. She really was thirsty.

"Uh . . . Sango?! You might want too—"

Her eyes widened at the bitter taste of an unknown substance that was mixed with the fruity pomegranate drink. She sputtered and choked, coughing loudly. She gasped and wheezed, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand staring at her drink. "It's spiked!" she exclaimed turning to Reizo in surprised.

He sighed taking her drink and handing her his own. "I'm sorry, some people can get a little out of hand at my school," He apologized profoundly setting the cup on the booth for barista boy behind it to take care of it while he stared happily at the soft peachy afternoon sky.

"Thanks," she swallowed the water cautiously ridding her mouth of the bitterness, wrinkling her nose at the after taste. "The party is great," she acknowledged watching the other guests dancing with one another each wearing swimsuits and beachwear of their own.

"It's not bad" Reizo shrugged, "just wait until it gets really started!" he urged her turning to look at her with a smile.

"Kenshi!"

"_Kenshi . . .?_" Sango pondered when she looked up to see a short, gorgeous red haired girl bound her way up the hill towards them, her arms wide when she jumped up against Reizo with the biggest smile on her face.

"Kenshi! You're here!" she batted her short brown lashes, when she stood in front of him holding onto both his hands, not bothering to acknowledge Sango when she stood between them.

"Yeah, thought I'd come after all," he replied with a careless shrug, their hands still locked loosely between them.

"It's been so long, I heard you did well at the track?" she stated more than questioned somewhat, dropping their hands to toy with her loose mid back length red hair.

"Not bad," he coincided with an '_all right_' nod, "but if you want to meet a real champ . . . talk to Sango over here. She's here as my date." He reached to grip Sango's shoulder patting her lightly and wrapping it around her waist.

"Oh my god!" she girl squealed, "Your Sango? . . . Sango Tajiha?!"

Sango gave a sincere smile when she was acknowledge, extending her hand politely towards the giddy girl. "That's me . . . and you are?" she glanced between the wide-eyed girl and Reizo.

Reizo smiled. "This is Shigemi Hisach. We go to school together," he introduced her casually, his green eyes beaming.

"Call me, Shigemi! . . . Wow! I am such a big fan!" she exclaimed shaking Sango's hand fiercely up and down. "When Kenshi here called me that night of the tournament and told me he lost to you, I've been your fan ever since!

"_Fan?_" Sango echoed to herself staring silently at Shigemi then back at Reizo, her hand still being furiously being pumped up and down.

". . . I can't believe I finally get to meet you . . ." Shigemi continued, babbling happily.

"Pleasures mine," Sango replied withholding her smile pleasantly as if she weren't still bothered that her hand was still being pumped up and down in greeting. "_I hope they don't all shake hands like this,_" she found herself praying.

"I can't believe you took first against Ol' Reizo here!" Shigemi exclaimed letting go of Sango's hand to lean against Kenshi and pat him friendly-like against the stomach.

Sango almost cried when she got back her hand, "_For a small girl she sure squeezes hard!_" She maintained her smile as she shook out her hand, watching Shigemi lean against Reizo with the happiest smile. She caught Reizo's turn a light shade of pink as he blushed when Shigemi leaned against him, discreetly trying hide it from view. Pretending not to see, she returned her attention to Shigemi's continuous praises.

"You _go_ girl!" Shigemi exclaimed her brilliant grey eyes, dancing with delight when she gave a playful punch to Sango's arm.

"_You go girl_?" Sango couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to that one. "_Who says _that_ anymore_?"

"Hey! Everybody!"

"_Oh no . . . what's she doing now?_" Sango feared, turning a light shade of pink to match Reizo's earlier shade when the music slowly died and the student body's attention turned towards the three of them.

"This is Sango Tajiha, she goes to Sacred Jewel High School!" Shigemi introduced waving a hand in Sango's direction.

"_Jeeze,_" Sango shook her head, annoyed by the shrill ringing in her ear, "_She can really yell too . . ."_

A few students cheered to the words _Sacred Jewel High_, then returned their attention to Shigemi.

". . . You should also know . . ." she continued, "That she went up against Kenshi, here, in the Track and Field tournament, that we are here celebrating for," she added quickly, "and took _first! _Let's give her a big cheer on her success and a welcome from Yakutsk's High School!"

The crowd broke into a shrill cry of cheers, hoots, and screaming. Sango, who's blushed transformed from light pink to crimson in a matter of seconds, swiveled to look at Reizo using her Vulcan mind powers, hoping he'd do something. "_Help me!_" she pleaded.

"Hey now, I thought this was a beach party?!" Reizo interrupted waving his hands speaking over the now less cheering. "Let's not embarrass the poor girl," he gave Sango a little shove for emphasis, which she played along and pretended to laugh shoving him lightly back. "Let's get this party going and go for a swim!"

The crowd let out another round of cheers as they took off for the water, women and men screaming and hollering, as they splashed into the water. A sequence of Black Eyed Peas, "_Let's Get Retarded_," the American version was blasted over the speakers transformed into some techno vibe Sango had never heard before, although, astonished that it was mixed with words she could actually understand.

"See you there!" Shigemi shouted over her shoulder as she bounded off in her in her short jean shorts and plaid button shirt tied in the center of her bust towards the water.

Sango sighed, leaning back against the Hawaiian counter, "Thanks Reiz-"

"Call me Kenshi, and don't worry about it," he interrupted taking a sip of a glass of water he beckoned the barista boy for. "And look, I know you don't really know anybody here, so if you want to go home—"

"Are you kidding?" Sango asked incredulously, though she wanted to desperately, the look in Kenshi's eyes made hers say so otherwise. "And miss this amazing tribute to _me_ for winning?! . . . I don't think so." She winked his direction laughing at his stare.

"Yeah right," he laughed, "I got to be honest with you Sango, I actually _let_ you win."

"Really . . .?" Sango eyed him suspiciously deciding to play along with this scheme of his for awhile.

"Oh yeah, yeah," He replied avoiding his gaze. "I totally would have won if I had wanted to."

"Really?!" Sango pretended to be shocked by this folding her arms across her chest and said pointedly, "Prove it."

"All right, rematch," he replied straightening and folding an arm over his head as a stretch.

"Oh! You are so _on_!" Sango followed him until they were behind the booth, both adjacent to each other, bent over ready to go.

"Ready . . .?" he challenged glancing over his shoulder at her

"Ready as I'll ever be!" she bit back, setting her gaze up ahead, waiting.

"_Go_!" he bellowed taking off towards the water and the rest of the students.

Kenchi bounded ahead of Sango a few paces until he tripped, landing face first in the sand, Sango ran clumsily forward, laughing. "See you, sucker!" she teased turning to stick out her tongue.

"No fair I tripped!" he yelled back as he stood slowly to his feet, stumbling as he attempted to stand. "And the running conditions are bad!"

"Should have thought of that before you made the challenge, boy!" she threw back over her shoulder laughing as she stumbled herself. She looked with the corner of her eye to see Kenchi appear behind her and launch himself at her, catching her around the waist and forcing them both to the ground sending them rolling in the sand with yelps from both.

"Get off me you cow!" Sango bellowed through fits of laughter, squealing when Kenchi snaked his way up pinning her arms between them so that he stare at her face to face.

"I win!" he exclaimed cheerily, smiling down at her.

Sango smile faded when she saw his eyes. Seeing his admiration and happiness, she felt a rock plant itself in the pit of her stomach.

"_Don't you think going out with this guy show's how dishonest you're being?" _

Kagome's face stared at her, her big chocolate eyes staring at her, burning holes into her heart, she knew, she always knew. She might not always be the most brilliant, but who was?

"_No, I want to be here . . ." _Sango reminded herself,

"_You're going out on this date to get back at Miroku!" _Kagome stared down at her with a look of disgust, sniveling when Sango told her off.

"_I'm not . . ._" Sango reminded herself, attempting to smile up at Kenchi.

"_Yes you are . . ." _

Kagome's voice filled her mind, clouded her eyes and sent chills through her body_. "It's not right Sango. What are you going to do if this guy actually cares for you? You're just using him!"_

"Are you all right Sango?" Kenchi looked down at her, his eyes distraught with the thought that something might be wrong, distracting her from Kagome's knowing gaze.

"I-I'm fine," she sputtered madly, pushing Kenchi off her chest and onto the sand bed beside her, moving about to stand.

Kenchi opened his mouth to dispute, unconvinced.

"Hey you two love-birds!" Shigemi's voice chirped towards them, calling for their attention, "how 'bout a game of volleyball?"

Kenchi grinned straightening to his feet, and offering Sango his hand. "Sure I'm up for a game!" Kenchi shouted back, to Sango he said, "If I can't beat you at a race, I can definitely beat you at Volleyball."

"Sango?" Shigemi directed the question to her now, throwing the ball easily with one hand towards her. "You game?"

Sango caught the ball on the bounce, feeling the soft rubbery texture with her fingers and eyed Kenchi. "You're on!"

Both competitors took off for the water, undressing into their beachwear and waded into the water until it just reached their knees on most.

Sango nodded towards her team mates in acknowledgement, a group of five women now including Shigemi and herself, then looked at Kenchi who shook hands with his team mates—all boys. Sango took her position to the right of the players and tossed the ball into the air watching it glide upwards then fall slowly back down beginning the game before she served it across the net.

"_I'll tell him the truth Kagome . . . I'll tell him after . . ._"

_--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

A/N: Tada! Okay another chapter up and done and I even took my time proofreading it! Bonus! But don't quote me on that because I bet there are plenty mistakes in there. So this chapter . . . hmm, what can I say? I had a joy writing the part with Sango and Miroku at the fountain, and the part with Koga and his goons . . . : O utter terror there! Wow, I'm reviewing my own work, shakes head how sad I'm not feeling well today, a little sick in the belly, but no worries back to writing after I have some supper. And note, this is now the longest chapter I've written :)

_**Questions**__**:**_

**The only thing I'm trying to figure out is what on earth Mr. Jinenji was rambling on about in his little speech of light and darkness. 'Cause what I got from it is there is darkness wherever there is light, but no light where there is darkness. I don't get that...yet. Does that mean something bad will come off Kagome helping InuYasha? Oh, would that be Kagome finding out that InuYasha was the one to hit Sōta and put him in a coma? Now how would Mr. Jinenji know about that? (kagomesbutterflyfeeling)**

_You are thinking way to hard . . . and unless I give up this story, (which won't happen) you will eventually find out what he meant. And no your way off, or maybe you aren't . . . you'll see_

_Furthermore, __I'd like to thank_:

**Under The Blackened Sky (who reviewed for chapter one)**

**GreenQueen08**

**Catlover290**

**Kagomesbutterflyfeeling; and,**

**Phlawere: (I spelt your name right this time!)**

_For each of their reviews which are incredibly sweet, considering I have been away for so long. I dedicate this chapter to you and all the faithful readers that continue to read and look out for Realizing Love! Please Read and Review and tell what you think, for those who don't cause I absolutely love to hear your feedback!_

Up Next: Chapter 17: Guardian Angel

_Finally, I sadly add my final note:_

_I do not own any rights to __**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to __Rumiko__ Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._

_--Soulless Lover_


	18. Chapter 17: Truthful and Honest

—_**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter 17: Truthful and Honest--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

_**--**_

"_Ugh!" the girl to her right grunted slamming into the water with a splash as the ball was bumped onto the opposite side of the net into the far left corner, where it was met with another fierce bump of tightly clasped hands followed by two volleys._

_She watched, her gaze intent on the volleyball as she straddled the water shifting her weight on the balls her beet from foot to foot. It lifted high into the air then sunk, rising and falling once more. She met with coiled green snakes for eyes staring at her with a delighted intensity; they winked in her direction, catching a yellow glint of the sun. Tossed sand brown hair, glistened with driblets of moisture from the water as the owner of the handsome face forced his head upwards setting underneath the ball and flicking his fingers upwards in a triangular shape and volleyed the ball upwards and over the net._

"_Kenshi . . ." _

_She clenched her hands at her sides, her eyes darkened as she forced herself to regain control, she wasn't going to lose. Not to him . . . not to Miroku either. She was going all the way. _

_Shigemi Hisach folded her hands above her head, and volleyed the ball above her head, similar to the move Kenshi had done. A wave of water washed at her feet knocking her off her balance, forcing her to tumble backwards. __"Argh!" she cried out, as the water submerged her fleeting body and contained her underneath until the water unconfined her, sputtering wildly and thrashing mildly. She coughed and choked as she brushed aside her fall, and stared upwards with one eye closed. She muttered a curse when the ball flew behind her, breathing hastily with her mouth parted, she shouted, "Someone quick! It's the final point!"_

_Sango sharpened her sense, growling at herself for not paying close attention. Her eyes met with the ball that slid slowly back downwards at the front line, she opened her mouth. "I—"_

"_Move!" another girl, shorter and with brilliant blue hair, tossed her aside and forced her into the water. "I got it!" _

_Sango watched, as the shorter girl stumbled forward to volley and fell to one knee; her eyes widening when she realized her mistake as the volley flew vertically without the slightest angle to fall on the opposite sides of the net._

"_Do something!" another girl from their team shouted from behind Sango, paralyzed and unable to move to make the final spike. _

_Sango with a grunt of determination hoisted herself from the water with a splash. "You!" she shouted at the spunky, shorter girl, "lend me your back and stay down!"_

_Without a word, the shorter girl, nodded and bent with her head close to her knee._

_Sango trudged forward in her haste through the water and, placing a hand and foot on the shorter girls back, she shot herself into the air and threw her right arm backwards__. Whipping her arm forwards, her hand met with the rubbery texture of the volley ball and spiked it over the black netting onto the other side; and, with a fierce power it skidded across the surface of the blue frothy water. They won._

_Sango tossed her head backwards, pleased when she saw Kenshi stare up at her amazed and with a grin, __forced the rest of her body to follow and landed upright on both feet staggering slightly as her body settled in the mid-calf length water._

"_We did it!" Shigemi shouted glomming Sango with the both hands around her waist and seizing her proudly around her shoulders. "That was amazing!" she shrieked, patting Sango on her back, "The way you spiked that ball and finished that jump with a flip! It was remarkable! Better then that it was unbelievable!"_

_Sango, tried seeing past the excited girl, catching a small glimpse of the shorter girl stand slowly,__ trails of water raining from the hem of her clothes. She raised her hand from her side and swiped it along her brow, dishevelling her blue hair from its plastered form back from her eyes. With her head tucked close to her neck, and shoulders slumped forward, she turned to leave, water trailing and trickling down her slender thighs hidden beneath a pair of red shorts and traveled the length of her calf's'. _

_Sango brushed pass Shigemi and gripped the shorter girls shoulder. "Hey!" she called turning the younger girl to face her. "You did well too stay low, for a second I was scared I'd step on your head. I hope you're not hurt." She smiled, taking note of the perky nose and sharp crimson eyes, thinking, "_It's Shitake, from school!_" _

_Shitake smiled innocently, "I'm fine, thank you." She wore a light pink baby-doll that covered most of her torso moulding to her tight stomach and __small, but full__ breasts. Flickering trails of water snaked the base of her neck. She shivered shaking the water that trickled down her chest. "You did great back there." She nodded her head to the net, referring to Sango's leap. "You had great height . . . and that spike was intense." Her gaze slid to the side, demonstrating her guilt. _

_Sango squeezed her shoulder again, offering a polite smile when Shitake glanced back her way. "If it weren't for you I'd never had made it."_

_Shitake smiled, nodding as the others joined her in their celebration. Sango returned her admiration as she released her hold on her friends' shoulder. _

"_Sango!"_

_At the call of her name, Sango turned and found herself gazing into the green orbs beamed delightedly down at her was startled when two large snakes coiled around her soaked form and pressed her into another large__r, warmer figure; alarmed when a set of lips brushed her cheek softly. _

"_You did great__." _

_When the large snakes released their hold from around her beating chest—one still left loosely around her shoulders—she stood with both feet rooted to the spot staring into the crisp, green eyes. She smiled, "Thanks Kenshi, so did you." Catching, Shigemi turn sharply in the corner of her eyes, Sango felt her brow fold with confusion but managed to maintain her gaze, "Us_ girls _did pretty well against you _boys_," she teased nudging him playfully._

"_Don't rub it in . . ."__ he groaned, also playfully, clapping a few other girls on the back with his free arm sportsman-like. "Hey, think you'll be okay on your own for a bit? Teachers asked us _boys _to help make bonfires so . . ." his voice trailed slightly taking a moment to glance amongst the small circle of girls. _

"_Don't worry__! She'll be fine we'll get her around no problem!" Shigemi encouraged vivaciously, wringing a slender arm around Sango's waist and bumping her hip to hip out from underneath Kenshi's arm._

"_All right-y then, catch y'all later!" he exclaimed cheerily, planting yet another small kiss on Sango's cheek before hightailing his way up the sandbanks, his still very wet jean shorts wringing themselves against his thick, muscular legs._

Sango stared into the depths of the curls of flames licking at the evening sky its range of colors moulding within each other rising higher and higher with a roaring intensity, huddling rather lonesome underneath her white beach towel.

"So you're here with Kenshi Reizo?"

Sango turned her gaze away smiling wanly at Shitake, her blue hair cackling with the light of the fire as she took a seat beside her. "Yeah. Asked me the day of the competition to come here," Sango replied, returning her gaze to the dark logs embedded in the fire outlined with an illuminating blue with a brilliant yellow. "And you?"

Shitake shrugged, picking at the hem of her red shorts and adjusting the straps of her pink baby doll, "Eh, single," she snorted, "just doing what most teenagers do . . . celebrating and partying." She leaned forward both hands clasped together loosely leaning her elbows on her knees digging her toes into the cool sand.

Sango nodded, scanning the soft mounds of sand with couples still swimming ways and ways out in the ocean, others minding themselves on the beach laughing with friends, while some found their ways to the warm of the large fires scattered on the beach. She saw Shigemi laughing loudly, her pure voice echoing over the sand, standing with her hand clutching a fruity drink while she chatted with a small group of friends, Sango recognizing one from their volleyball match earlier.

Her brown eyes locked on Shigemi's cool, and calculated grey eyes wander their way on Kenshi, sizing his figure with her eyes cautiously, blushing when their eyes would catch.

Sango hummed, amused. "What do you know about Shigemi?"

Taken by surprise, Shitake recovered with a soft cough, pocking the fire with a long, stubby stick saying simply, "Nothing much."

Sango nodded glancing down at her white shorts and her mesh shirt covering her new bathing suit while she waited for Shitake to continue.

Shitake threw her stick aside, clasping her hands together once again. "High grades, popular, usual stuff. Loves her maths and sciences; apparently wants to be a Chemist and a stay at home mom with three children, two girls, and one boy."

Sango raised her eyebrow, watching Shitake in the corner of her eye with a bemused grin.

"So I know a lot more than I thought," Shitake confessed, shrugging her shoulders innocently. "One thing I know for a fact though, is that she doesn't date. Once or twice before in elementary school, you know, those cute crushes after the _cooties_ deal blows over . . ." she fantasized, smiling pausing to wink at a boy who passed by. "Anyway, she hasn't dated at all during High School that I know of, waiting to find the perfect someone . . . and wanting to share her _flower_ with her _one_ and _only_," she emphasized pointedly glancing at Sango accusingly.

Sango felt her hands clench, hesitating by biting her lip to regain control. Finding she had it, she shrugged the comment off. "_It's not like she's my friend anyway . . ._" Sango thought, listening to the soft cackles of the fire billow with the light wind that crawled from the ocean onto the shore. "So she doesn't date . . ." she echoed quietly, seeing Shigemi walk off with a bunch of girls and losing interest all together.

After a long silence, Shitake sighed exhaustedly, "Look about Kenshi . . . he's-"

"Here, thought you'd might like one . . ."

Startled Sango accepted the gooey treat with both hands together, grinning ear to ear when she saw what it was. "Smores!" she laughed heartedly, licking her lips quickly as she took a large bite of the delicious treat; moaning enthusiastically when chocolate, crackers and marshmallow filled her mouth, delighting her taste buds. "_Tflanck whoo,_" she managed between her mouthfuls of sticky gloop.

Kenshi laughed as he took his seat beside her on the large round log, using his thumb to whip off the gooey mess from around her plump lips, "Sorry I didn't know you liked them _that_ much," he turned to Shitake offering her one of his own with an outstretched hand. "Want one?"

"No thanks I'm on a diet," She replied instead, her mouth contorted in a look of distaste. "I'm going to take off." Shitake patted her legs as she stood slowly, hesitating, "Look, Sango if you need a ride or anything, meet me over there." She pointed to a thick round log, containing a few towels draped over the side a little ways off closer to the parking lot. "I'll be taking off at about midnight. I don't mind giving you a drive."

"Thanks," Sango replied watching the shorter girl toss her blue hair, around her ear turn on her heel, and smile when she felt the comfort of Kenshi's arm drape over her shoulder and press her closer into his warmth.

Sango sat silently watching the small crowds around them dance enthusiastically to the music. Many girls facing others and the backs towards guys respectively with one another, some hooted and lip-sang with the music; some collaboratively with the music, some more obnoxiously then others.

"_Hello there? . . . The angel from my nightmare? The shadow in the background of the morgue . . . the unsuspecting victim . . ._"

Sango tapped her foot to the music, nodding her head slowly to the tempo as if it moved her, shaking away the violet eyes that haunted her for the thousandth time that night.

"_Don't waste your time on me, you're all ready . . . the voice inside my head . . ._"

"So what do you think of the party?" he asked finally speaking over the booming music whilst cleaning his own mouth from the gummy adhesive.

Sango nodded excitedly, "You know it was pretty fun. The volleyball game, the people, you guys really know how to throw one."

Kenshi nodded with a smile, lamenting, "I guess." He turned towards her with his green eyes absorbing the intensity of the billowing fire, the green mixture licking the molten yellow and coppery orange. "Why do you like to run?"

Surprised, Sango looked up at him with her head still poised underneath his arm, drawn by the penetrating green eyes. "Why do I like to run?" she echoed, returning her gaze to the fiery depths, curling her toes slowly in the gritty sand.

"Yeah . . . why do you like to run?"

She hesitated, hindering. "I don't know . . . why do _you_ like to run?"

"Me?" he echoed, turning his attention to fire, and saying casually with a shrug, "hmm," he hummed intrigued by the though, and pausing to ponder. "Because I can, and I get something from it? Same as most people, I guess."

She nodded, keeping silent, listening to the soft whispers of the music echo around them as the waves rushed to the shore in efforts to join them, chords of a series of notes echoed from the mountain of large rocks behind them.

" _. . . I'm sinking to the bottom of my, everything that freaks me out . . . The lighthouse beam has just run out . . . I'm cold as cold as cold can be . . ._"

A twitter of drums erupted from the skies, as confusion of instruments flowed from the speakers on either side of the stage, continuing to keep silent she listened allowing the gentle music sway her from her thoughts, lost in the compelling music.

"_I want to swim away but don't know how . . . Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean. Let the waves up take me down. Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah, let the rain of what I feel right now, come down . . . Let the rain come down._"

"Do you like this song?" he interrupted her thoughts, whispering softly in her ear. She smelt the intoxicating cologne around his neck as he moved to talk to her, dazed when he stared at her with curious green eyes.

"_Thank you . . ." _said in gentle words repeated itself in the depths of her mind, speaking from plump pink lips, and a strong set jaw with a horribly handsome face, unforgettable glowing violet eyes staring down at her with growing compassion.

She moaned, dropping her head into her hands in annoyance, "_Why?! Why now? Damn him, damn Miroku!_" she cursed bitterly, returning to gaze to Kenshi with what she hoped to look like confusion. "W-what did you say?" she mumbled using her hand to brush the loose strands of long coils from out of her face and around her ear, catching him momentarily glance to the side and back at her.

"_Not knowing how to think, I scream aloud, begin to sink . . . My legs and arms are broken down with envy for the solid ground . . . I'm reaching for the life within me . . . How can one man stop his ending? I thought of just your face, relaxed, and floated into space . . ._"

His long fingers wrapped around her skinny wrist, his other arms snaking around her waist and slid her closer to him. "Never mind that," he averted with a hushed rasp, releasing her arm from in between them and tipped her face upwards, cupping her cheek in a soft caress. "I'm glad you came tonight . . ." he muttered sensitively once his mouth was close to her ear.

She struggled to keep her eyes open. "M-me too," she replied surprised as his breath tickled the skin around the base of her neck as he moved to stare down at her with his aerated green eyes, pressing her hips and lower body into him carefully with the most tender hands she had ever left from a man.

Feeling the touch of his warm chest beneath his thin blue linen shirt against her skin due to the multiple holes in her own mesh shirt, a soft purr caught with a moan in the depths of her throat erupted from between her slightly parted lips catching herself staring from his thin lips to his no longer sparkling but restless, hungry green eyes.

"Sango . . .?" he whispered, nuzzling the soft texture of her cheek and struggling to maintain himself as he smelled the sweet scent of oranges, the soft chords of the music fading in and out like the waves crashing into the shore, stumbling nervously as it crawled closer and closer with the rising tide.

"_Into the ocean, goodbye, end it all . . . Into space . . . into the ocean, goodbye, end it all . . ._"

"Mmhmm?" she mumbled, coaxing her eyes to remain open, as she endlessly waited. She nibbled her lip as she wondered if she should while uncertainly moving her fingers forwards and back. She moaned a second time when he released his hold around her waist and entangled his fingers in hers guiding her hand to his back, giving a soft sigh when her sleek fingers curled against his back.

". . . can I?" he murmured just barely over a whisper letting his eyes ever so slightly trickle open to gaze down at her eagerly, his hand traveling from her waist to her neck, messaging the back and sides affectionately with the pads of his fingers.

With half drunken eyes struggling to remain open, she frowned, as the space between them slowly shrunk. " . . . Um . . ." she tried to focused, as her felt her head turn gradually to the side. "I . . ."

Her eyes widened, as her heart pounded against ribcage with a loud, _thump-thump_. Butterflies which found their way to rise up to the top of her stomach suddenly plummeted like a hard rock, settling against the base of her stomach.

"Ugh!" she cried out in pain, doubling over into the sand clutching one hand to her stomach and the other clenching the grits of sand. "_No!_"

"Are you okay?" he demanded, throwing himself to the ground beside her, holding an arm against her back soothingly rubbing the length of her back calmly as she panted into the ground whilst on both hands and knees.

"I'm fine," she managed between breaths, shrugging off his arm, and sitting backwards, keeping closely to herself; huddled underneath the warmth of her beach towel in close proximity of the growing fire. "_Fool! . . . You're falling for him . . . how stupid can you be? You're using him, tell him now!_"

"_Into the ocean, goodbye, end it all . . . Into space . . . into the ocean, goodbye, end it all . . ._"

"All right . . ." he replied uncertain, glancing at her then at to the group of students provocatively dancing to the next lively beat, and shaking his head and placing another comforting hand around her shoulders.

Four fluent notes from a distant piano fluttered harmoniously over the white sand, a hoard of melodic violins intervening with a twitter of staccatos, stumbled rapidly to the ever fading piano.

". . . _Story of my life . . . searching for the right, but it keeps avoiding me . . . sorrow in my soul, cause it seems that wrong really loves my company . . ._"

Her eyes widened as the music came apparent to her ever so victim ears, groaning, she was stunned when she saw the offering hand in front of her. Greens eyes gazing at her ever so kindly, soft words floating from his handsome mouth, ". . . want to dance?"

In essence to be polite, she accepted his offer stumbling in her bare feet as they trudged through the emanating white sand poised beneath the pearly moon, pausing amongst several other groups in the center to embrace.

". . . _To know that I am happy with some other guy . . . I can see him dying . . . I don't want to do this anymore . . . I don't want to be the reason why . . ._"

She felt her heart skip a beat as it crumbled into several shattered shards to the pit of her stomach, "_Make it stop . . .!_" her body pleaded, her mind screaming as the haunting violet eyes materialized at the back of her mind. She stumbled not to falter as she waltzed across the sand slowly with her arms folded around his thick neck and broad shoulders.

"_I c-can't do this anymore . . ._" she sobbed to herself, "_Kagome's right . . . all I'm doing is using him to get back at Miroku . . . and what does he care for? He's the one who started this whole thing anyway . . . damn me . . ._"

". . . _Our love . . . his trust . . . I might as well take a gun and put it to his head, get it over with . . . I don't want to do this . . . anymore . . ._"

"Okay . . . I'll tell him . . . its time . . ." she promised convinced, as the final notes of the song faded along with the raspy breath in her ear as they pulled apart, the soft grip from her hips falling away taking her hand casually with the green eyes dancing behind the dark night.

She opened her mouth to say, "Can we talk?" Becoming stumped when the exact words were not her own, she fumbled to recover, feeling the soft tug against her fingers clutched in his large hands.

"Come with me," he rasped, leading her closer to him with his other hands placed ever-so-gently against her upper back and staring down at her keenly. All her thoughts evaporated, and felt as though the world had suddenly stopped, drawn by his amazing figure and memorizing voice as she followed him slowly allowing him to lead her away from the bickering students as they argued over the next song.

They trudged through the sand, until they were hidden in the shadows behind a beach shack, not far from the mounting group of students that danced excitedly with one another. She turned to face him, both individuals fumbling for words.

"Sango . . ." he started his incredibly fascinating green eyes, like two flashlights against the dark night, stared at her. "Look, I think you're a _really_ great girl . . ._"_

"_Oh no . . . please don't!" _she found herself wishing. _"Don't do anything you're going to regret!" _she silently pleaded, opening her mouth and closing it repeatedly, stupidly. "_Look at what you've done! Gotten yourself all caught up in this mess . . . fool! Look at what you've down, now you'll have no choice but to hurt him!_"

"—I mean you're real smart . . . and competitive . . ."

"_I can't!_" she cried, staring into the dark orbs as they flipped delicately over her hazels eyes, clutching her with both arms on her shoulders stumbling for words. "_I can't hurt him . . . he's so kind!_"

"And I'm completely in love with--"

"_And what if he hurts you like that_ boy_, Miroku . . .?" _lost for words, kept silent, she was right. Inhaling sharply, she opened her mouth to begin. "Kenshi I—"

Boys hooted as they sped around the corner cutting her off, and sharply thumped her square on the back, knocking the poor girl into Kenshi_._

His lips met hers abruptly, delicately; like a sudden force that brought them together suddenly exploded sending unexpected bolts of electricity flooding her mind and dispatched several clusters of shivers down her spine, as she found herself bobbing her head in motion with his. Her hand met his stubble chin, trickling against the length of his muscular neck with the tips of her nails.

Moaning excitedly, when his tongue gently slithered against her lips; a few endless moments passed, before her mouth bloomed into his slowly, delighted when he continued to please her lips with an affectionate kiss, feeling the occasional stroke of his tongue now and then delve into her mouth. A series of moans escaped between them as they continued their moments of bliss, hungrily pressing against each other, as the contagious feeling of _more _forced its way between them.

Violet eyes flashed through her mind, forcing her eyes to open wide and abruptly as it began, pulled herself away, stumbling to maintain an upright position.

"S-Sorry!" she stammered furiously, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, staring at him, only thinking of the worst for the worst.

"Shigemi."

She stared incredulously, echoing. "Shigemi?"

"I'm sorry to do this to you, after what just happened," he jerked his head to the side, speaking about their unexpected kiss. "I didn't think you were going to do that—"

She stammered irately. "I-I didn't t-those boys—"

He placed a subtle hand on her shoulder, looking down at her pitifully. "I'm sorry Sango; I didn't mean to do this to you. At the time, I didn't know you were so. . ." he drawled pausing to find the right word, ". . . _you_!"

"Me . . .?" she echoed, staring at him with large eyes, blinking once, twice, three times.

"Yeah . . . you I mean, you're so incredible, competitive and _beautiful_ but . . ." he hesitated removing his hands from her shoulders and stuffing them into his shorts' pockets. "I'm sorry Sango . . . I thought if I brought a girl who was similar to me, it'd make her jealous . . . but after dancing with you and everything today . . . I feel so guilty . . . I just couldn't do it to you . . ."

"So the drinks . . . the game . . . running . . . talking . . . the _kissing_," she spat the word, feeling a boiling rage bubble inside her, "it was just a _ploy_ to get her to like you?!"

"I know, Sango I'm sorry!" He looked up at her shamefully, his eyes shading from a brilliant green to a soft grey in desperation, ". . . You've been so kind . . . and I feel like such a . . ." he fumbled for words, snapping his fingers for emphasis as if it'd come to him faster.

"_Jerk_?" she finished for him, placing a hand on her hip, staring at him with a look of bloody murder.

" . . . Yeah," he sighed, dropping his hand. "A jerk."

She opened her mouth, feeling the sudden urge to scream and rant. "_What are you trying to say . . .? He did to you what you've been doing to him . . . payback is a bitch . . ._"

She shut her mouth looking at him with large brown eyes, sighing. It was then she realized the meaning behind every side glance, they shot each other, the look of anger Shigemi had when Kenshi had praised after the matched had been one, the winks and nods, the flirtatious giggles, everything started to add up. "Do you love her?" she asked finally glancing at the guilty green eyes.

He hesitated to answer, his brow folding shamefully as he nodded. "For the longest time . . ." he admitted, shuffling from foot to foot.

Sango inhaled a breath, and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clutching him close. "It's okay," she cooed, releasing him and bravely putting on a smile. "I'm sorry too."

"Sango . . ." he tried to grab her, his brow creased in complete and utter desperation, wallowing sadness and pity.

"No really," she interrupted with a soft sigh, rubbing her hand across her brow after brushing aside his emotions, gulping back a large lump in her throat. "Truth is . . . I came here today to make a guy pay for what he did to me . . ." she admitted slowly. "I wanted him to feel, what I felt when he told everybody these things about me . . . only, in the end, I started falling for you . . . I wanted to tell you and I was _going _too," she added quickly, "but, you beat me to it . . . and if anyone should be sorry, it's me. I'm sorry Kenshi . . ."

He stared at her with a mild look of surprise, remaining silent. "I—" he scratched his head, his face contorted in a look of confusion. "Uh . . . wow . . ."

She stared stupefied, "Wow?"

He smiled, "Look, I'm not a man of very many words, so instead, I'll do this." He hugged her close, surprising her when the muscular arms folded around her minuscule figure and planted a soft kiss against her forehead, standing back with both arms still clutching her shoulders loosely. "You might not have been the girl for me," he started, letting a small grin tug at his lips, "but you'll make an excellent wife for another."

Sango smiled, touched by his words. "Kenshi, promise me something?"

He nodded, releasing his hold on her shoulders, "What's that?"

"One," she'll held up one finger allowing it to drop to her side as she smiled up at him tenderly, "You'll still be my friend."

His smile brightened, reaching out to pull a few loose strands of hair out of her and hooking it behind her ear, finishing his gentle stroke by cupping her face. "Always," he replied.

"Two, after I leave, I want you to go to Shigemi and tell her you came here tonight with the wrong girl before you kiss her with all the meaning in the world."

He starred his smile faltering slightly, "I think I can do that," he replied softly.

"You're a good guy, Kenshi, you only deserve what's right for you." With that she turned on her heel, feeling the warmth against behind her eyes tingle as she trudge her way away from Kenshi, away from the beach shack, and away from the lights and exciting music.

"Sango!"

She turned her head slightly just enough to catch Kenshi staring at her.

"You never told me why you liked to run!"? He questioned curiously, with a casual grin on his thin lips and this aerated green eyes, he shoved his hands back in his pockets, waiting for an answer.

She turned, mirroring his casual grin. "I like to run because I love the feeling of the air beneath my feet. It's the only thing people can't take away now that it's all ready there, the feeling of wings on my feet," she replied, "Not only does it help me stay calm, but it also reminds that, no matter what lies on the road ahead, I should keep moving forward." Her voice quavered as the warmth behind her eyes, grew hotter a steady prickling developing, as her vision blurred. "You and Shigemi are going to be excellent together." She turned to leave, having said what she needed.

His casual grin grew wider, as a soft blush found its way across his cheeks just bright enough to be seen despite the shadows looming over him. "Sango . . .?"

"Yeah?" she turned her head, looking back at Kenshi who managed to pull himself together.

"Thanks."

She smiled, sniffling once to stop herself from crying. "Anytime."

_--_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**__0 : 0 :__**--:--**__: 0 : 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_--_

"How do you know for sure she's here?" Dr. Ryoumi huffed, tossing multiple strands from out of the way of her eyes whilst trying to maintain a level speed alongside InuYasha on the paved park path.

Both doctor and patient streaked through the park, glancing from side to side looking for the lost raven haired girl.

InuYasha grunted in displease, "Damn it!" yet another girl with raven black hair that wasn't who he was looking for. "I don't," he growled, giving a soft pant of exhaustion as slowly the tip of the long bow of a lone willow pierced the peak of the green mountain ahead, "but I got to try." He persevered furiously rolling his chair forward with the hopeless strength his useless arms were willing to lend, as he winded down the path much less out of breath then the poor doctor.

Dr. Ryoumi glanced at the plastic watch on her watch noticing the hands growing closer to the hour mark. "Look, my break is over in five minutes, we've got to hurry up, if she's not here then well . . ." she shrugged to herself despite her capability to keep up with the patient, though InuYasha couldn't see it, she continued anyway. "I know you love her and all—"

"I don't _love_ her—" he shouted at the doctor, growling with fierce amber eyes. At her pointed look he rolled his eyes disgustedly. "Never mind." With one last push, he wheeled his chair angling into around the corner and slowed to a stop. "We're here."

"Oh!" Ryoumi exclaimed despite her enormously puffs of air as she examined the view amongst the lone willow, stepping through the many lengths of leaves and long winding bows, "It's so lovely . . . !"

InuYasha shoved his chair in front of Dr. Ryoumi, staring up at her with a knowing glance. She scrunched up her nose in dispute, crossing her arms over her chest, looking ridiculous in her pasty blue scrubs and a material mask hanging loosely around her neck with long plastic gloves that went up to her elbows. "Come on!" she moaned in complaint.

InuYasha pressed a finger to his lips without a word as he wheeled his way through the long wisps of willow flowers, straining his hearing for any sound he hoped to Kami he would hear.

Soft, angry mutters mixed with whimpers and sniffles protruded from the other side of the tree. Relieved, he looked back at Ryoumi signalling that she was there and rolled his eyes when the doctor showed him a 'thumbs up' for good luck.

"Kagome?" he whispered, managing to roll around the tree to discover the young girl huddled with her head tucked into her knees, murmuring to herself.

"Go away!" she yelled without lifting her head, sinking her head lower past her knees. The soft echoes of cries erupted from her huddled body, shaking fiercely with sorrows.

Groaning inwardly to himself, he nibbled his lip and continued to move his chair closer; reaching with the full length of his arm, he just barely brushed her arm crossed over her knee and let a long whine of desperation when she shuffled away. "Kagome . . . ! Come on I want to talk to you!"

"You jerk! Why do I want to talk to you!?" she spat looking at him momentarily after wiping her eyes across her sleeve.

He looked away, feeling a sharp pain pierce his chest as he stared into the bitter dark chocolate pools mixed with anguish and sever suffering encircled with a puffy red and many streaks of salty trails that straddled the vicinity of her cheeks, signalling her enraged crying. "B-Because I want to talk to you . . . I need to tell you something . . ."

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" she grumbled, shuffling a few more inches away after hiding her face into her clad knees, refusing to look at him still.

" . . . Kagome! Look I'm—"

Dr. Ryoumi poked her head around her tree saying sadly, "InuYasha, your times up . . . we have to go . . ."

"No not yet I have to tell her!" he argued, feeling the world crumble at his feet as he looked back at Kagome's body huddled against the large tree. "_I need to tell her now . . . ! If I don't she won't speak to me again!_"

"Well, as long as Kagome promises to escort you back its fine . . . but she has to agree to it first . . ." Dr. Ryoumi replied glancing with the same earnest look as InuYasha at Kagome's misshapen body.

Shooting a glance to Dr. Ryoumi in rejoice, he glanced back at Kagome at her lack of reply. "_Please_ Kagome . . ." he begged, nibbling his lip, tapping his fingers vigorously against his chair handle.

After a few long moments, Kagome looked up reluctantly, refusing to meet anyone's gaze as she stared at the ponds' rumpled surface. "Fine."

"All right," she nodded, glancing at InuYasha mouthing the words "Good luck."

He sighed with relief as Dr. Ryoumi pushed her way back out from around the willow tree, catching a glimpse of her blue scrub clad body hustle up the green hill. "Kagome, please look at me!" he begged once he was sure Dr. Ryoumi was out of earshot.

"Just because I said I would escort you back doesn't mean I'm not going to talk to you!" she growled angrily, standing abruptly and storming off.

"Stupid girl!" he growled to himself, urging his chair forward with a fierce roll with his hands on the wide wheels, and grasping his hand around her small wrist tugging her until she fell backwards in his lap. "You don't have to talk, just listen!"

"No!" she struggled desperately to climb out of the chair with no success as his hands wrapped firmly around her waist.

Twisting her until she sat horizontally on his lap, he pressed her head against his shoulder firmly, ignoring her yelp of pain when he continued to press the rest of her struggling body against his waist. "Calm down all ready!" he barked, staring at her with as much anger as she.

"No!" she managed to cry out between his fingers, baring her teeth, continuing to desperately struggle against his powerful hands compared to her minuscule form.

"Don't, or I'll bite you back!" he threatened vigorously, taking her arm in his right hand and holding it tightly from thrashing about. Unexpectedly, letting out a howl of pain as several tiny teeth sank into his index finger all at once. Robustly he grasped her arm firmly in his right hand and bit hard into her wrist.

"_Ow!_" She yelped, glancing at the very red bite mark on her wrist once he let go, and glared angrily at InuYasha. "That hurt!"

"_Bitch_! I told you I'll bite you back!" he roared furiously. Realizing his mistake with what he said, he groaned inwardly fumbling forwards and she struggled with amazing strength to release herself from his grasp. "Wait, Kagome!"

"You stupid _jerk!" _she bellowed thrashing pugnaciously, as he helplessly clung around her waist as the chair rocked underneath them from the amount of movement.

He opened his amber eyes wide; belligerently struggling to keep Kagome under control as the gaping mouth grew astonishingly closer. "Kagome stop we're going to—"

Both individual stumbled into the ponds' depths; Kagome surfaced immediately to retrieve air. Her foot slipped on the algae covered pebbles below as she coughed and sputtered wildly, struggling to get herself to shore, collapsing with near exhaustion when she was back in knee length water. "I-It's . . . a lot . . . deeper than it looks . . . isn't it?" she managed to force out between long pants.

At the lack of reply, she turned sharply to the disturbed waters' surface, staring horrified as she scanned the length of the pond.

" . . . InuYasha? InuYasha?!" she yelled, wadding through the water and diving underneath when she felt her legs sink deeper into the murky depths. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the ponds' bottom swinging her arms above her head to keep herself low until she had final gotten sight of the pyjama clad patient struggling with his against the chair.

Urging herself deeper into the eight foot pond, she planted her feet at the pebbled bottom, seeing immediately his loose pant leg caught on the foot piece on his wheelchair. She felt the desperate tug on her shoulder as she fumbled on his clothing to release him. Looking up she could see him struggle to breathe as he pushed her away and pointed to the surface, many bubbled escaping his mouth as he did so.

"_I'm not leaving!_" she shot with a look of determination as she grabbed his head with both hands, feeling his arm wrap around her waist. She pressed her head against his forehead when he tried to force her upwards, staring desperately into his wide amber eyes in compassion. She shook her head fiercely and pressed her lips firmly against his bobbing her head in motion against, hoping he'd understand.

Feeling his lips bloom against her, as his fingers squeezed into her sides she transferred what air she had left, pulling away sharply before he could dispute. Quickly she flipped downwards, hooking his arms around his legs and tugging with most her might against the material, feeling it give and tear away setting InuYasha free.

Pushing against his leg upwards, she slipped underneath him and hooked her gangly arms around his upper torso pushing off the ground in her flooded dress shoes breaking the surface. Gasping for air, she felt the water swallow and pull them back down; kicking heavily with her feet she managed to keep them treading the surface with one arm still hooked securely underneath InuYasha's arms.

" Try and float!" she croaked, chocking on the water as she wadded through the water until she felt the firm solid ground underneath them, tugging with all her force to keep them both ashore.

"You okay?" she panted heavily, kneeling over him, and brushing the loose strands of silver hair out of his face.

He nodded, gasping for air of his own. "My . . . chair!" he pointed to the water, leaning forward to slip back in the water.

Kagome pushed him back down, struggling to her feet, she wadded back into the water for a third time, diving back down into the murky depths to retrieve his lost chair. Upon her retrieval, she hoisted the heavy chair up and out of the water, gasping heavily when she managed to get closer to the shore, dropping to her knees and lying on her back next to InuYasha in exhaustion.

"You . . . so . . . owe . . . me," she growled turning to look at with water seeping from her locks of raven black hair across her eyes and onto the bank.

"Yeah," he managed to sputter still wheezing. "Thanks"

"No . . . problem . . . just don't do it again," she replied, throwing her arm like it was empty weight to wave off his gratitude.

"I wasn't the one . . . who was lashing . . . and made us go into the water," he argued, staring with his head tilted to the side at Kagome with her eyes closed, beat.

"Well . . . if you hadn't said those things in . . . the first place . . . we wouldn't be here right now . . . instead I'd be . . . in your hospital room . . . all warm."

"Keh . . . stop complaining, Kagome!" he argued refusing to admit defeat as he turned his head away, sticking his nose up in a snort.

"What'd you call me?" she cracked open her eyes, lifting her head slightly to look at him in surprise.

He frowned, turning his head. "Kagome. I called you by _your_ name."?

"I know you did!" she growled, rolling her eyes as she looked away, shifting her weight against the hard pebbles, "I just liked it better when you called me wench."

"Fine, _wench . . ._" He grumbled annoyed, "Just help me get out of here all ready!"

"Don't call me wench," she growled moving to stand slowly, and lifting her hands high above her head to stretch. "I haven't forgiven you yet."

He stammered flabbergasted. "B-But you just said—"

"I said I liked it when you called me it. I didn't say you could," she snapped whilst stepping behind him and grabbing him tightly around the upper torso once more to drag him backwards out of the water still licking at their feet. Stumbling on the uneven grass, she yelped when she tripped backwards on a stone, groaning miserably when her head smacked against the thick bark of the willow.

"Oy!" he growled, moving his head as far back as possible to see her rubbing her head, with a pout on her face. "Watch it you're going to hurt me!"

Dropping her hand with a soft thump against the moist grass, she glared at him sternly, shoving him off her lap and helping him sit upwards; growling to herself as she stormed off to grab his chair, bringing it closer to the tree whilst huffing loudly as she plopped herself down beside him. "Jerk!" She murmured, grabbing a strand of grass and chucking it away from her as if it were the cause of all her problems.

He rolled his eyes ignoring her with his arms folded over his chest and his legs outs stretched in front of him plastered with his plaid red and blue pyjamas.

"Look at this!" She shrieked accusingly, pointing to a large puffy red welt on her wrist, "Look how big this mark is! It looks like a dog bit me!"

He snorted. "Yeah, whatever. You bit me first, Wench." He stared pointedly across the pond, watching as the surface settled, a soft rush of water spilling from the edges of rocks on the far side of the river sending large circular waves that grew larger and larger as it scattered and traveled across the length of the pond.

Long silent moments passed before he heaved a sigh, taking a moment to glance at Kagome looking damp and cold in her brilliant yellow shirt slightly hidden underneath a white mesh shirt with her legs bent at the knees covered in white, see-through cropped pants which exposed the soft milky coloured skin underneath. Blushing madly at her unnoticed exposure, he settled his gaze on the damp grass with his back leaning against the thick willow tree. "I'm sorry . . ." he apologized, hearing her soft gasp of surprise. "For the things I've said and the things I let them do to you . . . I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kagome replied after a couple moments, her chin still resting on her knees with long ebony strands of raven black hair cascading like ribbons down her folded hands and back, keeping silently to herself. "_He's not a man to say sorry . . . to have said it now . . . shows he really means it._"

"No, it's not." He replied disturbing her thought with surprised. He continued to stare at the water the water skitters removing themselves from their hiding places and zigzag across the water carefree of any disturbances.

"I never really had friends before . . . not even during elementary school," he admitted calmly breathing in the delicate scent of blooming petals and the fresh water lily scent as he plucked several blades of grass from around his waist, flicking them at his numb feet. "From the time school ended I was at home studying, it was important to always keep my grades up, Kaede would always say. She was younger then, but not by much. Things were difficult for her to do, so I worked to become strong and helped with chores after I was done with my studies. I didn't have time to play."

He tilted his head upwards staring wanly at the streamers of soft green leaves above them _swish_ as they brushed against each over curling as the wind tickled the ends and forced them to be carried in the direction the wind blew. He sighed feeling the golden rays of afternoon sun spill onto his face landing in circles around them as it peaked through creases in the leaves.

"I met Koga in my first year of High School; we've been the best of friends up 'til now. We'd take care of each other, like brothers. Sure it wasn't the best life, but, at the time, had the girl of my dreams, the best grades in my class couldn't really _get_ much better," InuYasha finished, adding a light chuckle. "But that's when you showed me how wrong I was, life could get better. Why waste my life when I can go to the top school in the country, on my writing skills alone? Why bother with friends who could take life away, when I can have a _friend _that will show me life for what it really is?"

He sighed, dropping his hand lightly onto Kagome's, smiling, as he entangled their fingers together and squeezed it gently, amazed at how soft her skin was and small compared to his

"I really screwed up back there Kagome, I took you for granted . . . I'm sorry." He looked at her momentarily, offering a gentle, reassuring smile turning away when she didn't look at him, but blinked instead staring blankly at the grass at toes.

Long moments passed, as he eagerly waited for his response. "_Say something _please?" he pleaded eagerly inside him, feeling as if he could die if she didn't say to the very lease that she didn't forgive him anymore.

She searched for words deciding as she rested her head against his damp chest, curling up against his till body with her head resting against his chest comforted by the steady pounding of his heart. "InuYasha . . . ? Will you keep calling me wench?"

"_Thank Kami . . ._" With enormous sigh of relief he wrapped his arm around her damp torso, swaying lightly back and forth as he kept his nose pressed into her hair, coaxed by her soft giggles as she shuddered away staring at him with her face contorted in displeasure.

"You're tickling me when you do that!"

"All right! I'll stop!" he promised with a laugh, holding his hands up in defence. He smiled, watching her pull her hair away from around her neck so that it rested on side before she replaced her head back against his damp chest.

She shivered as a light gust of wind _swished_ through the trees and snuggled her head into his chest, pulling her legs closer to her body feeling the tender comforts as he protectively wrapped his arms around her warmly, smoothing the length of her arms.

"You know . . ." he whispered calmly as he lifted his hand to her hair, still quite soft despite it being wet, running his fingers through its long length, smiling as he continued, "that's not exactly how I pictured our second kiss . . ."

She gasped inwardly, looking up at InuYasha with wide chocolate brown eyes as she tore her head away from his chest, leaning against one hand on the grass, the other across her lap. "W-what . . .?"

"Don't _what _me," he scoffed scowling. "You _heard_ me."

"I—" she opened her mouth to speak, turning her head away, feeling an odd blush trickle across her cheeks as she nibbled as her fingers. Her heart began to pound against her chest as if it demanded to be free; then, stubbornly, she shook her head back and forth furiously so that her hair flew wildly around her. "What are you trying to get at?"

"S_he has an adorable blush,_" he noted, grinning when he had taken her by surprise by his comment; leaning carefully at the waist and taking her chin with his index finger and turning her enough until she faced him, staring into the confused chocolate brown pools. "I told you . . . I took you granted before and that I'm sorry . . . I was stupid to let you out of my life like that . . . and I don't want it to happen like that again."

She stared astonished in the sincere amber eyes, long and hard as they sparkled down at her, "InuYasha . . .?"

He pulled away suddenly, leaning back from the tree with the same cold look he normally had sprawled across his handsome, young face. "That's it, eh? You're not going to say anything more . . .?"

Stunned, she stared at him with his hands crossed over his chest, staring off into the unknown distance stubbornly with a scowl she had come to adore, then, smiled, chuckling into her fingers.

Slowly she crawled to her hands and knees, inching her way closer to InuYasha, catching his amber orbs following her as she brought her face close to his ears. Using the soft pads of her fingers she traced the outside of his ear, dishevelling the silver hair as she brought her lips close enough to be heard.

Muttering a few words into his ear; she sat back onto her legs nervously, a crimson blush crossing her features once more while she squeezed her eyes shut for what was to come next. Eternity passed as she waited, flinching in surprise when uniquely rough hands brushed against both her cheeks with the softest touch.

_--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

A/N: All right, that's it that's all. Show is OVER! (for this one at least ;)) Hope you enjoyed, it might be a little late but it's here and up, I hope you like it. Was a pain in the ass to write, but hey, it's done right? Oh and I changed the chapter name, shoot me (actually don't please) it just didn't seem "Guardian Angel" like I was _going_ to have it the beginning. Now I changed it, so you don't know if they really did hook up or not (not) or what Kagome said. (Oh the anticipation is killing me!). Haha! Suckers! Anyways tell me what you think! PLEASE! I was thrilled to see the amount of reviews I got last time, mind you it probably just because of the events within it all. Please prove me wrong :P

_**Definitions:**_

Hisach—Always

Shigemi—luxuriant beauty

Kenshi—modest and truth

Shitake—A Japanese mushroom

_**Music**_

"I Miss You" by Blink182

"Into the Ocean" by Blue October

"Unfaithful," by Rihanna

**Questions:**

Are we ever going to find out what Mr. Jinenji meant about the darkness and light thing?

_Maybe . . . you'll have to read the story to find out :D_

_Furthermore, __I'd like to thank_:

**Under The Blackened Sky **

**GreenQueen08**

**Catlover260 (I spelt your name wrong too last time! Sorry :()**

**Kagomesbutterflyfeeling**

**Kaggs (who reviewed for chp. 16); and,**

**Phlawere,**

_For each of their reviews which are incredibly sweet, considering I have been away for so long. I dedicate this chapter to you and all the faithful readers that continue to read and look out for Realizing Love! Please Read and Review and tell what you think, for those who don't cause I absolutely love to hear your feedback!_

Up Next: Chapter 18: Angelic Moments 

(This one I'm sure . . . I think)

_Finally, I sadly add my final note:_

_I do not own any rights to __**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to __Rumiko__ Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._


	19. Chapter 18: Better Moments Then This?

—_**Realizing Love**__—_

_--Chapter 18: Better Moments then this?--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

_**--**_

"_Wait__."_

_Distracting her from her thoughts, s__he heard the kind command and was startled when she felt long fingers coil around her forearm, disappointed when she stared into ingenuous green eyes mistaking them for violet._

"_What is it?" she replied shaking the image of violets from her mind. _

"_You said running was a way to survive," he said hurriedly, running a thick hand through his sandy hair, dappled with the shadows of the beach house and dim lights warming his emerald eyes. "If that's so, Sango," he added in a cool and calculated tone while releasing her hand from his grasp failing to notice her eyes widening at his ferocity and the tremors noticeably traveling to all lengths of her body. "Then," his stare hardening and his green eyes darkening into a deep teal reminding Sango of the depths of the Pacific Ocean, "don't let your feet surpass your heart . . . you'll get into a bit of nuisance that way."_

_With that he turned away and left her in the dark shadows of the beach._

"_Don't let your feet surpass your heart . . . you'll __get into a bit of a nuisance that way?" She frowned replaying each word through her head while sitting on the large rounded log with her head balancing on her knuckles, propped up with her knees. In the corner of her hazel eyes, she caught a figure pop out from the shadows, briskly walking to the campfire surrounded with several students, both men and women._

_She perked immediately recognizing the figure instantly as tall, dark and handsome, Reizo Kenshi as he staggered his way, fumbling madly with his short pockets, to the bonfire. She could only assume he was calling someone from the small group, when sure enough a girl, she assumed to be Shigemi, stood slowly and followed suit back into the shadows of the beach house_

_Biting her lip and glancing around to see if anyone noticed her watching, s__he smiled to herself when she saw Kenshi lean closer towards the long ribbons of coal black hair to where she assumed Shigemis' ear was. To no surprise, she saw the younger, shorter girl lunge at the taller boy with a light, ecstatic shriek as the couple clinched to each other._

"_Ready to go?"_

_She tore her eyes from the embracing couple, dazed, looking into the warm, sympathetic crimson red eyes, haloed by a ring of crisp-straight blue hair. She looked back the couple no longer embracing, but heading back to the campfire their hands perfectly moulded together as one._

_Blinking pitifully up at Shitake, she nodded with a loud sigh as she stood hoisting her mesh bag around her shoulder, "Yeah . . ."_

_The blur of a dark forest trees whisked past the length of the window, as she gazed through its tinted pane. With a soft sigh she turned her head away, the reverie disappearing into the depths of her clouded mind, immediately drawn by the passing road as it disappeared underneath the large crimson Ford._

"_How'd you know I was there . . .?" she asked finally turning her attention to the shorter girl that just managed to see above the steering wheel with her back vertically straight and her crisp blue hair tied back tightly into a small stubby tail perched high on her head. Shitake turned her concentration to Sango momentarily, taking less than a second to register the question, then, returned her gaze back to the road, sitting up farther in her seat._

"_Just a feeling I guess," she shrugged, gazing behind her as a obnoxious ticking erupted from the dashboard of the car when she tugged at a gear to her left, looking a second time over her shoulder and she passed the nearing car in front of her._

_Sango gripped the side of the car suddenly, surprised by the surge of speed the vehicle underwent as it passed another, crossing the split yellow lines that separated the two ongoing roads, once and then a second time._

"_Speed limits eighty fool!" Shitake growled, her hands gripping tightly on the steering wheel._

" _. . . You knew didn't you?" She questioned suspiciously, as she felt the car slow to a more comfortable speed. "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten in the car with her . . ." Sango pondered mutely, looking back through the back windshield at the small car that disappeared as they gradually ascended the speedometer. _

_Shitake sighed nervously glancing several times to the side before relaxing slightly in her seat. "It's not like I—okay well, all right, yes, I did know . . ." she admitted, "but it's not like I didn't try telling you! I mean, if Kenshi totally hadn't shown up then I would have told way back at the campfire!" she babbled nervously, flipping her hand forward and back, and to the side as she talked._

_Sango could feel her heart climb her into her throat as the Ford zipped down the road at another rapidly climbing speed, her hand twisting around the car door handle tightly as she seemed to press closer and closer to the door. _

"_And, like, they've totally liked each other for the longest time . . . and the second I heard you were there at the party, I knew, but—"_

"_It's okay, just keep both hands on the steering wheel okay?!" Sango urged, shrinking closer to the door, subconsciously moving her leg to her chest._

"_But it's not okay! I mean, he like totally—"_

"_I swear it's all right, just slow down!" Sango exclaimed, glaring at Shitake angrily. _

"_Oh right!" Shitake reduced the vehicles' speed dramatically, shifting her figure back into the seat more comfortably. "Sorry! Sometimes I forget I'm even driving. It comes to, like, a second nature! And when I get worked up about things, I tend to get a little out of control," she babbled. "Ugh, you should have seen the price of the ticket I got when my boyfriend broke up with me, almost a thousand yen! I was like 'are you kidding me?'! I had to be going two twenty if that's the price of my speeding ticket." She stopped babbling, glancing at all three mirrors and at the road ahead. "I was just trying to look out for you 's all, I didn't want you getting into more trouble after what that pig, Miroku did to you."_

_Sango groaned dropping her face onto her fist as it leaned against the ledge of the door and the window pane. "Real bad mistake to let her drive me home . . ."_

She sighed dramatically as she opened the door, a friendly meow greeting her immediately upon her entrance. "Hi Kilala," she cooed, bending her knees slightly and leaning forward as she dropped her bag to the floor to stroke the cat softly around her cream coloured face. "Were you a good girl?"

Not surprised by the delighted mew, she dropped her hand as the cat of light weight at once trotted up her arm, and snuggled close to the crook in her neck, as Sango straightened. Smiling, she nuzzled the cat and was mildly surprised as she strode through the den to the foyer that the house was dark and sounded empty.

". . . Kagome?" She shouted eagerly, taking a slow glance around the eerie room as she brightened the house with a flick of a switch to her left. Nervously with her hand still against the wall, she felt her heart quicken vigorously in her chest straining her ears for any sound. Her eyes fell to the floor and crawled up the stairwell, swallowed in a fretful darkness. Glancing to her right into the dark living room, she crept to the stairs on her tip-toes, humming quietly to herself, her heartbeat_ bum-bumping_ in her ears.

"Kagome . . .?" She whispered a little more audible above a hoarse whisper, angling her head to the right as her eyes adjusted to the darkness noticing the few rays of yellow light protruding from the slight creak of a door.

With her hand extended out in front of her, gently, she let the pads of her fingers touch the door frame pushing the hollow door open with little force, squinting, as a nearly blinding light flooded the doorway, blurring her sight momentarily. Blinking rapidly, she used the back of her hand to shield her eyes as they adjusted for the second time to the brilliant light, even brighter than before that, streamed from a lamp on the far side of the room standing innocently on a nightstand.

Allowing her eyes to wander, she recognised the still form huddled underneath many heavy blankets, soundlessly breathing beneath a mass of raven black hair. "Kagome . . ." she sighed, almost annoyed.

She stepped into the carpeted room, feeling the odd coils of itchy wool weaved together on her bare feet, moving towards the bedside glancing periodically at the mass of pink that surrounded her.

She dropped to her knees, pulling back the blanket from Kagome's hidden eyes and gazed into the motionless, and yet peaceful face Sango hadn't seen in days. "_Wonder if she's had a better night then I did . . .?_" she pondered, cracking a loose smile when Kagome rolled instantaneously onto her right side facing the wall, muttering "InuYasha" as she clutched the blush pink comforter close to her neck.

She looked away with a smile to Kilala, rising to the back of her feet to stand as a muffled _thump_ landed on the floor beside her just as the sleeping girl turned over. Sango suspiciously eyed a pink book that slid open between the bed and the nightstand. Groaning as she contemplated on getting the book or not, she decided the previous as she angled her head away from being hit as she reached blindly for the book.

"Studying hard as always . . ." She muttered to Kilala with a wink, brushing the bits of tabby cat fur from the cover replacing the book open on the nightstand. "_Her diary . . .?_"

She paused, staring at the scribbled writing on the lined pages of the diary. "_Miroku . . ._" she read the word silently to herself like it was a disease. Guiltily she looked at Kagome's sleeping form, her hand still brushing the smooth surface of the paper.

"What do you think Kilala? Should I read what she wrote about him?" She glanced at the creamy cat for help, looking for answers as the two-tailed feline jumped from the floor, to the bed, then the nightstand, sitting on the book with her paw covering the word; her black ovals for eyes blinking up at Sango in response.

Sango sighed begrudgingly, as she stood to her feet with her arm outstretched towards Kilala; her eyes turned away as Kilala took the sign to climb up the offered arm and perch herself on Sango's shoulder. "You're right, I trust her."

She flicked of the lamp and moved from the room to the doorway, smiling wanly at the sleeping form._ "I haven't seen her sleep so peacefully in days . . . something must have gone right for her." _She sighed, leading herself out the door with her fingers wrapped loosely around the doorknob. _"I only hope nothing goes wrong . . ._"

_--_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**__0 : 0 :__**--:--**__: 0 : 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_--_

"You said _that_?"

"Yep!" She nodded pleased, shovelling a forkful of leafy green salad into her mouth, using her thumb to wipe off excess dressing around the corners of her mouth.

"You said _that_?!" Sango asked again incredulously, blinking repeatedly at the raven black haired girl in disbelief, forgetting about her _triple cheese _macaroni salad.

"Sango!" Kagome cried with a laugh pretending to be annoyed, ignoring the few looks of nearby students eating around them. "_Yes,_ I told you that's what I said!"

Sango laughed, slamming the table lightly with the palm of her hand cracking up. "I can't believe you said that. What did you say he said before that?"

"Oh the, 'that's not exactly how I pictured our second kiss'?" Kagome quoted, smiling with a proud blush over her nose.

"The both of you are _so_ cheesy," Sango drawled, rolling her eyes as she stabbed her salad.

Kagome laughed. ". . . but Sango it was so perfect. I mean I told you we kissed before, and then again in the water, what else was I supposed to say?"

Sango shook her head, gathering a forkful of salad and slipping it into her mouth, chewing quickly at a string of cheese that attached itself from her mouth to her plate, trying desperately to keep its hold on the pasta. Biting with her front teeth, she lifted her head when the string of cheese relinquished its hold and chewed slowly with her hand pressed against her mouth, eyeing Kagome. "I don't know but if you both actually went on that comment alone you both sure right for each other." Sango chuckled, swallowing her mouthful macaroni. "What else did you do?"

". . . Talked mostly," she shrugged avoiding Sango's yeah-right-gaze and glancing amongst the crowded cafeteria at the several students that shouted over the ruckus that echoed within the, although large, cramped luncheon. "Okay, we kissed too . . ." She admitted with a sigh, "but only a little bit!" she added quickly, blushing when a few disturbed students glanced their way.

"Thought so . . ." Sango frowned, teasingly giving her a disapproving glance. "If your _Gramps_ were here he'd give you that kids-these-days speech," she mocked, squeezing in several more bites of macaroni despite it being all ready quite full.

"It's true!" Kagome whined, her nose scrunching into her usual pout.

Sango let out an ecstatic giggle receiving several more glances their way. "Aw, Kagome I'm so proud of you!" Sango rejoiced, placing her free hand delicately over Kagome's hand, patting it soothingly. "Well." She blushed, shaking the coffee brown bangs from out of her eyes. "You know what I mean." She slid her hand back enough to clutch the curved edge of the cafeteria tray, "You're finally moving on . . . and taking a risk if that's what you want to call it." Sango babbled coherently, sitting up straight on the bench and picking at her macaroni and cheese, "Because of things that—"

"Are you okay?" Kagome interrupted glancing at Sango wearily.

"Ha ha," Sango laughed, stabbing her fork into his macaroni. "Very funny. I'm fine thank you very much."

Kagome smiled, keeping her thoughts to herself earning a light slap from Sango. She giggled innocently, pushing aside her empty tray and scooting closer into the table and lowering her voice for Sango to hear. "And then InuYasha said—"

"Hey, Kikyo . . . what ever happened to that other guy you were dating . . . the one with the silver hair? . . . Inu something?" a girl piped from a table close by interrupting Kagome.

Kagome paused mid sentence closing her mouth awkwardly before anybody happened to notice it hanging open. "_Kikyo . . .? . . . InuYasha?_"

"That loser . . .? _Puh_-lease, don't remind me of what a mistake dating that guy was."

"Yeah but what happened to him?"

"Who cares? It's not like anybody cares about him anyway."

"I do." Kagome seethed, keeping her gaze fixed on Sango, ignoring the don't-do-it-look she shot her. She chewed slowly, listening attentively, as a buzz hummed around the cafeteria.

"What's that?"

Kagome jumped, looking over her shoulder as the girl stared at her, glaring icily then back at Sango with a quizzical eye.

"What'd you say?"

"I said I care." Kagome replied turning her head slightly to see over her shoulder her gaze meeting with two look-a-likes, surrounded by more students of the same nature, staring at her.

"You know InuYasha?" the girl closest to Kikyo hyped excitedly, looking from Kikyo to Kagome.

"Yeah, actually I do, I've been visiting him for the past month and a half while he's been in the hospital."

"That InuYasha guy is in the hospital?!" the girl replied seemingly shocked, "Kikyo why didn't you tell us?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes, scoffing loudly. "Who cares? It's not like we're dating anymore!"

"You broke up with him, to go out with some other guy. That guy!" Kagome pointed to the taller, gentlemen to Kikyo's left with his arm hooked around Kikyo's shoulders compassionately smirking when Kagome referred to him.

A hum rumbled throughout the cafeteria, excited whispers echoing from students to student.

"Look, whoever you are," Kikyo growled, her eyes fixed liked daggers at Kagome, glaring, "What does he have anything to do with a loser like you?"

"Actually, he and I are very close, despite your cheating ways, he happens to like me and I like him!"

"You stupid—"

"Tell you what," Kagome interrupted standing abruptly, hoisting her knapsack over her shoulder and holding her food tray securely in both hands. "If I ever so hear you talking about him like that again, you're not going to like what happens."

Taking in a large amount of air, she felt the gentle tug on her arm, turning to look into Sango's friendly gaze who stood behind her. With a comforting smile, they turned away and headed out of the cafeteria, a silent whisper of _loser_ echoed through the room as a buzz echoed loudly out of the cafeteria as the doors slammed behind them.

"That was tough," Sango confronted, putting a hand on Kagome's back as she drank the cold, inviting water from the fountain nerby, "You did good."

"Thanks," Kagome sighed wiping away the driblets of water that clung to her soft lips. She thought back to what she said, the odd reaction in Kikyo's eyes when she heard he was in the hospital, her declaration of feelings Kagome had for him and that they were returned. Her stomach rolled causing a wave of sickness to wash over her, something was going to happen, if not now, soon.

_--_

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X--**__0 : 0 :__**--:--**__: 0 : 0--__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

_--_

_He dropped the envelope with the many papers it had once contained onto his bedside, discouraged. "Why? Why?! Why isn't it good enough?" He ran his fingers over his face frustratingly, groaning as he still didn't understand. "What does it mean?"_

_He let his head fall back into the pillows, turning to look out the window he so desperately wanted to see only a little while ago. Thanks to Kagome, he could see clearly out the window as long as his bed continued to be pressed against the wall. The park that sat in front of the hospital was, as usual, filled with families mostly mothers with their children, some, elderly women who enjoyed the afternoon sitting alone on the park bench feeding the pigeons, dogs and their owners that quickly moved across the many sporadic paths with the few afternoon joggers. His eyes travelled across the length of the park retracing the many steps on the path he and Kagome took to make their way to their secluded area. _

_He smiled, reminding himself of Saturday. It had been his fault of course that Kagome had fled that night, what he said, and Koga and his actions were of no help. He put his pen to the paper, scribbling quickly: Then again, I could be mad at what they did, and what happened that night for what I said to her, but if it didn't, I wouldn't be this happy. _

_He slipped his pen behind his ear, returning his gaze to the top of the sheet in the hard covered book, after reading his sentences a few times over, surprising even himself with a half hearted smile._

"_Dear Diary,_

_So many things have happened since I last wrote in you that, even I don't know exactly where to start. Out of the ordinary, you'll find that instead of complaining of how much I fucking hate it here and how gross the food is and the doctors, those lazy bunch of sonuva . . . That's incase Dr. Ryoumi reads this. She's nice though. Dr. Ryoumi. Always here, trying to make me laugh no matter how damn annoying it is. She good at what she does though, looking after people and talking to us like she actually _cares_ about them. She does get a little carried away, I'll admit. A little too open, to be exact. Some things she shares I could do without knowing."_

_He laughed, shaking his head at what he wrote, suppressing the urge to stroke out what he wrote, and thinking of what Kagome told him when he caught her writing something of her own._

_He looked down at a paper that fluttered to the floor with a _sweep_, catching at the base of his chair. Grunting at the lack of bodily movement he did per day when he stretched to grab the paper, he tugged at the paper, the corner caught underneath his wheel, murmuring, "What's this?"_

_His eyes travelled the width of the paper reading out loud the small, neat cursive writing that fluently traveled the long blue lines. "Pixies that were clad in blossom like skirts hovered from the sky like sparkles that toppled off the top of a very elegant cake. With their eyes closed as they danced in tune with the wind that played as though they themselves were the focus of the show, they swung with their arms high above their head stirring their bodies this way and that in some drawing illustration. Shrouded in the forms of the bodies of the seven goddesses, they slowly drifted downwards curtseying as though they were honored hostesses."_

_He couldn't help but hoot, taking his eyes off the lined paper and staring at a very pink Kagome, who reached for the paper desperately. "You're not allowed to read things that aren't yours!" she whined, reaching as far as her arm would allow her, grumbling when he held it just out of her reach. _

"_What is this?" he demanded, still laughing switching the sheet of paper from his right arm to his left, chuckling more at her aggravated groan._

"_It's just something I wrote!" she replied, her eyes shooting daggers at the paper, like a lioness on its prey: a zebra, a feast for her king. "Give it please! It's mine!"_

"_Why would you write anything of _pixies_?" He shrugged when she shook the paper in his face victoriously after successfully nabbing it from his clutches. "You had an unfair advantage anyway," he sniffed, pointing to her legs and his chair._

"_Like I said it's just something I wrote, I hate it anyway." She stuffed the crumbled paper into her overstuffed beige school bag, rolling her eyes at his later comment. "You are a sore loser," she stated pointedly._

"_So what, I would have let you win eventually," he turned away, rolling his chair with one rueful force with his arms towards the bed groaning when his knees jammed into the lower half of the bed. Feeling the numb but very much so painful prickle that shot up his leg, he sucked a breath in hopes Kagome wouldn't hear him. Thank Kami she hadn't when he noticed in the corner of his eye, her still riffling through her bag as if in her own little world. _

"_Yeah right," she sighed after a moment or two, tossing her back without a second thought into the corner closest to the nightstand, placing a tray closed over in foil. "Cookies; for you and Dr. Ryoumi," she replied when he shot her a questioning glance._

"_So if you hate_ whatever the hell it is_ you wrote, why didn't you cross it out and write something else?" he suggested twisting his back this way and that, groaning to himself when he forgot as usual: his chair wasn't half as comfortable as his bed._

"_Because!" she retorted seemingly mortified as she sat up abruptly after slumping rather unlady-like, as though she were exhausted in the lounge chair with a melodramatic sigh, earning herself a charismatic smile. "Do you strike out anything that _you_ write if _you _don't like it?" she questioned, her chocolate orbs boring into him, offended._

"_Keh!" he folded his arms over his chest, snorting as he turned his head away his fan of silver hair falling limply over his shoulder. "That's none of your business, wench. And even if I did," He cracked open an eye, glaring at her, "What does it matter if I did or not?"_

"_It doesn't if it's something that's being written down professionally that is." She replied casually nestling herself back into the orange lounge chair. "But, if it's something like a diary, normally you're writing down things that first pop into your head, like the one I gave you. It's like . . . a venting diary, something where you can write whatever you want and not think about it again." Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she explained, waving her arms as she talked. "Of course you don't have to use it like that, but that's what mine is . . . a venting diary, something I use to write all my thought and things that I think up of at the moment and time. It's like . . . a way to clear yourself . . . get all your thoughts out."_

_He smiled returning his thoughts to the diary as the reverie evaporated from his mind, continuing to read what else he had written so far. _

"_Kagome . . . she a loss for words, she is. Every time I think of her, it's like she's there sitting with me and I'm just watching her, describing her with my words . . . but when I go to write about her, I don't know what to say or write in this case. She's something else . . . different; she's not just a person, like some stereotype. She's her own self. _

"_I admire that when it comes to her, unlike me, she's not influenced by friends like I was with Koga, pretending to be something I wasn't or at least thought I was at the time, until she showed me different. Since the past month and a half that I've been here, I've changed. Kagome changed me. And to show her my gratitude for showing me life, Saturday, I said something things about her to the guys I should never have said just because I'd fit in better if I did. I let them do things to her, that I would have killed them for had I the guts to do it. I wasn't strong enough to protect her from myself then, I won't let it happen a second time, I promise her that. Then again, I could be mad at what they did, and what happened that night for __what I said to her, but if I didn't, I wouldn't be this happy."_

_He took in the last sentence he wrote, letting the book fall back into his lap and look out the window, retracing the steps he took with Dr. Ryoumi that day to find her. Stupidly, he'd admit, he said some things that he never wanted her to hear, of course hearing what he said instinctively she ran, much to his dismay. He knew her better then what he thought__ originally, relieved when he had found her under the willow tree to the place they shared, hidden beneath the shielding bows, silenced by the oblong pond that snuck away from a red bridge just a few meters away from where they sat occasionally to study. He warmed at the thought of the events that night, the picture of her sitting close to him. So close he could smell her, feel her every curb as she leaned against him. _

_He pressed his back firmer into the bark of the willow tree, using his hands to shift his body further up the bank as Kagome moved closer to him. He felt the subtle thump of his heart beating against in the vicinity of his chest, as her moist breath tickled his cheek as she cupped her fingers just above his ear brushing the many unique strands of silver hair around his ear, moving her lips closer to the deepest delve in his ear. _

"_Third time's the charm," she whispered into his ear, drawing away slowly, her gaze falling from his face to the floor anticipating his next move._

_He sat there stunned, his blood warming in his skin as he stared remotely at her body without the slightest thought of what to do. Though unsurely, he bravely gathered his courage, and leaned forward, taking both hands and pressing his palm against her cheeks, her doe eyes looking up at him in surprise when he made her look up at him. Removing the damp curls of hair plastered to her brow and hooking them around her ear, the space between them grew slim, as a hint of a smile washed over his handsome lips. "You can . . ." he thought, when their lips touched soft at first, the barest touch sending a strong shock to both beings as they leaned into each other, his hands fell away from her face and snaked around her damp torso drawing her closer into him like some hungry desire. Electrocuted by her touch as her hands slipped from between them, touching his cheek; his eyes widened, as the hungry desire drew needier, pressing deeper into their unmoving lips. He dared himself to slip his tongue against her lip, sensing her hesitance._

_Her took her hand in his, squeezing it kindly. ". . . You can trust me," he seemed to say, deepening his kiss immediately when he was rewarded, with her warm inviting mouth blooming against him like the cherry blossom of a cherry tree budding vividly against the morning rays of the sun. _

_She felt the odd rumbled in his chest when her hand fell from around his neck to his chest, petting him as though she were pleased with the pleasure between them. She giggled, as the rumble deepened when her hands met his hair, massaging the back of his skull when their kiss met its climax._

_She pulled away giggling, looking up into his half drunk eyes, her hand still pressed against his chest. _

"_Kagome . . ." he mumbled in questioned with an added whine, pleading for more. He titled his head pressing against her more, letting out another whine when she moved her head away. "What is it?" he murmured, rubbing his cheek against her when he was certain that she wasn't about to kiss again that moment. _

"_You purr," she giggled, as he pushed his face into her neck nipping her tender skin in displeasure._

"_Men don't purr," he growled, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest, turning his head away in irritation. "Damn it all!"_

"_Well, you do," she replied, sitting up in his lap and grasping a lock of silver hair, curling it around her tiny finger with her hand propped up on his shoulder as she leaned against him despite his crossed arms. _

"_Do not," he argued with a snorted tugging his head away to release his victim hair from her grasp._

"_Do too." She laid her head against his chest snuggling closer when he moved his arms away and folded them around her, their damp bodies warming each other._

"_Prove it," he murmured in to her neck, feeling the hungry need to kiss her again as the scent of her hair drew him in. _

_Kagome moaned, giggling when he pressed his nose into her hair breathing in her scent, and though reluctantly, pulled away to look at him. "Not until you tell me something." _

"_Like what?" He demanded kindly, noting her paling skin, he pulled her closer, keeping his arms folded firmly around her little body. "If you don't keep close and stay warm, you're going to catch a cold," he warned._

"_No disagreements there," She thought as she snuggled closer, breathing into his clothes and pressing her face into the warm spot she created. "Why'd you say that?"_

"_Say what?" he replied, looking down at her confused._

"_What you did, before we . . ." she trailed off blushing before she even finished her sentence._

"_Kissed?" he finished, pressing his forehead to hers, compassionately as he stared at her. _

_She nodded, struggling to keep awake from the odd warmth that surrounded her. She felt the pressure of a yawn build up deep inside her chest, struggling to maintain her composure; she pressed her lips against his shirt creating once more another warm spot, surprised that he was all ready close to being dry unlike herself._

"_Because . . ." he replied shortly, nipping his lip to wash away the tingling feeling that crossed over his nose. "I love you . . ."_

_She sat stunned, feeling the hot prickly sensation of tears gather at the back of her eyes, struggling to blink in attempt to keep them back. "W-Why?" she stammered uncontrollably saying the only thing that came to mind._

"_Because . . ." he shrugged, looking down at her. "You're my guardian angel."_

_He moved forward to press his lips against her cheek, feeling the soft cold texture of her frosty skin against his mouth. "Guardian angel," he repeated to himself, smiling when he kissed her. His felt his arms tighten as he said so a sudden picture of celery green eyes floating to his mind, grinning at him. "Oh relax . . . You just have a guardian angel looking after you."_

_He pulled away, looking at Kagome thoughtfully. "You . . ." he mumbled disturbing her from her muted thoughts. "Kagome!" he shrieked staring down at her grasping both her arms. "Why would you do something like that?"_

"_W-why what-t?" she stammered uncontrollably, glancing around in confusion. "What did I do?"_

"_You're my guardian angel," he repeated, "Why did you give me the money for my treatment!?" _

_She stared blankly, blinking with every passing moment opening her mouth to answer but closing it quickly unsure what to say._

"_Answer me wench," he growled his arms tightening his fingers around her forearms. "Why did you pay for it?"_

"_Because you're worth it!" she yelped pulling away and crossing her arms over her chest, rubbing her hands over her forearms._

_He blinked, staring at her. "Kagome . . . why? . . . how?"_

"_When my father died, he left me and my brother money to be used for whatever we wanted . . ." she started her eyes crestfallen. "You have so much potential with your writing skills alone and, and there is so much more of this world you need to see and to understand . . . You can't do that, if your mind is clouded with thoughts like not being able to walk. You life turned over when you got into that accident, you told me you couldn't afford it and . . . I wanted to help you and this was the only thing I could think of."_

_A little while had passed before he found himself wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist and pulling her closer into his chest, his arms hooked around her shoulders breathing deeply into her neck. "Thank you . . ." he murmured, repeating himself over and over. _

_No words were exchanged as they continued to embrace, holding her petite form firmly into his chest. Stifling the sensation of warm tears that pricked that back of his eye lids he found himself rocking from side to side, his face pressed lightly against her cheek._

"_Remember my son . . . many will come and many will go, but only one will stay and be true too you . . ." his mother's voice floated from inside him, whispering calmly like she had done that night in his dream. A picture of her holding his cheek tenderly with her padded fingers, clad in her favorite pink Kimono, and long black hair and remote chocolate brown eyes._

"_Kagome . . ." He looked down at her lying with her eyes closed and her head pressed against his shoulder comfortably, not asleep but silent in her own little world for now. He brushed his lips against her forehead with a smile earning a look of confusion as he did so. "I care a lot about you . . ." he whispered offering her a small smile as he coaxed her back into her world of contentment. "I care about you so much . . ."_

_He bent over his book, writing glibly with his long fine strokes. "I realized when I saw my mother looking at me that night while we were sitting in grass holding each other, and me watching Kagome as she kept silent to herself, like she knew I needed time to think, what my mother meant that night when she was in my dreams when she said, "many will come and many will go, but only one will stay and be true too you,_"_. Kikyo, Koga and the rest of our friends, they all left me. Kikyo found another to love and Koga, I decided wasn't right the friend he should have been. Kagome is here, and has been here looking after me helping with everything I need help with. I can't believe what she did still, paying for my treatment because it was important to me, something nobody has ever done for me . . . she's the best person in the world right now. There's no one else as of now that I can see myself with. Mothers' right, she's true and she has always and will always be by my side."_

"Can I come in?"

He lifted his head from his study, forcing a smile when her face appeared at the door haloed in black hair, wearing her school uniform.

"Of course," he replied putting away his work in progress, next to him on the shelf, and watching her sit close to the bed staring at him.

"Have a good day?" she asked, riffling through her bag after a moment and pulling out a notebook which she handed him. "Your teacher Ms. Sacra said it still needs a little more work in the diagrams and you have a few of your chemicals wrong other than that it was good, and she hopes to see her report for the summative due by the end of the week."

"Thanks," he accepted the file and opened it, running his gaze over the paper and shutting it closed. He tossed it onto the end of the bed without any interest. "It's been all right so far . . ." he turned and grabbed many sheets of paper contained in a portfolio, handing it to Kagome. "That's my summative work so far, there's Biology, Chemistry and that other one," he waved his hand at his laps as if it were no big deal, continuing, "the only one missing is the Language Arts for Mr. Jinenji."

Kagome was silent as she flipped through the file, running her gaze over the paper reading spontaneous phrases before delicately placing it into her bag. "Are you okay?" she asked blinking her large chocolate brown orbs at him in question.

He sighed handing her the envelope which she had given him the day before last. "Here, you can look at it, but don't read anything else other then the note."

Looking at the paper, she was greeted with the highlight pink post-it note plastered to the front of the very first page scribbled in a messy writing, it read: "InuYasha, Your work is of no surprise, Jinenji."

Her brow creased in confusion, "Is that why you're frustrated? . . . Because of this note?" She handed back the file, still confused. "What's wrong InuYasha?"

"What's wrong is that, my story isn't good enough!" he growled angrily ripping the envelope and its contents from her grasp and forcefully dropping it onto the bed.

"Yes it is," she argued, "he said that 'it's of no surprise'."

"Are you stupid wench? That's bad! Saying that, means that's it's not interesting," he retorted angrily crossing his arms over his chest angrily. "Fuck," he groaned miserably running his hands over his face.

She drummed her fingers taking a moment to catch her breath, though it irked her, being called stupid. "So then, fix it." She shrugged simply, sitting back in the chair.

He glowered at her, his face contorted in a sneer. "Kagome . . ." he pronounced her name as if it were poison to her ears, striking her with fear. "How the _fuck_ do you expect me to correct something that has taken me this long to get me this far and only have two months to go before the end of school?"

She glared back taking a moment to answer, in attempt to keep herself from yelling. "Listen, I'm trying to help here, if you're going to stand there—sorry _sit_," she corrected herself, "—there and call me stupid then forget it. So, you can, either, sit there and mope, or, let me help you and we can start something else, your choice."

She turned her gaze away with her arms crossed over her chest much like his mutual position staring off at the wall angrily, waiting for his reply, counting off digits in her head before she found herself saying something she'd regret.

He sighed, feeling a pang of guilt flood through him. Extending his arm, he whined to catch her attention, dropping his arm limply when she refused to touch him. "I'm sorry," he replied out loud. "I'm just frustrated about it all . . ."

Kagome offered him a smile, standing and taking her hand in his, "its okay . . . I'm not as stupid as you might think I am though."

"Kagome . . ." he pinned, staring up at her when she turned away, sitting down next to him.

She giggled, curling her body close to his chest when she allowed herself to sit in his lap smiling up at him. "I'm kidding."

He nodded, his smile faltering when he looked back at his abandoned story. Feeling the pat on his chest, he looked down at her.

"We'll think of something."

They were silent, clutching each other closely, running their hands through each other's hair, minding themselves as they contentedly held each other.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you still have feelings for Kikyo . . .?"

"_Kagome . . .?_" he pondered looking down at her almost startled. "Kikyo . . .? Kagome . . .?" he pulled away looking down at her, he brushed away the stray strands of black hair tucking it behind her ear.

"It's okay, if you do," she added quickly, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed, "I just thought you should know that I said some things to her today, that I don't want you to be hearing differently from—"

"What did you say?"

Stunned she turned towards him, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly. "I—well I told her I cared for you . . ."

He gazed at her warily, unsure whether to feel angrily or all right with it all. Confused he felt his blood boiling with uncertainty, "_Kagome . . ._" his voice trailed off as she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Just let me finish," she replied hurriedly, "It's not like I set out to find her or anything it's just that, I was eating lunch with Sango and, by coincidence, I swear," she added dramatically, "She sat behind me in the cafeteria, and I saw her with Naraku and she started saying mean things about you and I just got really angry, I'm sorry," she babbled uncontrollably. "I know I shouldn't have said anything, but I care about you and nobody has any right to trash somebody if they're there or not! And—and—"

He pulled her down smashing her head into his chest, wrapping his arms tight around her torso. "It's okay . . ." he hushed her from her uncontrollable blabbering, soothing her by rocking them both in a swaying motion. "If that's the reason then it's okay . . ."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head, stroking the side of her face with the back of his head, "_It hurts to know she says such things about me, that she flaunts around him with others . . . but to know someone is willing to stand up for me then it makes it all better._"

Kagome leaned forward, pressing her lips to his mouth delicately, with her arms tugging softly at his shoulders. Her hair fell from around her shoulder on one side covering his face as they locked lips, molding together like two pieces of a puzzle should.

They pulled away, Kagome curling her feet underneath her and resting against InuYasha's chest with her head against his shoulder.

"I didn't realize it until now but, I had a dream one afternoon, and I dreamed we had . . ." he trailed off looking at Kagome teasingly, "_kissed_, but now that I think about it, the way you kissed me right now feels exactly like the way you kissed me in my dream."

Kagome giggled, hiding her blush, "I did once, when you were asleep, but I didn't think you'd remember or even know about it though."

He laughed stroking her back while gazing at the ceiling she had created for him. "It didn't click in until now, just like thinking I've met you before one day at school, but you know . . ."

"Kind of how I think I've seen you before," Kagome replied, shifting her weight slightly so she wasn't completely on top of him. "Back when . . . Hojo, broke up with me for another girl, I remember bumping into someone just like you."

"I had that same thought once . . ." he replied shortly his brows crossed in confusion. "Like walking in the halls' at school and—"

"Knocking shoulders?" she finished, pausing to look at each giggling. "We've met before and I didn't even recognize each other."

He chuckled, brushing his hands over her face. "If I knew I'd be this happy back then . . ."

"Why are you happy?"

"Keh!" he snorted, looking down at her, tipping her chin upwards to smile at her. "Fishing for complements?"

She swatted his hand away, shaking her head furiously. "No I just . . . why are you so happy."

"Because we're dating."

"W-we are?" She stammered stupidly.

He looked at her with a wash of mixed emotions spread across his face. "You mean you—"

"It's not that," she replied hurriedly, holding her head furious at herself for saying something so stupid. "I just thought that you weren't ready with things with Kikyo—and I don't know if I'm ready. I just don't want to be hurt—"

"I won't hurt you," He promised, clutching her chin with his fingers, soothing the side of her face. "I'm happiest when I'm with you."

"You are?" She blinked up at him, watching him nod his head in reply. Kagome leaned forward resting back against his chest were she was most comfortable. "I'm glad . . . because . . . I am too."

"Hey now, just cause I let you sleep in the same bed doesn't mean I'm giving you permission to do the nasty."

InuYasha dropped his head with a loud sigh, glaring at Dr. Ryoumi with a fierce stare, his arms still wrapped tightly around Kagome who blushed madly. "Thanks, Doctor. Anything else you want to say, before I kick you out?"

"Hey now, don't get mad at me," Dr. Ryoumi replied defensively, helping Kagome off the bed before getting InuYasha to lie back down in his bed, "you're the one who's getting all touchy-touchy, feely-feely."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, snarling at Dr. Ryoumi with his hand still outstretched feeling for Kagome's comfort. "Shut up . . ." he mumbled just audible for Dr. Ryoumi to hear.

Dr. Ryoumi winked very friendlily, as she shoved back the blankets to expose his legs, pulling up the pajama's to expose the bare flesh beneath. "So how is everything here?" she questioned pressing her fingers lightly against the skin of his calves and ankles, running her nail up and down the length of his leg and jotting down notes on her clipboard.

"It's all right," Kagome replied, gripping his hand loosely from where she sat on the couch, running her finger over his knuckles as she waited patiently.

"That's good." She hummed, busily writing on the clipboard, pricking and prodding InuYasha with various types of things and degrees of pressure. "And InuYasha, how are you feeling? Your legs are they doing any good?"

He nodded, feeling an overwhelming exhaustion settling over him, yawning he replied, "Yes. It doesn't have that numb feeling all the time."

Dr. Ryoumi nodded, jotting down many notes and pressing several buttons on the machine and looking at the AV. "All right," she started, returning the blankets back around InuYasha comfortably tucking them neatly around his sides. "It seems your legs are healing faster and faster every day. The cuts you got on the length of your legs are close to being healed, but they are the least of your problem, it's going to be tough from here on out, but motivation is going to get you through it." She nodded several times as she talked, the clipboard tucked in both arms at her waist. "My only concern to you is, don't give up, motivation is key, and, don't push yourself to hard."

InuYasha tightened his hand around Kagome's fingers, looking up at Ryoumi. "I know that Kagome paid for my treatment." Noticing the look between Kagome and Dr. Ryoumi—who shrugged with a look that said I-didn't-tell-him—he continued. "I figured it out with what you said about having a guardian angel looking after me, and because she is, I want Kagome to be there."

"You want Kagome to be in the treatment room with you?"

"InuYasha its okay, I'm fine with being here," Kagome intruded, looking at him softly. "It does't bother me at all."

He shook his head, looking at Dr. Ryoumi. "She's my motivation."

Dr. Ryoumi smiled making a note on her clipboard. "I don't know if it's possible, InuYasha, but I can do my best." She turned to Kagome, "if that's the case then Kagome you need to work really hard with InuYasha. Motivate him, and be warned, that being treated can bring out the worst in people, easily frustrated, depressed . . . you need to keep him in sight of his goal."

Kagome squeezed InuYasha hand, "I can do that."

Dr. Ryoumi smiled, "All right then, off you go then. Its bed time for Izayoi here, we got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Kagome smiled, grabbing her bag as she hoisted herself out of the chair and hooking both arms through the handles on the bag, bending down quickly she squeezed InuYasha's hand and planted a small quick kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, sweetest dreams," she whispered, giving his hand an extra squeeze before she skipped out of the room alongside of Dr. Ryoumi.

"Sweetest Dreams."

--

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

A/N: To tell you the truth I actually had a hard time writing this chapter despite being sick. I really had trouble writing the part with Sango and Shitake, and then again with the bit with Kagome and InuYasha, I practically had to force myself to sit here and write it. In the long run it didn't turn out half bad, but it's still iffy to me. Not to mention I totally forgot that they had kissed one time before, lol, Oops authors mistake. But I finished it, so I guess that's all good, now for the other chapters I only hope it goes just as well. Oh and I guess I wasn't really sure about what to write when it came to the chapter name, and changed it to guardian Angel in the end to. Sorry, lol. Anyways, I hoped you liked it; please review let me know what you think!

I'd like to thank:

**Phlawere;**

**Under The Blackened Sky, **

**Saphire Rose E (who just so happened to review twice, thank you); and**

**Kagomesbutterflyfeeling**

For their wonderful reviews I adore so much, and the wonderful readers who are faithful to come back to this ongoing chapter story. Did I mention it's extended to 34 chapters and more? So much for original what was it 15? Kind of blew that one out of the water, didn't I? Oh well, I'm pretty sure, y'all are you going to like it I got a lot of action coming up with Hojo and a special date oh and Kikyo! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this so far, please review!

The next Chapter, I think, I decided to call it:

**Chapter 19: Catch Me**

We'll see if it actually sticks, lol

And sadly, I add my final note:

_I do not own any rights to_ _**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._


End file.
